The Normal Ones
by Miss Mello
Summary: Not everyone is the head of a wizarding rebellion, not everyone dates the coolest guy in school and not everyone is always in the centre of attention. In fact, most people aren't. And that's alright. Cecilia is quite content with her life at Hogwarts, while still facing the difficulties every teenager suffers under. But everyone's unique! (OC/OC/Fred Weasley; it's complicated XD)
1. When fifth year starts

CHAPTER 1

'Don't look but he's looking this way!' Mathilda said excitedly. I looked. She slapped me on the arm and I quickly moved my eyes back to Mathilda. She was right; he was looking our way. 'I'm sure he was just looking at someone else.' I said, my voice high-pitched and giddy. Mathilda waved my comment away. 'After the work I've done on your face? No way!' she said, straightening her back in self-importance. I bit my bottom lip self-consciously. 'I don't look like I'm trying too hard, right?' I asked and she mockingly put her hand on her heart. 'Are you doubting my work, darling?' She asked dramatically. She was like that.

I secretly looked back over to across the Great Hall. Fred Weasley wasn't looking our way anymore and although that was a bit disappointing, it was also a relief: I didn't know how to handle myself with confidence. I looked at my own reflection in the still empty golden plate. I looked alright, didn't I? I sighed worriedly. I got insecure so quickly. Mathilda had spent the entirety of two hours in the train before arriving at Hogwarts dolling me up for dinner, applying layer after layer of make-up, only to take it all off again and start over. I ended up with a light brush of foundation and blusher (not that I needed that one; I got red in the face quite naturally unfortunately) and a dash of mascara ('that will really make your eyes pop!' Mathilda had said while nearly robbing me off an eye) and lip-gloss. I had thought I looked quite nice when I looked at myself in the mirror but now I just felt like everyone in the Great Hall knew that I was trying to look prettier than I actually was and thought that I was a shallow brat.

'Tilda, I think I'm just going to the washroom to take it off.' I said in a soft voice. Mathilda groaned. 'No, you're ruining my work!' She said but I had already stood up from my seat and walked off. As I walked out of the Hall I was wondering if it was so difficult being fifteen for all the other fifth year girls. Rationally I knew it was all relative and I was quite average but emotionally I felt like I had the hardest time out of all of them.

I bumped into someone when leaving the bathroom, rubbing my face dry with my sleeves. 'Oh Cho, I'm so sorry!' I said. Cho Chang laughed. 'Don't worry about it Cecilia, I suppose neither of us were paying any attention to where we were walking, were we?' She said kindly. I smiled back at her. Mathilda didn't like her much but I thought she was sweet. Honestly, I think the only reason Mathilda didn't like Cho was because Cho was pretty. It was sometimes hard to share a dorm with the two. They were never openly hostile to each other but the amount of backhanded compliments exchanged by the two were enough to build up the tensions pretty high.

'Oh no, what did you do to your make-up!' She said, interrupting my thoughts. 'You looked really pretty with it.' Cho told me and I couldn't suppress a grin. 'Thank you! I just felt a bit awkward.' I replied her and she laughed. 'It takes a bit of getting used to.' She agreed.

Cho and I got back to the Great Hall just in time before the first year students scuffled into the Hall. I sat back down next Mathilda who hissed at me, her eyes fixated on Cho who sat down next to Marcus Belby and across from Eddie Carmichael; 'What did _she_ want!?'

I shushed my best friend, instead giving my attention to the eleven year olds in the centre pathway towards the Sorting Hat. Everyone in the Hall was wet from the stormy rain outside but at least we could travel by coach up to the castle. These poor kids took the boats and were all positively drenched. Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly from the podium, holding up the Hat by its pointy top. As I was studying the children, I noticed that one of them was soaking wet, even more so than the others, and huddled in something that almost looked like a giant brown Kneazle. After a moment I realized it was actually Professor Hagrid's coat. The poor kid must've fallen in the lake. He didn't look very miserable though, his eyes glowing and a grin as wide as his face. I looked up to the ceiling. I don't think I had ever seen weather this bad in the Great Hall. Lightning flashed across the Hall every few minutes and the dark clouds were rolling around the ceiling as if they were alive.

The Hall quieted down and everyone looked at Professor McGonagall as she put the Hat down on its three-legged stool. After a couple of dramatic seconds the Hat opened the stitching that were its mouth and started singing.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Everyone cheered for the Sorting Hat as it finished its song. 'Do you think that it has any other hobbies than composing the song for the next year?' Aurora Price, who sat across from us, asked. 'It must be awfully lonely for that poor Sorting Hat.' I think she had a fair point.

Professor McGonagall quickly explained the rules to the first years and then rolled out her list with names. 'Ackerley, Stewart!' She shouted out. A tiny little boy stepped forward, climbing up to the stool and putting the Hat on his head. It slid over his eyes as it did with most first years.

After a brief moment of speculation the Hat yelled out 'RAVENCLAW!' and we all made sure to applaud little Stewart properly, cheering and whistling as he skipped down with a big grin on his face.

The last Ravenclaw student sorted was a girl called Orla Quirke and she was the little sister of a boy in our year called Oliver. He introduced her to everyone but she looked a bit shy and seemed to secretly prefer him leaving her alone for a bit.

Professor Dumbledore had stood up and everyone quickly shushed each other. Everyone was hungry. 'I have only two words to say to you.' Dumbledore said with a smile in his eyes. 'Tuck in!' and with those words the tables were filled with the usual feast.

I had eaten more than I had eaten in the entire holiday combined, that's what it felt like when I sat back at the end of it all, my stomach hurting from the effort not to burst. The high windows rattled from some sudden thunder and Mathilda gripped the cloth of my skirt under the table. She had never been really comfortable with thunderstorms. I was wiping the crumbs of the white tablecloth when Dumbledore stood back up.

I was still whispering with Mathilda and Aurora when Dumbledore suddenly said 'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' This announcement immediately caused the entire student body, which had previously been too busy not paying attention to all the usual announcements, to start protesting and murmuring amongst each other.

'That's ridiculous!' Roger Davies hissed our way, aiming at Cho I'm presuming. 'Our team is stronger now than it has been in years!' Grant Page, the Keeper, said. He sat across from Roger. Cho looked outraged as well, reaching around Marcus and furiously talking to one of the Beaters Jason Samuels.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be too bothered by the outrage and smoothly went on. 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –'

At that moment the double doors to the Great Hall banged open and everyone turned to see a big hunched over man standing in the doorway, his hood over his eyes and leaning on his long, stubby staff. He was suddenly illuminated by a bright flash of lightening through the windows and from the ceiling. He looked upwards and took off his hood, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

He started walking towards the teachers' table and with every step we heard a dull _clunk_ and as he passed just by us, in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, I could see that he had one wooden leg. He limped up to Dumbledore and they exchanged a few whispers before Dumbledore turned to the room full of vaguely apprehensive students. At that moment another fork of lightning threw a sharp relief over the man's face and a gasp went through the Hall. He had scars all over his face as if his face was actually carved out of wood. His mouth was crooked and a chunk of his nose was missing and most frighteningly was that one of his eyes, although one being normal, was unnaturally round and blue and shot through the room at an unbelievable speed, completely independent of his normal, dark beady right eye.

'May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?' said Dumbledore a bit too enthusiastically to the silence greeting him. 'Professor Moody.' Normally the staff and students would applaud a new teacher in welcome but now everyone was too busy staring and the only hands echoing through the Hall were those of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Hagrid. Professor Moody didn't seem to care about his cold welcome either way and he made his way to the empty spot at the teachers' table. He glanced at the pumpkin juice in front of him but instead took a big gulp of something out of a silver hipflask that he had pulled out of his cloak.

Professor Dumbledore gave us a few moments but then cleared his throat. 'As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.' Dumbledore said.

'You're JOKING!' Fred Weasley shouted from the Gryffindor table and the tense atmosphere that was created by the new professor's entrance earlier was instantly broken and everyone dared to chuckle again. I laughed as well and looked at him as he was sitting two tables down at the Gryffindor table, laughing with his twin and other friends. I looked back at Dumbledore, trying to focus. I frowned worriedly. I had read about that event and I knew it wasn't held anymore because too many students died because of it.

Dumbledore laughed as well. 'I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,' he said, 'though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.' He began saying but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. 'Uhm, but maybe this is not the time.. no..' said Dumbledore, 'where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament.. well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.'

My attention did wander freely and I leaned over my now empty plate to speak to Aurora. 'Didn't your dad work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports? Did he say anything about this?' I asked her but she shook her head. 'He did tell me that he was working together with the Department of International Cooperation and with ministries abroad as well but he wouldn't tell me much else. I guess he was sworn to secrecy.' She said back in a hushed whisper. 'He said he had contact with the Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria though. Oh and the French too! I bet Durmstrang is going to be involved because I honestly don't know any well-known schools from Bulgaria.'

'And the school from France must be Beauxbaton then.' Mathilda concluded from my right. Our suspicions were proven to be correct. We hadn't paid any attention to the first part of the speech but Dumbledore said 'The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.'

Roger Davies and many other students who had first seemed very upset by the lack of Quidditch this year were now whispering to each other in excitement. 'This is going to be a special year I'm expecting!' Aurora said to the two of us with a grin on her face. 'Yum, French boys!' Mathilda added.

We were sitting in the common room after we were let out, discussing all that had happened that night. Because we were sitting with Cho, we sat with the Quidditch team as well which was safe for Cho an all-male team, something that especially me and Aurora were very self-conscious about. Mathilda wasn't impressed but she was good in social situations and didn't encounter much difficulties when she tried to talk to someone from the opposite gender.

The boys were complaining about the age restrictions on the Tournament. 'Honestly, if they are only going to allow students of age to participate, at least let the rest of us play the regular Quidditch tournament.' Jeremy Stretton, a chaser, said in annoyance and his teammates grunted in agreement. Mathilda had enough. 'Are you waiting for the permission of the school to pick up a bloody broom?' She said to Jeremy as she stood up. 'I'm going to bed, we have classes in the morning.' She murmured. I suddenly felt a bit guilty. I had coincidentally spent a lot of time with Cho during dinner and had walked back with her to the Tower after and Mathilda must've felt a bit hurt. I excused myself as well and went up to the dormitory to find Mathilda just curling up under her blankets. 'Hi there, traitor.' She said but I saw a smile spread across her face. 'I'm not going to apologize.' I told her. 'You two would probably like each other if you'd stop being so stubborn.' I said truthfully but Mathilda only rolled her eyes before sitting up. 'Tomorrow morning I'm going to do your make up and this time you're not going to wash it off, you hear?' She said and I laughed. 'We'll see.' I said non-committal.

We stayed up giggling a bit more but then both decided we were getting a bit tired so we switched off our night lights. I looked at my ceiling and listened to Mathilda's breath slowly becoming more shallow and rhythmic. It had been a very exciting day indeed. And although Professor Moody's entrance had been exciting and the announcements about the Triwizard Tournament had been extraordinarily exciting, the thing that excited me the most was that Fred Weasley had looked my way for a moment. Had he seen me? Did he think I looked pretty?

My rational part was trying to be realistic. He probably hadn't seen me. And he probably wouldn't think of me as a pretty or non-pretty entity but just one of the many students in the Great Hall. The romance novel reading part of my brain however was hoping that he had seen me and had thought I was just as amazing as I thought he was.

'Mathilda?' I whispered, hoping she was still awake. The annoyed grunt was enough confirmation. 'Do you think the name Cecilia Weasley sound like any good?' I asked her with a giggle. I heard her muffle her laugh in her pillow. 'Cecil, how about you ask him out first?' She said after a couple of seconds. 'It would be plain awkward if your first date would be your wedding.' She added and I started laughing. 'Now go to sleep and tomorrow morning I'll wake you up early so I can doll you up for your future husband.' She said, turning over in her bed.

I didn't say anything else but just continued staring at the ceiling, imagining how wonderful it would be if I had the courage to ask him out.


	2. Meeting Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Hello everyone! A new chapter on this one at least! I promise I'll try to take a look at my other stories as well, hehe

Please review after reading :D Pleeeaaaaaaase? (I thrive on reviews XD)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Life at Hogwarts was quite normal over the following months. It got a bit tense for a few days two weeks into the school year when Cho and Mathilda got into a massive row. Aurora and I still couldn't really tell what it was about but it made everything awfully difficult, forcing me to hang out primarily with Mathilda and Aurora with Cho. Marietta Edgecombe only ever hung out with Cho anyway.

Also did Professor Moody turn out to be a bit mad. First we were very excited to be taught by someone who had so much practical knowledge but at the first class he showed us the Unforgivable Curses and in the following lessons he made us practise resisting the Imperius Curse, which made me wonder if any of the other teachers knew that he was cursing his students.

To top it all off did he transfigure Draco Malfoy into a ferret on the first day of school. Apparently did Malfoy attempt to shoot a curse at Harry Potter's back when he was turned and Professor Moody wouldn't stand for it. Fortunately Professor McGonagall was there to witness it and she transformed Malfoy right back and took Moody to the headmaster to talk about it. 'Honestly,' Cho said as we were walking with all the fifth year Ravenclaws to the Great Hall for dinner after Defense Against the Dark Arts 'how can Headmaster Dumbledore stand for this? It's illegal!' We all agreed with her, even Mathilda who was normally prone to disagree with anything Cho said. 'Dumbledore must've been really desperate for a new Defense teacher.' Eddie Carmichael said. I noticed that Marietta kept throwing him sideway glances. Aurora and I both suspected she had a bit of a crush on him.

In our double Potions class with the Slytherins Moody was the hot topic as well. 'Can he do that? I don't think he can!' Flora Carrow shrieked from the back of the class. Her twin sister Hestia agreed. 'Draco is bruised all over his body, that deranged Auror bounced him across the hallway.' She said. 'Is he alright?' Aurora asked from next to me and they shrugged uncertainly. 'Who does that to a fourteen year old, really?' Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper, said. 'I hope Moody gets fired once Mr Malfoy gets wind of it.' Terence Higgs said earnestly. Flora Carrow shook her head. 'Draco is too proud to owl his father. He's so embarrassed that he won't even go to the Hospital Wing to get his bruises healed.' Once Professor Snape walked in all conversation hushed. Although all of us believed that someone had to do something about this, it didn't feel fair to use Draco Malfoy to do that and rat it out to Snape. If he didn't want to talk about it, it was hardly our place to drag him into it.

October rolled around soon enough though and the contestants from the other schools were due to arrive shortly. The school was buzzing with excitement and when there were only a few weeks left all the teachers were starting to get nervous as well, whipping us into shape every moment they could. During Tranfiguration McGonagall held a half hour tirade about how we represented the school and that we'd better not embarrass it after Andrew Kirke, one of the Gryffindors we shared the class with, had kept failing at a simple Doubling Charm.

One day we arrived at the Entrance Hall only to find it almost impossible to get to the Great Hall for breakfast due to the enormous amount of students all trying to read a poster on the notice board. We fought our way through to read it and it said:

 _TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

 _THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY. STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST._

'Brilliant! It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!' I heard Harry Potter shout to his friends. I turned to my own friends. 'That's only a week away. We have Moody for our last class that Friday.' I said. 'Good, he makes me so nervous.' Said Aurora. 'Everything makes you nervous.' Mathilda said with an eye roll.

In that week the castle went through a metamorphosis. All the portraits were scrubbed clean, the suits of armour were polished and their hinges got oiled and for the first time since I had come to Hogwarts I didn't hear them squeak with every movement.

On the morning of the 30th we came down for breakfast to see that the Great Hall was decorated with banners that represented the Hogwarts houses. Above our table there was a large silk blue banner with the bronze eagle. 'They're trying awfully hard aren't they?' Mathilda said as we sat down. Before anyone could answer the loud swooshing of wings interrupted and we looked up to see the storm of owls arriving. Mathilda got excited immediately because she had been expecting a package from home for a while already and Aurora and Marietta were happy to receive their letters as well. I didn't get a letter but I knew mum and dad were both really busy right now with work. Mum worked for the Daily Prophet and with the Triwizard Tournament happening any moment now, she hardly had a day off. Dad owned a bookshop on Diagon Alley and I knew that publishing season had just started so he was busy categorizing the new books. They had both promised to write me next week anyway.

I looked around for Cho to see if she had gotten a letter but I discovered her sitting at the Hufflepuff table next to Cedric Diggory. I knew she had liked him for a while already and last week he had finally asked her out. They had been nearly inseparable ever since. Mathilda only had annoyed comments to make about them but the rest of us were delighted for her. Marietta had flown her friend around the neck at the news and Aurora and I had cheered happily.

I looked back at my plate. Cho had such a fairy tale coming true for her right then. And I wished for the same. I secretly (or I thought I was secretive about it) glanced up from my plate to spy on Fred Weasley sitting two tables away from us. He was huddled together with his brother. They were discussing something and I could tell from his serious face that it was nothing fun. If he'd tell me, I'd be understanding, I could give solutions, I was sure of it. But why in Merlin's name would he ask for my help? He didn't know me at all, and I didn't know him either if I was being honest with myself. But I just so wished I did.

I was rudely awaken from daydreaming when Mathilda pushed me in my side. 'There's a letter for you Mrs Weasley.' She said knowingly and I'm certain that I flushed red. My surprise at getting a letter soon overtook my embarrassment though and I took the letter from her. I turned it over and saw that it was indeed addressed to me. I looked at the seal and nearly gasped. 'Oh Merlin, this can't be!' I hissed and I caught the attention of my dorm mates. 'What is it? Who wrote you?' Mathilda asked. I didn't answer but tore open the seal to read the letter inside.

 _Dear Ms Cecilia Wiggleswade,_

 _This letter is to inform you that your application is being taken into consideration for the internship position in the summer of 1995. The decision will be made known to all applicants on March 20th. If there are any questions, please forward your letters to the Human Resources department._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Abbey Kettledon_

 _Assignment Officer_

 _Department of Magical Education_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

This was incredible!

'It's the Ministry of Magic!' I said with excitement, showing them the letter. 'I didn't know you applied for an internship.' Marietta said, reading the letter over Aurora's shoulder. 'I had forgotten about it myself, I didn't think they'd even consider me because of my age. Normally they don't really want fifteen year old girls!' I said with a grin. Aurora looked up. 'Congratulations Cecil, this is amazing! We should celebrate!' She said and Mathilda, who sat next to me, pulled me closer. 'I can definitely get my hands on some firewhisky.' She said to me and I laughed. 'Let's not get carried away, I won't know if I'm picked until March so let's hold onto that celebration till then okay?' I said and Mathilda groaned, releasing her grip on me again. 'In the meantime I'll settle for a muffin.' I said happily, grabbing one from a basket a little down the table.

The rest of the day it was awfully hard to concentrate. I wasn't alone in that; most students and teachers were just passing time until they could go down and see the other schools arrive. The anticipation was killing them. Moody didn't even have to tell them to head out when the bell rang because they were already running up to the Ravenclaw Tower to drop off their bags and get their winter cloaks.

Down in the Entrance Hall the Heads of Houses were ordering everyone to stand in lines. 'First years to the front!' Flitwick said. I couldn't see him as he was too short but his high voice was well heard. I stood in between Mathilda and Aurora as we, in our respective lines, marched down the front steps to the large space outside the castle, the cold air biting in every little part of exposed skin.

'What do you think, will any of them be able to beat me?' Roger Davies voice said from behind us. I was about to turn around but he had already stuck his head in between me and Mathilda. 'Are you going to compete?' Mathilda asked. 'I didn't know you were of age yet.' She added. Roger shook his head. 'No, but I heard those Weasley twins are working on something so I was hoping to get in on that. I'll be seventeen in March anyway.' He said. 'Why do you want to compete so badly? It's supposed to be really dangerous.' Mathilda said, ignoring the fierce blush that had formed on my cheeks at the mere mention of Fred Weasley. 'A thousand galleons would do me good if I want to study to become a Healer. My parents can't afford it so it's either me competing in this thing and winning or taking a year off after Hogwarts and finding a job.' He shrugged. 'I figured I'd at least give it a try.'

Flitwick called us to order. 'Davies, stand with your fellow sixth years! Wiggleswade, Goodfellow, stop being so distracted!' He yelled from the front and we quickly did as he told us at the mention of our names.

We were just starting to look at our watches and towards where we knew the gates off the grounds were when Dumbledore called out; 'Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!' Everyone started looking around but it wasn't until some sixth year shouted 'There!' that everyone looked at the sky and saw something the size of a small house coming our way. It was carriage though, no matter how big, drawn by horses that were in proportion to the carriage. I never thought Hagrid could look small next to something else, but I bet that if he'd stand right next to them he'd seem normal sized almost.

When the door of the carriage opened and the headmistress of Beauxbatons stepped out the size of the horses and carriage was immediately explained. She was huge. The only other person her size I had ever met was Hagrid but because she was thinner she seemed to be even taller. She stepped into the light and I saw that she had a beautiful face with olive toned skin. Her black hair was drawn backwards in a bob that almost reached her shoulders. She was huddled in black satin, her fingers and neck bejewelled with opals. As she walked up to Dumbledore, the students got out too.

The students seemed to be freezing the moment they got out which wasn't surprising considering it was late October in Scotland and they weren't even wearing cloaks. What's more is that their light blue fine silk robes seemed to be thin, made for warm weather. Some of them had scarves wrapped around themselves.

The headmistress of Beauxbatons was talking to professor Dumbledore but I couldn't hear them talk from where I was standing. After a couple of exchanged pleasantries I assume, the line of students hurried inside. We were left to wait for the students from Durmstrang. A gust of wind blew against us and everyone grabbed at their pointy hats.

Someone among the Gryffindors suddenly shouted 'The lake! Look at the lake!' Everyone pointed their stares to the lake and we all saw that the once smooth surface of the grand lake was now bubbling. Someone rose out of the water. 'It's a ship!' Said Mathilda to me. She was right, it indeed was a ship. The ship floated to the top, finding itself afloat the water all of a sudden and it made its way to the banks of shore. We could hear the splash of the anchor and the bang of the plank being let down.

We could distinguish the figures of people leaving the ship and walking our way. They looked wide in stature but once they drew closer and I could see them better I realized they were just wearing big brown fur cloaks, silver clasps holding them together. The man at the front though, what I assumed to be the headmaster, was wearing a silver and sleek cloak, made of a very different fur. His hair was grey, almost silver like his cloak, and he had a curly goatee.

Suddenly a ripple of noise went through the Hogwarts students and at first I couldn't figure out why. But then the Durmstrang headmaster beckoned one of his students forward, putting a hand on his shoulder as he led him inside the school, the other students in his trail. 'Viktor _Krum_!?' Roger Davies exclaimed behind me. I turned to Mathilda. 'He's still in school?' I asked her and she shrugged at me as she stood at her toes to get a better look.

After the Durmstrang students had all walked in, the professors motioned for us to go in as well. 'In an orderly fashion please!' Flitwick called to us. He could've called out a thousand times but the students fighting over quills and lipsticks, hoping to get an autograph, didn't hear him.

As we went into the Great Hall we saw that the Beauxbatons students had already sat themselves down on the end of the Ravenclaw table. Roger Davies and a few others from the Quidditch team sat down next to them, extending their hands in greeting. The Beauxbatons students didn't seem to be very impressed by the grand hall they were in as they were clutching at their shawls and rubbing their hands together. 'Is it really that cold for them here? Even inside I mean?' Asked Aurora. We were all taking off our cloaks and blue and bronze scarves. 'They were poorly prepared if they thought that those silk numbers would keep them warm.' Responded Mathilda. We sat down. I looked around for the Durmstrang students and saw that they had just sat down at the Slyterhin table.

Unlike the Beauxbatons students were the Durmstrang students very fascinated by their surroundings. They were taking off their heavy thick fur cloaks and fur hats as they inspected the ceiling with amazement in their eyes and a couple of them were holding up the golden plates to hold them against the light. When they took off their cloaks they revealed to be wearing thick, woollen crimson robes underneath, although a darker colour than the Gryffindor red.

I looked at the foreign students at our own table. They were wearing delicate looking powder blue robes made out of a fine silk. The girls were wearing either pillbox hats or cloche hats in the same powder blue as the rest of their uniform, although they were as they were adjusting to the temperature slowly taking them off. Their skirts were flowing and reached till their knees. The boys wore hats as well although not in the school colour. A couple of boater hats I could spot and a lot of woollen Breton hats as well. Both girls and boys wore woollen berets too. They wore light grey pants and vests underneath their blue robes.

'They sure do have a lot of choice in headgear.' Aurora said accurately. Mathilda nodded, grabbing her own hat from her head. 'Our black pointy ones pale in comparison don't they?' She commented. We all agreed with her. 'The rest of their uniforms seem very uncomfortable though.' Mathilda added. 'Oh but they do look ever so stylish!' Exclaimed Aurora in a dreamy tone and both I and Mathilda laughed. 'Just look at their shoes though.' Muttered Mathilda and Aurora and I leaned back a bit so we could see a couple of feet stick out. They wore shiny patent leather shoes in various models, from dress shoes to Mary-Janes and loafers. 'They look uncomfortable. Just imagine having to wear them every day!' She said. She pulled her own leg from under the table, sitting at an odd angle in order to put her in beat up sneaker clad foot on the table. 'Mathilda!' cried out Aurora. 'I'm so glad I can wear these at Hogwarts!' Said Mathilda, taking no note from Aurora. Grant Page, the Ravenclaw keeper, threw a crumbled up piece of paper at Mathilda. 'You've got nice legs love but this is hardly the time to show them off!' He shouted with a grin. Mathilda just stuck out her tongue but she did stick her leg back under the table.

When everyone had gotten to their seats and the eyes of all the students were slowly turning to the professors' table at the head of the room, the staff came in through one of the corner doors. The moment the Beauxbatons headmistress came in, her students leapt to their feet. Some laughter went through the Great Hall but there was no embarrassment read on the faces of the Beauxbatons students and they did not sit down until their headmistress did, at the left hand side of professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore stayed stood up and started talking after the Great Hall fell silent.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly – guests, I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.' He said. At the last part one of the Beauxbatons students huffed and let out a demeaning laugh. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Muttered Mathilda.

Dumbledore didn't seem ruffled by the slight interruption at all and just went on with his before dinner speech. 'The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!' He said, spreading his arms at the tables magically filled themselves with food. Nobody needed to be told twice.

It was a grand feast. There were a larger variety of dishes than usual, lots of them being obviously foreign. More fish dishes, probably to appease the north-eastern Scandinavian based Durmstrang and there were a lot of Mediterranean dishes as well for the more southern European Beauxbatons. I ate more than I had in quite a while. I had prepared for this though because I had eaten very little all day so I could more now.

Sometime during desserts did Adrian Pucey yank the back of Mathilda's robe, leaning back across the pathway between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table. Mathilda looked back annoyed but her features turned slightly more flirtatious when she saw who had interrupted her. 'What do you want Adrian?' She asked and he shrugged, one leg each over each side of the bench, leaning his elbow on the table as he looked at her. 'Just wanted to point out that you eat like a pig.' He said and Mathilda's smile widened a little. 'Take another look then.' She said and she turned back to her cherry pie, stuffing it in her face. Adrian laughed out loud. 'You're hopeless!' He called out, turning away from her, still laughing but striking up a conversation with his mate Cassius Warrington.

Aurora and I threw each other a pointed glance. 'Since when are you and Adrian Pucey such good friends?' asked Aurora. I talked very little most of the time anyway and if it came to bringing up delicate information even less so.

'Friends? Never!' Said Mathilda. 'But he and I almost snogged at a ministry party his mother threw.' She added and both Aurora and I shrieked and grabbed at her hands, startling Mathilda to such a degree she let a piece of pie drop out of her mouth. 'Ugh, gross.' She commented on herself but after a quick look around she shovelled the piece back into her mouth. 'You _snogged_?' Aurora whispered quite loudly.

Mathilda shushed her. 'No, we _almost_ did. My dad works with his mother at the ministry so we were invited to the party and there were very little people our age and most of them were total swots. We stole a bottle of firewhisky from the bar, got sloshed and almost made out but both passed out before we could.' She explained swiftly. 'And you never cared to mention this why?' Asked Aurora. 'I told you all about my summer romance in Canada.' She added. Mathilda rolled her eyes as she licked her fingers clean. 'It was _nothing_.' She said, a bored look on her face. 'Especially next to your Tony from Vancouver.' She said with a wink to Aurora. Aurora blushed a little. 'Well, I don't need to see him ever again.' Aurora replied, easily distracted.

The rest of dessert we were subjected to Aurora's detailed recount of the happenings between her and Canadian Tony who had apparently dated at least three other girls that she knew off while she was there. We were almost relieved when Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and the Great Hall fell silent again.

'The moment has come.' said Dumbledore, smiling brightly. 'The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.' Said Dumbledore and my attention was turned to two men who sat on either sides of the foreign headmasters. At the mention of his name did Mr Crouch give a slight nod. He seemed to be a gloomy kind of fellow and a stickler for rules, his face grouchy.

Ludo Bagman however grinned and waved at the students receiving a much larger applause than his colleague. He used to be quite a legendary beater, even playing for the England team. His face seemed to be boyish and his light blonde hair and baby blue eyes accentuated that even more so. 'I didn't even notice them come in.' Said Aurora.

'Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime,' – which I assumed where the headmasters of the other schools – 'on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts.' The moment the word "champions" was mentioned, the attentiveness of the students seemed to sharpen immediately and Dumbledore must've noticed because his smile widened and he said; 'The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch.'

Filch appeared out of nowhere carrying an old looking wooden chest set completely with different kinds of jewels that twinkled in the candle light. Filch was, in honour of the occasion, wearing a mouldy looking brown waistcoat.

Dumbledore explained the rules and the challenges ahead for the champions and it was undoubtedly all very interesting but I didn't listen. I was just staring dreamily at Fred Weasley as he and his twin were watching the front of the hall with invested gazes. Was he really planning on challenging as well, despite not being seventeen just yet? Roger Davies was not one to lie and it did seem like exactly the sort of thing the Weasley twins would attempt but they couldn't really think they'd be admitted, could they?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Aurora who gave me a knowing smile as she blew me some mocking kisses but then pointed towards Dumbledore who had taken out a large cup made of wood from the casket. That was not the most notable part of it though as blue-white flames danced in the cup, completely filling it. 'Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all.' Said Dumbledore, clearly finished with his speech. I blinked. 'What did I miss?' I asked Aurora and she laughed at me. 'Only everything.' She said.

She explained to me as we were waiting for Mathilda who was still talking with Oliver Quirke, a boy in our year. 'And what prevents someone underage from putting their name in the goblet?' I asked after she explained. 'Dumbledore will draw an age line.' Aurora replied. Then there was no way that Fred would be able to enter the tournament and that relieved me a little. These sorts of things were dangerous.

It took a moment before we were able to get out of the Great Hall as the students from Durmstrang and their headmaster, professor Karkaroff, were blocking the way. After a minute or two they moved along. 'What happened there?' Aurora wondered out loud. 'The people from Durmstrang encountered the great Harry Potter for the first time.' Said Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin boy one year under us. 'Oh, that makes sense.' Said Aurora to me.

We went up to the Ravenclaw Tower with the three of us and solved the riddle before we went in (' _What is it that no man ever yet see, which never was, but always is to be?_ ' and I Mathilda came up with the answer ' _Tomorrow_.') We found Cho and Marietta sitting with Roger Davies and Grant Page. 'Did you see her though!' Grant cried out. 'She was _gorgeous_!' and Roger nodded at that. 'She sure was mate. Must be part veela or something.' He said. 'Who?' Asked Mathilda as she sat in between him and Marietta on the couch.

'This Beauxbatons bird.' Said Roger. 'Didn't you see her? She's called Fleur, she was blonde. Cho sat next to her.' He tried to explain but all Mathilda heard from that was the name "Cho" and she airily said; 'I don't notice Cho much.' With a nasty undertone. Cho only rolled her eyes though. It was too late for arguments. 'I'm going to bed.' Said Grant and Roger followed suit. The common room seemed to be pretty empty already. There were a few people reading in the window sills but it was mostly empty. Mathilda sat on her knees excitedly. 'There were some handsome lads in that group of foreigners!' She said and Marietta, Aurora and I laughed. 'Not that they'll ever look your way.' Said Cho as payback for Mathilda's comment earlier. Mathilda didn't look at her though. 'What do you think of Viktor Krum? He looks taller than he does in the magazines!'

It wasn't long after that I made up an excuse to go upstairs to the dormitory. I was tired and didn't really wanted to be stuck in between a fight when Cho and Mathilda got too irritated at each other again. It was a wise decision because not much later did Marietta and Aurora come up as well. 'They're totally screaming at each other now.' Said Marietta as she put on her nightgown.

'Let them.' I murmured as I sunk into my pillow. 'They'll come up eventually when they've had enough.' Aurora agreed.

I had set my alarm despite tomorrow being Saturday. It was Halloween tomorrow and the Goblet of Fire would choose the Champions for the schools and I wanted to go down quick and see who would put their name in.

 _I sure hope Fred Weasley isn't stupid enough to try and put his name in_ , I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep. But a small smile came onto my face. He probably was.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The four champions

Please **REVIEW** guys! I thrive on those things! What do you think so far?

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Of course Fred and George Weasley were stupid enough to try and put their name in the cup but the moment they jumped in, George a second after his twin, they were spat out again, a simple aging charm making their hair and beards grow, white and grey in colour on top of that. Professor Dumbledore had come in and sent them to the infirmary after complimenting them on their magnificent beards.

We spent most of the day hanging around the Great Hall as the foreign students were sitting there together. Everybody was a bit nervous to mix still so it was an awkward get together of separate groups where the Beauxbatons students sat together, the Durmstrang students sat together and the Hogwarts students were all sitting in little groups spread out through the hall giving them pointed stares and looking away in the most obvious way when the stare was returned.

Adrian Pucey and Mathilda were flirting with each other and we had to awkwardly endure it. We had sat down at the Ravenclaw table that afternoon, a pack of Exploding Snap playing cards in our hands, hoping to kill some time before the Feast that evening. It wasn't twenty minutes later though that Adrian Pucey had come in, together with his friends and Quidditch team members Terrence Higgs and Cassius Warrington and although I saw that Pucey was about to take a place at the end of the Slytherin table, he saw (presumably) Mathilda sitting with us and decided against it. Instead he led his friends to our spot and sat down with us. Aurora and I shot each other half panicked glances at the thought of older boys from Slytherin keeping us company. Adrian sat next to Mathilda, constantly touching her when he could get away with it, her shoulder, her leg, pushing her hair behind her ear and they'd constantly make weirdly romantically loaded comment to each other that left the rest of us feeling a bit uncomfortable.

I had to give it to Warrington and Higgs though because even though they rolled their eyes a number of times, they were loyal to their friend and stayed seated, making polite conversation with us as we let our friends get to know each other a little better in our peripheral vision. When it was almost dinner time and Marietta and Cho came sit with us, Adrian Pucey, Warrington and Higgs waved us goodbye and sat with Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick, the two bulky Slytherin Beaters at their own table.

Marietta threw us a questioning glance but we shrugged, signifying that she'd be informed later. 'Who do you think will be the Hogwarts Champion?' Cho asked all of us with an excited glint in her eyes. 'Well, the Hufflepuffs are all talking about that boyfriend of yours.' Said Mathilda. Cho ignored the salty tone to her voice. 'Yeah, Cedric entered too. But the odds of it being him aren't that big at all! I heard Cassius Warrington entered his name!' She said, trying to distract the attention away from Cedric Diggory, the subject making her blush fiercely.

'Warrington? Really?' I asked. 'Yeah, he supposedly got up really early so none would see him do it.' Marietta agreed with Cho. 'We were just chatting with him and he didn't mention it.' Aurora said. 'He probably doesn't want the embarrassment of not getting selected, that's why he's keeping it a bit secret.' Cho offered and we all thought that was plausible. 'And Angelina Johnson, from Gryffindor, she has also entered.' Said Marietta after a few seconds. 'I saw her put her name in myself.' She said.

It wasn't long until the entire Great Hall had filled to the brim with students again and Dumbledore took the stage.

Although the Feast was as extravagant as the one the night before, no one was really interested in eating anything. Everyone was craning their necks to see if the cup that was put on a pedestal at the far end of the Hall, right in front of the staff table, was making any kind of movement. It of course didn't and when I looked at professor Dumbledore I saw him chuckle at the sight of hundreds of teenagers trying to get a better look at something utterly inactive.

When the last crumbs disappeared of our plates and they were once again a spotless golden, professor Dumbledore stood up from his throne at the middle of the table and walked around to stand next to the goblet. He gave a few instructions to those whose name would be called in a minute but then trained his eyes on the flames as well, with a quick wave of his wand blowing out all the candles in the Hall except for those inside the now quite eerie looking pumpkins.

Everyone stared at the cold blue flames, waiting for something to happen and when it finally did a gasp went through the Hall. The flames turned red, sparks flew and one big lick of fire spew out a partially burned piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it as it was fluttered down, pushing his glasses a bit further up his nose before reading out the words, his arm outstretched so he could it read it in the once again white-blue light.

'The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum.' And at that the Durmstrang students applauded and Viktor Krum, who had been sitting at the Slytherin table, stood up and walked off to the door to the right of the staff table as the champions were instructed under the cheers of the entire Hall. I heard the Durmstrang headmaster cheer perhaps louder than everyone else.

The process repeated a second time and it was revealed that for Beauxbatons the champion was Fleur Delacour. We looked down the table and saw that the beautiful girl with the almost silvery blonde hair stood up. Shouts (that sounded suspiciously much like predominantly male shouts) cheered her on as she coolly bounced down the pathway between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. 'She just _must_ be part Veela.' Muttered Mathilda to me. 'The others aren't taking it too well.' Aurora pointed out to us as she nodded her head towards the other end of the table where the remainder of Beauxbatons students were sitting. She was right; two other girls were sobbing with their faces on their arms.

Once again the flames turned red and spit out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore let the suspense live on for a few seconds more but then read out the name of the Hogwarts champion.

The roar of the Hufflepuff table was so loud that many others covered their ears. 'Cedric!?' Cho called out in shocked excitement. 'It's Cedric!' She screamed. We all cheered loudly, even Mathilda, laughing at Cho's utter surprise. She stood at the bench so she could look over the heads of the Hufflepuff's who had all stood up as well. Cedric Diggory was grinning broadly as his housemates screamed and shouted, stomping their feet just to make more noise. Before he disappeared through the door by the staff's table he looked around and spotted the waving Cho and he blew her a kiss that made Cho sigh happily as she flopped back on her seat.

It seemed to be over and Dumbledore had even started making his ending speech when suddenly the flames turned red for the fourth time and another piece of parchment was thrown out. Professor Dumbledore caught the paper and looked at it in wonderment. I had never seen Dumbledore look so befuddled before in his life. He looked back up and cleared his throat. ' _Harry Potter_.'

Everyone in the Hall turned towards the Gryffindor table to spot a shocked look at the face of Harry Potter. He looked pale, his eyes the size of galleons and his mouth wide open. He looked around, at his friends, saying something but they just stared at him. Professor McGonagall called him up and I looked to see that she had stood up to stand beside Dumbledore.

His friend, the bushy haired girl, pushed him in the arm and Potter stood up as if automatically, slowly moving to the staff's table as all the eyes in the Hall followed him. A buzz of whispers had erupted. When the fourteen year old had gone through the door the other champions had disappeared through, the hushed talking died down again in awaiting of Dumbledore's words.

'I suggest that everyone refrains from making any premature conclusions as you can leave for your common rooms now. Have a nice Halloween children!' He merely said and he, followed by the other school's headmasters, the Ministry representatives and the teachers, went through the same door as the others.

Everyone stood up to these words and dripped out of the Great Hall as they talked about all that happened just now.

'What a brat! Can't stand not to have the attention for once!' I heard a Hufflepuff seventh year say and many of his housemates agreed. 'Isn't he the centre of the universe on most days?' Another said, irritation clear in his voice. The Slytherins came from the other side of the Hall as we all had to go through the same door and they overheard the Hufflepuffs complaining. 'I'm telling you, that lunatic has been off his rocker the moment his parents dropped dead.' Lucian Bole said and his beater colleague agreed. 'He can't stand it when everything isn't all about him, can he?' He said and I don't think I ever saw the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins bond so well before.

Cho looked very confused as well. 'He can't have put his name in himself, right?' I asked Aurora softly as we squeezed through the crowd so we could climb the stairs up to the Ravenclaw tower. Aurora shook her head, but looked unconvinced. 'It had to have been a _confundus_ charm, which doesn't get taught until seventh year, and it had to be a really powerful one at that to fool an ancient magical object like this.' She said nonetheless. 'But maybe he asked an older student to put it in for him.' Mathilda said and we had to agree that was possible. 'However that older student would still have to be able to cast a pretty powerful _confundus_.' Aurora argued. 'Besides, did you see his face? He was like a centaur under a Lumos.' Aurora asked and as I tried to remember his face it did seem like he wasn't expecting this anymore than any of us. 'Maybe just shocked it actually worked though.' Said Mathilda. 'Although I'll have to agree that it does sound like an ill-fated prank by a Slytherin.' Said Mathilda.

Over the next days it was clear though that the overall consensus was that Harry Potter had planned it all himself and that he was an attention seeking troll. Hufflepuff, who was normally on the best terms with Gryffindor was furious that the Gryffindor golden boy had stolen their champion's and their house's glory (glory of which they didn't get much to begin with). Slytherin's taunts had grown stronger, but considering that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had always been at odds with each other, it didn't feel so different. It seemed that the only ones happy with the situation was Gryffindor who had managed to get their own champion despite everything and they clapped Potter's shoulders and ruffled his hair and shouted comments of supports to contrast the constant Slyterhin insults and the occasional Hufflepuff hisses as they ran into him in the corridors. Ravenclaw was the only neutral party involved but as was clear in the common room, whether some people believed he had planned it himself and others thought it was a sick prank (Potter didn't seem happy at all when you saw him in the hallways, his head down and his hands in his pockets) from another house, the Ravenclaws in general were a bit sick of Gryffindor always wanting to be in the middle of everything. 'For once it had nothing to do with Gryffindor!' I heard a boy say in the common room. 'It seems like _such_ a desperate move by Potter! It's just really pathetic.'

I started to feel sorry for Harry Potter though when the badges started popping up. A Slytherin initiative started producing badges with the text _Support Cedric Diggory – the REAL Hogwarts champion!_ in red letters, which wasn't too bad, but when you pressed the bage, they turned into the words _Potter stinks_ , in bright green. It was mostly the Slytherins wearing them with the latter text, but quite a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws had them with the first text as well. Hufflepuffs were in the end still too kind at heart to outright bully Potter like the Slytherins had been doing.

Furthermore was life at Hogwarts returning to a relative normalcy. Classes went on as normal and although everyone was looking forward to the first task that was taking place not even a month later in late November, it the meantime it was a return to ordinary life. Cho and Cedric were spending a lot of time together. Many evenings Cho sat at the Hufflepuff table for dinner and sometimes Cedric even sat with us, which made us really popular with our (particularly female) housemates. Mathilda and Adrian Pucey continued their flirtations but Mathilda kept him at bay a bit. To us she explained that it was important to not make yourself too easy to boys. 'Besides, I'm waiting for the perfect moment.' She said, proving that behind her brass nature, she was a tiny bit of a romantic too. When I kept asking her about it though she got irritated and asked me how my crush on a certain redhead was doing and I quickly shut up.

Midway through the week I finally got a letter from my parents to tell me how they were doing and to ask me how I was doing. Dad had gone through the whole categorization of his bookshop by himself, he told me in his letter, as his part time employee had called in sick. My mum's note was a bit quicker I could tell but she gave me all her love and that she was busy with her job at the Daily Prophet and in the PS asked if I had any inside scoops on the whole Potter debacle.

With a smile on my face I wrote both my parents back, informing my mum that I in fact had no inside information whatsoever (and even if I did – I mean I did know Cedric Diggory's girlfriend – I wouldn't tell my mum because she'd use it and that would put me in an uncomfortable position!) and my dad that he should pay for the service at the publishing houses instead of going through this stress two times a year. I also proudly told them that I was being considered for a Ministry internship. I penned down I loved them and that I'd look forward to hearing from them again and then sent off the family owl who was met halfway out the window by my brother Aidan's barn owl.

'How's Aidan doing?' Asked Mathilda as I broke the seal on the letter. I narrowed my eyes at her. 'Don't you have Adrian now?' I asked her and she flipped her hair. 'It's good to keep your options open.' She said snobbishly but then she grinned to show me she was joking and I couldn't help but laugh as well. 'But really though, your brother is hot.' Mathilda said after a moment, making me groan. 'Who's hot?' Asked Marietta as she and Aurora sat opposite from us and poured themselves a glass of pumpkin juice. I saw that Cho was just sitting down next to Cedric one table down.

'Cecil's brother, Aidan.' Mathilda answered and to my embarrassment did Aurora and Marietta both nod in agreement. 'I don't want to hear this!' I complained but Mathilda was amused by my mild disgust. 'Seriously Cecilia, I pretty much became friends with you because I wanted to get to know your brother better.' She said and Aurora and Marietta burst out laughing. I made a face. 'It would've been funnier if you weren't in fact bugging me about introducing you two all year first year.' I said and Mathilda leaned her cheek on her palm as she dreamily said 'He was my very first real crush. And I swear it would've worked out too if he wasn't in sixth year!' She said and I decided to just leave it as I focussed on my letter.

 _Dear Cillyhead_ (his annoying but affectionate nickname for me),

 _Merlin, what a load has happened at Hogwarts I've read! Don't tell mum anything, yeah? Haha, she'll have a bit of a fit that her children are as useless to her job as always. How is school going now? I'm not asking about your academics because I'm sure they're fine as always (your O.W.L.'s will be ace this year), but how is it going with you and your friends? Any cute boys I should know about? (Yes – I felt uncomfortable asking the question as I'm sure you'll feel being asked it but I want to know anyway)._

 _My new job is doing great. I don't intend to stay here and do glamour spells forever, but it's a good stepping stone to that advertisement job I've been hunting after. It helps that I helped out with Uncle Irving's advertisement for his Self-Cleaning parchment business – experience goes a long way here. However, for the moment it's just glamour spells mostly – building the advertisement pieces as they instruct us. Creatively not amazing work, but it's good for now. Besides, there's some really pretty looking secretaries working here too. This one girl, Nina, she always makes a point of it to bring me a cup of coffee every morning when I start. What do you think? Should your old brother bust out that reliable Wiggleswade charm? Or should I leave romance out of work? You tell me, you're the smart one between us._

 _I hope to hear from you soon sis, good luck with everything at Hogwarts!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Aidan_

'Boooh, I don't like Nina!' Called Mathilda and I looked up to see that she'd been reading the letter over my shoulder. 'Hey! Mind your own business!' I said. 'You should tell him about Fred Weasley though.' Mathilda said as she sat back down, unimpressed by my protests. 'What! Why would I do that?' I asked perplexed. 'Well, he did ask if you liked any boys and that way he can tell you the same thing as we always do; either talk to him already or forget about him.' She said. 'Don't you think so too Rory?' She asked Aurora but she didn't pay attention as she was talking to Marietta by now and she just waved her hand saying 'Sure Tilda.'

That evening, as I was lying in bed, I thought about Mathilda's words. Maybe she was right. I couldn't even look at him without blushing, so what was the point? But just "getting over him" seemed like something that was said way easier than it was done. Aidan had been in Gryffindor and had always been bold and confident and right now I wished, as I often wished, I could borrow some of that.

* * *

Way more exciting things are happening in next chapters so please stick around - I really needed to get the whole thing out of the way because I wanted it to follow cannon as faithfully as possible without it feeling like repitition. I hope it was alright!

As always: Review, mes chéries!


	4. The First Task

Please **REVIEW** sweethearts! I was incredibly happy to receive the reviews on last chapter and although I wasn't planning on it, I immediately went to write/finish the next chapter. So here it is! I'm a terrible procrastinator (which is why all my stories always take so long hehe) but this new chapter was pretty quick wasn't it? The power of reviews! Keep 'm coming!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

 _Dear Aidan (you see? You can address people without resorting to stupid nicknames),_

 _I'm happy to hear your job is going well! You'd be perfect for advertising and I'm sure your bosses will realise the same thing soon. As for "Nina".. How pretty is "risking my job and career"-pretty exactly? I think that's enough answer from me. I mean, it's your choice but these things can end up horribly complicated._

 _Now, as for the rest; yeah, it's been pretty intense these past few months! I haven't noticed much from the foreign students yet. We have meals all together in the Great Hall but other than that don't really have anything to do with each other. It's not like there are activities planned or something so I suppose they're counting on the social skills of the students (which is a bit of a stretch on the school's part I think, haha!)_

 _My friends are doing great, they told me to tell you hi from them. There is no boy that I like so you can shove off already. But if there was he'd be in Gryffindor, one year above me and be really funny and cool. That's all I'm saying. Now, never mention this again (incendio this letter when you're finished, please)._

 _By the way, did you check in with dad while he was doing his bookshop categorization? He said in his letter that he did it all by himself. You could've helped him out a bit after work you know, it's not like you've got anything worthwhile in your life right now (yes, that was a dismissive statement about your social life). But seriously though._

 _What are you getting mum and dad for Christmas by the way? I have no idea what to get them and was looking to steal some ideas from the Great Mind of Advertisement. If flattering gets me anywhere I mean._

 _Talk to you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Cecilia_

I sent my letter off with a school owl and made my way down to breakfast. I had told Mathilda that I'd meet her there after I went to the owlery so when I entered the Great Hall and scanned the Ravenclaw table for my friend and didn't see her, I frowned. I sat down next to Aurora and opposite from Marietta and Cho. 'Have you seen Tilda?' I asked and judging by Aurora's scandalized face, she had.

'We were about to go into the Hall when Adrian Pucey like _literally_ grabbed her wrist!' She hissed secretively. 'He did?' I asked with surprise evident on my features. 'What happened next?' I asked. Marietta answered. 'Nothing much. He asked her if she could come talk for a moment.' She said with a shrug. 'Not much!?' Aurora said, bordering the hysterical. 'He had that _look_ on his face!' She said as loudly as a whisper permitted. 'What look?' I asked but Aurora shushed me as she saw Mathilda come in over my shoulder. 'What happened!?' Asked Aurora immediately as Mathilda sat down to my left.

Mathilda looked immensely pleased with herself. 'All that I planned!' She giggled. 'He's positively dying to date me.' She said and Aurora squealed in excitement. 'So he asked you out? Did he kiss you? He looked sort of desperate out there!' She said hastily, hoping to get the answers all the sooner. Mathilda shook her head though.

'He didn't kiss me no, but he did ask me out to the next Hogsmeade weekend but I told him I'd get back to him. Keep 'm wanting and all that.' She said. 'Keep 'm desperate, to use your lingo Rory.' She added with a wink.

I couldn't understand this at all. I could understand pining after someone from a distance and not doing anything about it at all. Actively pursuing someone and making that someone pursue you? That was unimaginable! But Mathilda and I had always been very different.

We had been friends since we were small children. I was a sickly child, always inside, reading the books from my dad's shop. Mathilda lived next door practically and was outgoing and fun and played outside with the other kids a lot. When she found out there was a girl her age that lived around the corner, she wouldn't rest until I came out with her. We were inseparable for a long while until she moved to Oxford when her dad got a job there. We lost contact for a bit (we were only ten years old after all), but we met again at Hogwarts, waiting in line together for the sorting. Luckily we both got into Ravenclaw.

Mathilda had done a lot for me and she was still doing that. She drew me out, made me want to stand up for myself, express my opinion, all those things I had so much trouble with doing naturally. But I did equally much for Mathilda. When we were children I introduced her to books, to how fun they could be. I taught her to have fun without having to go all out, just by herself without having to lean on all the people around you. We were good for each other.

Our opinions did clash a lot though. 'Don't you think that's unfair towards Adrian?' I asked her and she huffed. 'How so?' She said, picking apart a piece of rye bread. 'Well, he's obviously invested, shouldn't you at least respect him enough to do him the same honours?' I argued and she narrowed her eyes, looking at me from the corners of her eyes while still facing forward. 'How would you know, it's not like anyone's interested in you.' She said. That was a bit low and it was clear that she knew as well because she turned towards me completely with an apologetic expression. 'Sorry, that was mean.' She just said and I nodded. 'It was a bit.' I said but I chuckled.

Mathilda and I worked well. Our opinions clashed a lot, we didn't always agree on everything, but we respected each other enough that it didn't get in the way.

As the First Task got closer, speculations on what the challenge was going to be were running wild. 'First Task is traditionally an animal challenge.' Said Marietta. 'I read it in Hogwarts: A history.' She added. 'Hippogriffs? Hagrid's got a bunch of 'm.' Mathilda offered. 'Not sensational enough.' Aurora argued.

Whatever we came up with though was tame compared to some of the rumours that had been going around the school. I had overheard Felix Smythwick from Hufflepuff tell his friend that he had heard that it was going to be the Giant Squid during a shared Herbology hour with the Hufflepuffs. Aurora said that the Gryffindor Katie Bell thought it was going to be Blast-Ended Skrewts from professor Hagrid's classes and I had even heard someone say that it was going to be dragons!

At some point the _Witch Weekly_ ran a story on what was supposedly about the Triwizard champions but that was essentially about Harry Potter. The Beauxbatons champion and the Durmstrang champion weren't mentioned until the very last lines and Cedric wasn't mentioned at all. It made it all the worse for Harry Potter as the Slytherins couldn't get enough of it. There was a copy of it rolled up in most Slytherin school bags, ready to read aloud some of the more ridiculous passages when they saw him walk by.

The First Task was practically on our doorstep when I got an answer from Aidan.

 _DEAR CILLYHEAD (You'll never get me to act like a civilized brother!),_

 _Too late! Already asked Nina out and she said yes. You're probably right but I'm going to go Gryffindor about this and see where it'll get me. She seems nice so it's going to fiiiine. (and to answer your question: really pretty!)_

 _And you (DON'T) like a boy!? Is it anybody I (DON'T) know!? Gryffindor? I must know him! Or NOT know him! This is confusing, allow me to talk plainly please! "One year above me" you said, which means that he was (in my house!) in third year when I was in seventh year, right? I'm bad at these things. I must've known him. Funny? Not funnier than me I hope! And cool? Well, I know he isn't cooler than me._

 _People have talked about this thing called "protectiveness", particularly concerning older brothers and their younger sisters but I've never been worried about you much. However, I feel a bit of that stuff creeping up on me now. And I don't like it! Stop (NOT) liking that boy immediately Cecil, you're causing me stress!_

 _I was actually working on a project for work, having me stay in the office till late in the evening each night, or I would've helped dad in the bookshop. I don't need lectures from my fifteen year old pet-gnome, thank you very much!_

 _As a punishment I won't tell you what I'm getting mum and dad! Although it's an idea I'm so eager to brag about that I might just spill if you ask me again._

 _What more is new?_

 _Love and stuff,_

 _Aidan-putting-his-shades-on_

 _PS that doesn't rhyme nearly as well as I want it to._

I was left smiling by his letter as I always was. 'Is it Aidan?' Asked Mathilda, knowing me well. I nodded. 'Which reminds me! You want to go Christmas shopping coming Hogsmeade weekend?' I asked, folding the letter and putting it in my bag. 'I haven't gotten my parents and Aidan anything yet.' But I didn't need a reason for Mathilda nodded eagerly. 'That gives me a great excuse to keep Adrian at bay for just a little while longer.' She explained her happiness to me and I raised my eyebrows but decided against saying anything else.

So that Saturday we put on our thick cloaks, as it was already quite cold halfway through November, and made our way to the village. I didn't get much of the shopping done, although I had gotten mum a woollen, knitted cardigan with a fun design of stripes crossing each other on it. There was still next trip though, I still had a little bit of time.

We met up with most of the rest of our year in Ravenclaw at the Three Broomsticks. I sipped at my butterbeer and listened to my housemates as they were talking about the First Task that would take place Tuesday. 'Cedric hasn't told me anything!' Cho promised, laughing at the prodding of the others. 'Although I wouldn't tell you if he had.' She added which earned a whole new round of people asking her more questions. Mathilda was visibly annoyed.

'What's with that girl hogging a whole table by herself?' Marietta asked at some point, subtly pointing out a younger Gryffindor student sitting alone at a fairly large table, a book under her nose. I recognized her vaguely as the bushy haired girl who was always hanging around with Harry Potter. The article in _Witch Weekly_ had mentioned her by name as well (which made it all the weirder that Cedric wasn't mentioned). Hermione Granger, that was her name. Apparently she and Potter were going out. 'She shouldn't have a table all to herself while we all have to stand by the bar here.' Marietta said sulkily. We all agreed with her but no one did anything about it. The only one who potentially would've said or done something was eyeing Adrian Pucey who had just come in so she wasn't much use.

It was Tuesday before I knew it. We lazily got up for breakfast, the Hall buzzing with excitement from all students. I saw Viktor Krum come in first out of the four champions. He sat with his fellow Durmstrang students. He didn't seem too nervous, but perhaps he was just good at managing his nerves. He must've been somewhat used to it, considering the fact he was an international Quidditch star, nearly winning the World Cup over the summer. Cedric Diggory came in next and Cho immediately got up to join him at the Hufflepuff table, cooing over him and pouring him a cup of coffee. He looked a lot more nervous than Krum, almost physically ill judging by his pale face. Fleur Delacour was only slightly better. Her ridiculously good looks prevented her from looking _really_ sick but it got the concern of most boys in the Hall who all flocked towards her, trying to help her out as she dismissed them, just looking at her empty plate, not eating anything. I didn't see Harry Potter come in at all and even as we left the Hall, on our way to the stadium that had been erected overnight.

I was sent ahead so I could get us some good seats. I still had a mug of tea in my hands as I sat down, putting my bag and some books on the seats to my right, the pathway to my left. It was a big stadium as it easily seated all students for as far as I could estimate it, but other than it was also a big space inside the arena itself. The ground seemed rocky, not much greenery at all and there were only two entrances, one being a small door at the centre and another being a wide metal gate. What could it possibly be that the champions had to face?

'Hey, you're interested in a bit of gambling?' a familiar voice asked, grabbing my shoulder. I spun around in a sudden shock, spilling half of my tea on the front of my own robe. I swore, trying to pat myself dry with my mittens before I looked up into the blue eyes of Fred Weasley. 'Oh, sorry, didn't mean to frighten you!' He said to my gaping face.

'No, you, no. You didn't.' I muttered, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. He was wearing a big money purse and notepad around his neck, the weight of it pressing down the Gryffindor scarf and flattening it against his chest. 'It's just that me and my brother are running a couple of betting pools and I was wondering if you're interested?' He asked and simply because I didn't know how to answer if I said yes, I shook my head. 'You sure? You could make some good money today!' He said but I just mumbled unintelligently and he shrugged, moving over to the group of Hufflepuff seventh years behind me, repeating the words he had said to me a moment before.

My dorm mates soon found their place next to me, handing me the thermos of extra tea and the napkin with chicken (as it soon would be lunch again) and I gratefully took it off their hands. 'This should be good!' Mathilda called out to me over the loud talking of all the people on the stands. 'Exciting at the very least!' Aurora called over from Mathilda's other side.

Although the First Task was exciting, incredibly exciting even, I couldn't focus on anything other than my humiliating behaviour in front of Fred Weasley. It were indeed dragons, as some people had said, but although my eyes were following all the movement of the four(!) different dragons that were brought out to challenge each contestant, my heart wasn't in it anymore. Cho was screaming a few seats away from me for her boyfriend to do well and he did do well and so did the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions and when the tiny figure of Harry Potter came out at the end, did even he do well with an impressive summoning charm, summoning his broom from the castle.

When the scores had been awarded and it was over and the stands started clearing out, I could only passively listen to Mathilda as she analysed the moves of each champion. 'It wasn't the most complicated piece of magic but I prefer simplicity and it proved its effectiveness. That summoning charm was all he needed – very clean.' She said and I just agreed with her. She immediately caught onto my mood though. 'Merlin almighty, what got into you? You look like you had a puke-flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean.' She said and I started walking faster. She was taller than me and her legs were longer so she had no problem keeping up. 'You didn't scream quite as hard as us either. What's wrong?' She asked again. I told her I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to just wallow in my own self-pity. That never worked with her though and I finally told her the next evening when I decided that it just wasn't worth it.

She only laughed though. 'This is a _good_ thing!' She argued and I frowned. 'How is me embarrassing myself in front of the guy I've got a crush on a good thing?' I asked, genuinely surprised. 'Because now he'll remember you!' She said and I shivered slightly at that thought. 'That's what I was afraid of!' I said and she laughed.

We were sitting in our dorm, the rest still in the common room. We were both sitting on our own bed but as our beds were the ones neighbouring each other we could look at each other as we lay down. 'Fred Weasley will remember you as that adorable sweetheart who spilled her tea and didn't know what to say after.' She tried to tell me but I just made a face. 'Or as that unintelligible idiot who had trouble stringing words together and whose face looked more like a tomato than an actual face.' I countered and Mathilda smiled wishfully at the thought. 'If only I could've been there!' She said and I threw my pillow at her head. She laughed, throwing my pillow back so I could lie comfortably again.

'You should really ask him out though, you'll never live peacefully like this.' She said after a few moments.

What Mathilda deemed the perfect opportunity came knocking sooner than I thought.

It was nearly a week after the First Task that professor Flitwick delivered us some news before we left his Charms classroom. 'As you may or may not know, the Yule Ball is part of the Triwizard Tounament tradition, so on Christmas Day, at eight in the evening till midnight, we'll be hosting a Christmas dance in the Great Hall. You're free to invite a date, as I suspect some of you might want to.' He squeaked, smiling at us from the front of the room.

There were definitely giggles going through the students as people whispered to each other who the other should go with. Mathilda was no different. 'You should ask Fred Weasley! This is the perfect opportunity!' She hissed and the thought alone brought a fiery blush to my face. 'You must be kidding me.' I said but Mathilda didn't seem to be.

'Don't forget that this is a formal event so brush up on your dance steps, dust off your dressrobes and please think of the reputation of both Hogwarts and the house of Ravenclaw! I'd very much regret it if any of my students would embarrass me in any way.' Flitwick told us and we all promised we'd be good in the form of an inarticulate mumble. After that we were dismissed.

We waved at Aurora as she motioned that she'd go to the bathroom with Cho and Marietta and walked out of the classroom. Mathilda still hadn't let go of her idea. 'I'd absolutely die from embarrassment, Tilda.' I said and Mathilda snorted.

'Cecil, love, you're making far too big a point out of this.' Mathilda said blasé, as we both walked down the corridor on our way back from Charms. 'It's not like you're going to die if he says no at all.' She said, as if that was supposed to convince me on the matter. 'Tilda, it's not so easy.' I tried to say but she wouldn't listen. 'Look, I'll prove it to you.' She said and before I could stop her from doing something stupid she had dashed forward and put her hand on the shoulder of a short, black haired boy who had his back turned to us.

'You want to go to the ball with me, Potter?' She asked Harry Potter as he turned around with absolute shock read on his face. He opened his mouth and closed it again. 'Well, I'm afraid that.. I don't know if..' he stuttered but his efforts of refusal were in vain because Mathilda had already turned around and started walking back to me making a face at me as if to say ' _You see? No big deal!_ '

Although, Harry Potter had turned a bright shade of red to match his house and his friend Weasley, Fred's little brother who stood next to him, nearly collapsed against the wall in laughter.

When Mathilda was standing next to me again, I poked her in the side. She expertly avoided my tickly fingers as she chuckled. 'Now you ask Fred Weasley.' Said Mathilda. 'I asked Harry Potter after all. What if he had said yes! He's like a foot shorter than I am; I would've looked ridiculous with him!' She said and at that I cracked a smile also.

But that did leave me with the question I couldn't help but ask myself. Did I dare ask Fred Weasley to the Yule Ball?

* * *

Next chapter more Fred :D

Review please! You really have no idea how it motivates me!


	5. Asking Fred Weasley

Please **REVIEW** if you can! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, there's plenty of excitement going on :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

It took me exactly three days to decide that I was in fact daring enough to ask Fred Weasley out. However the thought of having made that decision alone made me feel so accomplished that actually doing it felt like overkill. Every time I saw him in the hallway or in the Great Hall I'd feel a proud smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, knowing for myself that I was that daring kind of person who'd ask the boy she liked to a ball.

It was therefor a mistake to tell Mathilda about my decision, who told Aurora and Marietta as well. It was Sunday and the very last rays of sunshine leftover from the late summer were warming up the winter afternoon and every self-respecting student was hanging around on the grounds, opening up their collars and unwinding their scarfs from around their necks (more than that would've simply been too cold) to bathe in that weak November sunshine.

Looking over the grassy slopes surrounding the castle I could see that the student populace had been mixing with the foreign students more and more. Specks of blue and dark brown were intermingled with the black Hogwarts robes.

'You tell us that you're going to do it, but every time you see him you cower behind me like usual.' Mathilda said to me and I looked up from my day dreaming, unbothered by Mathilda. 'Mathilda, I'll do it, don't worry.' I said, feeling confident by my own bravado. Slightly misplaced.

Mathilda didn't buy it at all. 'Just think about it..' she said, trying to reason with me. 'If you wait too long, he's going to be taken already. He's a popular guy, not bad looking, funny; you've got to get there early.' Mathilda told me and although she had good points, I was feeling too good to let it get to me. 'Don't worry, Tilda.' I just repeated once again. Mathilda groaned.

Aurora changed the subject, looking over the grounds as I did a minute ago. 'Maybe we should try and talk to some of the foreign students.' She said. 'The Beauxbatons students sit at our table most of the time, so it shouldn't be too difficult.' She added and Mathilda was sufficiently interested in this new conversational topic that she left the Fred-Weasley-problem for what it was for the moment.

'Definitely.' She agreed. 'But-' said Aurora '-they're all older, _of age_ already for Merlin's sake!' Aurora complained. 'I'm far too shy to talk to a bunch of seventeen year olds.' She said and Mathilda rolled her eyes.

'To be honest with you guys, I've been talking to a couple of them already.' She said and we both looked at her with interest. 'Mentally I've been calling them pre-interviews because I'm picking out the best ones to hang out with us.' She added and Aurora and I both burst out laughing. 'It hardly works that way, Mathilda.' Aurora said and I nodded at that, pinking a joyful tear out of my eye. Mathilda huffed indignantly. 'I do it in the best interest of you two. Who of you is going to talk to them then? And find a cooler one when they turn out to be disappointing?' She asked and although I pointed out that you couldn't just trade in people when you didn't like someone enough, we both got her point. 'You are boasting that you are _going_ to ask someone, that's all I'm saying.' Mathilda muttered at me as she put her Potions book back into her bag and stood up, picking some grass from her woolly tights.

'Sorry Mathilda! We are grateful!' Aurora yelled after her as she walked towards the castle and Mathilda just waved, without turning around and I chuckled at that.

Mathilda was right though. We were already halfway through December when nerves started getting to me again. Around me more and more students were asked or were asking others to go the Yule Ball and it made me more and more aware that there was a deadline to my happy feeling. I couldn't simply make it last forever.

'Adrian has threatened not to ask me to the dance.' Mathilda said over dinner the week before the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Christmas! I had to seriously work on getting some decent presents in Hogsmeade coming weekend. In his last letter Aidan had "let slip" that he had bought mum and dad couple-robes that he had ordered in from Korea especially. Mum and dad were surprisingly youthfully romantic, owning matching socks and having the same colour money purses and as I read his letter I groaned at how perfect his present was for them. I wasn't great at figuring out presents for others.

'Why would he do that?' Aurora asked Mathilda. I focussed back onto the conversation. 'Well, to be more precise, he said he wouldn't ask me to the dance if I didn't come to Hogsmeade with him this weekend.' She replied and I moaned in annoyance. 'Hasn't this gone far enough already, Tilda?' I asked but she ignored me.

'Why don't you just go Hogsmeade with him then?' Asked Aurora and Mathilda huffed at the thought. 'I won't be blackmailed!' She simply exclaimed. 'But now you won't be able to go to the dance with him.' Aurora said. Mathilda waved her fork at Aurora, her mouth stuffed with food. 'It's all bluff, Rory. He's still going to ask me.' She said. I don't know how she knew that.

However that weekend she went with us to Hogsmeade as promised. She had a surprise in stock for Aurora and me though.

When we left the Ravenclaw common room to get signed off by Filch before leaving for Hogsmeade, she had sprinted ahead telling us that she'd meet us in the Entrance Hall. Aurora and I did as she told us, patiently waiting for our friend until said friend showed up with two in blue huddled Beauxbatons students. They were wearing hats and scarfs obscured the lower part of their faces and they stuck out their in leather gloved up hands for us to shake.

Aurora and I shot each other a look, ignoring Mathilda's triumphant grin.

As expected was Hogsmeade filled with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Mathilda was behind me and Aurora, talking to the two Beauxbatons students who were tagging along with us. 'She didn't even ask if we were okay with it.' Muttered Aurora annoyed. I shrugged. 'She told me that the event is all about international cooperation so we should at least do this.' I said, remembering the short conversation earlier that week, at the time not knowing it applied to this particular weekend. I looked back when Mathilda and the two boys laughed loudly. 'But,' I added as I turned back 'she later also said that it's good to have a holiday address for when we want to visit the continent.'

Because it was cold we decided to warm up with some hot butterbeer first and we went to the Three Broomsticks before it got too busy for us to fit. We were just in time and we got the last table. After we got our butterbeer we sat back, enjoying the heat of the mug in our hands. For the first time since we left the castle I took a good look at the two boys. Outside there wasn't much of them to see anyway as they were wrapped in their scarfs and woolly hats. Now we were inside I once again decided that Mathilda knew how to pick 'm because they were obviously handsome lads. One of them was blonde and blue eyed and he was fairly tall and the other was dark in hair, skin and eyes and was shorter than his friend.

Aurora decided to break the ice as Mathilda looked at us stubbornly as if she was daring us to speak. 'I'm Aurora by the way.' She said, offering her hand for them to shake, not counting the awkward and hurried "Hi's" in the Entrance Hall earlier. The dark haired one took her hand though and planted a gentle kiss on it. 'I'm Tadeo.' He said in a broken accent, making Aurora flush bright red. His mate laughed and slapped his back. 'Don't mind him.' He said in what seemed to be a German accent. 'He's from Spain, he can't help it.' He told us and we grinned involuntarily. 'I'm Robin, from Germany.' he shook our hands and I introduced myself as well.

'It's interesting that you've got so many nationalities within one school.' Aurora commented and Robin shrugged. 'Don't you as well though? Every young wizard and witch from England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and Ireland goes to Hogwarts. That's quite a meltingpot don't you think!' He said and we nodded at his point. 'We never saw it that way, but I suppose you're right.' I conceded.

'Your English is very good too!' Aurora said admiringly. 'I wish I knew another language.' She added dreamily. 'They don't teach languages at Hogwarts?' Robin asked surprised. We all shook our heads. 'That's absurd!' He exclaimed. Tadeo didn't seem to fully follow the conversation in English and Robin turned to him for a moment to quip a quick French explanation at him. Tadeo looked surprised. 'Dat ees ridiculosth!' He said in his strong accent. ' _Ridiculous_.' Robin corrected him but then he turned back to us. 'Languages are so important! They are not only useful for international cooperation but they also broaden your horizon!' He said.

'What language do they teach in?' Mathilda asked. Robin smiled. 'Well, the school's located in France so the lessons are in French but from year one we have English and German too. Then from year three on we have, what do you call them, electives?' We all nodded 'We have electives which include a couple more languages, not just European languages. Although you can drop all languages after fifth year if you choose to do so, but most people keep a couple.' He said. 'I want to be a translator when I leave school, so I took a lot of languages.' He explained and Aurora was obviously taken with the boy. 'That's really fascinating! Maybe you could teach me some?' She asked and he told her he happily would.

Tadeo's English was less fluent but still developed enough to be able to have simple conversation with him. His parents were goblin-corn farmers in Spain, twenty-five miles north of Barcelona. He was looking to take over the family business when he left school, as his parents were getting too old to run the day to day proceedings.

It was far more interesting than I could've imagined to hear what life was like in other parts of the world. We were reluctant to tell much about our own lives at first, wanting to hear more about theirs, but the two of them insisted that they were very interested and in the end we all gave in. Mathilda told about her father's job managing the Oxford branch of _2nd Hand Brooms_ , second biggest in the country after the one in Diagon Alley. Aurora told them how her mother drew and charmed illustrations for children's books (most famously _The Story of the Toad Who Used To Be a Wizard_ ) and her father worked at the Ministry's Department of Retail and Gastronomy Regulations and I told them about my mum's job as a journalist for the country's leading newspaper and my dad's bookshop.

'Are you going to take over your _padre's_ bookshop?' Tadeo asked and I shrugged. 'I like helping out in the summers but I want to work for the Ministry of Magic when I leave school.' I said. My friends agreed with my words. 'I wouldn't want to work for a family business.' Mathilda said. I used to have a part time job at my dad's store but I really didn't like it. I got a job at the competitor's store instead and liked it much better.' She said and Robin laughed, explaining it to Tadeo in rapid French right after, after which Tadeo also laughed.

Despite our annoyance at the beginning we had to thank Mathilda after we said goodbye to Robin and Tadeo because we ended up having a really great time. The boys had even helped me pick out presents for my dad and Aidan (a book that was translated out of German, that Robin swore was amazing, for dad and an album of the _Weird Sisters_ for Aidan).

As we walked back up to the Ravenclaw tower we were raving about our day while Mathilda let the enthusiasm wash over her with a pleased grin on her face. 'I think you got along especially well with Robin though, didn't you Rory?' Asked Mathilda later and Aurora smiled sheepishly. 'Well, he did promise to owl me about some language lessons.' She said shyly and Mathilda clapped her hands. 'Now, you can go to the dance with Robin and if the whole Fred Weasley story ends up not working out as expected because Cecilia is not going to ask him till two days _after_ the Yule Ball, she can go with Tadeo.' She said and although I protested it did remind me that I had to ask Fred soon.

However, every time I saw him he was with his friends and his brother, always laughing and joking and my stomach would turn itself over every time I tried to focus on walking in his direction, having his eyes on me as I tried to get the words over my lips. No, that was too terrible, I couldn't get myself to do it, I'd only embarrass myself. But that was not acceptable to Mathilda.

'There he is!' Hissed Mathilda as we stood in the hallway, waiting for professor Moody to open up the classroom for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I looked at him from the corners of my eyes, holding my books to my chest. 'What of it?' I asked annoyed. Mathilda shook my shoulder. 'Ask him now!' She ordered and I said 'no' with a snort. 'Now!' She repeated and I said 'No!' Again. Mathilda put her hands around her mouth as if creating a megaphone and yelled 'Fred!'

My face went pale as I whipped my head around to see Fred Weasley look up from the conversation he was having with his housemates, questioningly. As I was turned away from her, Mathilda quickly shoved me in my back towards him. 'She's got something to ask you.' She called.

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. Not only Fred had looked up, but nearly the whole corridor had craned their necks to see who was humiliating themselves publicly. But it was too late to back out now. I took a step forward and then another, until I was standing in front of Fred Weasley, staring up at his tall frame (and his mercilessly blue eyes!). 'Yeah, I was wondering if I could, well you know, ask something..' I muttered. I could feel my cheeks burning with such a heath that you could practically bake an egg on it.

'Uhm, sure, guys could you give us a second?' Fred said, the last part directed at his friends who shrugged and went to stand a couple of feet away. Fred gave me an encouraging smile and I tried to ignore the fact that it was in fact _him_ standing in front of me. 'Sorry to have to ask but what was your name again?' He asked. Not exactly good for my confidence but I obliged. 'Cecilia Wiggleswade but my friends call me Cecil a lot.' I almost whispered, so soft did I speak. His grin widened a bit as he said 'Nice to meet you Cecil!' and I blanked as I was overwhelmed by his gorgeous happy face but then I told myself that it couldn't go on like this any longer. This was the furthest I had ever come with him; might as well come a little further. And then, when I thought that my heart was just going to give out as it was beating so fast, I managed to spit out; 'Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?'

I was amazed by myself, so amazed that for a moment I didn't even realize his answer.

'Oh, well, I'm sorry, I'm already going with somebody else.' Fred said. My heart fell as I looked at his, to be quite frank, astonished face. 'I would, but you know..' He said, trailing off. He tried to cheer me up though. 'But you're a pretty enough! And smart judging by your house! You'll find yourself a date, no doubt!' He said. I felt too empty to even get flustered by his compliments. I opened my mouth, closed it again and then opened it again. 'It's quite alright.' I said eventually. 'I was just dared to ask you. I'm actually going with someone else as well.' I said. I could hardly believe I actually said that. Fred thought it was funny too. 'Oh really?' He asked, a sceptical grin on his face. It made my heart flutter painfully so.

'Yes, he asked me a while back already.' I lied. He nodded sceptically. 'Well, he's a lucky fellow, have fun at the dance.' Fred said, walking backwards, back to his brother and friends. 'I will!' I called after him as he turned around. I turned around myself, feeling my forehead with the back of my hand. I had to be red as a tomato. I was going to look so silly and childish when I showed up to the Yule Ball without a date.

I quickly asked Mathilda if she could ask Tadeo if he had a date already (I was so flustered that I didn't get mad at her or take note of her sheepishly given apologies – I just wanted to move on quickly). Tadeo wasn't available anymore though. Apparently he had asked some girl from Durmstrang. I was mortified. It was bad enough that I had worked up all that courage and then be turned down, but to have to suffer the humiliation of being caught in a lie by the same person was too much. I tried to tell myself, as I sat through my classes, that he wouldn't even notice if I'd show up without a date; he wasn't going to notice _me_ at the Ball, let alone my non-existent date but I couldn't quite believe myself enough and kept going _what if he does notice me?_

I was in luck though. Not two days later a Hufflepuff boy called Felix Smythwick asked me to go with him. He had stumbled over his words a bit but when he finally got the question over his lips I quickly agreed. I wouldn't look like a fool after all!

Mathilda said I could do better than Felix but I didn't know if that was true. But even if it was, I don't think I could possibly muster up the courage to ask anyone else to go with me. But I didn't mind. Of course, I would've liked to have gone with Fred but at least I had a date and Felix was nice enough – I didn't really know him well at all, despite sharing a couple of classes with him. He was a tall boy, a bit skinny in a lanky sort of way and straw-yellow hair framed his freckled face. He was a bit shy and nervous, but I was both of those as well so I didn't think it would be fair of me to complain. I was just glad that I wouldn't be going alone; I'd had to just take in stride that my date wasn't nearly as amazing as the boy I had hoped to go with.

Mathilda ended up being asked by exactly the boy she had been going after, Mr Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey. I was never quite sure how Mathilda did it but she had a way of catching the attention of exactly those people whose attention she wanted. His threats did seem to be a bluff like she said they were. And this time she said yes to him.

As the Yule Ball drew closer the excitement around the school grew. In the common room Roger Davies was gloating that he was going with the Beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour, the beautiful part-veela girl. I knew Aurora was a bit disappointed. Mathilda didn't know because she wasn't very perceptive (I wouldn't ever tell her this but it was because she a bit self-involved) but Aurora had a little crush on Roger. However it wasn't a severe crush and after she took a deep breath she picked herself back up and asked Robin the Beauxbatons student who was glad to go with, saying that she was, and I quote 'beautiful and a treasure to have on my arm that night'. Have you ever noticed that people who don't have English as their native English, speak way prettier English than those who do? It's probably because their English knowledge comes almost exclusively from media and if you read a lot of classic novels and listen to a lot of poetical lyrics, you're going to use a different language than the regular 1990's English teenager.

In the fifth year girl dormitory there was a lot of excitement for Cho as well who would obviously be going with her boyfriend Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion from Huffepuff. Mathilda was unsurprisingly unhappy about it, Cho being the girlfriend of the handsome Triward Tournament champion, making snide remarks from her own bed as we all listened eagerly to Cho's story on how Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball. 'What's the big deal anyway, he's her boyfriend so _of course_ they're going to go together!' She remarked but Aurora simply shushed her impatiently.

It was also a time at which all girls started taking critical looks at their dress robes and then an equally critical look at the list of rules and dress codes that was hung on the common room notice board. Of course it had said we needed dress robes on our list of requirements along our books and Potions materials at the beginning of the year, but most hadn't taken it awfully serious, not knowing the occasion, so we hadn't protested our parents quite as hard as we perhaps should've had when parents opted for cheaper and more modest options amongst clothing shops and catalogues. The dress robes I had brought were the same that I had worn to my aunt Tamora's wedding (a marriage that lasted not even two months I might add), two years ago and which my mum had let refitted.

As we were hanging around in the dormitory, Mathilda had made me take my dress robes out. 'They aren't so bad.' She commented as she held them up in front of me. The colour is good for you and you don't have any weird frilliness going on, like mine.' She sighed as she looked at her own dress robes, that were laid spread out on her bed. She was right, mine weren't that bad. They were a pale blue and looked fairly mature considering that I was thirteen when we bought them (thanks to a good tailoring job by Madam Malkin).

Mathilda's dress robes on the other hand, despite Mathilda getting nearly everything her dad could possibly give her, were horrid. Her dad was pretty much obsessed with keeping her "his little girl", that obsession resulting in the pink frilliness they call Mathilda's dress robes.

Luckily did Marietta know a lot about tailoring charms (she wanted to be a clothing designer herself one day) and she helped us with our dress robes. At the end did even Mathilda's dress robes look positively lovely, still pink but in a more flattering cut and the puffy sleeves reduced to spaghetti straps. Mathilda was pleased. 'I think the pink will work in my favour; I've gone with a very hard and mature front when dealing with Adrian over the past months and I think the girly pink will contrast that nicely.' She explained to me. I couldn't think of a better response than rolling my eyes. I didn't know how to explain to Mathilda that her idea of interacting with people (men in particular) was warped and frankly ridiculous. The conversation, a conversation involving the difficult subjects of her father, her absent mother and her shying away from intimacy, had to come one day, I knew that, but I didn't want it to be any time soon, not knowing what it would do to our friendship, despite my good intentions.

My dress robes had also improved. It didn't need much work luckily but as I had them on, looking in the mirror as Marietta was sitting behind me trying to spell on some ribbon to line my sleeves, I felt prettier than I had felt in a long time.

On Christmas Eve, the night before the Ball, I got a letter from my parents, written in my mother's handwriting.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _Your dad and I miss you more than you can possibly understand. Normally we get to have you for Christmas at least, but now not even that. I still don't understand why they couldn't have that stupid Yule Ball before the holidays. That way you could come home without missing anything._

 _However, we understand that you want to attend the Ball (you don't get to go to balls every day, right? Maybe you're old enough to accompany me to work functions once in a while, if you want; you also get to wear dress robes and it really isn't all old people, I promise!) and hope you'll have fun. We also hope you'll like your Christmas presents._

 _I was just wondering (and I know your dad is too secretly), if any boy has asked you? I heard from Mathilda's dad that she's going to the dance with a boy from Slytherin (he's on the Quidditch team he said!). Tell her congratulations from me and that Slytherin is the best house obviously – having produced wonderful specimen like both me and your aunt Tamora. Okay, alright, maybe just me. Don't tell her I said that!_

 _As I mention my sister, maybe you should know that Tamora has once again mentioned the word "wedding". I don't know how serious it is this time but I'm bracing myself for the news in advance. It's some poor lad from Liverpool who has gotten it in his head to fall for her. Where the last one was a rich unicorn breeder, he is now the assistant in a pet shop; you can't say she's discriminatory, can you? She'll marry anyone._

 _Now I'm done with bashing my sister (I love your dad but I can't really go to him with this; his Hufflepuff instincts are far too strong and instead of just agreeing with whatever I said so I can unload, he'll try and reason it out and tell me I'm not being fair – normally I'd go to Tamora, a fellow Slytherin to complain about these things, but I don't think she'd take it kindly if I said these things to her)._

 _Now, honey, we wish you a merry Christmas. You'll probably get another letter from us before New Year's. Aidan is home for Christmas (unlike you he didn't insist on going to some fancy ball – perhaps he loves us more) and he says hi too and that you'll get another letter from him soon as well. Tell Mathilda merry Christmas from us (she knows how I absolutely adore her) and your other dorm mates as well._

 _Lots of love from your loving parents,_

 _Wendela and August_

I was once again astonished by how much my mother and Mathilda were alike as I put my the letter down. 'Merry Christmas from my parents!' I called out to the dormitory. Everyone mumbled a sloppy merry Christmas back as they were busy with their own things. Cho was painting her toe nails to match her dress robes for the day after, Marietta was sitting cross legged on her bed, trying not to crack the facial mask that she had put on. Aurora was reading the notes she had made the day before as she had studied French in the library yesterday with Robin – she hadn't said much about it despite Mathilda's incessant questions, but it was clear that the two were getting along well. Mathilda had shut down her night light and had curled herself under the blankets, eyes closed. I knew she wasn't sleeping though because she always slept with her mouth wide open.

We soon all followed her example though, until lastly Aurora also turned in.

The next morning I woke up from Mathilda's excited shrieks. 'Merry Christmas, merry Christmas!' She yelled through the dormitory. In first year this was a point of much arguments but over the years we had gotten used to the annoyance that was Mathilda's "liveliness" in the morning. I groggily opened my eyes and saw Mathilda sit on her knees at the foot of her bed, going through her presents. She looked up at my yawn. 'Merry Christmas Cecil!' She called happily. 'Thanks!' She added as she held up my present to her. She ripped off the paper eagerly and found the book on pre-Founders myths I had bought her inside. Her smile widened. 'I can't believe you remembered! I wanted this so bad but totally forgot about it!' She said. I sat up, slightly more awake and I saw the other girls do the same, rubbing their eyes. 'I pretty much bought it the moment you mentioned it Tilda.' I said and she laughed.

She went on to her other presents and I too scooted toward the end of my bed to look at the mountain of presents. I had never before spent Christmas at Hogwarts so I was surprised to find them there.

I had gotten some very good presents. A couple of books and trinkets from extended family (and a nice drawing from my 7 year old cousin), a very pretty scarf and hat and a new cauldron from my parents and two tickets to go to the _L'Opera Magica_ next summer from Aidan (who said in his card that he was coming too but that the extra ticket was for Mathilda, or anyone else I'd like to bring I presume – although I would indeed probably bring Mathilda). Mathilda had chipped together with Aurora to buy me a new pair of earrings that they intended me to wear tonight. Cho and Marietta had both gotten me my favourite sweets (Austrian _slugger slushes_ ) and they laughed when they saw they had both gotten me the same thing. I didn't mind though because I could never have enough of them. I had gotten a way too generous 20 galleon gift certificate to _Flourish and Blotts_ from Mathilda's dad with a card with it saying: _Thank you sweetheart for being a wonderful friend to my daughter. I went into sports so I'm afraid I don't know much about books other than that you like them a lot; that's why I figured you'd be better off picking some out for yourself. Merry Christmas! Kind regards, Lars Goodfellow_.

'Goodness, why does your dad always give me so much money!' I most often got gift certificates from Mr Goodfellow, whether it was on Christmas or my birthday. '20 galleons could get me 15 books easily! Who gives someone so many books, no matter the occasion?' I asked Mathilda and she shrugged uninterestedly. 'He likes you.' She only said, tearing off the wrapping paper of another gift. 'Could you thank your dad from me though?' I asked Mathilda. 'If you thank your mum for me.' Mathilda answered, showing me the pretty black headband she had gotten from my parents. She threw the card to me. ' _We heard from your dad that you'd be wearing a pink dress to the Ball so to make that cake a little less sweet, a nice headband to bring it all together. Are you coming to visit in the summer? Merry Christmas from my husband and me. PS: wear that cute black choker necklace I know you have! It will look enchanting!_

'That necklace would indeed look good! Especially with your new headband!' I said and Mathilda nodded with a smile. 'Your mum's right once again.' She agreed. As much as my mother adored Mathilda, Mathilda adored my mum right back. It was just her and her dad at home but she visited us often and she and mum got along extraordinarily well.

After we were done opening all of our presents, we went down to the Great Hall with our entire dormitory to all have Christmas breakfast together. After it was time to lock ourselves back up in our dormitory so we could get ready for the Yule Ball. 'I'm meeting Adrian down in the Entrance Hall at seven forty-five tonight. What did you and that Hufflepuff kid agree on?' She asked. 'The same as you. He said he'd be waiting.' I said, not feeling overly excited about my date with Felix Smythwick despite it being my first proper date (that "date" two summers ago with the boy down the street from us that Mathilda had arranged I didn't count – it lasted about half an hour until he ditched me to go play Quidditch with his friends). He was nice though so I was determined to not make him feel my reservations about the evening.

I looked outside the window of our dormitory, seeing the grounds laid out beautifully in glimmering snow, almost lighting up in the dark as it was indeed getting dark already, late in the afternoon as it now was. It had snowed a week or so ago and everything was covered, including the carriage of the Beauxbatons and the ship of Durmstrang. In the distance I could even make out Hagrid's hut, appearing as a snowy hill. Behind me were Marietta doing Cho's hair and Mathilda doing Aurora's hair. I was patiently waiting my turn, not feeling hurried. We still had hours. Although.. It were just mere hours till the Yule Ball. And suddenly I did start to feel a little nervous.

* * *

For those interested: 20 Galleons are about 100 pounds real money. Mathilda's dad is a bit of a spender XD

Next chapter is the Yule Ball! I hope I'll get some reviews on this ;)


	6. The Yule Ball

Please **REVIEW** if you can!

There's lots happening this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

I was five minutes late downstairs to meet Felix Smythwick. Mathilda insisted on being fashionably late to meet Adrian and I wasn't keen on going down alone so there was no choice but to stand next to her impatiently as she lazily looked at the clock till it was time to go. When we finally did get at the Entrance Hall we saw Adrian first. He was standing with his back to us though, talking to his friends and Mathilda waited with walking down the stairs until Warrington elbowed his friend into turning around so he could observe her walking down. He looked over his shoulder and then turned around completely, a big smirk on his face. Mathilda took that as her cue to gracefully walk down.

Mathilda did look really pretty. The shiny, soft pink dress fell down elegantly, the spaghetti straps holding it up over her bare shoulders. She wore a black satin ribbon choker around her neck and my mum's present to her, the black headband. She looked like a magazine cover

I had taken a quick last look in the mirror before we left the dormitory and I had decided that I didn't look half bad. The powder blue dress had always looked good on me, it had been a present from my aunt Tamora for her wedding and she always was good with fashion. Marietta had done a great job at curling my normally quite boring sleek hair and Mathilda had concerned herself over my make up although I had washed some of it off because I felt like it was far too strong looking for me.

I walked down behind her, looking around the crowd. Felix should already be here, but I couldn't spot him amongst the dozens of people. 'You look ravishing.' Adrien said to Mathilda, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Mathilda looked pleased but put on a snooty face. 'Who in Merlin's name says _ravishing_? You aren't trying to impress me with that vocabulary, are you?' She asked. I rolled my eyes but blushed when I saw Warrington make a face at me right after. _Ricidulous, eh?_ – the face told me. I nodded, my cheeks still red. 'You clean up well, Wiggleswade.' He said with a shrug. 'You too.' I muttered back, intimidated by the older Slytherin boy.

Right at that moment someone tapped on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Felix Smythwick standing in front of me. He was wearing a dark orange pair of dress robes and his curly blonde hair was neatly parted. He wasn't looking half bad either actually. 'Hi Felix, I'm a bit late I believe, I'm sorry.' I said and he just shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. 'Please, don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting long, you look really nice.' He said all in one breath practically. I tried not to blush again (although I probably failed at that task). 'Thank you, you look nice too.' I answered.

I didn't really know what to say after that and an awkward silence settled on us. I looked back to see Mathilda and Adrian standing together and Warrington had met up with his date, another girl from Slytherin as well. Adrian looked my way. 'Your date's a Hufflepuff?' He asked but before I could formulate any kind of reply, Mathilda had hit him in the side. 'She's a smart girl, she can pick dates without your criticism.' She hissed. Adrian obviously didn't see the point of arguing but I gave Mathilda a grateful smile. She just shrugged, smiling back. 'Come on, let's go into the Great Hall, you snobbish Slytherin prick.' She muttered and Adrian laughed and I heard them bicker as they walked into the Hall.

I turned back to Felix. 'Should we perhaps..?' He wondered and I quickly agreed. I was about to walk into the Hall as well but Felix offered his arm and after a moment of hesitance I took his arm and he led me inside. The silence between us was crushing and I couldn't wait till I could politely excuse myself and go find Mathilda or Aurora. I spotted Mathilda across the Hall, whispering something in her date's ear as he had his arm around her waist. I couldn't see Aurora and Robin yet.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully though. The house tables had gone and made way for about a hundred smaller round tables, all lit with cosy lanterns and every table had room for about a dozen people. The ceiling was sporting hundreds of garlands made out of ivy and mistletoe and luckily it was a nice night out because the ceiling was black as night with millions of twinkling stars. The walls were all a frosted, icy blue.

'You do look really pretty though.' Felix said beside me and I looked at him again. 'Thanks Felix, you said so a minute ago.' I answered. He shrugged sheepishly. 'Yeah, well, I felt a bit hurried then. I just wanted to repeat it so you know that I wasn't just being nice.' He said shyly and I couldn't help but smile at that. 'Thanks.' I said and I meant it.

We sat down at one of the countless of round tables and once I spotted Aurora coming in and I waved her over. She dragged Robin along who wore dress robes in a similar colour to mine. 'You are wearing the Beauxbatons representative colour.' He told me as he sat down next to Aurora who had sat down next to me. 'I'm Robin, nice to meet you.' He said, leaning across from me, shaking Felix's had, who also introduced himself.

Mathilda and Adrian sat a few tables away with Adrian's Slytherin friends and a couple of Durmstrang students. Marietta and her Gryffindor date sat down across from me and a friend of Felix from Hufflepuff called Peter Hollywood and his date, a girl from Durmstrang called Sofia Gyldensted sat down next to Felix. Eddie Charmichael and Marcus Belby and their dates, two fourth years, hastily sat down with us just before the ceremony was about to start.

When everyone was inside the Hall and seated, it was time for the champions to make their entrance. Roger Davies looked extremely pleased to be Fleur Delacour's date and Cho was beaming with joy as she held Cedric Diggory's arm. They sat at the big round table at the end together with the teachers and the ministry representatives. As we all sat down again after applauding the champions in, we all looked at Dumbledore who took the menu that was put in front of every plate and said in a clear voice "Pork chops!" and just like that his plate was filled.

Everyone quickly got the idea and went on to order their own food and commenced eating. I took a look around and found it odd to see all the people I saw every day in this kind of setting with fancy clothes and nicely done hair. At the top table I saw Roger Davies staring at Fleur Delacour with glazed over eyes. I tapped on Aurora's shoulder and pointed him out to her. 'Maybe it's a good thing you were too late with _him_. Besides, Robin seems really nice.' I whispered to her and she giggled. Roger kept missing his mouth with his fork as he looked at the stunning girl beside him. 'He really is.' She agreed after a couple of seconds, looking back to her date as he was talking to Marietta's date. 'I didn't want to tell you with Mathilda there because you know how she is, but I think I might actually really like him. Like, _like_ him.' She said and I grinned at her. 'That's great news! I'm sure he feels the same.' I told her. 'Who feels the same way?' Robin asked, interjecting with his soft German drawl.

'Adrian! Mathilda really likes him, but she just won't admit it.' Aurora lied smoothly. Robin nodded. 'Yes, they have a very interesting dynamic going on but it's undeniable that they somehow get on really well.' Said Robin. 'Adrian Pucey?' Felix's friend Peter asked. We all nodded. 'I don't mean to speak ill, but he's a bit of a bully. He's always picking on others.' He said. We were hesitant to answer. We couldn't very well say it wasn't true but we didn't want to talk behind his back either as Mathilda did really like him.

'He's never been anything but a complete gentleman to me.' Aurora said after a couple of seconds. 'That's because he's trying to get into your friend's pants.' Marietta's Gryffindor said. I wish I wasn't so awkward to ask someone's name if I didn't quite catch it. I always hoped someone else would mention it so I wouldn't have to ask. 'Well, we don't know anything for sure.' Felix said but the Gryffindor boy shook his head. 'Slytherins are bastards.' He said. 'Ben, don't be such a twat.' Marietta hissed. He was called Ben?

Conversation went onto more peaceful subjects after that.

When everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone else to do the same, waving his wand to make all tables and chairs zoof their way to the wall and leaving an open space in the middle. A stage also rose and instruments were summoned and as I saw the instruments I started to realize that the rumours that I'd been hearing over the last weeks were true. For the past weeks there had been many a speculation about what musical act would be invited to play but I had dismissed most of it because it seemed unlikely but really… What other band had a lute and a cello and a pair of bagpipes?

'Please welcome the _Weird Sisters_!' Dumbledore called and under loud cheering from all the teenagers in the room and a polite applause from the adults at the front (with the exception of the very enthusiastic Ludo Bagman who was wearing a purple pair of dress robes with brightly sparkling golden stars sewed onto it) the _freaking_ Weird Sisters walked on stage. I screamed along with everyone else and I looked to my left to see Felix shouting with such vigour that I concluded that he must've been a fan for a long time.

The Weird Sisters started out with a slow, formal sounding waltz that the champions opened the ball with. Cho looked very happy dancing with Cedric and I was happy for her. Halfway into the song teachers joined in and everyone took that as a cue to go onto the dance floor as well. I smiled at the sight until Felix tapped my shoulder, holding his hand out to me questioningly. 'You aren't expecting me to dance, are you?' I asked and he laughed. 'Well, it is a _dance_ we're at.' He said. I was about to protest but he took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

'Dancing is very easy.' He told me as he stood before me, right in between all the dancing couples. 'Here, put your hand on my shoulder.' He said, taking the hand he was holding and putting it on his own shoulder. 'And your other hand' he said, taking my other hand 'that one I hold.' He finished, putting his own hand on my waist, keeping a respectful distance. 'Now we just shuffle around for a bit on the rhythm of the music.' He said with a chuckle.

I looked down at our feet, watching carefully how we swayed from side to side. 'We look ridiculous.' I finally concluded. He laughed and the sound made me look up. 'Maybe a bit, but you have to start learning somewhere, right?' He said logically and I had no counter argument for that.

When the slow song was over and replaced with a more upbeat, fast paced number after a fix applause, I let go of his hand and shoulder and turned to walk back to our seats but he stopped me. 'You don't want to dance anymore?' He asked and I just stared at him. 'You do?' I asked. I looked around as if I was disclosing some kind of grand secret. 'I can't dance!' I told him and he laughed. 'Neither can I. But I promise you, fast numbers are much easier because you don't actually have to be able to dance; just flail your arms and legs and it's good enough.' He said. I didn't agree with him but I didn't want to ruin his night either so after a moment of consideration I groaned and walked back onto the dance floor with him.

He took the lead by showing me a silly dance that was hardly in synch with the rhythm of the song, making a goofy face all the way through and I couldn't help but laugh, despite my embarrassment. I hesitantly joined him, timidly shaking my arms and hips and he smiled to me in encouragement. I felt myself become looser as I noticed how many others had no clue about dancing either and I almost felt like I was actually enjoying myself when I suddenly saw Fred and Angelina Johnson dancing in a wild manner (people were moving out of the way to avoid getting accidentally hit). I felt myself stiffen and my movement stilled. At first Felix didn't notice but when he did, he looked worried. 'Are you okay, what's wrong?' He asked. 'Nothing.' I muttered. 'I just want to sit for a bit.'

I had hoped that he'd go along with dancing but I should've known better with a Hufflepuff and he sat down next to me with a concerned look on his face. 'Can I get you something to drink perhaps?' He asked. I nodded, just to be rid of him for a moment.

A couple of minutes later I had been able to take a couple of good breaths and he came back with two cups of punch, handing me one. 'We can sit down too, I didn't mean to pressure you.' He said and I suddenly felt guilty towards the kind hearted boy next to me. 'It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it.' I told him. He didn't seem convinced.

It was silent for a bit and neither of us seemed to know what to say. 'Do you like the Weird Sisters a lot?' I asked him eventually, not wanting to talk myself too much. He brightened up immediately. 'Are you kidding me?' He beamed. 'They're probably the best magical band out there at the moment.' He told me and looked at him surprised. 'The best _magical_ band?' I asked curiously. He shrugged sheepishly. 'I'm muggleborn, my parents are muggles.' He told me and I didn't quite know how to react. It wasn't weird or anything, but I just didn't have many muggleborns around me that much. Dad's shop assistant Julia was muggleborn and Aurora's mum was muggleborn but I didn't really know anyone else at the top of my hat. Not well anyway. I decided not to comment.

Felix and I turned out to have a pretty fun time anyway. I couldn't help myself keep throwing glances in Fred's direction but Felix kept my attention to himself most of the night. He was a bit shy at first but he really came out of his shell once the conversation came to the _Weird Sisters_ ; he obviously really liked music. As we talked he mentioned to me that he was in a band. 'We don't get to practise very often obviously, with me being at boarding school and them being muggles.' He said. 'But in the holidays we rehearse a lot in the first week and then play gigs almost every night for the rest of the summer.' He boasted proudly. 'What do you play?' I asked him. 'Drums.' He answered. 'And I sing too.' He added.

I was sufficiently impressed. 'Do your friends know that you're a wizard?' I asked him. Although my grandmother on mother's side had a muggleborn father, she died when I was still very young and we didn't really keep in contact with the rest of that side of the family so I didn't know anything about muggles really, except for what we learned at Muggle Studies.

He shrugged. 'They have an idea. I can't really outright tell them because of the _International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy_ but they're not clueless. It's a bit complicated.' He admitted. I nodded. 'Clause 73 is very strict.' I said with a little smile. He chuckled. 'I'll trust you on your word that it's indeed clause 73.' He told me and that made me laugh.

'It's great though that you can somehow still be friends with them. It must be difficult. For them too I imagine.' I said after a moment. He nodded. 'It is sometimes. But we're close, we've known each other since we were about five years old already, so we stick together no matter what.' He said. 'Very Hufflepuff of you!' I complimented him and he let out another laugh. 'It was a bit hard to explain why an owl was delivering them letters from me all year round though.' He said with a joyful chuckle and I nodded thoughtfully. 'I suppose that is very peculiar to muggles, yes.' I said in wonder. 'You don't know half how peculiar!' Felix answered.

'How about that, you really did have a date then!' A voice said in front of us and both me and Felix looked up to see Fred Weasley towering over us, two drinks in his hands. I flushed bright red immediately and the high I was on a second before, caused by the dancing earlier and the up-tempo music, was ruined by the fluttering nerves that took me over, my sweat pores working over hours as my eyes tried to find a place to rest as I was too frightened to look him right in the eyes.

'Where is Angelina?' I asked with a high pitched voice. 'Somewhere.' Fred answered blasé. 'I got us drinks but I saw you sitting here on my way back and decided to say hi to you. And your date.' He said, nodding at Felix.

I looked at Felix in a panic but Felix didn't seem to notice as he smiled pleasantly. I didn't say anything and after a moment Fred rolled his eyes and said; 'Well, it was great to talk to you and all, but I got to go.' I stood up swiftly before he turned around. 'Wait! How are you enjoying yourself?' I asked. Fred was taller than me, quite a bit too, but at least I didn't have to crane my neck anymore to look at him.

Fred seemed amused by my antics and that made me want to crawl back into bed, safely in the Ravenclaw tower. 'I'm enjoying myself greatly, I've got a lovely dance partner.' He said. I was so hot. My entire body was burning with embarrassment but I felt like it would be worse if I abandoned the mission entirely so I bravely pushed through.

'Yeah, she is very lovely.' I agreed half-heartedly. 'Not as lovely as mine though!' Felix suddenly said. I looked sideways to see that Felix had stood up with me. I had forgotten about him completely. 'Oh really?' Questioned Fred with a chuckle. 'Maybe I can claim a dance later on to see for myself.' He said and the thought alone made my heart trample itself in both excitement and mortification.

He left us to ourselves with a smile and disappeared into the crowd with his drink for Angelina. Nothing Felix said that night after that moment made any impression. I could only think of Fred. Mathilda came to check up on me, dragging me away a bit and leaving Adrian to throw condescending glances at Felix and I quickly told her what happened. 'You have to go find him and ask for that dance!' She hissed at me. 'How pathetic do you want me to come across?' I asked her and she groaned. 'Okay, I wish I could sugar coat this sweetie but the truth is that you are not on his map whatsoever. He come over to be nice, nothing more. If you want him to view you as a woman rather than just a girl, you have to be more assertive and put yourself out there a bit more.' Mathilda said. Part of me wanted to be upset with her but I knew she was right so I just sighed. 'How are things with Adrian?' I asked instead. She narrowed her eyes at my diversion but eventually crumbled under the need to talk about herself.

'Things are going wonderful!' She said. 'He's in the palm of my hand. He's tried a couple of times already but I think I'm going to go outside with him and let him kiss me underneath the fairy lights. Although I've heard fairies can be quite the interrupting trolls in these situations so maybe we'll just look up an empty carriage somewhere!' She said and I laughed. 'You overthink these things.' I told her and she threw me a sceptical look. ' _You_ are telling _me_ I overthink things?' She asked and I smiled. 'Touché.' I gave in.

Aurora and Robin were having perhaps an even greater time than Mathilda and Adrian. 'Cecil!' She called out from the dance floor. 'Join us!' I really didn't want to, I wanted to wallow in my insecurities like I usually did after being faced with difficult situations but she was looking so happy that I wouldn't want to put a damper on that and I begrudgingly stood up, accompanied by Felix. Felix looked happy to be back out there. I saw that he was indeed just being silly to appease me earlier because now he was dancing more to himself as he enjoyed the music and his rhythm was on point. He did say he was a drummer.

The front man of the Weird Sisters, Myron Wagtail, screamed something at the audience while Orsino Thruston and Heathcote Barbary on drums and rhythm guitar kept a beat going. I couldn't really hear over the screaming of the Hogwarts students but once he started singing I realized it was one of my favourite songs of theirs _Do the Hippogriff_. But still I wasn't into it.

After a couple of songs I quietly slipped away when no one was looking and walked into Entrance Hall to get some fresh air. I felt alone, no doubt due to my own fault, but I just didn't feel like I could even realistically ever feel as happy and carefree as my friends and all the other people in that room were feeling right then. I walked outside. It was still snowy but heating charms were applied to the courtyards and the immediate gardens so it was a comfortable temperature even with my bare arms. The fairies were fluttering around in the bushes, giving off a pleasant light. It looked enchanting and I wish I could enjoy it as much as others seemed to do.

I sat down at an empty bench, hearing the giggling of couples scattered around in the distance, making me feel just that bit more down. 'Are you okay?' A voice asked.

I turned around so fast that my neck made a worrying cracking sound and saw Felix standing, an apologetic smile on his face. 'If you'd rather be alone, I can go as well.' He added but I quickly moved over a bit. 'No, it's fine, I'm sorry I walked out without saying anything.' I said. I felt like a massive oaf. I hadn't exactly been a dream date.

He carefully sat down. 'It's alright. We can sit out here.' He said. Felix really was a nice guy and all I could blame him for was asking me out to the ball to begin with. 'How did you explain the owl to your muggle friends?' I asked after a few moments, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 'Owl?' He answered confused but then his eyes cleared. 'Oh yes, the owl! It was surprisingly easy actually. I just explained to them that there was nothing reasonable I could say about it so that they'd just have to accept it.' He said. 'And they did?' I asked in amazement. 'They did.' He said, a small smile on his face.

'Are you ready to go back in there?' Felix asked after a little bit but I shook my head. 'Let's just sit for a little bit longer.' I answered. 'Alright then.' Felix said. I wasn't looking at him but from my peripheral vision I could notice him coming closer and it took me a moment to realise what was happening. It was when he put his hand on my cheek and slightly leaned in that I jerked back. 'I don't really..' I started to say awkwardly but he had moved back as well and his face was red enough to pass for a lobster.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.' He muttered. He stood up from the bench. 'Please come back in when you're feeling like it, the Weird Sisters are acing it tonight. I'm just going to walk off that act of complete embarrassment. I'm so sorry!' He said, afterwards quickly hurrying back into the castle.

I felt a bit bad for him but the thought of sharing something as intimate and personal as my first kiss with someone I had absolutely zero feelings for was more terrible so after that brief moment of consideration I decided to take his advice and go back in to appreciate one of the most famous bands in Wizarding Britain at the moment. Despite it all, Felix had in fact managed to make me feel better.

In the Hall I didn't see Felix and I assumed he was still off by himself trying to overcome his feeling of humiliation but I did see Mathilda dancing with Arian (their bodies pressed together as they swayed along to the sweet melody of _Magic Works_ ) and next to them Aurora and Robin dancing close together. The sight didn't make me feel as lonely as it did before.

I hesitantly moved from one foot to the other at the edge of the dance floor until the slightly more upbeat _This Is the Night_ came on and I decided to just go for it and dance along in the crowd. 'Merlin, aren't you enthusiastic!' Mathilda yelled at me but I could barely hear her. I was determined to not have my Yule Ball ruined simply because the boy I liked wasn't interested in me. After fifteen minutes I saw Felix shuffle back into the Hall and although slightly awkward about it all I fought my way out of the dance crowd as I saw that he sat by himself at one of the chairs. 'No need to be embarrassed!' I yelled over the music. 'Let's just forget it happened!' I added. I pulled at his arm, trying to drag him onto the dance floor. 'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.' Felix told me in return though. I stopped pulling at his arm. He had a shameful look on his face and I could tell it was genuine. 'Well, you did a bit, but I know you really _really_ like the Weird Sisters and I'm not about to let a silly mistake get in the way of you enjoying them to the max!' I said and I once again pulled at his arm and this time he let himself be dragged along, a bashful smile on his lips.

And despite the fact that Fred Weasley never ended up claiming that dance, it was a great night. We danced together with my friends and we parted at midnight with a hug.

'You've got to promise me you'll help me out with Transfiguration.' He said. 'I really want to take it for my NEWT's but there's no way that's going to happen, the way it's going now.' He said and with a careless chuckle I promised him I'd help him out some day. After that he disappeared into the basement where the Hufflepuff common room was.

I didn't know where any of the girls were but I didn't mind walking up to the tower by myself as it gave me some time to reflect in peace. The night hadn't turned out as bad as I initially and even during the dance thought it would. It was rather pleasant even. I had walked out earlier feeling alone and worried, like usual, but at some point after that I had flicked the switch and had decided to let go off all those worries that were always nibbling away at me. Just for one night I didn't want to be concerned about anything or anyone else but me.

I thought back to Fred. He had only been nice by asking me to save him a dance, but I couldn't be too bothered right now. In fact, I felt so good about myself right then, so at peace, that I vowed that I'd ask him about it the next day. Mathilda had said that I needed to be more assertive, hadn't she?

I was the first back into the dormitory and I wasn't surprised. They were probably all saying goodbye to their partners. I was the only one of us who hadn't had any kind of romantic connection with her partner out of the five of us. But I didn't mind as much as I did at the beginning of the evening. Felix was nice and although I felt awkward talking to him, I also felt like I had perhaps gained a friend.

I didn't hear the other girls come back as I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I drew down the dresses they were wearing: PURE 90's, I'm telling you!

And isn't Felix nice? :)

Please **_review_**


	7. The Second Task

I got to be honest, I'm a tiiiiiiny little bit disappointed by my reviews for last chapter. I got one review in total (shout out to that one reviewer :D) despite getting a few new follows and favourites. I just have a really hard time disciplining myself and getting reviews from you guys helps motivate me so much! Could you please just take a few moments to tell me what you think so far? I think it's still less effort than the hours and hours I put into writing these new chapters haha XD

So please dudes/dudettes!

Please **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Boxing day was peaceful, as was the rest of the holidays. We didn't do much of anything for New Year's, we just stayed up and played board games and at midnight screamed 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' To welcome in 1995, but furthermore didn't pay it much attention. We got up late and went to bed late and spread out our homework over the remaining one and a half week of the holiday so we didn't have to do a lot just at the last day (like was normally the practise).

Aurora spent a lot of time with Robin. He invited her to go skating on the lake and we spied at them from the window in the common room of the Ravenclaw Tower but I think she knew because they did nothing worth mentioning. Mathilda was now officially dating Adrian. Her face turned smug every time she got to mention her boyfriend. Nothing much changed though. They didn't seem to act much differently except for the fact that now there was making out involved. It was actually starting to become really annoying.

At the first day of term there was a buzz around the Great Hall after the post came. 'Did you see this!?' Mathilda said as she sat down beside me, throwing a newspaper on the table. 'What?' Aurora asked as I picked it up? _Dumbledore's Giant Mistake_ it read at the top. 'The Daily Prophet ran a story revealing that Hagrid, as in our _professor_ Hagrid, is actually half giant! His mother was a giant!' Mathilda hissed. I read through it with a frown, afterwards handing it to Aurora. 'You think it's true?' I asked Mathilda. She nodded with much vigour. 'I'm just wondering how I didn't realize it before!' She told me. 'I mean, look at him!' She added and we all looked at the head table, but Hagrid was no longer there.

'That's shocking!' Aurora exclaimed when she finished reading. 'Why did Dumbledore ever hire him?' asked Mathilda. 'I didn't even know that he was expelled in third year. How can we have a teacher teaching us about our O.W.L.'s when he hasn't gotten a single one himself?' She added and I shrugged. 'Dumbledore must've had his reasons. Besides, he's had like forty years of experience as gamekeeper. He knows the material probably better than most others.' I said but Mathilda was protesting.

'Even then! He's half giant! What if he suddenly becomes violent?' She asked and Aurora laughed. 'Well, he hasn't yet! Again, he's been working at Hogwarts since forever, I don't think we have to worry about him turning violent all of a sudden. Besides, his classes might not be too pleasant, but he's a really soft fellow, isn't he? Don't you think so too Cecil?' She asked and I nodded. 'Yeah, I think it's all fine. Who wrote the piece?' I asked back and Aurora looked at the top of the article. 'It was Rita Skeeter.' She told me and I spread out my arms.

'You see! Mum's always saying that she's the most embarrassing excuse for a journalist that the business has ever seen.' I commented. Mathilda leaned forward. 'Your mum works with her?' She asked and I shook my head. 'Rita Skeeter works freelance and my mum works for the Daily Prophet but they often run competing pieces and the like. She says Skeeter is totally sensationalist.' I said.

Before Mathilda could respond we were interrupted by Adrian who had butted in and swung one leg over the bench, one leg still on the outside, facing Mathilda completely. 'Hiya baby.' He said and Aurora and I rolled our eyes at each other as the couple leaned in to each other to kiss each other perhaps a bit too passionately for a Monday morning in public.

'You heard about that oaf?' Adrian asked after. 'What about him?' Mathilda said. 'What do you mean what about him?' Adrian replied vehemently. 'He's a bloody _giant_ , that's what!' He said irately. Mathilda waved his words away, taking a sip from her tea. 'He hasn't done us or any other student any harm over the past forty years. Besides, the article is written by Rita Skeeter and Cecilia's mother writes for the Daily Prophet and says she's a total cow.' She told him and Aurora and I almost burst out laughing at Mathilda's total 180 in opinion. She shot us an annoyed look. But my mother always had a huge influence on my best friend. Whatever mum says is automatically amazing to Mathilda's ears.

The two bickered for a moment while we ate our breakfast. Aurora continued scanning the paper. 'Bertha Jorkins is still missing.' She commented out loud. Adrian and Mathilda were too busy with each other to note but I swallowed my mouth full of porridge and said: 'Oh really?' and Aurora nodded. 'Yeah, she's been missing for more than six months already. The department she worked for at the Ministry has finally started a proper investigation it reads here.' She told me. 'She worked for Ludo Bagman actually!' She added. 'Bagman doesn't seem to be on top of things, does he?' I said drily and Aurora chuckled.

'You don't know the half of it! You know how my dad worked for his Department a long time before he went to work for the Department of Retail and Gastronomy Regulations last summer, right?' She asked. I nodded. 'Well, although Bagman was liked a lot, he was possibly the worst Department head anyone could ask for. He has an assistant called Mohinder and he basically takes care of everything. My dad always called him the "Fool of a Quidditch Legend" at home.' Aurora told me with a snicker.

We didn't see professor Hagrid at Care of Magical Creatures and we didn't for the rest of the week, instead of him we had a woman called professor Grubbly-Plank teach us. Although I felt bad for the professor, it was a nice change to not deal with the Blast Ended Skrewts anymore, instead getting a chance to pet some very docile unicorns. 'I've got to say; the staff turnover on this class is almost as high as on Defense Against the Dark Arts! Half a year of Hagrid, now we have Grubbly-Plank it seems, two years ago we had professor Kettleburn.' Mathilda said with a grumble as we handed in our essays to our new professor.

Halfway through January there was a Hogsmeade trip and it looked like I was going to be alone. Mathilda had her new boyfriend to keep her occupied and Aurora had her almost boyfriend Robin who she was going to visit Hogsmeade with. Cho was with Cedric and although Marietta and Ben the Gryffindor hadn't met for a second date after the Yule Ball, she was determined to finish all her homework early and lock herself into the dormitory all Hogsmeade weekend. I wasn't keen on joining her but was even less keen on going to Hogsmeade alone like a sad, lost puppy so was considering a similar activity of studying in the library or common room. My saviour had come though!

At Friday I ran into Felix Smythwick who, with a faint blush on his cheeks (me probably the same), asked me how I was doing. After a minute of talking I remembered how easily conversation flowed during the dance and I started to feel a little bit more comfortable. 'Let me walk you to your next class. I have a free period anyway.' He said and together we walked in the direction of Transfiguration.

'So, what are you going to do this weekend? I'm just going to hang out with friends.' He told me and I shrugged, a bit embarrassed by my abandonment for the weekend. 'I'm just going to stay in and study. There's loads to do.' I said and he looked at me with a frown. 'You're kidding me right?' He asked with a chuckle and I couldn't help but smile as well. 'Well, alright, my friends all ditched me for their boyfriends.' I said and he laughed loudly enough to make a couple of second years walking past look up in shock.

'You could come with me and my friends if you want. Make new friends!' He said joyfully. I tried to refuse but he was quite persistent and after a couple of moments I ended up agreeing. He leaned against the doorframe of the Transfigurations classroom as I stood in the doorway, my books pressed against my chest. 'I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning at eleven?' He asked and I nodded. 'Yeah, sure, thanks for inviting me, you didn't have to.' I said and he shrugged. 'We got along really well at the Yule Ball right? I think we should be friends.' He told me with a grin. I grinned back at him. 'We did get along well.' I once again agreed.

'Close the door, we're starting class!' Professor McGonagall called across the classroom and I quickly waved at Felix, who waved back at me, closing the door and sliding into the seat next to Mathilda. 'I thought you didn't like him?' Mathilda hissed to me as the professor started explaining the lesson for today. 'I don't _like_ him-like him, but he's really cool and we had a nice conversation at the ball and we both think we could be good friends. I'm recruiting a new one because I'm sick of you.' I said to Mathilda and she laughed loudly, earning a disapproving glance from McGonagall.

'Seriously though, I know how you can get and neither of us are interested in anything more than friendship.' I whispered to Mathilda and she huffed. 'So, we're back to fantasizing about this never happening fantasy fling with Fred Weasley?' she asked and I elbowed her.

I hadn't told Mathilda about the fact that Felix had tried to kiss me. She would make more out of it than it actually was and would try to force something out of it. I didn't _want_ Felix. He was nice enough but that's just simply not enough to make _feelings_ happen.

'Anyway, I told him you have all deserted me so he has invited me along with his friends tomorrow.' I muttered, writing down the notes from the blackboard. 'So you are seriously not going to do anything about Fred?' Mathilda asked. 'I was planning on asking him why he hadn't claimed that dance that he said he'd claim.' I said, my face reddening. It was an embarrassing thought to go up to him and ask him that. Mathilda seemed excited by the idea though.

'Yes! That'll be good! Just make sure you sound flirty! We've practised this!' She said. I shushed her, looking around as she had talked a bit loud. 'I still can't believe you made me bloody _practise_ to be flirty.' I said. Mathilda wouldn't have my complaints. 'And you said you'd never use it! Ha!' She exclaimed. 'Make sure to do the wink after you ask him the question!' She said. 'Ms Goodfellow, for the second time! One more time and I'm forced to dock points!' McGonagall bellowed from the front of the classroom.

The next day I met Felix and his friends in the Entrance Hall as we agreed. Peter Hollywood, who I had met before at the ball said hi to me enthusiastically and three others called Raashid Hussain, Karl Limpley and Hufflepuff's beater Anthony Rickett introduced themselves with a smile. 'We're only waiting for Tony's girlfriend.' Said Peter to me. A couple of minutes later Heidi Macavoy, a chaser for Hufflepuff, came running from the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, coming to a skidding halt next to Anthony. 'Sorry I'm late!' She apologized, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. 'Thora just wouldn't hurry up in the bathroom! As always!' She complained after she had introduced herself to me, we had checked off with Filch and we had started walking down the grassy slopes towards Hogsmeade.

'She's always in there for hours it sometimes seems. We bought here a makeup mirror for on her nightstand so she didn't need to lock us out of the bathroom but she just doesn't use it.' She told me as she walked beside me. 'My friend Mathilda always wakes us up really early. She just shouts and sings and all that and we have long given up getting her out of that habit.' I told her in return. 'Maybe I don't have it so bad then.' Heidi conceded and I laughed. She chuckled as well.

I had a surprisingly nice time with Felix and his friends. They were accommodating and considerate and very much tried to include me in everything. But I don't know why I expected any less from Hufflepuffs. Dad was like that too; a true Hufflepuff. Sometimes I wondered how mum, an even truer Slytherin, and dad got together, how that combination could ever work. But somehow it does. They had a relationship I'd be glad to have half of when I was at that point in my life.

We had sat down around a table in the Three Broomsticks, Peter and Anthony getting us all drinks. I sat in between Felix and Heidi, Karl sitting at Heidi's other side, and looked over the room to see, at the other end, Fred and George Weasley. A sudden flare of confidence came over me and I excused myself from my new friends and walked up to the twins with footsteps that became heavier and heavier, the closer I got to them. There was a moment at which I considered recalculating my path so I could pretend to walk to the bathroom to my left instead but George had looked over and had elbowed his brother when he saw me approaching.

'Hiya Cecil.' Fred said with a broad grin. George turned around, talking to their friend Lee Jordan to give us a moment. 'Hi..!' I said breathlessly. 'I was just wondering if you were ever planning on claiming that dance that you said you were going to claim at the ball.' I said to him. For a moment he looked at me, quite speechless and I was speechless at myself, my cheeks burning and my heart beating a couple of hundred times a minute. Then he started laughing and out of sheer panic I uncomfortably laughed along.

'Merlin, you do keep surprising me Cecilia.' He told me and because I had no idea how to respond to that I just smiled an awkward smile at him. 'To answer your question: yeah, alright, I'll make sure to definitely claim that dance soon.' He said and I just nodded. 'Now get out of my way because George and I have some business to take care of.' He grabbed his twin brother by the collar and stalked to the end of the bar. I frowned when I realized they had started talking to Ludo Bagman (whatever he was doing in Hogsmeade – it wasn't like there was a Triwizard Task going on now), pushing aside Harry Potter and his friends who were sitting at barstools next to him. Ludo Bagman left soon after though.

I decided to quickly go to the bathroom. All the stalls were taken but I didn't really need to go anyway. I just needed a breather. I looked in the mirror to study my flushed face. Red spots of nervosas and excitement had randomly popped up from under my otherwise fairly fair skin and my eyes were wide. Is that what I looked like when talking to Fred? I couldn't decide whether that was worse than expected or better than expected. When an older witch exited one of the stalls I hurriedly washed my hands to not appear too weird but then left the bathroom.

I slid back next to Felix, taking a sip from the butter beer Raashid had pushed my way. 'You just missed some major gossip flodder.' Heidi told me. 'What happened?' I asked. 'Harry Potter got into a row with that journalist Rita Skeeter.' Tony answered me, nodding to the bar. I looked to see that Potter and his friends were no longer there, but that Skeeter was still fuming sitting on one of the barstools, her enchanted quill writing away in front of her and her photographer carelessly drinking a flagon of mead beside her.

'Yeah, it was proper mad!' Raashid added. 'She went on about all the bad things she knew about Ludo Bagman of all people, don't know what he had to do with it. It apparently started with Potter screaming at her for her article on professor Hagrid.' He said. 'I heard he's friends with the professor.' He told us all. 'Which is a tiny bit weird, I must say. I mean, he's a _professor_.' Heidi said but Tony bumped her shoulder saying; 'No, I heard that Hagrid was the one who told Potter he was a wizard back when he was eleven. I can imagine feeling closer to someone with that sort of bond.' For a moment it was silent until Raashid broke it by saying; 'Whatever it was, it was right weird.'

At the end of the day we said goodbye to each other in the Entrance Hall where the Hufflepuffs went into the basement towards their common room and I went up the stairs toward my common room. Felix had turned around before going in the basement door, grinning at me and waving and I had waved back at him.

It didn't take long before Aurora and Mathilda joined me at the common room windowsill I occupied, accompanied by my novel ( _Since the break of the midsummer morning_ by Enrique Rosedahl – number 11 in the Witch Weekley's Bestseller Book 100). Mathilda was first to eagerly describe her date with Adrian, describing in detail the kisses they shared in the snow behind the Hog's Head and the sugar quills he had bought her in Honeydukes. 'He's invited me to come over to his place in the Easter holidays.' She told us smugly. 'Is that a good idea?' I asked her. 'The O.W.L.'s are coming up soon after and you might want that free week to study.' I added. She glared at me. 'If I'm going to fail my O.W.L.'s only because I didn't spent every waking moment of the Easter holidays studying, I never deserved them anyway.' She said and she wouldn't say another word about it.

Aurora's and Robin's date was almost entirely spent in the _Tomes and Scrolls_. Mathilda booed ('Why would you spent a date in a bookshop!') and Aurora took that in stride but then explained how intimate and in-depth their conversations were. 'I don't think I've ever known anyone that well in such a short time before.' She told us with a sigh. 'He's simply amazing.' She said. I felt happy for my friend but at the same time I also felt a vindictive sort of jealousy pool itself together in the pit of my stomach. Why couldn't I have something like that?

We thought that our homework load had become ridiculous already in the first semester, all teachers droning on about the importance of continuous studying in order to succeed at the O.W.L. examinations but after Christmas that load seemed to double. 'We've got an essay for Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms and Astronomy, a potion to finish for Potions, a star chart also for Astronomy, a curse map of the Conjunctivitis Curse for Defence Against the Dark Arts and for Potions a matching essay on the Oculus Potion to counter the Conjunctivitis Curse. Have I forgotten anything?' Mathilda rattled off, reading her agenda out loud as we sat at the Ravenclaw table.

I scanned my own agenda. 'I also have an essay on the healing powers of Mandrake roots for Herbology.' I said. 'And I've got an essay for both Muggle Studies and Arithmancy too. And of course the translations that we have to do for Ancient Runes.' Aurora directed at me. 'Yeah, I got all of that too, I answered, turning the page in my planner. Mathilda groaned, resting her head on the table. 'At least I don't have Ancient Runes. We only need to keep a stupid dream journal for Divination but that's almost no work at all. I can almost never remember my dreams anyway.' She grunted.

'I can't wait for the O.W.L.'s to be over.' She sighed. I chuckled. 'If I end up getting that internship at the ministry this summer, I need to pass the W.O.M.B.A.T. exams as well.' I told them and Mathilda whimpered, raising her head again. 'I found a new sort of respect for you, mate.' She said and I laughed. 'Oh and I haven't written it down yet, but we got that essay for the new Care of Magical Creatures professor on unicorns!' Aurora called out, quickly taking out her quill and scribbling it down in her agenda. Mathilda laid her head back down on the table.

After lunch we decided to go to the library during our free period to try and make a small dent into the load we had for that week. Aurora and I worked on our Ancient Runes translations (due the next day) and Mathilda slaved away over the Herbology-Potions double essay. 'Just imagine the people who also have extra-curriculars.' Said Mathilda as we packed our bags so we could head over to Charms class. 'A couple of people in my Divinations class actually take the Xylomancy extra and they have to go to the class in the North Tower every week and do work for it and everything. You can't even get an O.W.L. for it. You just get a certificate at the very end that says that you attended the course and passed it.' She told us as we walked down the corridor. 'Or the clubs! Quidditch practice, the Gobstones clubs, or the duelling club, all those things!' She added as an afterthought.

Felix told me he is in three extra-curricular classes; music, muggle music and also in the orchestra.' I told them and Mathilda shook her head. 'How does he even find the time?' She muttered. 'To be fair, he takes a lot less classes than we do.' I said and Aurora let out a laugh.

Before we knew it, it was February and almost time already for the next Task. There were a lot of speculations on what the Task would be this time. Even Mathilda was curious enough that she listened in as we interrogated Cho about it. She however insisted that Cedric had told her nothing. We hadn't seen much of Cho over the past month or so; there was so much homework anyway and every other moment she spent with her boyfriend. Marietta seemed a bit lonely, spending more time with us than she'd perhaps normally do.

I didn't feel like I saw any less of Mathilda since she had gained a boyfriend. She'd sometimes sit at the Slytherin table with him and his friends and sometimes they'd join us at the Ravenclaw table (although I – and Aurora too – felt a little intimidated by the older Slytherin guys and wouldn't say much when they were present), but other than that she'd keep her distance from him it seemed. As did Adrian. Neither really seemed like the dependent kind of relationship partner. They'd simply find each other when they wanted to see the other. Which was still often enough, I might add. Many a time either Adrian or Mathilda dragged the other off to Merlin knows where to do Merlin knows what. Mathilda would only smile mysteriously about it every time Aurora asked where they'd go and what they'd do.

Aurora and Robin seemed to be dating in almost every sense of the word except the official one. Aurora claimed that they hadn't kissed yet and that they hadn't talked about being official yet, but that she really liked him and that he really seemed to like him. Which seemed to be true. Robin sat with us almost every meal and he often helped her with her studying or her homework. I had less luck with my study partner as Mathilda's groans of emotional pain during our homework sessions were sometimes just too much to bare. 'Why don't you go study with Adrian, he had his O.W.L.'s last year and might be able to give you some pointers.' I carefully prodded but her face only soured. 'Already asked him but he only laughed and said that he, and I quote, "won't go through that again".' She said.

There was one more Hogsmeade trip before the Task at the 24th so we eagerly left our book bags in our dormitories and took a well-earned break from studying and strolled to the village. Although it was weak and almost couldn't be felt, there was a bit of a sun out, for once not hidden by grey clouds. Unlike last time, I wasn't abandoned by my friends on this trip but instead we went in a large group. Both Mathilda and Aurora joined me, along with their respective blokes. Adrian had brought his friend Cassius Warrington along and Robin brought along Tadeo and the girl from Durmstrang that Tadeo had taken to the Yule Ball. Marietta had also decided to tag along with us instead of being a third wheel to Cho and Cedric's date.

As I already knew, it was difficult for me to have any kind of voice with 1) people I didn't know well and 2) in large groups, so after sticking with them for an hour or so, me and Marietta split off from the group to go to _Tomes and Scrolls_ to check out the updated best seller lists. We ran into Felix and Peter on the way there though. 'How have you been doing? Has the homework been doing you in?' Felix asked me as he and Peter walked with us to the bookshop. 'Not yet, but I do feel myself slowly going insane.' I said and he nodded. 'Yeah, I'm glad I don't have as many classes as you do. I only have Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies besides my core classes. I literally chose the littles amount of electives I could choose.' He said with a laugh. I chuckled as well. 'But you said you have a lot of extra curriculars. I don't have any extra curricular.' I said and shrugged. 'That's true.' He admitted.

The snow had long melted and it had left behind only muddy roads and puddles and I looked at my feet as I carefully stepped around each one. Mathilda and Peter were walking alongside each other a couple of feet in front of us. 'Hey, Cecil, I'm really glad that we can be friends like this.' Felix said suddenly. I looked up. 'Yeah, me too.' I said, although I suddenly had the feeling like he was trying to say more. He kept quiet though but the easy-going mood that was between us a moment before had abruptly changed into a somewhat uncomfortable tense atmosphere. When we arrived at Tomes and Scrolls, Peter dragged Felix along to meet with the rest of their friends at the Three Broomsticks. They both waved at us enthusiastically as they ran off. 'That Peter is actually quite a cutie.' Marietta told me as we walked into the shop.

Next week Friday it was finally time for the Second Task. All classes for the day had been suspended and that morning at breakfast Dumbledore told the entire Great Hall that at half noon we were welcome to witness the Task by the Black Lake.

Marietta was worried about Cho because we hadn't seen her since yesterday. 'It's not like her to stay out all night and not tell me where she went.' She said to us. Mathilda had enough of hearing about Cho. 'Will you stop worrying please, she's probably with her precious boyfriend the Hogwarts Champion. He must be nervous and in need of support and she just forgot to tell you about it.' She said and that shut Marietta up but it wasn't true what Mathilda had said because when a nervous looking Cedric came into the Great Hall, Cho was still nowhere to be seen.

We still had two hours to kill before the Task would start and many students had gathered in the courtyards. Aurora and I were planning on studying at first but Mathilda had growled in annoyance and dragged us with. 'All we ever do is study.' She said.

There was music in the Transfiguration courtyard, a Weird Sisters' cover done by a couple of fifth and sixth year music extra-curricular students. 'You see, your "friend" isn't studying either.' Mathilda said as we sat down at one of the stone ledges underneath the arches that separated the courtyard from the corridors, nodding towards the source of music. I looked over and saw Felix, who had spotted me too, banging away on a drum set happily, nodding his head along to the beat. He grinned at me when I looked over.

Felix looked very happy playing music. I just kept watching him, fascinated by the single-minded joy he appeared to feel. His hair whipped from side to side and his hands holding the drumsticks banged on his kit as hard as he could, a huge smile plastered on his face, his forehead sweaty and his cheeks flushed from the excitement. Unlike me at all times, he didn't seem plagued by any worries at all. He looked in his element.

'How about that dance?' I got a huge shock when someone from the corridor behind us put a hand on each of my shoulders and whispered into my ear. I shrieked, ripping my eyes away from Felix and jumping up, throwing over my bag in the process, causing all of my books and half-finished essays to roll out onto the floor and the ink pot to shatter on the hard stone. All of the ink luckily missed the rest of my possessions but it was frustrating nonetheless.

'Merlin almighty, aren't you a scaredy-cat!' Fred Weasley said as I looked up. He stepped over the ledge I previously sat on and kneeled down next to me to help me pick up my books. I summoned a couple of parchment rolls with my wand that had rolled too far away, trying to avoid looking at my redheaded crush before me. We both rose to our feet again. On Fred's left I could see Aurora and Mathilda subtly giving me the thumbs up.

'Thanks.' I said timidly, not looking him in the eyes, as he handed me my Rune Dictionary. 'Well, how about it?' He asked me again and I frowned, briefly looking into his eyes only to look away with a blush on my face immediately after. 'How about what?' I asked. 'That dance!' He called out with a booming laugh. 'I saw you sitting there, your back to me, and music's all around, so perfect time I'd say!' He told me.

I looked around. No one else was dancing. 'I don't think I'd want to..' I began but he rolled his eyes, yanked my bag out of my hands and dumping it into the ready arms of Aurora and Mathilda, taking a good hold of my hands and dragging me along to the middle of the Transfiguration courtyard. 'Please, I don't want..' I tried again but he directed his stunning grin at me and I was at a loss for words. 'Come on love, live a little!' He said as he took my right hand in his left and put his hand on my waist. I automatically moved my hand to his shoulder.

What happened next I wouldn't soon forget. They could obliviate me and it would still be etched into my memory. Fred and I danced a quick stepped waltz through the courtyard to the up-tempo rock 'n roll song. I still wasn't a great dancer, but Fred seemed to know what he was doing and my feet simply followed his. As soon as people realized that two people had started dancing they started cheering and whooping and I even heard some catcalls and my face flushed a deep, intense red. Fred didn't seem to mind any of it, his grin as wide as ever.

Around us other people started dancing as well, both individuals and couples and it wasn't until the song ended that Fred let go of me. 'Is my debt now paid off?' He asked with a wink and I simply nodded, not trusting my own voice not to crack. I quickly walked back to my friends, almost stumbling when I reached them. 'By Circe, Cecil!' Mathilda hissed in excitement but I ignored her, grabbing my bag out of her hands and turning on my heels, running off inside. 'Where are you going!?' Mathilda called after me. 'We have to leave for the Task in twenty!'

But I couldn't even think about the Triwizard Tournament. It seemed like the most unimportant thing in the world right then. I had started running up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower but decided against it. I didn't really want to talk to anyone and if Mathilda and Aurora decided to come after me they'd go there first.

There was absolutely no one in the library except for the librarian of course. I sat in the corner, stuffed away behind some shelves. I could see out of the window from where I was sitting and could see that everyone had made their way down to the lake by this point, only a couple of latecomers were still speed walking out of the castle. I looked up in a fright when I heard loud footsteps and saw Harry Potter of all people sprint past my hidden spot towards the exit of the library. A couple of minutes later I could see him running along the grass towards where the Second Task was set up.

I sat back, pulling all my homework out of my bag and putting it on the table before me. I took my spare ink pot, dipped my quill into it and held it ready over my essay, waiting for words to come to me. But they didn't come.

My mind kept going back to dancing with Fred. The way his hand cupped my own hand, how his other hand had felt so warm on my waist, how steady his pace was, how confident his stride and how my thoughts all died out every time he directed his ocean blue eyes at me. I groaned. I must've embarrassed myself so much.

In the distance I could hear Ludo Bagman commentate the Task, his voice obviously charmed by a _Sonorus_ -charm. What was I doing? How was it that something as ridiculously childish as a dance with a crush could knock out my senses to such a degree that I'd miss something historic like one of the Triwizard Tournament Tasks? I sighed, laying my quill down and resting my chin on my forearms as I put them on the table, giving up on homework for now.

It wasn't like I hated myself but the fact that any kind of embarrassment or socially challenging situation could completely immobilize me was so frustrating that the thought alone could bring me to tears. I blinked a few times. I wasn't going to cry. I had more pride than that.

I tried to look at the scene earlier in a more positive light. Sure, I had not looked so well in front of a large part of the student body and most importantly Fred bloody Weasley, but on the other hand, Fred had remembered my wish and had singled me out to fulfil it. That was some kind of achievement I reckoned. Despite my earlier despair, I did feel a little bit better then.

When I heard the chattering of students again downstairs, I put all of my books back into my bag and ran down to have lunch with the rest. I was glad when Mathilda and Aurora sat next to me at the Ravenclaw table and neither of them mentioned the courtyard incident (I suspected that Aurora had made Mathilda take a vow of silence on that one because it wasn't like her to shut up about it all by herself). Even more so, when Adrian Pucey came up behind Mathilda and kissed her neck, she shook him off and said 'We're having a girls' day and you're not invited unless you spontaneously sprout boobs.' After which Adrian rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders and squeezed back into the space between his own friends. Even Robin was sent away by Aurora, although a lot gentler and nicer, but he was very understanding and told us to enjoy ourselves and that he'd speak with us the next day.

Aurora and Mathilda came through on their word. They wrapped a couple of pieces of chicken, sandwiches and an apple in a few napkins and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and we all took a walk around the lake. They told me about the Task, as I had missed it, and about how it was actually quite boring. 'You didn't actually really miss anything.' Admitted Aurora. 'Yeah, Rory and I were just yawning away next to each other. The champions were supposed to retrieve something dear to them from the bottom of the lake and they had one hour to do it.' Said Mathilda.

'Harry Potter stole the show again with gillyweed. I wonder how he got that. It's not exactly a common plant.' Said Aurora. 'Oh, that's where our darling Cho was by the way.' Said Mathilda sarcastically. 'She was the "thing" dear to Cedric. She was at the bottom of the lake.' Mathilda gagged. 'That's so sweet that it's making me nauseous.' She added.

It was still cold at the end of February but we set up a couple of heating charms and sat by a tree at the waterside while eating our lunch as we talked and looked at the people across the water who were taking apart the stands from the Task, the Giant Squid splashing water their way with one of its tentacles.

When we got back to the castle we took advantage of our free day by setting up camp in the dormitory and having exactly the girly day that my two friends had promised me, painting nails, trying on clothes, doing our hair and make-up. Cho was with Cedric in the Great Hall surrounded by both admirers as just people who were curious about what had happened at the bottom of the lake.

Mathilda grew awfully smug when Marietta joined our girly trio and made it a quartet. 'I'm just so sick of Cho these days.' Said Marietta as she brushed her hair, sitting on her bed. 'I know that she likes Cedric a lot but she's just been ignoring me it almost feels like, and she doesn't even realize it herself.' She huffed, putting her hairbrush on her nightstand. 'And now, I've been worrying sick about her since last night, not knowing where she was and all that and she's not at all interested in that. She totally brushed me off just now, in the Great Hall.' She told us.

'It's just all very new to her too. Talk to her about it, she'll understand. You've always been best friends.' Aurora said calmingly and Marietta let herself fall back on her bed. 'But talk when? She's _always_ with Cedric!' She complained.

It was a great day. No one wanted to leave the dormitory that night so we drew straws on who had to go downstairs and get us all dinner and Mathilda was the loser this time and she, in her fashionably picked out outfit ( _or_ a weird mix of clothes thrown together from all of our wardrobes that included a tie tied around her head and a pair of way too short robes – Marietta only was one sixty in height – that barely reached her shins) went down and got us all shepherd's pie (hardly the easiest of food to take upstairs but Mathilda was sweeter than anyone gave her credit for because she knew it was one of my favourite dishes).

Cho didn't come back till late that night and attempted conversation with Marietta but she got a cold reception and she must've noticed the awkward looks of Aurora and I and the smirk on Mathilda's face because she let it go really quickly and just crawled into bed instead. I felt a bit bad for her; she didn't mean any harm after all.

After Cho came back we slowly started getting ready for bed too. Aurora turned down the Wizarding Wireless a bit and we washed the make-up off our faces, pulling the hairbands out of our hair and pulling on our pyjamas. When we got into bed as well it got silent really quickly. We were all tired and no one was really interested in chatting anymore. We had done plenty of that.

However just as I was about to drift off I was shaken awake again by Mathilda who had slid out of bed and had sat down on her knees on the floor beside my bed so she'd by on eye height with me. 'Are you awake?' She asked me as I blinked. 'You woke me, yes.' I said grouchily. 'You can go back to sleep in a second.' She said.

She got up and sat on the bed, drawing the curtains around us and casting a quick silencing charm. I sat up a bit, leaning back on my elbows, quite curious as to what she had to say. 'Cecilia, I just wanted to say that you were not even a tenth of embarrassing as you believe yourself to be.' She said. I couldn't help but laugh. 'That's still pretty embarrassing actually.' I said cheekily and that made Mathilda chuckle but her face grew serious quickly after.

'Everyone thought that you and Fred dancing in the Transfiguration courtyard was really cool, so please stop worrying about it alright?' She asked. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. 'Rory said I shouldn't bring it up to you but I feel like I should.' She finished. 'I mean, you're always _so_ worried!' She added. She grabbed my hand. 'I mean, Cecil, just think about the _fact_ that the love of your life took you to dance right there in the middle of the courtyard?' She said gleefully. I sputtered at the description but couldn't help myself but grin at it as well. 'It is like the kind of thing you tell your children later.' Mathilda said with a wink.

We wished each other good night and she went back to her bed and I turned over in my own. Mathilda was right and I had known for a long time already. I needed to be more assertive. 'Tomorrow morning I'll start.' I murmured into my pillow. 'I won't take crap from nobody anymore and I won't worry about what anyone's thinking.' And with that thought I fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Don't laugh at me too much (alright, you can laugh a little XD) but I made class schedules for all of them (colour coded, all fitted so they are perfectly in synch and not overlapping and that the amount of hours per class are automatically calculated at the bottom - yay Excel!) so if you're interested you can put it in a review or in a PM and I'll figure out a way to make the schedules availabe for you guys. Maybe a filesharing website or something!

Now come one guys:

 _Please_ **_review_**


	8. Cecil gets her wish

This isn't too long a chapter but I think you'll enjoy it anyway ;D I'll try to get the next one out soon! Would you do me a favour and write me a **_review_**? Please?

* * *

CHAPTER 8

'Monday the 17th of April! Our saviour has been given a name!' Mathilda shouted as she looked through her agenda. We were sitting in our dormitory, studying before dinner. I sighed. 'I already told mum and dad I wouldn't come home for Easter before the schoolyear started.' I said. 'With the O.W.L.'s coming up I don't want to get distracted at home.' I added and Mathilda rolled her eyes. 'I don't care about any of that. I might not go to Adrian's, but I'm definitely leaving school for the holidays. I'm not staying here cooped up for another second if I don't have to.'

It was halfway through March. The weather was nothing short of terrible, heavy winds and lots of rain, so like Mathilda said we had spent most of our time inside the castle. I had been expecting a letter from home but owls had been blown off course by the strong gusts of wind so it still hadn't arrived.

I had gotten over my embarrassment, partially because people around me kept telling me that they had seen me that day, dancing with Fred, and thought it was really cool. I was still embarrassed by it but not mortified.

'You're not going to Adrian's?' I asked Mathilda and she shrugged casually although I could tell that she didn't feel as nonchalant about it as she pretended. 'He was a real jerk the other day about.. Well, about nothing, but I'm thinking about not going to his house in the Easter holiday just to punish him.' She told me and I frowned. I felt like she wasn't telling me something but I also knew that Mathilda wasn't someone to share on command. 'Now, shut up so I can concentrate on your braid!' She murmured sharply.

Although we were supposed to be studying, we had been spending the last hour doing each other's make up (or Mathilda mostly doing mine) and hair and lazily flipping through our textbooks and study planners. Mathilda was currently braiding my hair, but she had done up my eyes earlier. It wasn't too much, just a light brush of the mascara and a soft eyeliner and that was how I liked it. I didn't do my make up often, I felt vain and self-involved if I did, but sometimes it was nice to pamper a bit. Mathilda loved make up though. She could spend hours pawing through magazines to read tips on how to do it. She always looked beautiful.

There was tapping on the window and both Mathilda and I looked up to see Aidan's owl bracing itself against the wind in front of the glass. I jumped up to open up the window and the owl shot into the dormitory, accompanied by rain and cold wind and I quickly shut it again. 'Oh you poor Altheda, the weather has been horrendous!' I cooed as I hurriedly found some owl sweets in my trunk at the foot of my bed. Altheda picked them out of my palm eagerly.

'Do you have a letter for me then?' I asked and it stuck out its paw, handing me the letter. I untied the knot and looked over the letter. It looked like they had had the common sense to put a drying spell on it or the parchment would've been utterly destroyed already.

'I'll just quickly read the letter Tilda.' I murmured as I unfolded it and Mathilda nodded, not paying attention much. It seemed to be several letters.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _To come straight to the point, I was hoping you'd reconsider not coming home for Easter. When you made that decision you didn't know you'd be staying home for Christmas either and the case is that your dad and I are missing you terribly! I know your O.W.L.'s are important but you're underestimating your own capabilities enormously if you think you'll do less well if you come home for a couple of days._

 _Regardless of your reply, we love you very much and won't be mad if you don't want to._

 _Now, unto a completely different subject! Tamora has married! I told you about her new fellow in my letter I sent at Christmas but two days ago she married him. She sent me an owl inviting me on the actual day of the wedding but I had an appointment with Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, to interview him about the missing ministry employee (you might have heard about her in the papers?) so I couldn't come but now she's acting like I was actively boycotting her romantic endeavours while honestly I couldn't care less. Your dad is telling me that I should just apologize but I bet I can outlast her. I just know that she's dying to show herself as a married witch so in a couple of days she'll send me a letter telling me that she isn't mad anymore and that she'll forgive my insolence of already having engagements on the day that she was planning to whisk me off._

 _The guy she's married to seems nice enough. We had them over for dinner a month or so ago and he was just lovesick. He looked way more into her than she into him. But you know how your aunt is. The contrast between husband number one and husband number two is ginormous by the way. You remember the first right? This big, muscular and handsome fellow, rich as I don't know who but this new one is actually shorter than her, isn't ugly but certainly not handsome either and is far from rich. He works in a pet shop in Liverpool. I don't know what she looks for in a wizard but it's certainly not something we can see on the outside! I hope she can stick with this one though. If she can't, she'd be divorced twice before her thirtieth birthday._

 _How's school going? And your friends? How's Mathilda's boyfriend doing? Tell me_ everything _!_

 _Loving kisses,_

 _Wendela_

I smiled down at the letter. Aunt Tamora was a handful. She was a latecomer, much younger than my mother and one of my favourite people. She was a bit ridiculous though. As a kid I'd love it though. She treated me like an adult. She'd gossip to me and paint my nails and she'd take me out for ice cream and she'd tell me which men walking by were "suitable" and I just felt so taken seriously.

I looked at the two other letters. One from dad and one from Aidan. I opened dad's first. It was much shorter than mum's. Mum was a journalist, used to writing. My dad was the owner of a specialty bookshop and much more of a reader. My parents often told me of how mum would send multiple page letters to dad when they first started dating, not expecting any replies, just happy to write him. Dad would still send me long letters though, just less frequently than mum.

 _To my dear Cillyhead,_

 _I'm sure your mum has already filled you in on all and everything going on in the home. Your aunt has gotten married on another whim and your mother is secretly upset with her. She's telling me that she isn't but she must think I was born yesterday. She worries about her baby sister; she's afraid that living her whole life on a whim will land her nowhere. The best we can do is just be sweet to Wendy so she knows her family loves her so she might worry less. Your mum has a hard exterior but a gentle soul._

 _In the shop everything is going well. I sold the 19th century King Eustacian edition of_ the Standard Book of Spells _. It was a rich collector from Saudi Arabia that bought it. We don't have royalty in this country anymore but they sure do in other countries! They wouldn't say but I'm quite sure that they were representing some sort of prince. And they say running a dusty old bookshop is boring!_

 _Don't listen to your mother by the way! She's going to try and guilt trip you into coming home for Easter I think but I know how important studying for your O.W.L.'s is for you so don't feel pressured, you hear me? Just make your own plan and stick to it._

 _Love you,_

 _Dad_

My dad balanced out my mum perfectly.

Aidan's letter wasn't long either but he promised another letter by next week.

 _Cecil,_

 _First of all, I wanted you to be the first to know, Nina and I are officially going out. I'm not telling mum and dad till it has settled down for a bit longer, but she's an amazing girl and I'm sure you'd like her too. She is smart and sweet and absolutely beautiful so I'm counting myself lucky._

 _Which reminds me. That guy that you supposedly like and who is in Gryffindor one year above you, which is three years below me and who is funny; he couldn't possibly be a Weasley, could he? I'm pretty sure those twins were three years below me. I don't think I'm entirely off base and I think that I'll have my answer when you start denying it like the bad liar you are in your next letter._

 _I got to go now but I wanted to just quickly tell you about Nina and about my suspicions before I left for work. I promise you'll get a better letter soon. Next week sound good?_

 _Big fat kiss from me_

I knew I shouldn't have told him anything. I looked up from my letter and glared at the oblivious Mathilda. 'Thanks a lot. Thanks to you Aidan has pretty much figured it out about Fred.' I said and Mathilda looked up from her Charms textbook. 'Well, what's wrong with that?' She asked. She was saved from my wrath by Marietta who stuck her head around the door. 'We're all heading down to dinner now, are you girls coming too?' She asked and Mathilda hastily jumped up. 'Yummm, dinner sounds great!' She said loudly, avoiding my gaze. I wasn't being very reasonable, I had sent the letter all by myself after all, but that was hardly the point right now.

We went down to the Great Hall with everyone else from our year. I sat next to Aurora and opposite Mathilda and immediately reached for the pot roast in front of me. 'Oh, I'm just going to say hi to Cedric!' Cho said from my left and I saw both Mathilda and, to my surprise, Marietta roll their eyes. 'I'm telling you, it's getting insufferable!' Marietta said to Mathilda. Mathilda shrugged. 'I've only been saying it for years.' She huffed. 'Don't get me wrong, I love Cho, I really do, but she's totally ditching me.' Marietta said. I was distracted from their conversation when the spot next to me that was vacated by Cho a minute earlier, was filled by Felix.

'Hey Cecilia!' He said with his cheery grin on his face. 'Hey!' I said, talking around the food in my mouth. 'I was actually just wondering when it's your birthday.' He asked and I frowned. 'My birthday?' I asked surprised. 'Why?' I added. He grinned wider. 'You're not supposed to ask! I'll just say that I'm wondering that if I'd find the hypothetical best birthday present ever, when I could hypothetically give it to you.' He said. 'Present? What is it!' I said eagerly. He waved his hands. 'You're not supposed to ask!' He repeated. 'It's August 29.' I informed him. 'It's aaaages away.' I complained. 'Don't worry, it'll come.' He consoled me with a still very wide grin.

'When's yours?' I asked. 'January 1st.' He answered. 'Really? You should've said! I didn't get you anything!' I exclaimed. He laughed. 'I accept presents with retrospective effect.' He said and I laughed too.

I was happy that Felix and I had become friends. He was really nice and kind and in general just a joy to be around. It would've been a shame if I had never seen him again after the Yule Ball.

After dinner everyone went their own way. Cho and Cedric one way, Marietta and Mathilda another, Aurora to the library and I promised to join her there later but I first had to go by professor Flitwick's office to ask about the possibility of doing the W.O.M.B.A.T. test at Hogwarts, an exam I needed to do as well if I wanted to do the internship at the Ministry that summer.

After I left his office I felt reassured of the possibility. I could take it two weeks after my O.W.L.'s if I ended up getting the internship. It wouldn't be long till I'd get my letter to tell me whether I was accepted. I had to be realistic though. The chances of them wanting a fifteen year old on the internship program were very slim. I had to be ready for rejection. Getting considered to begin with was already a big honour.

I was slowly walking to the library to join Aurora. She and Robin would be studying there and I was supposed to join them but I enjoyed walking with ease for a moment. I came by a window and decided to sit in the alcove for a bit and look outside. Although it was still very windy, it had stopped raining and I could see people had dared to go outside and get some fresh air. With a bit of surprise I realized I could see Felix and his friends were amongst those people, their Hufflepuff scarfs billowing in the wind.

I was all the way on the third floor but I could still distinctly recognize Felix' sandy blonde hair blowing in disarray and although it was quite high up, I could still easily tell he was smiling. I smiled at that too. 'What are you sitting here all alone for?' A voice asked suddenly.

I looked up, startled. In front of me stood Fred Weasley, his hands in his pockets. 'I'm supposed to be in the library studying.' I answered hastily. I scolded myself. "Cool and collected, Cecilia, cool and collected!" I told myself. 'Ah!' Fred exclaimed. 'Skiving off then!' He said and I, in an uncool and uncollected way, wildly shook my head. 'Just postponing.' I muttered shyly. Fred rolled his eyes, sitting down next to me in the alcove. I could barely think. We were _alone_! And he was so close to me! Sitting next to me!

'Where is your brother?' I asked. 'I have never seen you two apart.' I added at his questioning glance. He chuckled. 'He has detention. Sprout had almost caught me as well, but I had managed to duck into a secret passage way just in time. George had less luck though.' He said with a smirk and I laughed nervously. 'The best bit was of course that Sprout _knows_ that I was there too but she can hardly prove it, can she?' He guffawed. I tried to laugh along naturally but my mind was blank. Fred Weasley was making casual conversation with me! What to do! 'I'm going to meet with Lee in a bit, Lee Jordan,' – he added for my benefit although I didn't need it (I was way too invested in his life) 'but he's snogging Patricia Stimpson in a broom closet somewhere so I have to be a good mate and leave him be and definitely not put timed dung bombs in his bag.' He said to me with a wink.

I had vouched to myself a few weeks back that I'd stop worrying about others so much. I had stuck with that the best I could, everything has to be done in small steps. I had for example been sticking my hand up in class more and I had told Eddie Carmichael that I wouldn't do his Potions essay for him, which he had tricked me into doing and I was too nervous to refuse. But this was different. This was _Fred Weasley_ , my crush of nearly two years. And he was talking to me!

We sat in silence for a bit. He just looked at me and I tried to look back but kept averting my eyes to my fiddling fingers. Why was he bothering with me? 'You look really pretty Cecil.' Fred suddenly told me, waking me up from my racing thoughts, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. I felt my heart pick up its pace and I tried, to no avail, to control it. This meant nothing, Fred can pay me a compliment without me assuming the worst (or the best). I couldn't help praising Mathilda's vain make up skills in my head though.

'Thanks..' I said, a tiny crack in my voice. I blushed. Fred's smile widened into a grin. 'You like me a lot, don't you?' He asked suddenly and the question caught me completely off guard. I started stuttering. 'No, not at all!' I managed to spit out. But Fred laughed at me. 'That's alright Cecil.' He said. 'You know what..' He began, trailing off. He looked around the quiet hallway quickly and then, before I knew it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I froze in shock as he pulled back again, his grin big as ever. 'I bet you liked that a lot.' He said with that proud, knowing smirk of his. I shook my head. 'It was.. alright.' I said, out of breath because I forgot to breath in my surprise. Fred let out an amused laugh. 'Sure it was.' He said, ruffling my hair and standing up. 'I'll see you around Cecil.' He greeted me before he sauntered off in the direction of the Great Hall.

I raised my hand and touched my lips. I broke into a broad smile. My first kiss! It wasn't much, nothing like the passionate, hour long snogs Mathilda always bragged about when they were gossiping in their dorm, but it had left me hot and electrified.

I quickly skipped up the stairs, hurriedly making my way to Ravenclaw Tower. To my disappointment there was no one in the common room I particularly wanted to share this with. I went up to the empty dormitory and laid down on my bed, happily staring at the ceiling. 'What does this mean?' I asked the quiet room. 'Does he like me now?' I asked the peacefulness again. I didn't know the answer to any of my questions but part of me didn't care. What mattered was that I had just had my first kiss and that it had been Fred Weasley who had kissed me!

* * *

Now, if you guys could review this, I'd be SO happy :D

It's a bit of a filler I have to admit, but next chapter loads more will happen, hehehehe ;)


	9. The congratulatory party

Sorry for the long pause in between updates. I hope I can be forgiven? Especially because of the following, which you'll review, riiiight!? ;D

* * *

CHAPTER 9

If I thought I was excited, I hadn't been anticipating Mathilda's reaction very well. ' _WHAT DID HE SAY!_ ' She screamed through the dormitory. It was a good thing I had waited till the others had gone down for breakfast. I had laid awake all night thinking about the brief kiss. I was still none the wiser about what it all meant but none of the flutters in my stomach had died down.

'I don't know, he just said "I'll see you around, Cecil"' I told Mathilda, trying to imitate the deeper voice of Fred Weasley. Mathilda squealed. 'I have to admit Cecilia Wiggleswade, I had not expected this to ever happen!' She said, but she said it with a grin and I couldn't help but grin in return. 'Me neither, to be honest.' I replied. We grabbed each other's hands and giggled. Mathilda had decided that her knees couldn't handle her weight anymore and she let herself fall down on Aurora's bed, which happened to be the closest. I sat next to her, my back straight and my legs pressed together. 'Fred Weasley kissed you.' She said to the air. I just grinned wider. She turned her head to look at me. 'I might just be more excited by your first kiss than by my own.' She said with a laugh.

She jumped back to her feet. 'I have to do you up! You have to look your best at breakfast.' She exclaimed and for once I didn't protest. I _wanted_ to look my best. 'Nothing too much..' she murmured to herself as she dug through her make up bag. 'What are you going to say to him?' She asked me as she went to work on my face. I shrugged nervously. I had honestly not really thought about that yet. I mean, all night I had been imagining how he'd ask me to be his girlfriend and how he'd kiss me again and how it would all turn out perfect, but those were just fantasies. What would I do if I saw him in the corridors today? What _could_ I do?

'What would you do?' I asked Mathilda. Mathilda stopped hiding the blemishes in my skin for a moment to tap her chin thoughtfully. 'Well _I_ would pull him into an empty classroom and snog him senseless, but I don't think that's entirely your style.' She said with a chuckle. I chuckled too but in my mind I was already embarrassed at the thought of it.

When we finally went down to breakfast I felt like I looked positively pretty but as my eyes shifted over the Gryffindor table the only redheads I saw were his younger brother and sister. I stood at my toes to look over the entire hall but I couldn't spot him and his brother anywhere. Maybe they had had an early breakfast.

I didn't see him the entire rest of the day either though, except for a moment during dinner but he was laughing with his friends and I didn't really feel like it was in my place to interrupt. The next day I didn't see him much either and on the third day no opportunities fell onto my path either. Before I knew it, it was the dawn of the Easter holidays and Mathilda was putting on her coat and looking at me sternly. 'You listen to me Cecil, I've got it from some very trustworthy sources that the Weasleys are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays so take that information and do something with it!' She told me motherly as she was checking if she had everything she needed with her. She was leaving her trunk at school as she'd only go home for a week. She'd bring her homework assignments in her backpack. She'd be going home to her dad and his newest girlfriend. She wasn't looking forward to the latter but she, for some mysterious reason she didn't want to confide in with me, didn't want to go over to Adrian's over the holiday. Aurora had told me not to worry about it but the way Mathilda refused to even look at me as I asked her about it made me want to know more.

'I'll miss you immensely.' Mathilda said as she had swung her bag over her shoulder and clasped me into a tight hug. 'Don't be ridiculous, it's only a week.' I said, knowing I'd miss her too. I walked her down to the Entrance Hall and waved her off as she and the rest of the students who'd be going home for Easter disappeared in the drizzling rain.

I decided not to dwell too much on spending the week without my best friend and instead tried to focus on the Fred Weasley-problem. The case was that he had made no move whatsoever to talk to me after he had kissed me. Admittedly it hadn't been much of a kiss but it still definitely was one. It couldn't have been just an accident or a slip. I still got red in the face at the memory of his lips on mine. I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and saw him and his brother and his friend Lee Jordan sit at the Gryiffindor table across the hall. Even from this distance I could still hear his joyous laugh and see his clear blue eyes. I sighed as I looked at him, blowing the hair out of my face.

Normally most people stayed at Hogwarts over Easter but everyone who normally went home over Christmas but decided to stay for the Yule Ball had decided to go home now instead. It was way emptier now than it normally was this time a year. Unlike before, the amount of Hogwarts students seemed to be pretty much equal to the amount of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students now. I was joined by Aurora and Robin. Cho had gone home with Cedric to visit his parents and Marietta had her yearly Easter brunch at her grandmother's house so she had gone home as well. It was just Aurora and me in the dormitory.

'Cecil?' Aurora asked as she sat across from me. I looked up from my toast, still a bit sleepy, and looked at her questioningly. 'We wanted you to be the first to know.' Aurora said but I merely frowned. 'Know what?' I asked and Aurora looked sideways at Robin and Robin grinned as well. My eyes shot down to the table to see their hands intertwined with each other. I started grinning too. 'Well, bloody _finally_!' I exclaimed.

As the newly coupled enthusiastically explained how they had gotten together at last I listened politely, a smile plastered on my face, because I was happy for my friend, I really was. But still, after a little while my eyes drifted from her and her boyfriend to behind them where I could see my redheaded crush throw cereal across the table to his housemates.

Despite my stern talking to by Mathilda, I didn't find an opportunity to talk to Fred at all. In the following days he was always with his friends and brother and I already felt awkward enough as it was. It was now Monday, March 20th, a couple of days after the beginning of the holidays, when the mail came. I had gotten a letter from Aidan as promised and I quickly skimmed it over, deciding to reply to him later that day and I was about to get up from the breakfast table when another owl perched itself down in front of me.

I frowned and sat back down. It was a Ministry owl, as the purple harness with the pouch at the front (emblazed with the Ministry emblem) indicated. 'For me?' I asked the owl but it merely gave me access to its pouch and I took out the purple Ministry envelope. The owl flew off immediately. Something started to nibble at my brain and it wasn't until I turned it around and saw at the front written " _Cecilia Wiggleswade, Hogwarts Castle, Ravenclaw Table_ " that I gasped. The internship! They'd owl in March!

I ripped open the parchment and quickly read it over.

 _Dear Ms Cecilia Wiggleswade,_

 _It is with great joy that I can hereby inform you that you've been selected to follow the internship program at the Ministry of Magic. More information and instructions on what to do next will follow within the next week. All that is left to say is congratulations and we will look forward to working with you over the summer._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Abbey Kettledon_

 _Assignment Officer_

 _Department of Magical Education_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

I was so elated that I shrieked out in happiness, so pleased with myself that I didn't even notice all the startled looks thrown my way. I looked around automatically for Mathilda but I cursed inwardly as I remembered that she had gone home. Even Aurora hadn't come down for breakfast yet. I couldn't eat anymore with all that excitement so I jumped up from my seat and started stalking out of the Hall, planning to wake up Aurora if I had to, but I was stopped by none other than Fred Weasley and his twin.

I blinked up at him, shocked by his sudden appearance. For almost two weeks I had tried to find a moment to talk to him or see if he had any interest in me whatsoever and he hadn't shown any so far, but now out of nowhere he was there before me again.

'Hiya Cecil, what were you screaming about?' Fred asked me with a grin and I blushed furiously. 'I wasn't.. Well, not loud anyway.' I muttered. He waved away my concerns. 'You got some good news in the mail?' He asked again and I nodded, showing the two brothers my letter. Their eyes scanned over the contents and they both made a face. 'Are you willingly spending time working _for free_ at the Ministry of Magic in your summer holidays?' George asked and I blushed a little deeper red.

'It's an amazing opportunity. I'm so young and I really want to work at the Ministry after Hogwarts.' I tried to explain. 'Never mind.' The twins said in unison. 'It's incredible you got in though.' George said. 'Don't forget to invite us to the party.' Fred reminded me. I blinked though. 'What party?' I asked, too surprised to feel shy. 'It's great news right? That calls for a party! You _are_ throwing a party, _right_?' Asked Fred and I nodded automatically. 'I, uh, yeah, I suppose I am.' I answered slowly. I mentally hit myself in the head. 'After the holidays when everyone's back.' I said, buying time. They both nodded. 'We'll be there!' They once again said at the same time. Then they strode away past me, out of the Great Hall. What had I gotten myself into?

Although Aurora was excited for me, I knew I needed Mathilda for this particular situation. I wanted to write her but I knew that by the time I had gotten her reply she'd be almost back already so I decided to test my own patience and started counting down the days till the end of the holidays. And I tried to get as much homework and studying in before that. It was two months till the O.W.L.'s and I was determined to do well. Scratch that, determined to do _great_.

Every day I woke up at a reasonable time, had a quick breakfast and then went up to the library to study. Sometimes Aurora and Robin would join me and Robin's help proved invaluable as he had already done his O.W.L.'s (or the continental European equivalent of it) and knew exactly how to study for it. Halfway through the holiday the weather started to clear up a bit and we started studying in the courtyards just to soak up some of the March sun.

On the evening the other students were set to finally arrive back I made sure to be at dinner early and keep a place for Mathilda. She was one of the first to walk into the Great Hall, having come from Hogsmeade. Her eyes scanned the Ravenclaw Table and I waved to get her attention. She grinned, waved back and ran over, her cloak billowing behind her. She dropped down next to me, letting her backpack fall to the ground and letting her cloak fall off her shoulders and grabbing my hands right after. 'Did you get to talk to him?' She hissed and I laughed at her determined look.

'Well, yeah..' I said and she squealed. 'Don't get too excited though..' I muttered and I quickly explained the situation. She didn't seem to share my worries though. 'Why shouldn't I be excited about that!?' She asked, shovelling potatoes into her mouth. 'You got that prestigious internship and the boy you like is coming to your party.' She spoke while spitting her food over the table. 'What party!? I'm not throwing a party!' I exclaimed and Mathilda rolled her eyes. 'I'll throw you one. I'm pretty sure I told you I would if you got the internship anyway.' She told me. I didn't remember any such thing.

She did manage to calm down the nerves that had plagued my stomach since the beginning of the week and by the end of dinner I was almost excited at the thought of perhaps having a party. I didn't go to many parties (or almost _any_ if I was being truthful – if it weren't that Mathilda hadn't dragged me out to one or two perhaps) but maybe this would be alright. Fred would see how cool I could be. Or could pretend to be. I smiled sideways at Mathilda; her relaxed and down to earth attitude always makes me feel better.

I almost fell backwards off the bench in shock when Adrian Pucey pounced on Mathilda from behind. She let out a shriek but her widened eyes quickly narrowed when she saw it was her boyfriend. 'What is it Adrian?' She only said but he ignored her dire demeanour and wormed himself in between me and her and faced her saying 'Tilly, I've missed you, love.' I almost burst out laughing at hearing him calling Mathilda "Tilly". I guess I shouldn't laugh too hard though because my family calls me "Cillyhead" and Mathilda knows it.

'Adrian, I really don't feel like-' but we never got to find out what she did or did not feel like because Adrian hurriedly closed the distance between them and kissed her forcefully. For a moment I thought she was going to slap him because Mathilda really didn't like being interrupted but then she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I suppose she really did like him.

After a few moments it started to become a bit uncomfortable for the people around them, including me as I sat right next to Adrian and it was when Adrian pushed her backwards a bit, his hand moving up her leg and she started leaning back, almost with her hair in a third year's food as he awkwardly sat behind her, that professor Snape appeared next to us like an icy statue. 'Mr Pucey, I'd appreciate it if you could do Slytherin proud and not quite _fondle_ your Ravenclaw friend in this manner so publicly.' He said and Adrian quickly pulled back, the both of them sitting up with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 'Slytherin would be _very_ proud!' Someone called out at the Slytherin table behind me, followed by a lot of hushed laughs but the professor decided to ignore them. 'I'll be on my best behaviour professor.' Adrian told him and Snape seemed to find that sufficient and stalked off back to the teachers' table.

'I'll be on my best behaviour professor!' Mathilda imitated him and he shot her a half-hearted glare. She looked smug. 'Don't look at me like that or I won't invite you to Cecil's party that you're going to help me plan.' She said and Adrian's eyebrows shot up. 'A party? When?' He asked and she bit her lip while thinking. I was just impressed how easily they seemed to have gotten over whatever fight they were having. 'Let's just do it tomorrow. The homework load won't be as bad as by the end of the week and we can double it as a "back at school" party.' She said. 'Why is it Cecilia's party?' He asked her but then he turned to me 'Why are you throwing a party?' he directed at me. I blushed at the sudden attention. 'I got an internship at the Ministry this summer.' I muttered. He looked impressed. 'That's very commendable!' He said, taking a sip of Mathilda's pumpkin juice. 'You're only like fifteen still, right?' He asked and I nodded.

During the course of the evening Mathilda and her boyfriend worked their magic and as I got up the next morning and went to breakfast, many people from all different houses came up to me at the breakfast table to quickly tell me that they'd "be there". When Mathilda sat down next to me I asked her what she had planned. 'Just a classroom party, you gave me very short notice!' She said. 'I didn't ask Cho by the way, but I know you'd want to invite her so I invited Cedric instead so she'd come along with him.' Mathilda said with a roll of her eyes and I laughed. 'How gracious of you.' I said with a chuckle.

I was giddy all day during class. Even though it was Mathilda really who'd be throwing it, it was officially, in name at least, _my_ party. I hadn't thrown a party since I celebrated my tenth birthday. And that was only a couple of friends and all the family anyway in my parents' living room. This was different!

After History of Magic that evening Mathilda dragged me upstairs from the fourth floor to the Ravenclaw tower so we could get ready. 'I've got Adrian busy on the classroom and he has a mate who can get food and drinks and I'll focus on you.' She said. 'Shouldn't we have dinner first?' I asked and she huffed. 'How can you even _think_ of dinner at this point?' She asked with apparent outrage, shoving me into a chair and digging into her bag for her hairbrush.

'How are things with you and Adrian anyway?' I asked carefully as she had started to brush my hair and hum joyfully. The humming stopped immediately as I asked. 'How do you mean?' She replied. I took a minute to formulate an answer. 'Well, you were fighting..' I tried but when she didn't react I went back on that with '…right?' and she sighed, putting her brush down and hugging me around the neck from the back. 'I know you're a good friend Cecil.' She said and I tried to awkwardly hug her back from my position as I frowned. 'But things are going fine. He just said some things I wasn't happy with but we've solved our issues, I promise you.' She told me and I nodded. 'Alright, but if you ever need to talk; you can tell me anything, yeah?' I said and she squeezed my shoulders. 'Yeah.' She replied and I could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

She let me borrow one of her dresses as she took way more clothes to Hogwarts than I ever did (we have a uniform we wear the majority of the time; what's the point?) and when I looked into the bathroom mirror I decided I looked quite alright. I thanked Mathilda for all her efforts but she waved my gratitude away with an airy attitude. 'You know I love these things, it was all my pleasure.' She said modestly.

We stood side by side looking in the mirror. Mathilda's short sleeved light coloured floral t-shirt dress looked nice on me and it made my hair look lighter as well. My short heeled sandals couldn't compete with the too high platform shoes Mathilda was sporting underneath her Chinese look-a-like red dress. They made her look a lot taller than me while in reality it only differed about five centimetres. She looked gorgeous though, her thick brown hair flowed down in her usual perfect blow-dry do and her lips were painted a dark red.

'Adrian won't be able to tell what hit him.' Mathilda said, a pleased look on her face as she looked herself over, ironing out the creases in her satin dress with her hands. 'Same for Fred Weasley by the way.' She added with a glance to me. I laughed. 'Whatever Tilda.' I said shyly. I did look less frumpy than usual though.

When Mathilda had put on her last coating of lipstick it was finally time to go. I felt the butterflies that had been gathering in my stomach all day intensify with every step in the direction of the old Ancient Runes classroom. We were met outside the door by Cassius Warrington, Adrian's friend. 'You guys are late, the party started over an hour ago.' He said when he saw us. ' _Fashionably_ late.' Mathilda corrected him. He rolled his eyes but then looked at me. 'Congratulations with the internship Wiggleswade.' He said. I flushed. He rolled his eyes again.

'Aidan's inside, he left me out here to wait for you guys.' Warrington continued. 'He did!? What a jerk, leaving you out all alone!' Mathilda exclaimed as Warrington opened the door to the classroom. Half her sentence was drowned out by the noise inside though, the classroom obviously charmed with a silencing charm. 'Inside, quick! Before Filch comes to investigate!' Warrington shouted over the music coming from inside. We hurried in.

The atmosphere was electric. There was lots of smoke in the air of the people smoking all around and I could see that everyone was having a great time; laughing, drinking and snogging. The classroom didn't look much different. They had just dimmed the lighting a bit, pushed all the tables and chairs to the side and enlarged the room a bit. On the blackboard there was a message chalked down saying " _Congratulations Cecilia!_ " but as I read it, the words hustled up and rearranged to " _Cigarettes in ashtrays and empty butter beer bottles by the wall!_ " How grown up was this party, eh?

'Cecil, Mathilda!' I heard someone shout at our right. We spun around on our feet to see Aurora and Robin make it through the crowd of students, closely followed by Marietta. 'Great party!' Robin said as they reached us. I couldn't help but grin. I hadn't arrived a minute before and I could already tell he was right. Not that I was much of an expert.

'Yeah, yeah, where's that wanker who calls himself my boyfriend?' Mathilda replied, getting on her toes so she could look over the heads of everyone else. 'Wanker?' Aurora shout-whispered to me and I shrugged. 'Don't ask.' I answered.

Mathilda caught sight of Adrian and patted my shoulder accompanied by a 'Find Fred and bat your eyelashes at him.' before she sped off and disappeared into the pack of dancing people. My heart was about to beat itself out of my chest as I thought of facing my crush. 'Don't worry, you'll be okay.' Aurora said, sensing my nerves. 'Will I?' I asked with a chuckle, only half joking.

'Will you what?' Another voice shouted at me from behind. I turned at my heels and was suddenly faced with the sole reason (if we were being honest with ourselves) for this party. 'Nothing!' I shrieked in half a panic as Fred Weasley grinned down at me. 'Calm down love, it's your party for Merlin's sake!' He said with a loud bellowing laugh. My skin was burning at the attention. 'You don't have anything to drink I see, you want something?' He asked and I opened my mouth only to close it again, in disbelief at his sudden interest. He let out another laugh and then took my hand and pulled me to one end of the room where there was a table reserved just for butter beer bottles and a couple of bottles of firewhisky.

'Butter beer?' He asked, leaving my hand cold as he let it go, but before I could answer he had already shook his head saying 'What am I saying, you got your internship! We need to celebrate a little bit harder than just butter beer!'

He grabbed a bottle of the firewhisky and took my hand once again and walked me to another table, pushed against the wall, so we could sit down. 'Where's your brother?' I asked and he glanced at me sideways as he took out his wand to un-pop the cork in the bottle. 'You ask about George a lot; people might think you have a massive crush on him instead of me.' He said. Why did he enjoy embarrassing me so much?

'No, it's just that you're always..-' 'Yeah, that we're always together, I remember. You said so before.' He interrupted me with a chuckle. My mind had never been so blank before and I just stared at him in both confusion and amazement. He took a swig from the bottle. He offered me some. I shook my head, but he pushed it in my hands. 'Let loose a bit, love.' He said in a whisper as he leaned in close and a shiver ran up and down my spine. Before I could take a swig we were interrupted by a group of Hufflepuffs. Although they weren't in their uniforms now, they were easy to recognize.

'Felix!' I shrieked. I jumped off the edge of the table to give him a hug, perching back onto my previous seat after. His friends were screwing around behind his back but he didn't pay them any attention.

'Congratulations on your internship Cecilia, and what a great party you have here!' He complimented and I grinned. 'Thank you, although the party is all Mathilda and her boyfriend.' I entrusted to him. Felix' eyes glided away from me to my side. 'You know Fred.' I said by means of an introduction and Felix nodded. From the corner of my eyes I couldn't quite read the impression on Fred's face, but for some reason this whole ordeal was making me uncomfortable.

'Last time we met, Cecilia was my date.' Felix joked, holding out his hand for Fred to shake. Fred did him the honours and said with a chuckle 'and this time she's mine.' He said. My heart sped up quite a bit because of that. So he thought of this as a date? 'You think we'll have swapped around again the next time we meet?' Fred said with a laugh. 'Or that the next time Cecilia's meeting you, I'll be your date.' He said. Felix laughed. 'I can only hope.' He said good naturedly.

Felix was called away by his mate Peter and he smiled apologetically at me. 'I'll talk to you later, alright?' Said Felix and I nodded. He followed his friends back into the crowd. I looked down, too nervous to look at my "date" and noticed I was still holding the bottle of firewhisky.

I took a swig as well, not eager to appear like a wimp. It almost came back up as the strong liquor burned my throat but I could force it down and limit it to a humiliating cough, making Fred laugh.

'You're an innocent lass, aren't you? It could've been your first kiss too the other day, for all I know.' He said fondly and I must've blushed even more because he let out another laugh (he seemed to be laughing a lot) and grabbed the bottle back, setting it down next to him. 'You're kidding me!? It was!?' Fred exclaimed. This was too much.

I jumped off the table, tears stinging my eyes. He was mocking me, why did I ever think this dream could be a reality? But before I had a chance to run off in the direction of the exit, he had grabbed my hand and spun me back around. 'Don't worry so much, Cecil.' He said and before I knew it he had pulled me into his arms and had pressed his lips against mine.

At first my eyes widened in surprise but then my lids fluttered closed as the sensation washed over me. This was a real kiss. The last kiss had been a peck in comparison but this was different. His lips were warm and soft and they moved against my lips and I was torn up between worrying about whether I was doing it right and just totally being overwhelmed by the great feeling that came with the knowledge that it hadn't been just a fluke; Fred Weasley had meant to kiss me, it wasn't just an accident or anything, and he was kissing me again right now.

He pulled back and looked at me, a soft smile on his face. 'How was that for you?' He asked and I barely managed a 'Cool' as I was left completely out of breath. 'Yeah?' He asked. 'It was "cool"?' He asked sarcastically and although I blushed, I couldn't help but grin at him as well. 'Well, if that was "cool", I'm certain I can do better than that.' He said. He jumped off the table as well, which I didn't realise he was still sitting on and let me back into the crowd. 'Where are we going?' I asked when we left the classroom.

I felt a lot more vulnerable now we were alone in the empty corridor, the cold March night chilling the stone of the walls and floors and cooling the air. I could see my breath as I breathed out. Fred pulled me along silently. He made a shushing noise. 'We have to be quiet. It's after hours.' He whispered to me and I nodded as if this whole experience was the most natural thing in the world to me. This was exhilarating. I was sneaking around the school after hours with the boy I liked, who had just given me an unforgettable kiss.

We seemed to have arrived at whatever place Fred had been leading us to. 'Come into my humble mansion, Cecil.' He whispered as he held aside what appeared to be a tapestry with an open door behind it. I stepped in carefully. I looked around and saw that it was a narrow hallway, another door at the other end. It must've been one of the numerous secret passageways hidden around the castle. I didn't know many myself but the twins were infamous for knowing all about them. Before I could put anymore thought into it, the sound of a door shutting was heard behind me and two arms had snaked around my waist.

I turned around in Fred's arms. 'What's this place?' I inquired and he leaned in. 'Some privacy.' He replied in a low voice and once again I felt a shiver go through my body at the feeling of his breath on my cheeks and the vibrations of his voice so close to me.

He didn't waste any more time and captured my lips with his, deepening the kiss soon after, his tongue exploring my mouth. I let it all wash over me with both excitement and nervosity. Was this snogging? Was I snogging someone now?

His hands slid down from my waist to my hips and then back up to my waist and around my back and I liked the feeling of his hands on me, partially because it was him, but also a bit because it was cold and the friction generated heat.

My hands were resting on his chest, nervous to do anything with them but my lips were eagerly moving against his and it was when I opened up my mouth a bit wider and hesitantly touched my tongue to his that he groaned a bit, giving me a surprised sense of accomplishment. Did I do that? I didn't even know that I was capable of doing that to a boy. But there it was; I had just made Fred Weasley give out a moan.

His hands grabbed a hold of my hips and turned me around, pushing my back against the door we had come in through. I felt like I was in a romantic novel (and I had read many of them) as he pushed the hair that had fallen out of my do behind my ear. He pulled back for a short second, smiling down at me only to lean down further, pressing a lingering kiss to my exposed collarbone. I let out a quivering sigh that embarrassed me but I didn't have a lot of time to feel embarrassed because he pressed down another one.

His lips feverishly made their way up and down my neck, his hands roughly pushing me against the door. I couldn't think straight and part of me was panicking but then his lips went back to my own and my train of thoughts derailed completely as my own hands went to his hair. His lips left mine yet again to work their magic just below my ear and his fingers started pulling at my dress. I desperately tried to catch my breath.

This was going too fast, I decided, I only just had my first kiss after all. But here I was, Fred's lips sucking at my skin and his hands trailing up my leg and I was suddenly in a panic when I realised I had no idea what to do with the situation. What if he had certain _expectations_? I couldn't meet those, could I? No, I couldn't, I had to be firm. But if there ever was a thing I was no good at…

His right hand was kneading the top of my thigh, my dress pushed up just a bit and his other hand was slowly sliding up the dress covering my stomach in the direction of my chest. We were rudely interrupted by a lot of noise outside of the secret passageway. 'What the _fuck_?' Fred swore as he pulled back. I felt guilty about feeling a bit relieved, awkwardly patting down my clothes. Fred hurriedly opened the door and pulled aside the tapestry. People were running past.

'What's going on?' Fred asked one of the people who briefly came to a halt to answer him. It was hard to tell without a uniform, but he appeared to be a Hufflepuff student a year above me. 'Filch broke up the party. Most people managed to get away but I heard a couple of sixth or seventh years, or something, got caught.' He said, immediately running off after dropping the news.

'Oh shit! Who told him you think?' Fred said, turning to me. 'I don't care, I just don't want a detention!' I replied and he laughed. 'Fair enough.' He said. 'You're going to the Ravenclaw Tower I'm presuming?' He wondered out loud and I nodded. 'I know a short cut.' He simply said. I didn't ask how he knew where our common room was.

He did know a short cut and due to it we were up in front of the common room door in minutes. It was silent in the staircase and it was either because everyone from Ravenclaw at the party had been caught or because they had already all safely returned. I was hoping for the latter.

'Well, this is your stop.' Fred said, trailing off as his eyes went from the door to me. 'Last one for good luck?' He asked and in his typical Fred Weasley fashion he didn't wait for a proper answer because he kissed me deeply, making it a sweet goodbye. 'I'll see you around, Cecil.' He said and I laughed as I realised that was the same thing he said last time he had kissed me. He backed off down the stairs at first, blowing me a kiss but then turned on his heels to go down the circling staircase. I leaned over the railing. 'See you around, Fred Weasley!' I shouted back at him.

* * *

Weeeell..!? Review to let me know what you thought! :D


	10. The meeting about career advice

EDIT! I'm sorry for anyone who's been trying to read this or for those getting an email with "new chapter! YAAY!" in their emailbox for the THIRD freaking time! For some reason the chapter wasn't showing up. I reuploaded it from my computer so I guess it'll work now. Enjoy reading!

How is this for a chapter? I'm suuuuper busy at the moment: although it's the summer holidays I still have two jobs and I'm in the middle of moving houses (while my roommate - who I've been friends with for almost twenty years now and love to death on any other day - skipped out on me to go on holiday so I'm doing it almost all alone... STRESS!) I still managed to write this chapter for you guys though!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

I woke up on top of a cloud. For about a minute I stayed laying still, taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling of my four-poster bed. Then I sat up in one swift movement and hugged my blanket to my chest, letting out a big, happy sigh.

It had been a wonderful week. First I had gotten the wonderful news of my Ministry internship and then yesterday evening Fred ( _bloody_ ) Weasley had snogged me at my own party. Right now I couldn't think of anything that could make me feel better.

I took a peak outside of my curtains to look at my alarm clock and saw that it was still very early, despite it getting quite late the night before. Everyone else still seemed to be sleeping. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched my arms above my head before getting up. I got dressed quickly in my uniform, checked my bag to see if I had all my schoolbooks and necessary amount of note parchment for the day and then looked at the closed curtains of the bed next to mine.

Mathilda usually was up way before me. She must've gotten in late last night and normally I would've let her sleep (she never let herself get much of it) but I felt like I could explode from the inside, my stomach giddy with the thought of Fred's lips on my lips and his hands gliding over my dress and up my leg in the back of my head. I just _had_ to talk to her about it.

I opened up the curtain a little, ready to climb in, but was surprised to see that Mathilda wasn't there. Was she up already? It wasn't like her to not make a terrible noise that woke up everyone in the dormitory and after the party that she had orchestrated just to get me and Fred together I would've expected her to shake me awake frantically to ask me how things went. But her bed was empty and appeared unslept, although it was hard to tell with Mathilda's bed as she never made her bed.

I hung my bag over my shoulder and went down to the common room only to be met with a surprising sight. On the couch, curled into a ball, was Mathilda, a cushion of one of the armchairs stuffed under her head, her hair in disarray and her dress hiked up just a little too much.

I dashed forward and gently shook her shoulders, pulling down her dress with my other hand, whispering her name. She woke up groggily, blinking her eyes unevenly. I saw that her lipstick was smeared over her face and her mascara had left streaks around her eyes. 'You look great.' I said jokingly and she grunted. 'Good morning to you too.' She replied, sitting up and putting her head in her hands. 'The stairs were spinning when I tried to get up to the dormitory so I gave up and decided the sofa would do.' She explained. 'How did you get up to the common room?' I asked. She shook her head. 'I can't really remember. I think Adrian helped me up.' She murmured.

We parted as she quickly went up for a shower and a change of clothes and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. We'd talk later when she had her head back on her body.

I craned my neck to see if my ginger crush was present at the Gryffindor table but I didn't see him nor did I see his twin. However I could see none of his year mates either so I suspected they had first period off. Normally we had first period off too on Tuesdays but professor Burbage had announced a double class of Muggle Studies this week to catch up after the gap of the Easter holidays.

I was once again faced with the dilemma of how to approach the situation. The last time Fred kissed me it took over two weeks and a party in my honour to get him to kiss me again. I dreamed off over my breakfast rhubarb muffins, thinking about his warm fingers trailing along my leg, his breath tickling my collarbone as he pressed wet open-mouthed kisses to it and blue eyes which sparkled in the dark as they looked at me. I broke out of my day dream when I noticed the Great Hall was almost empty already and I quickly wrapped the rest of my muffin in a napkin and grabbed my bag as I, my face still hot and flustered, ran to my first class.

I ran into the Muggle Studies classroom just as the door was closing but just managed to squeeze myself in and the professor told me to hurry along to my desk. I quickly dumped my bag on the floor, falling into my chair in exhaustion but as I turned to my right I realized that Mathilda wasn't there. When I looked behind me I didn't see Aurora either, the spot next to Eddie Carmichael empty. Eddie leaned forward. 'Where are Rory and Mathilda?' He whispered and I shrugged my shoulders. 'They must've..-' I started to say but right at that moment the door banged open to reveal my two friends in the door opening.

They were sweating and they had their hands on their waists and stomachs to support their empty lungs in the breathing process. 'I'm so sorry professor Burbage!' Aurora managed to get out despite the breathing problem. Professor Burbage waved them along. 'I won't note it down if you two sit down quick and quietly and pay attention all class!' She said and the two girl obeyed immediately, Aurora sitting next to Eddie and Mathilda pushing past me to sit at the desk next to mine.

I was itching to speak to Mathilda and I knew that Mathilda was itching to talk to me too and after half an hour my suspicion was proven right when she shoved a folded note under my nose.

' _I saw you and Fred leave last night. Spill!_ '

I looked sideways at her and a grin escaped my lips and she squealed softly. I picked up my quill and dipped it in my ink.

' _Spill what? That Fred finally kissed me again at the party? Or that Fred and I totally snogged in a secret passage way? Or perhaps that he brought me up to the common room and kissed me goodnight?_ '

I passed the note back and Mathilda bit her lip in excitement as she read it, grabbing my arm with her left hand, her nails digging into my skin. She put the note down and glanced up, a huge smile on her face. 'Congratulations.' She whispered with great enthusiasm.

After class we discussed, albeit a bit bashful on my part, in great detail my escapades of the night before. Aurora joined in too, after being informed by Mathilda about what had happened. 'But what now?' Aurora asked after we had giggled and gossiped for a while, all the way through Defence Against the Dark Arts. 'What do you mean "what now"?' Asked Mathilda on my behalf in return. 'Well, you know, are you going to talk to him or kiss him again, just _what_ now?' Aurora tried to clarify.

For the first time since last night I felt a pang of worry spark up in my stomach. Aurora was of course right. What was I expecting from this? Did I think I was going to be Fred's girlfriend now? Was that a realistic hope to have even? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions and it was frustrating.

After Defence class we had our lunch break but we went up to the common room to get our text books to spent the next hour in the library. With every week passing the O.W.L.'s came closer and especially now, in the week after the Easter holidays it was becoming very real all of a sudden.

While in the common room we and our year mates were met by a surprise in the form of a notice on the common room board that informed all the fifth years that it was soon time for our career advice meetings with professor Flitwick. I looked at the schedule and saw that my turn was written down for the next day during Defence Against the Dark Arts. 'Yes! Mine is during History of Magic this Friday! What better class to skip?' Mathilda yelled out.

I wasn't sure what to expect from the meeting. I always knew I wanted to work for the ministry. But what did I want to do? How did I want to contribute? How was I supposed to know what to do with the rest of my life already?

However as requested I excused myself from professor Moody's class that Wednesday and knocked on professor Flitwick's office door. 'Come in!' I heard his squeaky voice call. I sat down in the big chair in front of his desk. 'Miss Wiggleswade, how are you doing?' he asked me and I shrugged. 'I'm not sure actually, professor.' I told him honestly. 'I'm not sure what to expect.' I added.

Professor Flitwick was very understanding. 'That's why we're having this meeting; so you can be surer.' He said with a chuckle. 'Have you had any thought on what you'd like to do after your time here at Hogwarts has ended?' He asked. I nodded. 'I always pictured myself working at the ministry.' I said. The professor nodded, looking through a couple of forms on his table. Now I took a closer look I saw that his entire desk was filled with forms and folders and pamphlets, all of them advertising certain professions with bright flashing colours and handsome looking smiling witches and wizards on the cover of them.

'Your father owns a bookshop on Diagon Alley, does he not? And your mother writes for the Daily Prophet. You don't want to do anything with that?' He asked. I shook my head. 'Not for the long run, no.' I told him. He nodded, waving his wand again, pamphlets whooshing off and onto the desk.

'Well, your grades are not going to stop you from doing anything you'd want to do and congratulations are in order; I was informed by your interning officer that you got the Ministry internship which will be great experience and also will look very good on your resumé, especially if you're interested in working for the Ministry of Magic.'

He was done sorting the pamphlets on his desk and he looked at me. 'So, what are your interests?' He asked and I was so unprepared for that question that I had to ask him to ask me again. 'My interests?' I asked. He nodded while smiling. 'Well, it's nice that you want to serve the community by working at the Ministry but the Ministry has got many departments.' He clarified. 'Oh.' I replied drily. My interests? I had no idea!

He let me think for a couple of seconds but then leaned forward, his elbows leaning on the edge of the desk, only barely reaching with his small frame. 'I see this a lot in Ravenclaws; eager to learn but in turn unfocussed in your ambitions. If I would ask you what department you'd like to work in, what's the first thing that shoots through your mind?' He poked and I blinked. My mind was completely blank. I flustered at my failing.

Professor Flitwick was quick to reassure me though. 'Don't worry so much Miss Wiggleswade, you're only fifteen. We are only here to try and focus your work for the coming two years. What is your favourite subject?' He tried to help me out and I tried to meet him but I just didn't know.

'I suppose I like Transfiguration a lot. And Potions. And Charms too. And I've always really enjoyed Ancient Runes and Arithmancy too. Oh and Astronomy is good!' I answered and the professor grinned at me. 'You're not making it easy for me.' He said and I flushed red. 'But that's fine.' He added. 'I like a challenge.'

He made a small stack of pamphlets. 'I want you to look them all over and then we'll talk again in another few weeks, how does that sound?' He asked, handing the stack to me. I nodded. I liked thinking things over in peace.

He took a quick look over his folders and then picked one of them up. 'There are several options of course and I'll run you through a few quickly before I have to prepare for my next class.' He said. 'The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is very diverse and I think you'll find your place there somehow. I've always felt you're the quieter pondering type so I don't think the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is anything for you; it requires a lot of action and quick responses.' Professor Flitwick murmured under his breath a bit as he took a quill out of his drawer and wrote a note at the top of his notebook.

'Okay, I think the Department of International Magical Cooperation might really fit you too. I feel like diplomacy might really suit you.' He continued, looking up to me again. 'Also, the Department of Mysteries is very research oriented which allows you to stay theoretical which I think you'll like as well. It's generally a very secretive department but if you have the right references, credentials and grades you will find that you can work your way in and up.' He entrusted to me. 'The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures perhaps? Care of Magical Creatures has never been your favourite, has it?' He asked and I shook my head.

'Sports neither.. Oh, excuse me, I just assumed, do you like sports?' He asked and I laughed but shook my head again. 'Mmh, how about the Department of Magical Transportation?' He wondered out loud. 'Well, it's good to keep your options open I suppose.' He said, not waiting for my answer. We heard the bell ring out in the corridor. 'Time for lunch for you and time to prepare for my next class for me!' Professor Flitwick called out. 'I do hope this was of help for you and I'll approach you for an extra meeting in a week or two, once you've looked over the pamphlets a bit more and had a chance to think it over properly.' He said.

I made sure to thank him and then hurried down for lunch where I found Mathilda and Adrian snogging at the Ravenclaw table. Terrence Higgs and Cassius Warrington sat across from them, looking bored and a bit annoyed. I slowed down a bit, unsure on where to sit but after I swallowed and mentally scolded myself, I bravely sat down next to Warrington.

'Hiya Cecilia.' He said. I felt myself getting red in the face again but I decided to keep on going. 'Hello Cassius. How are you?' I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. 'Besides being dragged around by my friend? Pretty good I suppose. I'm missing quidditch though.' He said. He leaned backwards a bit. 'Normally I get to go outside and move around a bit but this year there hasn't been much of that.' He said.

I was about to respond but Terrence Higgs beat me to it. 'I can't wait to slam down some Gryffindorks again! Next year the cup is ours!' He called out. 'Maybe, when we ditch you from our team.' Warrington replied.

They bickered back and forth and I stayed quiet. Talking with upperclassmen was a frightening thing. And I didn't even have a crush on any of these! I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought of Fred. I hadn't talked to him yet since the party. Yesterday evening we had to hurry to the library to get an essay finished that was assigned to us for today and this morning we had Care of Magical Creatures for our first class so we had to leave the Great Hall early to be on time all the way at the edge of the grounds.

'Yeah, as if you have any chance on winning a game against us.' A voice said from behind. All of us whipped around to see the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan standing behind us. 'We've won plenty against you, Weasley.' Warrington spit back. Oh Merlin, I had somehow found myself in the middle of a Gryffindor-Slytherin dispute!

I don't know which of the brothers had spoken first but it was George who answered. 'Not in years sweetie.' He said mockingly. I quickly decided that this was not my scene and I swung my bag over my shoulder and made myself scarce, quickly waving at Mathilda who didn't see me or notice the situation at all, preoccupied by Adrian's tongue shoved down her throat.

I walked out of the Great Hall, head down and face burning. Did I look like a baby, walking out like that? I bit my lip. I couldn't worry like that about others anymore, I had promised myself that. I had been doing pretty well so far, but sometimes I felt myself slip back into anxiety. 'But I'm alright now.' I muttered to myself. 'I'm not worrying.' I almost screamed out when someone grabbed my forearm as I was about to walk down the corridor.

'Merlin, you must've been in deep thought; I called out for you a couple of times!' Fred said with a chuckle as I spun around to face him. 'You just surprised me.' I breathed out as I put my hand on my heart, trying to catch my breath. 'I say, Cecil, I really thought you were cool but now it turns out you're hanging out with those Slytherin lowlifes!' He said sternly. I turned red again and part of me wanted to defend myself or them even but another, far bigger part of me was gushing over the fact that he called me _cool_.

'My friend Mathilda is dating their friend.' I ended up saying. 'I don't care who you hang out with.' Fred said. He took a step closer. 'Oh?' I replied intelligently, suddenly finding it very hard to control my breathing.

'I had fun with you at your party the other day.' He said, taking another step forward and lowering his voice a bit. I instinctively took a step back. 'That's nice.' I answered. I could just strangle myself. Why were my comments or answers never any good.

'It was nice indeed.' Fred said, not getting derailed by my lameness. 'It would be even nicer if we could pick up where we left off.' He added. He took another step closer and I took another one backwards, hitting the wall. My face was red as a tomato. He smiled a devilish smile and I suddenly realized (previously being distracted by his wonderfully blue eyes) that he had put one hand on my waist and the other beside my head, against the wall, his face close.

'Don't you think so?' He inquired in a seductive tone. He didn't wait for my answer.

His lips were as soft as I remembered them being. He pushed me up against the wall and my hands lay flat on the stone on either side of my body, taking in the sensation. As I gasped for air he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. I kissed him back, my mind working overtime. A thousand questions popped up in my head but I couldn't get any of the answers now. But I could enjoy this in the meantime, couldn't I?

We were awoken all too quickly by the sound of the bell, signalling that the next class was starting soon. He pulled back, grunting and licking his lips. 'Professor Sprout will have my head if I'm late again.' He told me with a moan. I could feel that my face was a fiery red but a grin broke out without my consent. 'It's alright, we'll talk later.' I said breathlessly. ' _Talk_ you say..' He murmured, leaning in again to press another kiss against my lips.

It costed me all my self-discipline to push him off me. 'You have Herbology..' I said softly. 'Herbology?' He asked surprised. 'You said professor Sprout would have your head?' I supplied. 'Oh, no, I've got detention with her.' He clarified. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Of course you do.' I said. 'You're getting awfully mouthy, aren't you?' He smirked at me. 'I know better uses for that mouth.' He added and he leaned down once again.

'Dear brother!' Someone called and Fred pulled back with another groan. 'I'll be right with you Georgie!' He called out with a high pitch. 'Sprout will have your head if you're late again!' George Weasley just yelled. Fred looked down at me. 'You heard my mum.' He said and I let out a snort. He stole a last kiss before he darted towards the greenhouses.

I looked after him, clutching the strap of my bag and letting out a sigh. I still didn't have any answers. Did he like me? Were we a couple now or something? We couldn't be right? This all just seemed like a weird rosy dream and simply too good to be true. 'What are you thinking so hard about?' I heard Aurora's voice ask and I looked around to find her standing next to me.

'Fred kissed me again.' I said. Aurora shrieked. 'How did it happen?' She hissed urgently, pulling me out of the way of the streams of students that had started flowing out of the Great Hall towards their classes, by the sleeve of my robes.

'He followed after me and he said he enjoyed kissing me and I suppose he said something about wanting to try it again or something and then he just kissed me.' I said, feeling dazed. 'Hey, I'll see you two airheads after Divination, yeah?' Mathilda said as she walked past us but Aurora grabbed the back of her bag and pulled her back. 'By Circe, what is it!?' Mathilda cried out, cursing as she righted her robes again. 'Fred Weasley and Cecilia snogged again.' Said Aurora.

Mathilda's previously disdained face quickly cleared up. 'What happened!' She shrieked. I hastily told her about what happened. 'Bloody Divination, I really need to go, but we'll talk about this later!' Mathilda said after her due cheers of excitement. 'We'll see you in Muggle Studies.' I confirmed as Aurora and I sped off to Studies of Ancient Runes.

After Ancient Runes it was straight to Muggle Studies but there was no time to talk there as we were silenced all lesson by a particularly difficult essay we had to write on government structures in the muggle world. We were assigned a structure and I was pleased to have gotten the "democracy" one as it seemed to be the one that was most popular in the muggle world so it probably had the most information available on it and was hopefully therefore the easiest. I had too many other homework assignments already and not to mention all the extra-curricular worries, a particular ginger one coming to mind immediately.

After Muggle Studies it was time for Herbology though and all of us were back together again and had plenty of time to discuss all and everything while we were repotting professor Sprout's _Florus Rosae_ , big pink plants that could be boiled down to an oil that was used in potion making; especially for love potions.

Cho and Marietta had joined us in our gossips as well (Mathilda giving Cho a dirty look and Cho looking a bit smug under that look). 'Now only you still need a boyfriend Yetty!' Cho said, elbowing her friend and although it was meant as a joke, Marietta's face visibly soured.

I quickly jumped in. 'Well, Fred and I haven't talked about it at all yet actually, so..' I started to say but Cho interrupted. 'Don't be such a downer! You two snogged multiple times in the course of a couple of days, what else could be next?' She asked. I sincerely hoped she was right.

* * *

Did this deserve a review? I hope so! I can really use them in this very turbulent and stressful period of my life (lol) (but really though XD)


	11. The Totalitarian System

Oof, another chapter out there. I'm hoping for some reviews as always :) Thankful for the two reviewers from last chapter! Enjoy this one.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

'Felix!' I shouted, standing on my tiptoes so I could see over the crowd of students pushing past each other to reach their classes. I saw Felix's blond head look around and I waved and I saw him grin at me and make his way over to me, me walking forward to meet him in the middle.

'Hiya Cecil!' He said cheerily. His teeth were a bit crooked I now noticed, but it did nothing to hinder his smile. He was always his sunny self. 'Hello Felix, I was wondering if you could help me out.' I muttered, pulling my bag further over my shoulder nervously. I didn't like asking for help.

'Sure, what is it?' He asked. I opened up my bag, rummaging into it to find my essay. 'We have to write that essay on muggle governmental structures, right, for Muggle Studies?' I said, pulling out the roll of parchment, closing the bag behind it. 'I wouldn't ask but you did say that we could do homework together when we were talking after the Yule Ball. If you have anything I can proofread for you, I'd love to do so.' I said, rambling on a bit and stumbling over my words.

He took the scroll out of my hands. 'You want me to proofread your Muggle Studies essay? Because I'm muggleborn?' He asked and I blushed. 'Well, I just figured..' I tried to say but I didn't know how to proceed but he laughed. 'No, it's logical! I'd love to proofread it for you! Actually, as you offered, I'm working on an essay for Potions and if you could proofread that for me?' He wondered and I clapped my hands. 'I'd be glad to!' I replied.

With that settled we quickly exchanged essays and committed to going over it during dinner and I hurried to my Transfigurations class. I wasn't late, but most students were already there, waiting for professor McGonagall to arrive. I sat down next to Mathilda, unpacking my textbook, wand and some parchment, a quill and ink. Mathilda and Aurora were talking to each other and I was busy flipping through my textbook to the right chapter so I didn't really notice or focus on their shrill shrieks until a familiar freckled hand closed the book right under my nose, leaning down on the desk.

I looked up into the blue eyes of Fred. He had his arms on either side of me, his one hand leaning on the desk and the other on the back of my chair. 'How are you, love?' He asked cheekily. I opened my mouth but nothing came out and he let out a snort. 'It's a good thing you're a good snog because I really feel like I have to uphold the conversation all by myself.' He mock-scolded. My mind was stuck on the word " _snog_ ".

He leaned forward, not taking his hands from the desk and chair and pressed his lips to mine. My eyelids fluttered closed automatically, my hands still at the edges of my textbook, forgotten at the moment. He pulled back again after a couple of moments. 'I just walked by the open door and when I saw you sitting here all focussed, I couldn't resist breaking that concentration.' He said, his eyes twinkling.

'Mr Weasley, no matter how much I insisted, the headmaster wouldn't keep you back a year so that's how I'm sure you're not in my fifth year Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Transfiguration class.' The bellowing voice of professor McGonagall called and Fred shot upright. 'Yes ma'am!' He called, saluting his head of house.

He quickly winked at me but then sped out of the classroom. I saw him join up with his brother and Lee Jordan. I stared after him, my hands slipping from the textbook into my lap as the girls screamed around me. 'Settle down, settle down!' McGonagall called out. I was still staring at the door. With a quick whip of her wand the professor banged the door shut. I ripped my eyes away from the entrance.

'That's it, he's _totally_ into you!' Mathilda hissed at me. 'He just enjoys seeing me flustered..' I murmured. For some reason a nervous feeling had come over me. I was very hesitant to be this presumptuous. Until I heard the words come out of his mouth I wouldn't dare hope. In hindsight that was perhaps wise of me.

That evening we walked down to dinner, discussing our plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. 'I thought we could perhaps go together, just the three of us, just like old times.' Aurora said. 'I've been with Robin so much lately and Mathilda, you with Adrian obviously and you've had a lot going on as well, Cecil.' She explained. Mathilda nodded, followed by a huff. 'Adrian hasn't even asked me to go with him. He's just _assuming_ I'll go with him and I do not take kindly to being taken for granted!' Mathilda said, putting her fist in her other hand. 'Let's do it!' She called out. I agreed as well but I quickly excused myself when I saw a familiar blonde head in the distance.

'Felix!' I yelled as I saw him walk into the Great Hall. He turned and his inquisitive gaze changed into a cheerful smile when he saw me. He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up. 'You got my Potions essay?' He asked when we were close enough to talk. 'If you have my Muggle Studies essay.' I jokingly threatened. He chuckled and pulled out the roll of parchment. 'You want to sit in the library and go through it together or something?' I asked as I pulled out his essay as well. 'Sounds like a stellar plan.' He agreed and together we walked up to the library, where we sat down at one of the tables.

As dinner had started already it was relatively quiet in the library. There were a couple of fifth and seventh year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students but it was furthermore empty. Both O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s were coming up soon so there was no time for rest for these years.

Felix handed me my essay. 'Thank you so much Felix, it's really nice that you'd proofread it for me.' I said, taking it out of his hand. He shrugged with a smile. 'It's no problem really. I usually get great grades for Muggle Studies so I decided to share my gift.' He said and I laughed. 'You're such a cheater.' I said, slapping his shoulder softly. I was immediately embarrassed by that but he didn't seem to mind so I tried to shake it off.

'I must say I'm very impressed!' Felix told me as I unrolled the parchment, looking it over. 'It's not only mostly accurate, but also very detailed!' He said but I frowned. ' _Mostly_ accurate?' I asked and he laughed. 'It's not much, but there are a couple of things you need to look at, nothing major. I underlined them for you.' He said, and I looked down to see the couple of blue lines scattered across the page.

I decided to read through my essay.

 _Government Structures Across the Muggle World_

 _Although the magical world and the Muggle world share diversity in government systems depending on country and culture, the magical world has a more organised union between them so all governments can work together in an efficient manner. The Muggle world lacks this organisation for the most part and has been struggling to cooperate amongst each other for as long as their history books go back._

 _The main difference seems to be that within the Muggle world countries regard themselves as completely separate from other countries and thus is created a very clear "Us versus Them" mentality. In recent years, starting halfway this century, improvements started to have been made, most notably involving most of western Europe in a union (the European Union, also known simply as the EU) to discuss guidelines and laws that bind and benefit all countries included. These improvements are caused by a new sense of international unity._

 _There are countless systems of government in the Muggle world but currently the most popular one and widely accepted as being the most viable system to most Muggles is the_ Democracy _that theoretically gives power to the citizens of a country by allowing them to elect the government officials, their own representation, through nationally organised elections._

 _There have been numerous counts of both criticism and praise regarding democracy. Democracy is regarded as a system by the people for the people but it allows for a risk of ignorance among voters and the imposing of mob influence and the minority communities grasping the short end._

I hadn't gotten further yet but according to Felix's blue scribbles underlining my work I had enough of a job redoing the stuff I had already written.

'What's wrong with "these improvements are caused by a new sense of international unity"?' I asked, noticing the double blue lines. He looked up from his Potions essay. 'It's not true.' He said with a chuckle. 'Oh really?' I asked, taking out my Muggle Studies book. I opened it up and found the page I was looking for. 'How about that then?' I asked, pointing out a sentence confirming my words and he shrugged. 'Books aren't always right. They're written by people.' He said and I wasn't sure what to say to that.

'Then what _is_ right, Mr Muggle?' I asked and he let out a laugh. 'It's not so simple, lots of different things have to get together in order to make the EU work.' He said, putting his own essay down for the moment. 'I mean, this year Austria, Sweden and Finland joined but it's not because they wanted to share in the "international unity" or anything like that.' He said. 'It's all economical.' He added. I stared down at my essay. Maybe Felix was right.

Felix reached forward and patted my arm. 'It's really too large a subject for just an essay.' He said in an attempt at consoling me. I sighed. 'We've got so much homework already. Did you know I have seven homework projects due before Friday?' I asked him and he shrugged. 'O.W.L's will be here soon. It's almost over.' He said comfortingly. When I stayed silent, staring down at my essay, he sighed as well and got up so he could move to the seat next to me. 'Come on, I'll help you with your Muggle Studies essay. It really is a good essay. It's just a couple of small things.' He said in encouragement and I felt his positive attitude rub off on me and I sat up so he could help me iron out the mistakes.

After an hour of solid work the essay was finished and we took a small break before starting on his Potions essay. I felt it was only fair to properly help him as well. 'Muggles are proper complicated.' I said to Felix as I pushed the finished essay away from me. 'No more than wizards.' Felix said with a smile. 'You just don't see it because you're part of it and always have been part of it.' He told me and I laughed. 'You're probably right.' I agreed.

'Why do you follow Muggle Studies anyway?' I asked him and he grinned sheepishly. 'I figured I'd have an easy grade.' He admitted and I grinned along with him. 'Is it interesting to see the world you grew up in from a magical point of view?' I asked and he nodded. 'Very!' He agreed.

I looked over the table and saw a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ laying that someone had forgotten and I reached out to snatch it away, looking over the front page. 'Minister Fudge issued a new set of legislative laws concerning underaged magic.' I said, just reading it in the paper. 'Whatever that means.' I muttered.

'It's weird though right, that in the magical world the regular magical community has almost no input into the system of government?' Asked Felix suddenly and I shrugged as I read the paper. 'It's not like that.' I said and Felix took a moment to answer. 'Isn't it though?' He asked eventually. 'I'm not saying the muggle systems are all flawless, I mean; they're _not_ , but the magical system seems kind of totalitarian to me.' He said and I put down the paper. 'Totalitarian?' I asked. Now it was his turn to shrug. 'It's the word the muggles have for a government having complete control over its citizens without accepting input and changes from those citizens.' He said.

'I mean think about it,' he said, seeing my sceptical face 'there's absolutely no separation of powers. Muggles have this thing called _Trias Politica_ which basically means that there has to be a separation between three independent powers in every nation: for legislation, administration, and jurisdiction.' He said. 'You're not in Ravenclaw?' I asked and he blushed a little. 'I only know things that interest me.' He said.

'To address your point, what makes you think that separation doesn't exist in the magical system? Why do you think we're living in a – a totalitarian you said?– a totalitarian state?' I asked and he leaned his elbow on the table, turning to me all the way.

'The Minister of Magic is also the chair of the primary court of law, the government has no accountability whatsoever and to top it off; the biggest newspaper and major source of information for most people is not only government owned but also government controlled.' He said, pointing at the _Daily Prophet_ I was holding. I was about to protest but then stopped as I thought back to the number of times mum came home complaining that the ministry had put a stop on one of her articles. 'But still, it's not like we have it _bad_.' I concluded weakly. 'You're simply used to it.' Felix said. I felt a bit upset by him but I tried to hide it because he had helped me with my essay.

However, as I laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling of my four-poster, I thought back to Felix's words. It wasn't like he said anything that wasn't true. My dreams were restless and uncomfortable but in the morning I couldn't remember any of them.

Saturday morning Aurora, Mathilda and I were quickly finishing up breakfast so we could start our Saturday in Hogsmeade as early as possible. We were all looking forward to spending a day with just the three of us. We signed off with Filch and made our way towards Hogsmeade. 'We're going to have so much fun!' Aurora sighed happily, linking her arms through ours, putting her hand in her cloak pockets.

The three of us walked by Hogsmeade station. We could see the Hogwarts Express train conductor, still in his nightgown, take tea on the small terrace in front of his service home. His nightcap kept falling in his tea, the tip soaked through already. 'Do you think the sweets lady lives there too?' Asked Mathilda, nodding her head at the small house that signified the end of the railway station. 'You don't know? The conductor and her are married!' Aurora said. Mathilda whipped her head around. 'You're kidding me! Really?' She asked and Aurora nodded her head yes with much enthusiasm. 'Mr and Mrs Caravaen.' She said with a grin. 'That's one of the most wonderful things I've heard in a long time.' Mathilda said, looking back at the house. 'Oh look!' She squealed, pointing. We all looked. The sweets lady had just stuck her head out of the front door, appearing to be saying something to her husband. He grumbled a little but then picked up the entire make shift table, the porcelain clattering, carrying it inside.

'Simply wonderful.' Mathilda muttered as we walked off, the railway station disappearing from our sight and in the distance the village looming. 'They've been doing this work together for decades already then.' She said a little later. 'Who?' Aurora asked. We had dropped the subject a while ago already. 'The conductor and the sweets lady.' Mathilda clarified. 'Oh yeah. They have.' Aurora agreed.

Mathilda seemed to be in deep thought. We just walked out of Honeydukes, our bags filled with chocolate frogs and liquorish wands, when she spoke up again. 'Is there any kind of job that you guys would want to do for so long?' She asked and I shrugged. 'I don't know.' I admitted. 'You know I want to work at the ministry, but I can't say I know for sure that that's something I'd want to do forever. I mean, forever is a long time.' I told her truthfully. Aurora seemed to agree. 'Yeah, you shouldn't plan on forever. You should just plan on being happy and then everything else are changeable variables.' She said. Mathilda nodded, still very thoughtful. 'I have never even thought of what kind of job I'd like to do.' She said to us. We were aware of that. 'Then let's start now!' She said, suddenly coming to a halt. Aurora and I stopped walking too, a bit surprised.

Mathilda looked up at the building we were standing next to and we looked up too, to see the headquarters of the Wizarding Wireless Network. 'What do you want at the WWN?' Asked Aurora, the both of us looking at her incredulously. Mathilda however looked determined, that glint in her eyes that was so _Mathilda_ and a small smile dancing around her lips. 'I'm going to ask for a job.' Said Mathilda. 'Are you crazy?' I asked as Mathilda started walked up to the front door, we darting after her. 'You're _fifteen_ , why would they bother with you? This is the top station in the country!' Said Aurora. 'So what?' Asked Mathilda, pushing open the door. 'Cecil is fifteen and she's going to work at the ministry over the summer.' She said and I huffed. 'I worked incredibly hard to get that position and it's only a summer internship, Tilda!' I argued.

Mathilda wouldn't listen though. Before we knew it she had walked up to the front desk and leaned her elbows on the shiny surface. 'I'm here for a job.' She said to the girl behind the desk. The girl looked a bit shocked at the interruption; she seemed to be doing a crossword puzzle. It probably wasn't very busy on a Saturday morning.

'Uhm, I'm not really in charge of the hiring.' She said, her vowels long and stretched. 'Then get me someone who is.' Mathilda countered. The girl must've been new, she seemed confused and hesitant and clearly didn't know what to do with the situation. 'I don't think I should disturb Mr Mallone, but..-' she started but Mathilda latched onto the name. 'And I'm sure Mr Mallone would love to meet me.' She said resolutely. Aurora tried to pull at Mathilda's sleeve, silently signalling her to leave with us but she shrugged her off. 'How about you go fetch Mr Mallone right now and I won't make any trouble. Do you even know who my father is?' She asked and the girl's face whitened. 'Uhm, yes, of course.' She muttered. 'Please wait here.' She said, quickly running off through a door in the back. 'Who your father is?' I questioned and Mathilda laughed. 'Yeah, I doubt my dad has any pull at a media network but she doesn't know that!' She said with a bellowing laugh.

I looked around the foyer of the wireless station. I had walked by the building many times on Hogsmeade trips but I had never gone in. It was a fancy looking hall, shiny dark floors and modern art on the walls, the abstract shapes and vibrant colours moving about and bumping in to each other. 'Tilda, please, this is most probably a bad idea.' Aurora said. 'Shush Rory, we can't have any of that negativity.' Mathilda only said.

A couple of minutes later the girl came back out, followed by a thirty-something year old man with bleached out hair and a small moustache. He wore bright orange robes and a gold batch on the front that said _Albert Mallone – Personnel Manager_.

'I'm Albert Mallone, how can I help you?' He asked with a bit of surprise on his face. 'Good to meet you Albert, my name is Mathilda Goodfellow and I'm looking for a job.' Mathilda said with so much flair and confidence that it took Mr Mallone a full three seconds before he reacted. He started laughing so loudly that the girl, who had sat back behind her desk, almost jumped in shock and I felt Aurora (and myself too actually) twitch in astonishment. 'A _job_? How old are you girl?' He asked and to Mathilda's credit she didn't seem intimidated by the harsh reaction. 'I'll be sixteen in July.' She answered. Mr Mallone's laugh had shrunk to an amused grin. 'So fifteen then. Aren't you still in school? What do you need a job for?' He asked and Mathilda plastered a charming smile on her face. 'I have been wishing to work at the WWN ever since I was a little girl. The wireless was always on in our house and it was truly inspiring to me and I just want to somehow contribute to that.' She said and Aurora and I dropped our mouths open at the amount of _bullshit_ that was just exhibited but Mr Mallone looked impressed.

'It's always great to hear that we can inspire young people like that, but we simply don't hire children here.' He said. He trailed off. It was silent. He looked at Mathilda hoping she'd say something and Mathilda looked at him in expectation, firmly keeping her mouth shut. I had seen her use the technique on others many times. It was a testament to how well we knew each other that she'd stopped trying to use it on me. I wasn't surprised to see that it once again worked. 'Well, I have to warn you that we normally only accept people who at the very least have their N.E.W.T.'s already but we have a summer internship program you could perhaps join. If you give me your details I'll have my assistant send you an owl with the application forms. It's very competitive, a couple of hundred young witches and wizard apply every year and only half a dozen get in, but I'll put in a good word with the determination board for you.' He said. That seemed to be satisfactory to Mathilda. 'That's all I could ever ask of you, Albert!' She said happily.

The desk girl pushed a quill and a piece of parchment her way and Mathilda wrote down her name and house table at Hogwarts with large loopy letters, blowing the ink dry and handing the paper to Mr Mallone. Mr Mallone briefly looked at the writing but then folded it neatly, stuffing it away in his breast pocket. 'You can expect an owl from my office somewhere this week Ms Goodfellow.' He said. 'Thank you Albert, we'll be on our way then!' Mathilda said. Mr Mallone nodded at all three of us with a charming grin. 'Ladies.' He said as a goodbye and Aurora and I awkwardly muttered goodbye as we followed Mathilda's long strides out of the building.

'You're absolutely mental!' Aurora screamed when we were safely outside, laughing loudly. 'Mental!' I agreed, laughter escaping my mouth as well. Mathilda took a quick bow.

We decided to celebrate the possibility of Mathilda perhaps interning at the country's primary wireless network by drinking a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. 'Cecilia!' Mathilda hissed, elbowing me hard and nodding towards a table by the wall while we sat at the bar. 'Ow!' I muttered, following her eyes. I quickly looked ahead again. Fred Weasley and his group of Gryffindor friends were loudly entertaining themselves, drinking and eating, sitting at the table that Mathilda pointed out with her stares. 'You should say hi to him.' She told me and I furiously shook my head. That was way out of my comfort zone. But on the other hand, I had promised myself that I would try and not be like that anymore. I bit my lip. I had to clear my head.

'I'm just going to go to the bathroom.' I murmured and I slipped off my barstool before Mathilda could stop me. I heard Aurora scold her as I paced away. 'Tilda, she's nervous about these things, you shouldn't be so forceful!'

I walked through the hallway that led to both the storage room, the upstairs rooms of the inn and the bathrooms and went into the ladies'. I sat on the closed toilet lid for a couple of minutes to calm my heartbeat. The simple thought of saying hi already scared me to bits. We had _snogged_ for Merlin's sake but I was still, well, still so afraid of everything it seemed.

After a couple more minutes I sighed, flushed the unused toilet and washed my hands at the sink and left the bathroom only to shriek an embarrassing shriek of shock when a hand pulled at my arm. 'Calm down Cecil, it's only me!' Fred said laughing.

I looked up at him. He was so tall. I wasn't short, I was probably slightly over average actually, but Fred was so tall. All the Weasley kids seemed to be. It was a bit dark in the little hallway and we stood close together. 'Blimey, you were in there for a long time.' He said, pointing at the bathroom door behind me. I flushed bright pink. 'No I wasn't.' I denied and he sniggered. 'I was just worried you had drowned in the toilet bowl, that's all.' He said and I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment.

He peeled my hands off my face, pulling my chin up with his index finger. 'Chin up. It's my birthday, you know?' He said with a wink. 'It is?' I asked. He smirked at me. I started anticipating his kisses more and more so it wasn't as much as a surprise this time as the past times but still did his lips take my breath away.

His kiss was as the ones before; forceful, determined and greedy, pushing me against the door. I snaked my arms around his neck as his hands went around my back and pulled me flush against him. He wasn't wearing his outer robes, he probably left them with his friends, and I could feel his chest through the fabric of his shirt. I felt myself getting red at the thought of being pressed against his bare chest. He was a quidditch player, so he must look nice. I wondered if I'd ever get to see it. My face reddened even at that. Before my thoughts could linger too long, an awkward cough interrupted us.

I jumped back but was already up against the bathroom door and I hit the back of my ankle against the frame. Fred snorted and simply looked at the disruptive source. It was a little third year who looked extremely uncomfortable to be where she was. 'I just wanted to use the bathroom.' She managed to whisper. 'Oh yes, sorry, go ahead!' I quickly said, moving aside, pulling Fred along. The small looking thirteen year old quickly disappeared through the door.

'So where were we?' Fred said but before he could take me by surprise again I stepped backwards. 'Could we just talk?' I asked and Fred frowned. 'Why, what's wrong?' He asked and I chuckled uncomfortably. 'Nothing is wrong.' I lied. He laughed. 'You're a crummy liar, Cecil.' He said. He leaned forward and pecked my lips but then he ruffled my hair. 'Come on, what is it?' He asked and I took a deep breath.

'Well, I don't know but I was just wondering if, well, I don't know..' I tried to say and Fred laughed once again. 'I think you better start over.' He suggested. I looked at my feet. 'Are we, you know, _together_ now?' I asked. Fred stayed uncharacteristically silent. _Shit shit shit_ I thought, still looking down, _I totally scared him off now_.

'Well, I enjoy spending time with you and all but-' he started hesitantly and I felt my insides freeze and just to not have to listen to the ending of that sentence I reached up and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. He stiffened in surprise at first but as I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed myself up against him, he started to respond, kissing me back and laying his hands on my hips. 'Oh sorry, so sorry.' We heard the voice of the third year say as the door to the bathroom opened again. We both ignored her and Fred deepened the kiss eagerly and my heart, already going a thousand miles an hour, quickened its pace even more as I felt his finger slip underneath the edge of my sweater, his warm, calloused fingertips caressing my bare sides.

'Cecilia? Are you alright, you're taking _ages_ – oh! Sorry!' I heard Aurora's voice. I quickly pulled back and wiped my mouth, my face red. 'I'm sorry, I can leave you alone?' Aurora said hesitantly but I shook my head. 'No, I'll come with.' I muttered. 'I'll talk to you another time, okay?' I directed at Fred, quickly risking a glance up at his face. He looked bewildered, his hair sticking up a bit and his face flushed. He nodded. I sped after Aurora as fast as my feet could carry me, but not fast enough to stop myself from hearing Fred call after me; 'I'll see you around, Cecil!'

* * *

Oh boy! Now what?

Please review, this was a difficult one to write for me - It's literally a quarter to six in the morning right now because I decided all of a sudden that I wouldn't quit till I finished the chapter and uploaded it. I didn't even check or even read over the chapter; I'm freaking tired and want to go to bed. It's a good thing that my roommate is visiting her parents because I don't know if she knew already how weird I was. She must've but I still feel like I shouldn't shove it in her face too much.

Well, I hoped you ejoyed the chapter! I'l try and hurry up the next one.


	12. Letters from home

How is this then? Another chapter! I hope you'll take the time to review it ;D

* * *

CHAPTER 12

The weeks after happened in a blur. My time was divided between studying for the O.W.L's, class and snogging Fred in between. I had stayed clear of " _the talk_ " since the last time I brought it up and Fred didn't seem to have any intention of breaching the subject either but I told myself it was enough to spend those little moments with him. We'd kiss in alcoves and in between classes or he'd come over while I was studying in the library and make jokes, poking my side and taking joy out of distracting me and making me laugh despite myself.

In the meantime, Felix and I had started studying together a lot. I had received an Exceed Expectation on the Muggle Studies essay he had helped me out with and he the same grade for the Potions essay I had helped him with so we had both decided that we worked well together.

'Wait, the Impedimenta Jinx is a jinx for _what_ reason again?' Felix asked, looking up from his Charms textbook. I didn't even take my eyes off my Astronomy chart as I answered him. 'Charms alter the objects inherent qualities and abilities while a jinx is minor dark magic and usually hinder the object no more than as an annoyance.' I said. 'Aha.' Murmured Felix.

I let my eyes wander from my chart to look at Felix. He was concentrated on his book, his eyes staring down at the words. His sandy blonde locks fell forward, his brown eyes focused and sniffing his nose. He seemed to have a cold. 'You should swing by the infirmary later to get yourself a Pepperup Potion.' I said and he looked up. 'Oh, I'm not bothering you, am I?' he asked and I smiled, shaking my head. 'Just looking out for you.' I answered and I saw his cheeks fluster. 'I'll make sure to see Madam Pomfrey before dinner.' He agreed.

'Did you know that my friend Mathilda got an internship at the WWN?' I commented as I sat back for a while, folding up my star chart. We had been studying all evening already. 'You're kidding me, she did!?' Felix replied in an excited manner. 'That's so cool!' He added. I nodded. 'Yeah, it's completely unfair though.' I said with a chuckle. 'I work my butt off for a year to get my Ministry internship and she walks into a building and gets her internship at the country's top Wireless Network.' I said to him and he laughed. 'Surely she did more than that?' He said and I shook my head, laughing as well. 'No, I was with her. She just walked in, asked for a job and apparently she was charming enough that they decided to give it to her.' I said. 'She got a letter confirming it yesterday.' We both chuckled.

I thought back to the morning she got the letter from the Wizarding Wireless Network, remembering that Mathilda had been a mixture of both smug and excited. Adrian had been happy for her although he complained that it was going to take up a lot of her time this summer. She, prepared as she was for this, looked shocked by that news. 'Wait, how does this internship thing actually work?' She asked me as Adrian went back to sit at the Slytherin table.

After a couple of moments my amused smile faded away and I leaned my elbows on the wooden library table. 'Sometimes it just feels like others achieve everything effortlessly.' I admitted and Felix nodded. 'The grass is always greener.' He added and I looked at him questioningly. 'Oh, it's a muggle saying. "The grass is always greener at the other side" – it means that we always see and assume things to be easier or better when they're owned or achieved by others.' He told me. 'The muggles have a point.' I said and he nodded with a grin. 'They do sometimes.' He agreed.

'Do you want to live in the muggle world or the wizarding world, when you're done with school?' I asked suddenly and he answered 'The wizarding world' without hesitation. 'Even with this "totalitarian" thing going on?' I asked with a teasing smile. He chuckled. 'Everything has its pros and cons.' He said and I could only agree with that.

He sobered up after a few seconds. 'I always felt like the odd duck out growing up and that's alright but feeling as at home as I do at Hogwarts is hard to deny.' He said.

'But what do you want to do? When you're "grown up"?' I asked an he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. 'I have no idea.' He replied truthfully. 'But whatever it is, it's going to be magical. I'm not going to university.' He added and I frowned. 'University?' I asked. He nodded, not realizing my question. 'My parents are going to have a fit though. They don't understand how different it is in the wizarding world.' He said. 'No, what _is_ university?' I asked and he laughed. 'Exactly my point!' He said with a chuckle but he quickly explained after.

'In the wizarding world you learn a profession through experience by working in your field as an assistant or intern on the basis of your O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's and working your way up from there but in the muggle world, when you leave school, you go to a different school that teaches you about a specific subject or field that you can specialise in or a certain profession. That's called university.' He told me and I studied his face in fascination. 'That doesn't sound practical.' I commented. 'How are you ever going to learn like that?' I asked and he smiled. 'It does work, I promise you. I think university is actually a really good thing; it encourages a lot of learning and from lots of different sources and also things nonspecific to your profession.' He said 'However, because university is held in such high esteem it's difficult to get a job without a university degree.' He informed me. 'Parents always force their kids to go to university and I know that no matter how much I'll try and explain them that I don't need any more than my Hogwarts schooling to make it in the wizarding world, they feel like I'll be better off with a degree under my belt.' He said. I shrugged, not knowing the solution.

'You'll just have to talk to your parents. If they don't understand, it's because you haven't told them enough.' I said to him. 'I tell my parents everything to do with school.' I added and he nodded thoughtfully.

'I just never really was the kind of person to tell others about anything really.' He complained though. I patted his hand. 'You tell me all kinds of things.' I commented and he smiled at me, his cheeks slightly pink. 'You're different.' He said.

A slightly pregnant pause was held in our conversation until he cleared his throat sheepishly. 'Anyway, I don't know if I'd even be able to do well in university. All the muggles there have six years of muggle schooling ahead of me. I might be able to make a tea cup dance around the table but I can sure as hell not tell you the square root of X.' He said. I didn't even know what he was referring to so I just nodded along. 'I can't say that I do either.' I offered.

When I got back to the dormitory that evening I was exhausted. I had gotten up early to study, went to class all day, studying in between and then after class I had studied as well. 'Are you okay Cecil?' Mathilda asked, climbing into bed with me, laying on her side so she could look at me. I murmured something unintelligible.

Mathilda looked at me for a moment. 'Are you finally going to tell me what happened at Hogsmeade?' She asked and I groaned and rolled over so I didn't have to look at her. That didn't discourage her. 'Aurora said you two were just snogging but you came back looking like you were crushed by a giant.' She said. I didn't say anything.

I hadn't told my friends anything about the humiliating situation I had landed myself in by asking Fred what we were to each other. He technically hadn't answered yet but I could see in his eyes what the answer was going to be. Rather than go through that I buried my head in the sand.

'Come on Cecilia, we always tell each other everything!' She prodded and I turned around so I could look her in the eyes. 'Do we?' I asked. 'So what did you and Adrian have a fight over, over Easter? It must've slipped your mind to tell me.' I said. I wasn't normally this confrontational but I was very tired and my edges were a little bit sharper than they were usually.

Mathilda huffed. 'If you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't expect my help then either.' She said, climbing out of my bed, bumping into me hard in the process and climbing into her own bed. She turned off the light next to her bed and the only light still on was Marietta's as she was going over her Charms notes before sleeping.

It was silent for a few minutes but then I heard Mathilda whisper to me. 'That's not true, you know that right? I'll always help you when you need it.' She said and I smiled sleepily. 'Thanks Tilda, vice versa.' I answered.

The next day at breakfast I got a load of mail. Two short letters from my parents, a letter from my brother and a thick envelope from the Ministry, presumably regarding my internship (so I could schedule my W.O.M.B.A.T. exam together with professor Flitwick). I decided to read those of my parents' first.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _The news is almost a month old already but still we're so proud of you! I told all the neighbours that my daughter got a prestigious internship at the Ministry of Magic! They're all very impressed, I assure you._

 _I only have a few minutes before work to write you this letter but I just wanted to remind you to send a letter to your cousin for her birthday. The 27th, remember? Stacy is new to the family after all so we should make sure she knows she's welcome. Your aunt Odetta tells me that she has trouble fitting in. But it has only been two years, you've got to give it time._

 _Well, good luck studying – I'm sure you'll do great on the O.W.L's so don't work yourself to death like I know you will, alright? I'll send you a longer letter next week, but do promise me to send me one back. Your father and I haven't seen you since September last year and we long to hear from you in detail._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Wendela_

'It's my adopted cousin Stacy's birthday next week.' I said to Mathilda who was buttering her toast next to me. 'How is she doing? She was very quiet when I met her at your birthday last summer.' Said Mathilda. I shrugged. 'Mum says that she has trouble fitting in.' I told her. 'But it's only been two years since my Uncle Irving and Aunt Odetta adopted her. It's only natural she needs a little time. I went back to reading.

 _Dear Cecil,_

 _How are you doing? You've always been such a smart girl so I'm sure studying is going well. I just quickly wanted to tell you I've gotten a new bell for the shop door. We've had the bell for nearly twenty years now and it has suffered through quite a few reparo's but now it's finally beyond fixing. I just wanted you to mentally prepare for the fact that next time you're home and you enter through the shop downstairs, you'll have a significantly higher pitched "ding-a-ling" signalling your arrival than before. I wanted to name the new bell but you've always been better at naming things. Any suggestions?_

 _Hugs and kisses your way,_

 _Dad_

I laughed. Mathilda looked up curiously and I showed her the letter. She laughed too. 'I love your dad, he's so silly sometimes.' She said. 'I'll make sure to think long and hard about the name for that bell.' I said with a chuckle.

Next was Aidan.

 _Dear Cillyhead,_

 _Mum and dad are completely insufferable these past few weeks. They have nothing else to do but to gush over their perfect daughter who got a Ministry internship and is expected to bring home about a thousand O.W.L's over the summer. In their eyes you're completely perfect. I pointed out how you always forget to bring your dishes to the kitchen once you're done with them but it was to no avail. Love is blind, eh?_

 _All joking aside though, great job. I'm also very proud of you. I told Nina about your internship and she says she can't wait to meet you. If you're up for it, we could meet at your next Hogsmeade trip? I thought I could invite Nina to stay the weekend with me at Hogsmeade and we could see you then as well. Forward me the details of your next weekend there and we can make plans. I do hope you'll like Nina. In the past, it has never worked out with any of the girlfriends you didn't approve of._

 _Just a reminder: mum and dad still don't know about her so zip it, yeah?_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Aidan_

I was excited. 'Aidan is going to be in Hogsmeade our next trip there!' I said happily. 'He is?' Mathilda shrieked out. 'I can't wait to see him!' She said to me, letting her toast fall onto her plate. 'Who's Aidan?' Asked Adrian from Mathilda's other side. He'd been reading a quidditch magazine before but he had looked up at Mathilda's excitement.

'Cecilia's _amazingly_ fit brother!' She said and Adrian frowned. 'Amazingly fit?' He drawled and she grinned, nodding her head. 'Who's fit?' Asked Aurora and Marietta as they sat down opposite from us, putting their bags down. 'Aidan; Cecil's brother.' Mathilda said and both the girls across from us squealed. 'A _total_ showstopper!' Marietta said and she and Mathilda grabbed each other's hand above the breakfast cereal and both let out a whoop.

'Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because you promised to go with _me_ to Hogsmeade next time.' Adrian said but Mathilda brushed him off. 'Yeah, whatever, we'll still do that.' She said. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation in front of me but I quickly said 'Well, while everyone gets way too excited about me meeting _my_ brother, he's going to introduce me to his new girlfriend.' I said. Groans were definitely heard but I saw Adrian had a smug smile plastered on his face.

'He's still dating that Nina?' Asked Mathilda and I nodded. 'And he still hasn't told our parents.' I added and Mathilda clapped her hands together. 'It's never going to work out! If he can't even tell his parents that he's dating this girl, then how could they ever spend the rest of their lives together?' She asked the table. 'Aidan never tells mum and dad anything.' I pointed out and she pouted. 'That's true.' She said.

'What is it to you anyway?' said Aidan grumpily and Mathilda winked at him. '5 year old Mathilda promised herself that she would marry the very hot Aidan Wiggleswade!' She said and I snorted. Aidan couldn't laugh about it. 'Good luck with that then.' He said and he stood up, leaving us alone. Mathilda was snickering away. 'Well, you're already part of the family for all intents and purposes.' I pointed out. 'Mum practically sees you as her own.' I added and Mathilda blushed a rare blush. 'You have a great family.' She said.

'Well, I'm just going to quickly head up to the library and study before classes so I'll see you guys in Care of Magical Creatures.' I said, standing up and swinging my bag over my shoulder. There was a chorus of "see you's" and I walked out of the Great Hall, my notes in my hand as I looked through them.

Studying for O.W.L's was driving most fifth years over the edge. Marietta had to go into the hospital wing for a potion against headaches and drowsiness and I was considering going to ask Madam Pomfrey if she could give me anything against panic attacks because the simple thoughts of the upcoming exams made my heart race at an unhealthy pace.

When I met up with Felix one evening after dinner again so we could work on our essays together he told me that he wasn't too worried. 'Exams aren't everything in life.' He said airily and I just stared at him, not believing my ears. 'Exams _aren't_ everything!?' I hissed. 'These are the O.W.L's _Felix_! They'll determine not only our next few years at this school but also our chances in the outside world!' I said to him and he shrugged sheepishly. 'I'm happy if I've just done my best.' He said and I laughed, more of disbelief than of anything else. 'Just your best…' I muttered. 'I have to get O's in at least two of my subjects, will not allow myself more than three A's and I have to pass everything.' I added. I secretly admired Felix's carefree attitude though. It must be very relaxing.

After our study session we said goodbye to each other hastily, both hurrying to our common room as it was only just before curfew. I was in for a shock though when a hand reached out of the wall to my left and pulled me through, just before I got to the spiral staircase that led up to the Ravenclaw Tower. 'Don't scream!' A very familiar voice whispered and I only just held back my shriek.

I looked up to Fred holding his index fingers to his lips and I nodded. 'I'll be quiet.' I said softly. He nodded back.

'So, what is it?' I asked nervously. Fred was standing close to me. It only was a very small room behind the wall he had pulled me through. It seemed to be filled exclusively with empty paintings, abandoned by their inhabitants, all stacked up against each other. 'What is this room?' I asked, looking around. He shrugged. 'Forgotten storage of some sort. George and I found it back in first year and it was exactly the same then except for a couple of inches of dust.' He told me as he put his hands on my waist. My cheeks immediately started burning at the physical contact.

'What more would you like to know about this secret room?' He asked, looking down at me with a grin. I found it hard to think clear when Fred looked at me. Or even if I just looked at him. Or thought of him. Fred just made it hard to think to begin with.

'Uhm, how is the ventilation here?' I asked, mentally slapping myself in the face for that question but fortunately it made Fred laugh. 'I suppose we'll find out.' He answered before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

His lips were forceful and passionate, as they always were, and I pushed myself closer to him. I slid my hands up from his chest to his hair and back to his chest and I felt his hands knead into my sides. 'I should get back to my common room. It's almost curfew.' I murmured. He grinned against my mouth. 'Yeah, isn't breaking the rules exhilarating?' He replied and my heart started to bang away even faster.

He pushed himself even closer to me and it made me stumble backwards a bit, almost through the wall I had come through but Fred hauled me back just in time and instead turned me around to the wall next to it, pushing me up against it as he started to suck at the skin of my neck. I embarrassed myself as I couldn't help gasp at the sensation. He only responded by sucking harder.

His hands started wandering more and after a few laps up and down my back and my waist, his hands slipped under the sweater of my Ravenclaw uniform.

I sucked in my breath at the contact. Part of me was startled by it and wanted to run in fright but another part of me took over and moved closer to his hand. He saw that as encouragement and his other hand went under my sweater as well, feeling my bare stomach and back. I had my arms around his neck and was cursing myself for not knowing how to take initiative. In my mind I could hear Mathilda telling me that "guys will always appreciate a girl going for it" but I didn't have Mathilda's confidence. Did I dare to?

With a large breath I decided to slip my own fingers underneath the collar of his button up shirt. Fred smiled against my lips. With a beating heart I treaded my fingers a little further. At a certain point I couldn't reach any further; he was too tall. Fred pulled back a bit. 'Let me help you with that.' He said and before I could protest (although I didn't know if I wanted to) he started unbuttoning his shirt.

With every button that slipped through the hole, a little more of his chest was exposed and I could feel my face burning. Both scared to proceed and so incredibly eager to. When he had finished with the last he leaned forward again and kissed me and I, with a little hesitation, reached out to feel his chest. I couldn't believe what was happening.

We snogged for a little longer before he started to pull at my sweater too. I stiffened and he could tell because he stopped and softly whispered 'I just want to feel you close.'. I bit my lip but then gave a nod. He eyed me for a second and I didn't want him to question me or think I was a little girl or something so I reached up and kissed him and he took that as my definitive yes and pulled my sweater over my head, me helpfully holding my arms up.

He started unbuttoning my shirt at a painstakingly slow pace and the slower it went the more I wanted him to hurry up so I could feel his warm hands on my skin. I wish I had prettier bras though.

He was done. I was now completely vulnerable. And as if to point that out he pulled back for a moment and looked me over. I crossed my arms self-consciously but he took my hands and untangled them. 'Don't worry so much Cecil, you look hot, alright?' He said with a smirk and I blushed. 'You're not bad either.' I said awkwardly, but then I started laughing at myself.

Fred laughed too and then leaned into me, his bare chest pressing into my equally bare body.

I couldn't really remember how long we had stood there snogging but suddenly the thought overcame me that I had to get back to the common room. Fred's lips were at my collar bone when I pushed him off. He swore as he was startled and I giggled when I looked at his face. His eyes were wide, his ears and cheeks were red and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

'What is it?' He asked, a worried look on his face. 'I have to get back up to the common room! It must be way past curfew already.' I explained, all the while picking up my robe and sweater, buttoning up my shirt as I did so. 'Curfew? You must be kidding!' Fred said and I turned to him, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

He looked about as handsome as I could ever imagine him; his shirt still hanging open and his face scrunched up in confusion. My stomach was doing summersaults knowing that I could see him like this. That must mean something, right? 'I've only ever had one detention; in second year for something my friend did. I do not wish to repeat that.' I told him. He let out a barking laugh. 'You keep surprising me. Only _one_ detention? You're so innocent.' He said with a grin. I pouted a little. 'You say that as if it's a bad thing.' I said and he stepped forward, pecking me on the lips. 'I feel like I'm corrupting you.' He said with a wink and I laughed.

'I do really have to go now.' I said apologetically. He pecked me on the lips again. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' I asked and he grinned. 'Anytime.' He answered. I grinned as well. I backed away from him, right through the wall into the empty corridor. I sighed happily and turned towards the staircase up to the common room.

Right in front of the door that hid the Ravenclaw sanctuary I checked myself over to see if I was presentable. I patted down my hair, righted my shirt and tied my sweater around my hips, swinging my robes over my shoulders. 'Can I come in?' I asked the bronze eagle knocker on the door as I combed through my hair with my hands.

'Feed me and I live. Give me water and I die.' The knocker answered and I took a few moments to think. 'Fire.' I said eventually. The door swung open. I went in, my eyes scanning the common room quickly to find that Mathilda wasn't in it and I speed walked up the stairs to our dormitory. There I found Mathilda sitting cross legged on her bed, her Transfiguration textbook on her lap and her notes scattered around her.

She barely looked up when I came in. 'It is _so_ noisy downstairs, as if they have no mercy whatsoever on my poor nerves.' She said to me. I came to a halt in between our beds, not saying anything. She looked up when she realized that I hadn't answered. 'Wow, what is it?' She asked as she took in my flustered face. She looked at her alarm clock. 'It's way past curfew, did you come back just now?' She added and I nodded. 'Fred and I..!' I began but she shrieked at that alone and pushed her textbook and notes aside, crumbling them terribly by doing so. She sat on her knees in the middle of her bed and I perched down on my own.

I told her the whole story and was careful not to leave anything out despite my embarrassment and she was delighted. 'And?' She asked. 'Did you like it?' And to my own surprise I nodded with a big grin. 'It was, I don't know, just so magical, you know what I mean?' I asked her back and she shook her head yes. 'I do, I do, I do!' She replied enthusiastically. She flopped back on her pillow. 'Oh, I'm just so excited for you Cecil!' She said. She rolled onto her side, smiling at me. 'Things are just going so well for you now! A prestigious internship, great grades, great friends-' she winked '-and in your downtime you're snogging a hot quidditch player.' She said.

I flopped onto my back as well. 'Things are going pretty well, aren't they?' I said happily.

* * *

They seem to go pretty well indeed... :)

Like I said at the beginning, I'd much appreciate a review. When I see that people favourite or follow my story but don't bother reviewing, it always puts me off a bit.

Well, I hoped you ejoyed the chapter! I'l try and hurry up the next one.


	13. Cecilia and Mathilda's new resolutions

I've had some very _very_ lovely reviews and it got me all motivated again! I'm not completely happy about the flow of this chapter but I decided to just upload it so we could move on finally. More reviews are definitely helpful and you have no idea how big of a motivation they are.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

It was early in the morning. I had gone down to breakfast extra early so I could quickly eat something and then head up to the library again. We were getting so close to O.W.L's. Felix had recommended a particular book to help me study Jupiter's moons but I was afraid it was already in use by someone else as I couldn't find it.

As I was going over the spines of the books with my index finger, looking for _Staring at Stars_ by Stéfanos Alcor I was suddenly taken by surprise by a set of hands on my waist. My instinct was to jump, shriek and spin around but it was still early and my brain must've been on a slow path still as I concluded that it could only be one person and that there was no need for an embarrassing freak out, _before_ said freak out actually happened.

His lips were at my neck. 'You weren't surprised.' Fred's voice said, the vibrations of his words against my skin making a shiver run through me. 'Who else could it be?' I asked, my mind having difficulties formulating words as his hands reached over my stomach and pulled me closer. He murmured a bit. 'I enjoy startling you.' He said, his lips still on my neck.

How things had changed. A couple of months ago I could only imagine ever being kissed by a boy but here I was, frumpy Cecilia Wiggleswade, a handsome quidditch player kissing my neck. And that wasn't even an irregular occurrence at this point anymore! 'I really should find this book and study.' I said shyly and I felt him grin. 'I came here just to find you.' He said and I blushed. 'Are you blushing again?' He asked and I curtly shook my head. He chuckled.

He pushed at my hips so I'd turn around and smiled down at me. 'Red suits you!' he joked. I obviously flushed an even deeper red while he leaned into me and kissed me.

Before I knew it I heard the bell go and I broke away from our snogging session to quickly scramble back to my table to get my bag. 'Meet me back here for lunch!' Fred called after me and I waved my hand, indicating that I had heard him. Oh what had happened to me in this short month?

I never did end up finding _Staring at Stars_ but I did end up hurrying to Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily professor Hagrid was still putting the lesson together and the class, made up of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fifth years, was standing close together near the fence, staying clear of whatever he had prepared. I pushed through the students to where I saw my friends stood. 'Oh excuse me!' I murmured as I accidentally bumped into Katie Bell. 'Don't worry about it.' She said, a smile on her lips.

'I would ask you where you were but I think that hickey on your neck tells me enough.' Mathilda said as I came to stand by her. My hand quickly went to cover my neck. Aurora stepped closer and peeled my hand from my neck, inspecting the bruise closely. 'By Circe, doesn't that hurt?' She asked. I slapped her hand away. 'It's fine.' I said.

'Come on with me to the bathroom; I got the new _Gemma Glitter Zit-Stick_.' Aurora said. 'I'll cover for you.' Mathilda said. Aurora and I hurried to the castle so we could hide my hickey behind a layer of make up in the safe environment of the bathroom.

We looked up, both startled, when the door opened but it turned out it was Cho and Marietta. 'What a coincidence!' Cho said with a smile. 'Shouldn't you be in Care of Magical Creatures?' Asked Marietta and we nodded. 'I'm just getting rid of the physical evidence of Cecil getting a hickey.' Said Aurora and they both "oooh-ed".

They inspected my throat. 'It's a proper one too! Who's responsible?' Asked Cho and I shrugged but Aurora proudly said 'Fred Weasley!' and Cho clapped her hands. 'Good on you, he's fit! I know you two snogged already but you were still unsure of it all so I didn't know if you still were. Snogging I mean. Didn't you have a crush on him since early fourth year already?' She shrieked in one long sentence out and I shrugged again, not knowing what to answer otherwise, red in the face.

'I don't know if I ever told you but I'd always wait with coming out of the changing rooms after quidditch matches till the other team came out and looked out for the beaters in particular. They would've just showered so they were just wearing a sleeveless thing and because they're constantly swinging those bats they have these _wonderful_ arms and although I don't know which one was Fred or which one was George, they'd both look _hot_.' She said in a string of words. Marietta laughed. 'You did tell me that.' She said and I chuckled too. 'I don't think you told me.' I answered. 'The Slytherin beaters too by the way.' She added and with a grin she said 'although none as great as Cedric!' and we all laughed.

Aurora finished up with her foundation, the skin-coloured substance charmed to make skin blemishes invisible to the naked eye. 'We should head back to Care of Magical Creatures.' She said and we said goodbye to our dormitory mates. 'I'm so glad we didn't pick that class; having the morning off like this feels wonderful.' Said Marietta. I was almost jealous.

At half past noon we strolled down to the Great Hall after Defence Against the Dark Arts. It had once again been a testing class. 'Moody really is mad, isn't he?' Aurora said as we all recalled the Imperius he had put us through at the beginning of the year. 'I hope next year we get someone competent again. Lupin was pretty good last year, too bad he was a werewolf.' Mathilda said.

We sat down at the Ravenclaw table and almost as soon as we sat down we were joined by Adrian Pucey, lazily followed by his best friend Cassius Warrington. 'How are you doing?' He asked Mathilda after kissing her deeply. Mathilda narrowed her eyes at him. 'What, why?' She countered and he held up his hands. 'Can't a fellow enquire after his girlfriend?' He asked and Mathilda turned her body so she faced him. Aurora and I eyed each other warily and Warrington looked bored by the whole ordeal.

'There's something wrong, I can tell!' She said, her voice slightly raising. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away. 'Oh come on, Tilly, it's nothing, really!' He said soothingly but she waved her finger in his face. 'Aha! So there is _something_!' She shrieked triumphantly.

I quickly made myself a sandwich, hoping to finish it quickly so I could make my way up to the library, all the while listening to the lover's spat next to me. Eventually they made up, Mathilda telling him that she'd keep an eye on him. Her adrenaline was up though and her hawk's eyes turned to me. 'By Circe, are you trying to win a race?' She asked me.

I took a moment to swallow my bite but then shook my head. With a shy look at the two older Slytherins sitting with us I softly said; 'I'm meeting Fred up in the library during lunch.'. 'Fred?' Asked Adrian and Mathilda quickly turned to him. 'Fred Weasley. Cecil has a thing going on with him.' She said and Adrian laughed. 'A _thing_?' He asked sceptically and I felt my face burn. 'What does a _thing_ mean?' Asked Warrington and Aurora quickly jumped to my defence (which admittedly was a bit pathetic on my part). 'They just haven't defined it yet.' She said and both Warrington and Adrian roared with laughter.

'You're his hook up.' Said Adrian and Mathilda slapped the back of his head and although he made a face at her, it did nothing to stop his amused grin. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Asked Aurora defensively. 'That the Weasel knows exactly who to go to when he wants a good snog.' Warrington supplied and Adrian snorted, nodding along.

'That's highly..- well I don't know..!' Aurora tried to say but she was at a loss for words. I only looked down at my plate, the half-eaten sandwich forgotten. 'Merlin almighty, way to crush a girl's self-confidence, you twats!' I heard Mathilda say, followed by two hits (in turn again followed by two "ow!'s"). I felt her hand on my shoulder and she leaned down so she could see my face.

'Don't listen to them, whatever it is you have with Fred Weasley is between you and him.' She whispered to me and although I appreciated the sentiment I just shrugged. 'I think I'm going to stay here after all.' I answered her softly. 'Are you sure?' Asked Aurora and I nodded.

'I'm sure he won't even notice I'm not there.' I said, only half-jokingly. Mathilda and Aurora shared a look. I was looking down so I didn't see it but I simply knew them well enough that I know they did but then they both leaned back in their seat and allowed me to simmer in my own soup for a bit. I looked down at my sandwich.

Is that what I was to him? A _hook-up_ as Adrian and Cassius Warrington had called it? He didn't seem to have much interest in anything else concerning me, if I was being perfectly honest with myself. We never really did anything other than snog. No, that wasn't true; he joked around with me as well, trying to distract me from my work. But he joked around with everyone and after distracting me we'd always end up snogging again. He never invited me to sit with his friends nor did he ever sit with me and my friends. I felt much like crying but I refused to and instead continued staring holes into my ham sandwich.

I didn't meet Fred in the library nor did I show up to dinner. Instead I convinced Mathilda to bring up some food to the common room. She eyed me knowingly as I spun my story on how I wanted to study quietly and how the library had too many people now and that going to dinner would break my concentration. 'Whatever.' She just said. She did bring back a leg of chicken and a slice of plum pie. An odd combination but I was pretty hungry.

In the following weeks I managed to keep avoiding my crush. Every time I saw him pop up at the end of a corridor (thank Merlin he was tall and ginger) I'd turn to the opposite direction and I stopped studying in the library, now preferring to only pick up the books I needed or have Mathilda do it so I could study in the dorm. It was not nearly as convenient but the thought of dealing with this situation that Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington had pointed out to me was too frightful.

Before I knew it, it was another Hogsmeade weekend. I was supposed to meet Aidan and his new girlfriend in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. I was not looking forward to meeting Nina. Not because she couldn't very well be a nice person but because I wasn't very good with meeting new people. Or any people if I was honest with myself. Fortunately Aidan would be there too and he always knew how to make me feel more comfortable. I did look forward to seeing Aidan. I loved my brother very much.

I wasn't the only one looking forward to seeing Aidan. Mathilda had been gushing over seeing him soon ever since I got the owl that he was going to be in town and Adrian Pucey was getting increasingly sensitive about it. My other dorm mates were also giggling the evening before. It was exceedingly embarrassing for me. 'Can we just go to sleep?' I groaned as I put a pillow over my head, tired of hearing another confession of any of them about how they were wildly in love with my older brother back in first year or whatever. 'Why don't _you_ just go to sleep Cecilia, we don't need you for this.' Mathilda said with a joyous laugh. The others laughed too and I let out another groan. 'So I stayed over at Cecil's for a sleepover and when I went to the bathroom in the morning he came out _in only a towel_!' She continued to tell the other girls, who shrieked in response to this revelation.

That morning though I made my way to Hogsmeade after a late breakfast, together with Aurora and Marietta. Mathilda had gone off with Adrian (promising me she would come say hi during lunch despite my protests) and Cho and Cedric had gone on a date as well. ' _Tomes and Scrolls_?' Aurora suggested and we both agreed.

We hung around there for a while, Marietta buying a novel, and we sat outside by the fountain for a bit too, but then it was time for me to go to the Three Broomsticks to meet Aidan. Aurora and Marietta said they'd meet me later and disappeared into Honeydukes but I had a feeling that they had plans to sneak in together with Mathilda at some point.

I walked into the crowded pub but bumped into someone as I opened the door. I looked up the tall stature to find that it was one of the Weasley twins. I instantly felt my head turn red. 'Uhm hi.' I said softly and I pushed past him. Why did this happen now? I managed to successfully stay out of his way for this long and then I just run into him!

His brother was standing next to him and caught my arm as I tried to escape. 'Cecil, what are you running off for?' He asked and I concluded he must've been Fred. 'I'm supposed to meet someone.' I murmured and he grinned at me. 'Oh, are you on a date?' He asked, an amused glint in his eyes. I quickly shook my head. What did he even mean by that?

'I haven't seen you in a while! You're not avoiding me, are you?' Fred asked and I again shook my head. 'Of course not.' I lied. He raised his eyebrows. I wasn't a great liar and he must've noticed. 'So I can count on seeing you around soon again?' He asked once more and I nodded timidly. I wasn't looking him in the eyes but he put his index finger underneath my chin and pulled it up so I was forced to look at him. 'Maybe I'll visit you while you're studying in the library somewhere next week.' He told me. My heart did an excited leap at the thought but my brain, my reason, dreaded it.

'Fred, Lee's waiting.' George Weasley said, poking Fred in the side and he nodded. 'Well, you heard my partner.' He said to me. 'You better find your date!' He said with a wink, a cheeky smile on his face and my stomach churned at that heart-warming feat before the twins disappeared outside. I took a deep shivery breath. What was I supposed to do with this? I shook off the meeting for a moment to concentrate on the next one; my brother and his new girlfriend. I walked further into the room so I could survey the room better.

I looked around the Three Broomsticks to see if they were already there and noticed someone waving at me at the far end of the pub. It was of course Aidan. I pushed myself through the crowd of people to reach the two. Aidan stood up to greet me and next to him stood up a pretty woman with remarkably light blonde hair. She had a friendly smile on her face and eyes to match it. When I arrived at the table I noticed I was a little taller than her.

First things first though, I hugged my brother. I grabbed onto him tightly, feeling his familiar tall and muscular frame and took a deep breath, smelling that scent of _home_. He kissed my hair. 'You alright?' He whispered into my ear. I just nodded. He let go of me, looking me over. 'You look good.' He said. I looked at him.

His light brown hair was a little longer than I remembered; it was long enough that it had to be swept aside just a little. His eyes, a dark deep brown (always a hit with girls when he was still at Hogwarts and I suspected that hadn't changed after) were as I remembered however; bright and careless as they looked at me. He stepped aside to show off his girlfriend. 'Cecilia, this is Nina.' He said and Nina stuck out her hand.

I shook her hand and she shook mine. 'So nice to meet you, Cecilia, your brother has told me so much about you.' She said as we sat down. Aidan sat next to his girlfriend and I sat awkwardly across from them. 'Yeah, I'm happy to meet you too.' I said. 'You're in fifth year?' She asked, trying to make conversation. Aidan was holding her hand, all the while playing with her fingers and I eyed him. He ignored my stares. 'Yeah, I'm studying for my O.W.L.'s right now.' I answered her. 'Oh, I do hope it's okay for you to take a break for now? I've heard you are really smart though. No wonder you're in Ravenclaw then!' She said with a grin, showing off her pearly whites.

I didn't deal well with compliments and Aidan knew it so he changed the subject. 'How about some food?' He asked the two of us and we both immediately agreed. 'If I dare hazard a guess, the shepherd's pie for Cecil?' He said and I told him yes. 'Me the same please.' Said Nina. He laughed. 'I'll join the majority I suppose!' He said and he shouted towards the bar. 'Madam Rosmerta!?' To which the Three Broomsticks' proprietor looked up. 'What shall it be sweetheart!' She shouted back.

It was funny to see how Madam Rosmerta had always had such an effect on all the male Hogwarts students, despite not being a young woman anymore, and it didn't seem to change much when they left school because Aidan looked immensely pleased to be called "sweetheart". I glanced at Nina and saw her rolling her eyes. 'Three shepherd's' pies and a butterbeer for my sister!' He told her and Madam Rosmerta called back that it'd be right up.

'In what house were you?' I asked Nina, hoping to let her do the talking before she'd ask me all kinds of questions. 'I didn't go to Hogwarts!' She said. 'You didn't?' I asked surprised. 'No, my mother is Norwegian and she wanted me to go to Beauxbatons.' She said. 'Do Norwegians not usually go to Durmstrang?' I asked and she nodded. 'Usually yes, but my mum's mum is Belgian so she wanted her at her old school so the chain continues.' She said with a chuckle. 'My dad went to Hogwarts though. Was a Gryffindor.' She told me.

Turned out Nina was a sweet girl. She seemed to be nervous but unlike me, who froze in the face of nerves, she became giggly because of it, bursting out in laughter every time the conversation stilled or she felt like she had asked an awkward question. It made me feel oddly comfortable with her – she was nice.

Of course did Mathilda show up as promised. We had just dug into our lunch when we heard her undeniable shriek. 'Aidan!' She shouted, her voice full of vigour. Nina looked startled, I put my face into my hands and Aidan stood up from his chair and grinned, catching Mathilda in his arms as she had stormed up and flung herself at him. They hugged each other and then Aidan held her by her shoulders at an arm length's distance, looking her over.

'Merlin almighty, am I blind or have you grown? Almost a woman already!' He exclaimed and she grinned, a blush of excitement on her cheeks. 'Blind, definitely! I've always been like this!' She said cheekily and he laughed. I noticed that behind Mathilda stood a grouchy looking Adrian and the shy looking Marietta and Aurora. Aidan had noticed too.

'You two I have met before, although you must forgive me for forgetting your names.' He said to my two other dorm mates and they reintroduced themselves, shaking his hand. He turned to Adrian. 'I'm Adrian Pucey; I'm Mathilda's boyfriend.' He said and Aidan smiled as they shook hands. 'I'm Aidan Wiggleswade; I'm Cecilia's brother.' He said, imitating Adrian's phrasing. He motioned for Nina. 'Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Nina Bugg.' He said. Nina waved, bursting out in laughter once again. I couldn't help but start laughing as well.

'You want to join?' Aidan asked, ignoring us and sitting back down next to Nina, and all at the same time we said different things. 'No, they have other places to be.' I said. 'We don't want to intrude.' Marietta and Aurora said. 'We were actually just heading off.' Adrian said and, loudest of all was Mathilda; 'Of _course_ we're joining you!'

In no time everyone was sat down at a chair and provided with butterbeers. I didn't speak much again after that. Mathilda wanted to know all about Aidan's new job in the advertisement industry and he happily obliged, his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. He managed to pull others in the conversation as well, despite Mathilda's strong overtone and everyone had a turn. About an hour later she finally looked my way and I shot her a sharp look.

She rolled her eyes but the message was clear. 'I think we actually need to leave. O.W.L.'s and stuff.' She said vaguely but Adrian eagerly jumped up. 'I'll help you study!' He told her and she raised her eyebrows at him. 'So _now_ you will?' She asked but he rolled his eyes and quipped a quick goodbye to my brother and Nina. 'I'll meet you outside.' He said.

Mathilda hugged Aidan goodbye. 'I'll see you in the summer.' She said with a big grin. 'Maybe we can even manage to ditch that weirdo who keeps showing up.' He said, subtly pointing at me. 'Haha, very funny.' I said dryly, my face unamused.

Once everyone was gone Aidan went to the bathroom and it was just me and Nina. I saw her eyes follow Aidan into the bathroom but then they focussed on me. She leaned forward. 'Okay, Cecilia, I know this seems like a weird thing to say now but I really _really_ like your brother and he really _really_ cares about your opinion, so I was hoping you could put in a good word for me?' She suggested and I blinked. 'I think it's very much up to him.' I said awkwardly. She must've felt uncomfortable as well because a laugh bubbled up and she tried holding it back but I saw it troubled her.

'But,-' I said hesitantly '-I do think you seem nice so I'll tell him that.' I muttered. She beamed. 'I wouldn't dream of asking for more.' She said. 'What are my two favourite girls talking about?' Asked Aidan, sitting back with us again. We both just grinned at him.

Aidan payed our bill and when the three of us walked Nina told us that she'd run to the post office across the street because she still had to owl a letter to her mother. Aidan and I sat down at the wooden bench outside the Three Broomsticks. 'How have you been really?' Aidan asked me after a moment. I eyed him from the corners of my eyes and shrugged. He took a moment to consider. 'You seem different.' He told me.

'It's just O.W.L.'s and stuff.' I muttered. He put his arm around me and pulled me against him. 'Yeah O.W.L.'s..' He agreed but I knew by the way he said it that he knew it wasn't "just O.W.L.'s". I burrowed my face in his jacket and he rested his chin on the top of my head. 'It's just..!' I started to say, my eyes closed, my nose pressed flat against the side of his body. '..O.W.L.'s!' I finished lamely. And then I started crying.

I hadn't seen it coming but all the stress of, yes, O.W.L.'s but also having to decide the rest of my life right about now and the worries of Fred Weasley that plagued me day and night. 'O.W.L.'s are the worst.' Aidan murmured with a soft chuckle, his breath tickling my scalp. I laughed through my tears. He hugged me close and I held onto him tightly. 'If he doesn't appreciate you like he should, he's not worth it anyway.' Aidan said suddenly but I didn't answer. I loved my brother very much.

When Nina came back I quickly wiped my tears with my sleeves and Aidan kissed my temple before he got up to welcome back his girlfriend. 'I can think of another owl to send..?' Nina opted, eyeing me and looking back at Aidan questioningly, but Aidan laughed and swung his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around. 'Aidan, what..!?' She shrieked, a grin spreading across her face and I laughed as well. 'Let's go to Honeydukes, I'm aching for dessert.' He said.

Aidan bought me a whole bag full of sugar quills and a package of Austrian slugger slushes to last me through the O.W.L.'s.

It wasn't till two hours later that I said goodbye to the two. Nina hugged me enthusiastically which took me off guard a bit but after a second I hugged her back. When she had told me how good it was to meet me she went to stand a bit away so Aidan and I could embrace each other. 'I can't wait to see you once the holiday starts.' Aidan said. I smiled.

'You should tell mum and dad about Nina. She's nice.' I told him. He ignored my comment. 'You shouldn't worry about your O.W.L.'s.' He said. 'You're going to do great.' And then, after another moment, he added; 'Nor about this Gryffindor brat you don't want me to know about.' I flushed red. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I retorted.

We hugged once more, I told him to say hi to mum and dad from me and I waved at Nina and then I hiked back to the castle, hoping to have some shepherd's pie for dinner again.

That evening at dinner Mathilda was all talk about lunch at the Three Broomsticks. 'We were there too, you know!' Said Aurora, who poured some pumpkin juice for Robin who was sat next to her. 'You don't have to recount the whole thing.' She added.

Mathilda glared at her. 'I haven't seen him in nearly a year!' She defended herself. 'He's Cecilia's brother and since Cecil and I are practically sisters, he's practically my brother too. It's natural to miss a brother!' She said with a wink. Before I or anyone else could say anything, Adrian let himself fall on the bench next to Mathilda. 'Tilly?' He asked and she was about to say "yeah?" as she turned to look at him but he shut her up effectively by pressing his lips against hers. For a moment we watched the couple but seconds into that moment it became uncomfortable as they commenced a full blown snog session.

When they finally parted both their cheeks were flushed. 'I don't want to hear about him again, alright?' He muttered and it was one of the rare occasions at which I witnessed Mathilda to be speechless and she just nodded in reply. Adrian then stood up and went back to the Slytherin table. Mathilda turned back to us. 'That was not a dream, was it?' She asked us and I burst out in laughter, shortly followed by Aurora and Robin.

Mathilda and I left the Great Hall together, yanking each other's arms as we goofed around and I, my heart being decidedly lighter than it was before meeting Aidan in Hogsmeade, forgot to keep an eye out on my surroundings. I didn't notice my crush at the end of the hallway till it was already too late. I was only just in time to hiss 'Don't leave me with him!' at Mathilda before he had stopped us from going up the stairs.

Mathilda looked extremely puzzled as Fred Weasley leaned against the bannister. 'How was your date this afternoon?' He asked cheekily. I gaped at him. Date? 'Oh, uh, it was good.' I said. 'It wasn't a date.' I added. He rolled his eyes. 'How about we get a private study session going in the library?' He suggested and I could tell my face was red. I didn't know what to say. Thank Merlin for Mathilda Goodfellow.

'Sorry to disappoint but I need Cecilia for something else!' She said, pushing me up the stairs. I looked behind me to see Fred Weasley standing upright, his eyebrows raised, looking after both me and Mathilda. She kept pushing me till one last push toppled me over so I fell down on my bed back in the Ravenclaw dorm. 'Now tell me.' She said.

She sat down with me on my bed and drew the curtains around us. 'I don't want to be a "hook-up".' I told Mathilda, my cheeks flushed. She groaned. 'You are not listening to those idiots, are you?' She said and she was about to say more but I sat up and shook my head. 'They were right.' I said to her, looking at my hands. I fidgeted with the hem of my robe. 'What do you mean?' She demanded.

'I asked Fred.' I murmured. 'When?' Asked Mathilda. 'Last Hogsmeade weekend. You were wondering what was wrong and I wouldn't tell.' I reminded her, briefly looking up to her before looking back down.

'I asked him if we were, I don't know, _together_ I suppose and the look in his eyes, Tilda; I just knew what he was going to say.' I told her. She took my hand in hers. I took a deep breath, rubbing my wet eyes with my free hand. 'I didn't want to hear him say it so I kissed him before he could. But he doesn't like me like that.' I sighed.

However brash and upfront Mathilda could be, I knew her to be one of the sweetest people in the world. She climbed across the bed to sit next to me, giving me a fierce hug. 'Let's not ever mention Mr F again.' She said. 'He helped you learn more about yourself and your body and your sexuality-' I groaned but she went on '-and we can thank him for that but now it's enough, okay? Let's just focus on the other things in our lives.' She said and I didn't fail to notice how she kept saying "we". She always saw my problems as her problems.

'Remember when Adrian and I were fighting over Easter?' She suddenly said. I nodded. 'I was mad at him because he told me to "ditch those nerds", that's an exact quote, when I was going to study with you and Rory.' She told me. 'He didn't really mean anything by it but I just got so angry with him. First I thought "that prat can't talk about my friends that way" but the more I thought about it the more I thought that I felt like he was talking about me because I'm also one of "those nerds".' She explained to me.

'And then I felt just terrible because I always feel like I'm different to you guys. It all doesn't come as easy to me. I know I'm not an idiot but you are going to do great on the O.W.L.'s and I really don't know if I am.' She admitted. I put my arm over her shoulder. 'Aren't we insecure?' I said mockingly and she chuckled. 'When the O.W.L.'s start in a couple of weeks, we'll do them together okay? You'll help me study for them more? And when Mr F pops up for another snog, we'll walk away together too.' She said. 'We're strong and clever.' I smiled at my best friend. 'That's a deal.' I answered.

* * *

The story involving Fred has not ended yet at all, if you're worried! Like I could ever say goodbye, let alone like this haha!

I hope Aidan did not disappoint by the way? We haven't seen much of him yet of course but he's very important to Cecilia. And we all need a Mathilda. Don't we just?


	14. The Third Task

Heavy chapter ahead guys! Don't forget to review :)

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Mathilda worked harder than I had ever seen her work. Every morning she'd wake me up as she always did but afterwards she'd drag me down to breakfast. At breakfast she'd read through her notes, stuffing herself with oatmeal in the meantime. Then she'd go up to the library, study till classes started. She wouldn't talk and giggle in class but would only focus on what the professor was teaching us. Then during lunch she'd go over more notes and read her textbooks until it was time to go back to class and then at dinner she'd give Adrian ten minutes, she'd clock it, before moving her study session up to the dorm so she could focus better. Adrian tried to complain one evening but she threatened to shorten his time to eight minutes and he quickly shut up. Although I started missing her a bit, I resolutely stood beside her. And she beside me.

Fred had surprised me by kissing my neck from behind when I was standing in line to use the register at the library to see if they had the book I was looking for. I had jumped and turned around and when he smirked at me, leaning forward to capture my lips with his I was sure that I was going to let it happen. "What's one more kiss going to do? It's not going to hurt anyone, right?" I had told myself in that split second but just as his lips grazed against mine, Mathilda had popped up.

'Excuse me!' She shrieked entirely too loud and we sprang apart. 'Cecilia promised me that she'd help me find a book!' She said, pulling me away so quickly that I barely had time to catch my breath. I saw Fred's confused eyes follow me as I was dragged off.

I was almost angry when she had me safe at the other end of the library behind a couple of rows of bookcases. 'I was doing alright.' I huffed. She rolled her eyes. 'That's the hormones talking.' She countered. 'Now check my astronomy charts for me.' She demanded. I was breathing quite heavily but after a few seconds I let out a puff of air and rolled my eyes. She was right after all.

And then, after only three weeks, the O.W.L.'s started. Half the O.W.L. students had gotten Calming Draughts from Madam Pomfrey. After a week of almost constant prepping I had to go into the infirmary to get a Pepperup Potion due to sleep deprivation. Marietta had broken down in tears in Transfiguration class (something McGonagall was almost comically uneasy with) and Cho was breaking under the pressure of both studying for her life-changing exams and worrying about her boyfriend participating in a competition that would put him in mortal danger. Aurora was strangely calm about the situation but she had her Beautbatons beau to help her study.

I had run into Felix and his friends when I walked into the Great Hall for dinner Sunday evening, the night before the start of the first exam. 'Come and sit with us!' Felix said, tugging me along by my arm. I sputtered. 'Mathilda was going to quiz me.' I muttered but Mathilda had already walked on together with Aurora, not minding my abduction, her nose buried in her Charms book.

Felix sat down and I tentatively sat down next to him. I saw that his friends were, not unlike my own, completely transfixed on their studies, books and parchment spread out in between the plates. 'Guys, Cecil is here.' Felix announced but none of them answered. He grinned at me. I took out my own textbook. He groaned. 'People are losing their minds over this!' He said to me and I impatiently pushed my hair, having gotten loose from my braid, behind my ear. 'You don't get it Felix. You were raised by muggles but from the moment we were old enough to brush our own teeth we are told how important the O.W.L.'s are.' I said to him as I pawed through the pages, trying to find where I had left off before having gone down to dinner.

He laughed. 'Maybe you are right.' He said, dumping an enormous amount of potatoes on his plate. 'I study too!' He argued to me and I "uhuh-ed", having found my chapter. 'I just think that your brain needs some rest as well. This is food time so it should be about food, right?' He asked. I nodded, not looking up from reading.

On Monday morning we were standing in line to enter the Great Hall for our first exam, the Charms written exam, and I saw everyone was nervous. I was tapping my foot. Aurora was whispering spell-definitions to herself. Mathilda was staring at the ceiling, completely motionless. I let my eyes wander around the Entrance Hall, scanning the waiting fifth and seventh years (who were having their N.E.W.T. examinations) and then saw Felix standing with his friends. After a moment of debate I quickly ran over to him to wish him luck.

'Remember how I said I wasn't nervous?' He asked with a chuckle, after we had said hi to each other, and I nodded, remembering our conversation in the library. 'Well I take it back! I'm bloody pissing myself!' He exclaimed and that made me laugh. 'Join the club.' I told him and then the doors opened and I hurried back to where I saw the Ravenclaw fifth years, waving as I ran off. He held up his thumbs for me. 'Let's sit near the back.' Mathilda hissed to Aurora and me.

The house tables had disappeared to make place for rows of single tables. There was already parchment and quills present on the table. Mathilda sat down and I sat down behind her, Aurora behind me again. On my left Jeremy Stretton sat down, Cho behind him and Marietta behind her and in front of Jeremy sat Eddie Carmichael. I glanced down at my paper and saw that the moment I had sat down my name, year and house had printed themselves at the top of my parchment. I looked to my right to see that the Hufflepuffs had sat down, Heidi Macavoy right beside me, her boyfriend Anthony Rickett behind her and in front of her Felix. He was goofing around with Raashid Hussain and Karl Limpley. Peter Hollywood, who sat in front of him, had his head in his hands.

I looked back at my parchment, picking up my quill. This was the moment. Everything would depend on these two weeks. My family had all sent me letters full of words of encouragements. Mum and dad a long letter and Aidan and Nina had send me a quill charmed to help cheat along with a pot of Self-Correcting Ink (I'm sure they were joking around) and Aunt Tamora had sent a postcard from Indonesia where she apparently was still on holiday, or honeymoon, or whatever was going on in her life.

My Aunt Irving and Aunt Odetta had sent a letter too, signed by cousins Roderick and Stacy; Stacy was adopted only two years ago and I didn't know her very well but she'd start Hogwarts next year. My little cousin Roderick had even drawn me a picture on the back of the letter. He wasn't a good drawer but I appreciated the gesture. Mathilda turned around in her chair to look at me.

'We'll do amazing, okay? That was the deal, remember?' She said, her face pale. I wasn't usually the one who had reassure the other in our relationship but I took up my role when she needed it. 'I remember.' I said, leaning forward. 'You worked very hard and when we went over Charms yesterday evening you did good. I'm sure you're going to pass.' I told her. She smiled a small smile. 'You will too.' She said. I nodded. I did think I was going to pass, but what with? An A simply wasn't good enough.

As I got out of the exam room I sighed in relief. I didn't think I had to worry about getting an A. 'Cecilia!' I heard Felix shout and I stopped walking so he could catch up to me. 'How did you do?' He asked and I grinned. 'I knew everything, I do think!' I said and he clapped. 'Good job! I don't think I did badly but I did certainly not know everything. Did we ever even discuss the Cheering Charm?' He asked and I laughed. 'Definitely.' I answered. Mathilda popped up beside me, her nose in her notes. 'I can't find the answer to question 52.' She murmured. 'You were also stuck on the Cheering Charm?' Asked Felix. Mathilda looked up. 'Did Flitwick even mention the Cheering Charm?' She asked Felix and he said; 'Definitely.' With a wink at me.

However good I felt about the written exam, after lunch it was time for the practical exam. We were called into the examination room in order of our last names, making me one of the last ones to go. It went alright though. Professor Griselda Marchbanks was a strict looking woman but she seemed pleased by my Growth Charm and when I made the tea cup at her desk change from white to blue and bronze, representing my house, I was sure I saw the corners of her mouth lift upwards. 'Excellent, you can join your peers now, Miss Wiggleswade.' She said, waving her wand to stop my cup from dancing around. I nodded, not able to contain my grin.

The rest of the exams went by as smooth as I could hope for. The next day Transfiguration flew by and at the end of the day I felt very satisfied by my performance (I had been worried about my Vanishing Spell but it had been flawless in front of the examiner). The day after was Herbology and although I think my written had gone fine, one of the Fanged Geraniums had bitten my hand during the practical and in shock I had knocked it off the table. I had felt incredibly flustered but Mathilda had punched my arm, making me cry out in surprise, telling me that it was not a big deal and that I had to keep my head in the game. Although my upper arm was now bruised, she made her point and I buckled on.

When the exams were over we were all left with a sense of emptiness. For so long we had lived up to this point and now it was over. All fifth years sat together in the common room, butterbeers in our hands and relieved (if not slightly worried) expressions on our faces.

'Most difficult exam?' Asked Eddie and Mathilda immediately answered 'Potions written exam.' to which everyone agreed. It had been an incredibly difficult exam and when we were told to put our quills down, multiple groans had gone through the hall. 'How about Divinations?' Opted Cho, who was tying her shoes. She'd be meeting up with Cedric in ten minutes.

'Not difficult at all.' Said Mathilda, purposefully being argumentative. I knew for a fact that she had done terribly at her Divinations exam; she made up all her premonitions and, when she got frustrated, had told the examiner she hated "the bloody subject" anyway. 'I feel like Divinations went alright; it was just the tea leafs that got me struggling.' Said Jeremy, his legs stretched out in front of him.

'Alright, I'm going to meet Cedric.' Cho announced, standing up and patting down her robes. 'Give your boyfriend a kiss from me!' Yelled Eddie after her. She didn't pay him any mind. I glanced at Marietta. I sat right next to her on the sofa, Aurora on my other side. Marietta had a grouchy look on her face. 'Haven't you two talked yet?' I whispered to her. She shook her head.

She changed her position slightly so others couldn't listen in as easily. She leaned close. 'I tried, just before the O.W.L.'s.' she admitted. I nodded at her to go on. 'She totally brushed it off. Said I was just imagining things.' Marietta muttered angrily. I nodded again. 'She was probably just stressed from studying. And Cedric doesn't have much time either; preparing for the Third Task and all. They might just want to spend all those little moments together.' I tried to rationalize. She shrugged. 'I know that.' She sighed. 'But I just really miss her.' She told me. 'I wished she spent a little less time with Cedric and some more with me.' She added.

The Third Task was imminent now. With the O.W.L.'s over the Task was only a week away and the students were getting more and more excited. Cedric sat with us at the Ravenclaw table one day at lunch, Cho fuzzing over his hair. 'Are you feeling ready yet, Diggory?' Asked Mathilda. 'Not to worry you or anything but _I_ heard that you'll have to fight a coven of vampires.' She told Cedric (and everyone else listening).

Cho shot her a glare. Cedric was ever so good natured though. 'I'm sure to keep my stake with me then.' He said cheerily and Mathilda couldn't help but grin. 'Don't be silly.' Said Cho annoyed. 'Ced is brilliant, he'll be fine.' She said. She sounded like she tried to convince herself more than anyone else really, a tremor in her voice. Cedric looked nervous too but his grin was also excited. And why wouldn't he be? He was part of the history books now, whether he'd win or not!

Soon enough it was the 24th of June though and everyone was making their way to the quidditch pitch. Everyone with eyes could see from the castle windows that a maze had been growing on the pitch but we weren't allowed close enough to snoop. When we climbed up the stands though we realized how tall the hedges were. Mathilda groaned. 'It's going to be as boring as the Second Task!' She complained. 'We couldn't see anything there either!' She added and she was right because even when we sat down at the uppermost seats of the quidditch stands (Eddie and Jeremy scaring a couple of second years a row down), our eyes could only just graze the tops of the thick hedges.

Cho was almost vibrating in her seat. Her eyes were shooting around and she sat on her hands in her attempt to stay still (and utterly failing at it). Despite her reservations was Marietta being a good friend for Cho. She rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her ('The professors wouldn't let anything bad happen to any of them' and 'Cedric would never get hurt – he promised you not to, right?') and I turned back to the pitch with a smile.

Mathilda leaned closer. 'I hate to admit it, I'd never hear the end of it from Cho, but I hope Cedric wins. He's a good chap.' She said. I stifled my snort. 'I hope so too.' I agreed nonetheless.

When the champions, one by one, entered the maze we all cheered our lungs out but once our duty was done it was indeed quite boring business. Conversation started up, the music extra-curriculars had taken their instruments with them and gotten together to play boisterous music. The weather was warm, unlike with the last task, and the atmosphere was lively. I could see Felix playing his drums and I tried waving at him but he didn't see me. Aurora and Robin were kissing on Mathilda's other side. They parted for a few moments to catch their breath.

'I'm telling you, if I had been picked by the Goblet of Fire instead of Fleur for Beauxbatons, I would've found my way out of the maze already.' Robin said, with a yawn. Aurora softly slapped his shoulder. 'Boring you, am I?' She asked teasingly. 'I would never tell you that to your face.' He said seriously and I laughed and Mathilda clapped him on the back approvingly. Aurora seemed ready for rebuttal but right at that moment we were interrupted by bright red sparks shooting up from the maze.

For a moment all the students stilled. Even the band stopped playing for a few seconds and then everyone started talking. 'Red sparks! What are red sparks!' I heard the second years in front of us hiss to each other. 'It just means someone's giving up. Someone needs help.' Said Aurora. 'Merlin, do you kids never pay attention? Dumbledore said so at the beginning!' Mathilda said and the younger students ducked their heads.

'Oh I hope Cedric is alright, he cannot be hurt!' Cho wailed from my left and once again did Marietta remind her that the Triwizard Tournament was a lot safer now and that surely nothing of consequence could've happened. When the professors pulled out an unconscious Viktor Krum from the maze Cho breathed a sigh of relief. 'How did he shoot up those sparks if he was unconscious?' Robin asked and we frowned. 'He must've done it before he passed out.' Mathilda reasoned. 'He must've.' Agreed Aurora.

With the disqualification of Durmstrang the student body had gotten a lot more excited. Hogwarts' odds of winning were considerably higher than those of Beauxbatons' and the unfairness of it all was something Robin would gladly remind us of. 'Maybe we should've gotten two people to compete as well.' He grumbled and Aurora kissed his cheek. 'You're adorable when you're grumpy!' She exclaimed and Robin turned on a smile for his girlfriend. Mathilda gagged.

'Where's Adrian?' I asked Mathilda as she gazed over the stands. 'He's sitting with the Slytherins.' She said moodily. I could tell there was more to that sentence and I debated whether I wanted to know more but then decided I might as well. 'Are you two fighting?' I asked. She groaned. 'We aren't. Not really anyway.' She answered. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

'Are you sure?' I asked amused. She leaned her face in her hands. 'He's punishing me.' She said. 'He's sentenced me to eight minutes a day.' She explained and I started laughing. She glared at me. 'It isn't funny. I sat with him at breakfast this morning and he's refused to speak to me since. He just smiles at me and says he's "terribly busy" and that he'll talk to me later.' Mathilda moaned.

I was about to comment, a chuckle at my lips when the crowd yelled out. The music surged to a victory march. Then a scream came. Everyone leaned forward to look at the entrance of the maze and I could recognize two figures, one of them stretched out in the grass and the other one hunched over the first. 'That's Cedric!' shrieked Cho. She was right.

On the grass was the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter was leaning over him, his hands grasping at him almost desperately. 'Is he unconscious?' Asked Mathilda uncertainly. Cho pushed passed us towards the stairs, closely followed by Marietta. 'Cho!' She yelled out. We quickly stepped aside.

We all trained our eyes on the entrance of the maze where Potter was still clutching onto Cedric for dear life. His other hand seemed to be wrapped around a trophy of some kind but he dropped it when professor Dumbledore approached him. He didn't drop Cedric though; if anything he held onto him tighter. Their words were hushed but then the Minister for Magic appeared on the scene and his cries were heard by everyone.

The mutterings of the student body increasing until it consisted of nothing more than screams and gasps. 'He's dead!' I heard being yelled. 'He's dead!' others repeated. 'Cedric Diggory! Dead!' echoed into the night.

And, as I watched the students pile from the stands, fighting to get closer to the tragedy in front of us, and Dumbledore pull Potter upright, away from Cedric, I realized the terrible reality of the situation.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

* * *

And life will never be the same again. This is a turning point.

I hope to get some reviews as always :) They really help me work!


	15. School's last days

I was not in a writing mood for this one but I pushed through and managed to squeeze this one out XD I hope you'll like it anyway!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

No one knew what had happened exactly but everyone had heard the rumours. "You-Know-Who had returned", "You-Know-Who had killed Cedric", "You-Know-Who had rigged the Triwizard Tournament". It wasn't long until the rumours flipped though. "Harry Potter is a liar", "Harry Potter is an attention-seeker", "Cedric lost his life in a freak accident and Harry Potter is taking advantage of it". I didn't know what had happened and I heard so many things that it was hard to make up my mind. What I did know was that life had somehow changed forever.

We had all been ushered back to our common rooms after the terrible events at the quidditch pitch and although professor Flitwick had told us to get some sleep, no one could even pretend that they were sleepy. Even Cho was sent back to the common room but she had disappeared into our dorm immediately, face pale and mascara running down her cheeks. Aside from Marietta, who had followed her up, we all decided to leave her alone and give her some space. The morning after the Third Task Dumbledore had, if anything, enflamed the rumours even more by asking everyone to leave Harry Potter alone about the matter and not to ask him about what had happened.

Still, however uproar the situation evoked, only two days after the task, I had to sit down in professor Flitwick's office to take my W.O.M.B.A.T. exam. I had looked forward to it almost because it gave me a break from the tense atmosphere that the school breathed at the moment.

Professor Marchbanks, who was also governor for the O.W.L.'s committee and had personally overseen both my Charms and my Transfiguration practical exam, was here for my W.O.M.B.A.T. as well. 'Sit right down, Ms Wiggleswade, so we can get started. I understand you are taking a Grade 3 Test so when I tell you to start you can turn to the first page and from that moment you get 35 minutes, do you understand?' She asked and I merely nodded, gripping my quill tightly.

'Now, take a deep breath, you can start _now_.' Professor Marchbanks said, turning around an hourglass that started to seep purple sand. I immediately turned the page to the exam. It wasn't as difficult as I was anticipating. The questions droned on about Ministry policy and although some questions were obviously designed to trip me up, I don't think they did. When I finished the test, I quickly looked over my answers but then looked up to the professor, just as she said 'Time's up!'.

She collected my exam paper and put it into a big envelope, signing her name and office address at the top and then stuck it in her bag. 'I hope the last few weeks of school will be somewhat bearable.' She said as she let me out of professor Flitwick's office. 'And although I'm not at liberty to discuss anything regarding the O.W.L. results, I do feel like I can tell you that you don't have anything to worry about.' She told me with a smile and I beamed at her. 'Thank you, professor!' I said.

I walked out of the classroom feeling a little lighter than I had felt in the past few days. I hadn't even consciously realized it but the whole ordeal at the quidditch pitch two days ago had been pressing down at my shoulders ever since. Me and the rest of the school. Everyone was weighed down by the unavoidable concerns but right now the future looked a little less darkened by the uncertainties that it represented.

'You're the first smiling face I've seen in days.' I heard a voice say, ahead of me. I looked up to see Fred Weasley leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped walking. He had his open bag hanging over one shoulder, his robe stuffed into it and the sleeves of his shirt folded up. 'What are you doing here?' I asked promptly.

He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. 'What do you mean "what are you doing here?" – I also go to this school you know; it's not entirely out of the realm of possibilities for me to just be here for no reason at all.' He said, still chuckling. I tried to think of Mathilda's words. She had said that we were strong and we were clever. If I stayed listening to Fred I wouldn't be able to walk away later anymore. I gritted my teeth and moved to walk past him.

He quickly moved away from the wall, his hands leaving his pockets to catch my shoulders. 'Alright, alright, I wanted to ask what's wrong, that's why I'm here.' He admitted. I decided not to ask how he knew I would be here. 'Nothing is wrong.' I lied, a blush on my cheeks. I cursed myself. I hated how I was with him. I didn't want to turn red at the tiniest glance. I didn't want to become blank-minded or completely unable to refuse him anything and I didn't want to feel the electricity surge through me at something as meaningless as his hands touching my _shoulders_ , for Merlin's sake!

'You're lying. We had fun before. Suddenly you started ignoring me.' He said. 'Fun..?' I asked uncertainly and he nodded, leaning in a bit. 'Lots of fun.' He muttered, his breath on my lips.

I stepped away and he was forced to let go of my shoulders. My arms felt cold. 'What am I to you?' I asked him and Fred raised his eyebrows in surprise of my question. 'What _are_ you?' He repeated, moving his hand nervously through his already messy hair. 'You're a good mate I suppose, I don't know, what do you..-' He told me with a frown but I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence and took another step back. 'I can't do this.' I murmured and I turned around. I walked away and he didn't try to stop me.

It was Aurora who had told Fred where I was but I wasn't angry with her. I just felt tired. I went up to the dormitory, escaping her sheepish apologies and threw myself at my bed. I burrowed my face in my pillow, tears leaking from my eyes. I had already known how things were between Fred and I, if I was being perfectly honest with myself, but it still hurt to have it confirmed like this. I couldn't help to have hoped for a different answer on his part.

After a while the tears refused to come anymore and I sniffed, sitting up in my bed. With shock I realized I wasn't alone in the dorm. Cho was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Although she wasn't crying right then, I saw her eyes were red. 'Sorry.' I muttered to her. 'I didn't know you were there.' I added. For a moment she didn't say anything and I wondered if she had heard me at all but then she let out a sigh. 'It's alright. You can cry some more if you like, it's not bothering me.' She said. 'That's okay, I'm done.' I told her. 'Lucky you.' She answered.

For a bit we just both enjoyed the peace and quiet but then I looked at the clock above the door. 'You want me to bring you back some dinner?' I asked, standing up, wiping my eyes. She shook her head. 'No, thank you. I'm not really hungry.' She said gently and I nodded my head at her. 'I'll see you later. Hang in there, Cho.' I said to her. She didn't react other than throwing her duvet over herself. I left the dormitory, hoping to find the other girls so we could have dinner. I didn't know how to help Cho.

The school year was over before I knew it. It had been a bit of a blur, those last weeks, and I was glad it was over. I longed to be home with my family. On the last night we had our usual End of the Year Feast. The visiting schools were invited as well as they would finally return to their home countries as well the following day.

Robin and Aurora were visibly troubled by the vision of having to spend time apart soon. 'We'll owl every day.' Aurora told him and he nodded, holding both her hands. 'I'll visit over the holiday as well. I'm of age, I can do what I like.' He said, a grin on his face. I turned away from them as they commenced in a blinding snog-session. Mathilda was annoyed.

'You'd think one of them is off to war.' She whispered to me and I giggled. 'Wouldn't you be this way if Adrian lived abroad?' I asked her and she shook her head no vehemently. 'Absolutely not!' She answered me resolutely. I was inclined to believe her. Adrian had kept up his "punishment" of only talking to her for about 8 minutes a day for a whole week before he dropped it but she had gone through it with her head held high.

Although food was the primary cause of the Feast, everyone was far more eager for the speech that professor Dumbledore would surely give. Up till that point the student body had been kept in the dark and this was the perfect, if not the last, moment to explain what had been going on. The Great Hall had already been relatively quiet in suspense but when professor Dumbledore got up and asked for the students' attention, I was sure you could hear a needle drop. 'The end-' said the headmaster, his eyes gliding over the hall '-of another year.'

'There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here –' he gestured toward the Hufflepuff table '-enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory.' Everyone got up, the sound of benches scraping against the stone floor echoed loudly against the walls, raising their goblets. Together, as one voice, the students said; 'Cedric Diggory!'.

I looked towards the Hufflepuff table myself and my eyes caught Felix' eyes at the exact moment he looked at me. He was pale, as were most of his housemates, and his eyes were sad. A shock went through me. I had seen Felix as an almost unchangeably cheery force of nature but there he was; sad. His eyes went back to the headmaster and I followed his example. I tried to ignore the sniffs of Cho, who had tears running down her cheeks, an occasional sniff escaping from her but otherwise soundless. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be fuzzed over.

'Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house.' Dumbledore continued. 'He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.' Everyone's hearing sharpened at those words. Were we finally going to be enlightened? 'Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.'

Aurora accidentally spilled pumpkin juice from her goblet, Mathilda gave a little jump and I felt a cold shiver run over my spine at the name. Whispers swept the Great Hall. Everywhere around me people were staring at the professor in both disbelief and terror. Professor Dumbledore simply waited till everyone was silent again, calmly looking us all over.

'The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so — either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort-' once again everyone flinched '-has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.'

Frightened and shocked, that seemed to be the consensus of everyone right now. Many rumours had been going around but hearing them partially confirmed like this was another thing entirely.

'There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death..' Dumbledore added. 'I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.' Many heads, including mine, turned to Harry Potter. He looked determined, albeit a bit uncomfortable. 'Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him.' Professor Dumbledore turned towards Potter and raised his goblet once more. We all mirrored him and murmured "Harry Potter" as we had done for Cedric. After a couple of seconds Dumbledore went on.

'The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before.' Dumbledore eyed both the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table (Aurora grabbed onto Robin's hand a bit tighter) and the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table.

'Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken — that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'

The next morning the greater part of the Hogwarts student body stood next to the Hogsmeade Express, organizing the luggage that was brought down by the house elves. 'I've found yours, Cecil!' Mathilda called out and she tugged at my trunk, trying to free it off the huge pile. I helped her and together we managed to get my trunk out of the mountain of luggage. Soon after we found Mathilda's as well and together we looked for Aurora's. We had gone down with the carriages early to get ourselves a seat on the train but Aurora had stayed behind so she could say goodbye to Robin. He and the other Beauxbatons students would leave with their flying carriage that same morning.

When we had gathered our stuff, we took it aboard and stored it into a compartment. Mathilda settled herself next to the window, a novel in her hands. She was wearing some comfortable purple robes. 'I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly.' I told her but she gave me no notice.

When I got back I found Felix hanging around outside our compartment. He looked up when he heard me coming. 'Cecilia!' He called out. I smiled at him. 'Felix, what are you doing here?' I asked him and he nodded at the door. 'Your friend was rude to me. I allegedly disturbed her reading, so I decided to wait for you outside.' He said and I laughed. 'Don't pay her any mind.' I told him.

Now I stood right in front of him, I noticed he seemed a bit nervous. His eyes flitted across the narrow corridor and he didn't look me in the eye for more than a few seconds at a time. 'I really just wanted to ask if you would want to meet up over the summer holidays at some point. I know you're busy with your internship and all, but I figured you still have the weekends off and..-' he rambled and I put both my hands on his shoulders. 'Calm down!' I said with a laugh. 'I'd love to hang out.' I told him. He brightened up considerably. 'Good! I'll send an owl soon then.' He said and once I agreed he smiled and said goodbye, nearly skipping off. I suddenly felt a weight press down on me but I couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling.

When I went into the compartment I saw that Aurora was already here. 'Was saying bye very hard?' I asked her and she nodded. 'It's a weird feeling to realize that you didn't even know someone existed a year ago but that you now can't even imagine your life without him.' She said thoughtfully. 'How often do you think a person can be aware of a life-changing moment?' Asked Aurora. Mathilda, who I thought was buried in her book up till now, piped up. 'What do you mean? _Every_ moment is life-changing.' She argued. 'I mean, a life-changing moment as in a moment that makes you believe you're suddenly headed in a drastically different direction than before.' Aurora answered.

'Who says you weren't always headed in that direction – you just didn't know it before.' Mathilda said. 'I think Rory is not debating the existence or non-existence of faith or destiny or something.' I told my best friend. 'Thank you!' Aurora said to me. 'I'm merely saying that we believe, at a certain point, that we understand all and everything, and suddenly everything is different. Our viewpoint changes, that's what I mean.' Said Aurora.

I thought back to my own year. My viewpoint had changed a lot over the year. Not too forget did I receive my first kiss (and quite a few after that). I had talked to Fred Weasley, the boy I had been dreaming about for so long already. And at the same time I had realized how much power that gave him and had decided I didn't want to be that vulnerable. But still, all that felt strangely unimportant in comparison to the events of the Third Task. I still didn't quite understand what had happened or what it would mean for the future, but I knew life wouldn't be the same anymore.

The train ride was uneventful by any measure. We were joined by Eddie Carmichael and Marcus Belby and later on even Cho and Marietta came to sit with us, to which even Mathilda had no objection. She even opted to share her Chocolate Frogs with Cho and although Cho declined, a small smile danced around her lips.

Before long we arrived at King's Cross Station and we all dragged our trunks out of the train and onto the platform. I pulled up the sleeves of my striped summer robes, carrying the heavy trunk a bit further away so I wouldn't be in the way of other students and parents reuniting with their children. 'I'll see you soon, surely.' Aurora had said a minute before. 'Good luck with your internship. Make sure to let me know how's it going, yeah? We'll meet up soon.' she told me and I promised her I would indeed keep her posted. She sped off to meet her family.

'Cecil!' I heard called behind me. I turned around to see Mathilda. She dragged her father with her and he was carrying her trunk. 'Hello Mr Goodfellow!' I greeted him and he enveloped me into a hug. 'Good to see you darling.' He said and he pulled back to look me over. 'How grown up you are, all of a sudden.' He said with a big grin on his face. 'You're just saying that.' I said, grinning back at him. 'Thank you for the gift card I got from you for Christmas.' I said and he waved my thanks away. 'Everything for you, Cecilia sweetheart!' He said boisterously. 'So where are your parents?' He asked right after and I shrugged. 'Haven't seen them yet.'

Mr Goodfellow was a magnificent sort of man. He was large but not fat; just very tall with broad square shoulders, almost bursting out of his suit. I don't think it came from working out. His bright white smile and his baby blue eyes sat peacefully in a round face, framed by short dark hair. He looked strangely boyish, a cheery smile on his face.

'I have to get back to the office quickly but make sure to say hi to your parents for me and we'll all have dinner together soon.' Mr Goodfellow said. 'You have to get to _work_?' Mathilda groaned and her dad chuckled. 'Only have to finish up a few things. We'll go right home after and we'll cook your favourite meal.' He said and she pouted but I could tell she wasn't really angry.

I quickly hugged Mathilda as we said goodbye to each other. 'I'll see you soon, obviously, but in the meantime you got to take care of yourself, alright?' Mathilda told me and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not a child, Tilda.' I reminded her and she shook her head. 'No, of course not.' She agreed. 'Have fun with your internship. I'll drop by, by floo soon, cool?' She opted and I smiled. 'Cool.' I replied.

She followed after her father who also waved at me, me waving back, and I turned around to find my own parents. I tugged my luggage through the crowds. Students were hugging their families, loudly recounting their times apart, making plans for the summer. I didn't see my parents yet but I knew they were undoubtedly there. I took a deep breath and realized I felt strangely relaxed. The air felt cool in my lungs and it smelt of the smoke of the Hogwarts Express. I was going home and I couldn't even admit to myself how much I looked forward to that. All worries could be left at school for now.

School was now over. Summer had started.

* * *

I'm really hoping for some reviews and I'd like to thank the reviewers of last chapter!

Next chapter will be a bit more exciting, I promise, haha!


	16. First day at the Ministry

EDIT: I don't know why, but my chapters are never showing up to me so for anyone who's disappointed because they thought it was a new chapter: come on, it's not even 24 hours since the last! ;D

GUYSSS! I SAW FANTASTIC BEASTS AT MIDNIGHT AND IT WAS MAAAAAGICAL! It was honestly really really great :D  
Well, this chapter is terribly long, but I didn't really find a place where I felt comfortable breaking it in two. So one REALLY long chapter it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review! (or I might spoil Fantastic Beasts as revenge next chapter)(lol no, of course not, I'd never do something like that!)

* * *

CHAPTER 16

I was sitting in the back of the _Tempered Troll_ waiting for Mathilda and Aurora who'd meet me there at one. I was a bit early. Dad had nagged about me doing the dishes, saying it was character building, so I had escaped by saying I had to meet my friends. His face when I shot into my shoes told me that it wasn't over quite yet though but for a bit I was free to enjoy doing nothing at all. However I had to endure sitting alone awkwardly for half an hour.

I contemplated ordering myself a drink already but all the waiting staff were all very cute looking twenty something guys and they intimidated me so I didn't dare and make eye contact. I decided I could just wait for Mathilda to get here so she could get their attention.

When Mathilda and Aurora finally arrived I was starting to attract some weird looks and I was relieved that they came to prove that I wasn't a weird loner who sat by herself in café's all day. My friends had run from the floo apparently, their cheeks flushed and their hair frazzled. 'I'm so sorry we were late! I couldn't find my jacket.' Aurora explained. Mathilda rolled her eyes. 'It's like twenty degrees out but still she's making me wait in her living room with her parents so she can get a jacket she totally doesn't need.' She commented.

'It's a nice jacket though.' I said kindly and Aurora smiled, taking the violet coloured jacket off and hanging it over the back of her chair. 'Thanks, I got it from the _Wizard Daily_ catalogue. It was only a little over 6 galleons.' She told us and Mathilda looked impressed by the purchase. 'That is not all that expensive at all.' She said, feeling the fabric of the sleeve.

As I suspected did Mathilda have no trouble calling a waiter to the table. Nor did she have trouble flirting with him as he took our drink order. He didn't seem to mind, a small smirk leaking onto his face. Aurora coughed a barely recognizable "Adrian" and Mathilda shot her a grin. 'Which reminds me!' Mathilda said, hitting the table with her flat hand. 'My birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks.' She continued. 'How did that remind you?' I asked and she stuck out her tongue at me.

'I wanted to throw the party at Adrian's place.' She answered. 'Why?' Aurora asked and she shrugged. 'Because his parents will be summering at their house on Malta and he, as he's overage, is staying alone at the family manor in Kent.' She explained and Aurora and I glanced at each other nervously. I knew what she was thinking because it was the same as I was thinking. Would this be one of those parties we always _heard_ about but never attended?

'What kind of party were you thinking of?' Asked Aurora and Mathilda shrugged. 'Haven't really thought about it yet. Adrian only said I could hold it at his in his letter yesterday evening. I'm probably just going to invite a whole bunch of people and have Adrian buy a whole bunch of drinks and snacks and then they can figure it out for themselves.' She said with a chuckle. This sounded like a house party if there ever was any.

The waiter, a handsome boy with a tan skin, came with our drinks; nettle tea for Aurora, cherry syrup lemonade for Mathilda and gillywater for me. 'Could we also get a platter of dragon tartare?' Asked Mathilda and he jotted it down on his notebook. 'Anything else?' He asked and Mathilda looked at us. 'Maybe some chips?' Aurora opted and the waiter whisked off with our food wishes.

'What are you going to do with your birthday?' Asked Mathilda and it was a few seconds before I realized she was talking to me. 'Birthday? That's _way_ off still.' I replied but Mathilda _tsk_ -ed. 'Once my birthday rolls around it's only one month till yours.' She reminded me and I groaned. 'I don't know what I want to do!' I said. 'The same as always?' I suggested but once again did Mathilda not approve. 'You're turning sixteen. The first age of being old enough to do what you feel like and the last age of not having the burden of adult responsibilities.' She commented. 'What if I feel like just hanging around and eating cake with all my family in my living room, like I do every year?' I asked and Mathilda rolled her eyes. 'I think you should just let Cecil decide on her own. It's a month and a half away anyway.' Aurora said and I shot her a grateful look. Mathilda could be so demanding sometimes.

Conversation drifted onto other topics and once our food came we slowly ate, laughing and talking as we did. The chips were finished first and Mathilda snagged the last piece of bread to spread a generous helping of dragon tartare on it, popping it into her mouth whole. She had a satisfied grin on her face. We paid the 5G10S11K bill and as Mathilda looked it over, in the meantime walking outside, she laughed. '5 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 11 Knuts? That's nearly your jacket, Rory!' She said and Aurora smiled at that. 'Like I said; it was on sale!' She boasted. 'Because how else am I going to get a jacket this nice for only 6, 1, 15?' She asked us. We didn't know.

We hung around Diagon Alley for the rest of the afternoon, going through clothing shops without actually buying any at all and having ice cream at Florean Fortescue's at the end. It was a relaxing day, virtually worriless and pleasant. My yuzu and mint ice cream cone was melting quickly in the warm sun as we sat on top of the little stone wall in front of Florean's shop. Mathilda let out a moan. 'There's nothing like Florean Fortescue's vanilla flavoured ice cream!' She commented, taking a big lick. 'I think the horse radish is the best one.' Aurora said, seeming satisfied with her choice.

Far too soon it was time for me to go back home and I was not looking forward to it, knowing that dad would have the dishes waiting for me. Alas, all things must come to an end and I had to say goodbye to my two friends as I stood in front of dad's shop. 'Say hi to your parents from me.' Mathilda said as she gave me a quick hug. 'I will.' I muttered and I hugged Aurora right after. They lazily made their way further down Diagon Alley, towards the floo hubs and I turned back to the door, pushing it open with a sigh.

I was greeted with the familiar musty smell of the hundreds of books that were stacked on the shelves of the dozens of bookcases that were pressed together in the small shop. 'Did you have fun with your friends?' Asked dad and I looked to the back of the shop to see him standing behind the counter, bent over a big, ancient looking book. His hands, stuck in white cotton gloves, gently inspected the pages. 'Yeah, it was good. Mathilda says hi.' I answered him. He looked up briefly. 'Hi back.' He muttered.

Dad was a relatively short fellow. His mousy brown hair was tickling the bottom of his ears. His blue robes were of the comfortable sort, his sleeves pulled up and the front hanging open, showing the _Spellbound_ band t-shirt he was wearing underneath it. 'You still have some ice cream on your nose.' Dad said suddenly. 'What?' I asked, not paying attention much before. 'Your nose. It looks like… mint?' He guessed and I quickly rubbed my nose with my sleeve. 'Yuzu and mint.' I corrected and he nodded. 'Maybe I should head out for some ice cream later. It's awfully hot today.' He said.

He stretched out, yawning. 'I've been cooped up in here all day already.' He told me. 'What is this?' I asked, stepping closer so I could look at the book he was working on. 'Don't breathe on it, it's as fragile as a veela's ego!' Dad warned and I laughed. 'I bought it off an auction a couple of weeks ago and it was delivered to me this morning. I'm just inspecting if it's still intact.' He told me and I leaned in a bit so I could look at the foreign script adorning the frail parchment. It didn't look like anything I would recognize. 'It's Sanskrit.' Dad said, carefully turning a page with his gloved hands, using both in order to support the page properly. 'It's from India but the auctioneer couldn't give me much more information. I'm having a translator come in next week.' He carefully turned another page. 'This poor baby hasn't been treated well at all.' He muttered. 'The auctioneer said that several pages were unhinged but were luckily still able to be reattached. It was found in a muggle archive in New Delhi. Did you know muggles don't wear gloves when handling old books?' Asked dad and I shook my head, a frown on my face. 'They don't?' I asked surprised. He shook his head vehemently. 'I mean, they don't have feather-light charms for their gloves, but still.' He said.

I pulled my bag further up my shoulder. 'Good luck with your book dad, I'll see you later.' I said, kissing him on the cheek. He accepted the kiss with a grin. 'Your mum will be home for dinner, but it's another late night at the Daily Prophet so be especially sweet when she gets home. Once she does we'll get ice cream all together, okay?' He suggested as I opened the door behind the counter that led to our upstairs flat. 'Sounds nice, dad.' I said. I started walking up the steep wooden stairs. 'Oh and Cecil!?' Shouted dad and I halted for a moment. 'When I close the shop and get up there, the dishes will be done, yeah?' He called out and I quietly cursed. 'Yes dad!' I shouted back. I had hoped he had forgotten.

I opened the front door and immediately kicked off my shoes, leaving them near the door. I walked through the narrow hallway, past the second stairs leading up, some jackets and outer robes and cloaks hanging off the coat rack. Another door brought me to the living room. A modest fireplace sat in between two fairly large but crooked windows (the house was old) both opened wide in order to hopefully catch a bit of a breeze. It was indeed very hot. I let myself fall down on the sofa for a moment, allowing myself a bit of relaxation. At the other end of the room was a large wooden dining table, mismatched chairs around it and a vase with _sapwood sunflowers_ in the middle of the table. A stack of books and newspapers covered one end of the table, leaving the other end empty to sit at.

The walls, a soft blue and creamy white vertically striped wallpaper covering it, were hidden for the most part by floor to ceiling bookcases that were stuffed to the brim with books from both the non-fictional and the novel variety and binders with newspaper clippings and old articles in it. There was one door opening leading to the kitchen but the door missing, instead having a beaded curtain hanging there instead. It had the pattern of the Slytherin house emblem visible on it as mum had gotten it once as a joke years ago but nobody had bothered to get rid of it since.

I stood up, deciding to put off doing the dishes for just one more moment and I walked barefoot across the old hardwood flooring back into the hallway, making my way upstairs. The hallway upstairs was considerably lighter than the one downstairs as the one a floor down didn't have a window to let light in. Four doors led to the hallway. Two of them led to the bathroom and the toilet. The third led to Aidan's old room but since he had moved out it had been transformed into mum's office so she could work at home without occupying the entire living room. The last door was mine.

I pushed open the door and let my bag drop beside my bed, walking to my wardrobe to change into a pair of shorts. My room was a small room. Actually, the whole flat was quite small, but that came with living in the city centre. Everything was packed together closely and the buildings were fairly old and hadn't been renovated in a long time because it was hard to do when it was indeed build together so snugly, but in return we had a prime location right in the middle of Diagon Alley, everything we could wish for close by and in the end I didn't mind living small at all. "Living cosy" is what dad calls it.

My walls were a faded sandy yellow, and in the corner next to the door stood my bed. It was a light room, the sun shining in through the wide window, my desk sitting right underneath it, my school supplies scattered around on the table top, my desk chair covered in clothes. Once again a bookcase, filled with books that I had collected myself throughout the years. Above my bed there was a slightly torn Weird Sisters poster and a lot of pictures of my friends and family.

I shot into my shorts, throwing the robes I had worn today on top of the others that were stacked on my chair. I closed the door of the bulky wardrobe so I could look at the mirror on the outside of the door. I had that natural glow to my cheeks that comes from being outside in the sun all day. My hair was ruffled in a way that I didn't like but I didn't particularly mind right now. I took another critical look at myself in the mirror but then sighed. 'How about those dishes, eh?' I asked my reflection. 'Probably for the best.' My reflection answered.

I heard the front door open and close just as I finished the last dish. I dried off my hands and walked through the beaded curtain to the living room. Mum was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed and her bare feet propped up on the coffee table. I saw her peak from one eye. 'Cecil, my darling, come sit with me.' She cried out at the sight of me and I did as she said and sat down next to her. She pulled me into an embrace.

'Just what I needed. A warm hug from my daughter.' She said with a light chuckle. 'Was work really that bad?' I asked as she let me go again and I sat up. 'It was brutal.' Mum said. Her eyes were closed again as she leaned her head backwards on the back of the couch. If her eyes had been open I would've seen wonderfully blue eyes that I was sad not to have inherited. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was sprawled around her face, making her look deceitfully angelic. She was slender and pretty, even now at the ripe age of 40. She was taller than dad, only just (dad wasn't at all _that_ short), but neither of them seemed to mind.

'Did you do the dishes like your father asked?' Mum enquired and I nodded. 'Just finished them.' I told her and she smiled. 'Good job, sweetheart.' She said, patting my hand. She yawned, opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, standing up. 'Time to do some cooking. You want to help?' She asked and I didn't really but didn't want to disappoint so agreed anyway.

I sat down on the small wooden chair at the tiny little table in the kitchen and watched as mum whipped her wand around, making the knife cut the vegetables, the potatoes wash themselves and the pot heave itself onto the stove to boil the water inside. She leaned against the counter, one eye on the proceedings of the kitchen but furthermore her attention firmly trained on me. 'How was your day?' She asked.

I shrugged. 'It was fun. I hung around with Tilda and Rory. We didn't really do much; we had some lunch, looked at some shops and had ice cream.' I told her and she raised her eyebrows. 'You already had ice cream today?' She asked surprised and I nodded. 'Then what's your dad on about? He wants to get ice cream after dinner.' She said and I shrugged again, a smile on my face.

Mum muttered some things I couldn't make out as she stirred her wand around in the pot of water. 'Your aunt was always great at this instant-boiling charm but I don't dare to try it again after I accidentally melted the pot. I still don't know what I did wrong.' She told me. I chuckled, having heard the story before.

I lazily made lemonade from fresh lemons as I sat at the small table. Mum squeezed past me in the crammed kitchen to open up the door to my parents' bedroom, which was oddly enough located behind the kitchen. 'Let's let some of that steam out.' She murmured.

She turned back to me. 'Are you nervous for your first day?' She asked. The next day I'd have my first day at the internship. I had only been back home for four days but I was off to the Ministry again on Monday. 'A bit.' I admitted to mum. 'Your dad and I discussed it and we decided I'll drop you off at the Ministry before work. August has to open the shop and I know the Ministry better after all; I've busted through many politician's door in my time.' She said as a joke, to ease the tension she knew I felt.

I didn't answer and she knelt down in front of me so she'd be at my eye height. 'You'll be okay, you know? You're an incredible young witch and I'm sure they'll see that too.' She said but that somehow made me feel even more pressured. I smiled though because I knew she meant well.

Half an hour later I went to set the table and mum went into the hall and opened up the front door to shout down the stairs; 'August, honey!? Dinner is ready!' to which he replied 'I'll be right up, Wendy, give me ten!'

Dinner was a pleasant occasion. I saw mum give dad _the eye_ , which was their silent way of communication, to tell him to be nice to me because I was feeling nervous, but she didn't need to tell him because dad was always especially kind.

Despite mum's question marks behind the whole enterprise did we indeed end up going for ice cream after. 'August, Wendela, how are you doing!' Mr Fortescue greeted my parents as we walked into the still busy ice cream parlour. 'We're here to ease the heat of the day, Florean.' Answered dad. Mr Fortescue spotted me behind my parents. 'And Cecilia! Another yuzu and mint for you?' He asked and I nodded, a shy smile on my face. Mr Fortescue was on the board of the Diagon Alley Shop Owner's Union to which dad was treasurer.

The three of us sat at the bar and I quietly licked my ice cream as the three adults talked to each other. 'How's life at the _Prophet_ , Wendy?' Asked Mr Fortescue and mum let out a dramatic sigh. 'Terrible.' She said. 'Ever since the Diggory kid turned up dead and Harry Potter is claiming You-Know-Who has returned, it's been an absolute killing at work.' She told Mr Fortescue. 'The Ministry is putting a stop to most of our articles, supposedly till they're able to get the whole ordeal in order.' Mum said as she leaned forward on the bar counter conspiringly.

Mr Fortescue leaned forward as well, the rag he was previously cleaning sorbet glasses with lay unused before him as he leaned his elbows on the counter. 'What do you think is going on?' He asked and mum thoughtfully savoured her walnut and honey ice cream. I could tell she loved being the centre of attention.

'It's hard to tell at this point. Sources are afraid to speak out and there aren't many to begin with. The Ministry is not letting anything out either. I found a secretary at the Minister's Office who admitted to confirming an appointment of the Minister at Hogwarts with Dumbledore but my editor hasn't let me report it.' Mum said.

That night I lay in bed thinking of my mum's words. It reminded me of that conversation I had had with Felix, months ago already, in relation to my Muggle Studies essay. He had been critical of the way the Ministry interfered in the media. But it were uncertain times. It was too early to tell what any of it meant and who was telling the truth. I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling and thought back to the end of the year. It felt all so surreal but it had really happened. Cedric Diggory was dead.

I turned on my side, staring at the wall instead. I didn't know him all that well but saw him semi-regularly because of Cho. Now he was gone. I felt like a fraud for feeling so empty because of it. But I did. I thought about that for a second. I didn't feel empty because of Cedric Diggory being gone. I felt empty because something inside me couldn't shake the feeling that this would forever change everything. I felt a bit guilty but knew it to be true.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I must've because mum woke me up gently in the morning. It was only seven but it was already fairly light in my room, my curtains drawn. I rubbed my eyes groggily. 'Wake up Cillyhead, your big prestigious internship is waiting for you.' Mum whispered to me. I didn't answer, not quite awake yet.

An hour later I was showered and dressed in a formal looking dark blue robe and sat at the dinner table munching on my porridge, a cup of tea in my other hand. I had butterflies in my stomach. I heard mum hurrying down the stairs from the bathroom and she came into my line of sight, carrying her heels in her left hand and brushing her wet hair with her right hand. 'You're almost ready to go?' She asked as she turned to me. I nodded giddily, a nervous smile on my face.

She put her brush down on the coffee table, grabbing her wand from her robe pocket and drying her hair with a flick of it, putting on the elegant heels clumsily at the same time. 'Well, come on then!' She urged and I jumped up, hurrying into the hallway to shoot into the Mary Janes I always wore at school.

We hurried downstairs and through the shop and locked the shop door behind us. Mum pulled me along in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron which was the closest floo hub and disapparition area to us. 'Hi Tom!' Mum called out when we entered the inn through the back. He waved at her with a sleepy face. Mum dug through her purse and eventually pulled a pouch out, giving it to me first. 'You know where to go?' She asked me and I nodded.

I took a pinch of floo powder from the pouch between two fingers and threw it into the hearth, the flames rising up green and I quickly stepped in after giving mum the pouch back. I felt the fire lick the bare skin of my legs and knees and warm my arms. 'Ministry of Magic, Atrium.' I spoke clearly and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being transported. I peeked through and saw hundreds of rooms go by in a few split seconds. I hurriedly moved my leg forward when I caught sight of the Ministry.

A couple of seconds later mum stood next to me and she waved her wand to charm the soot of both of our robes. 'Do you have your papers and identification ready, honey?' She asked as we made our way over to the security desk. I pulled out the folder, showing her. 'Don't show me, show him.' She said, pushing me to the wizard behind the reception desk. 'Wand please.' He said lazily before I could greet him.

I pulled my wand out of my robe pocket and handed it over. He measured it, using his wand weigher, a brass instrument in front of him, and inspected the surface but then gave it back to me. 'Larch, 11½ inches, flexible with a unicorn hair core? In use for about five years?' He asked, reading it off a receipt that his instrument produced, and I nodded in confirmation. He picked up his quill and wrote it down in his register. 'Your name and purpose of being here?' He asked, not looking up from his parchment. 'I'm Cecilia Wiggleswade and I..-' I started but he interrupted me. 'Wiggleswade?' He asked. Mum stepped forward. 'Yes, Wiggleswade.' She answered him instead of me.

'And yours is still Elm, 14 inches, unyielding with a dragon heartstring core, in use for 25 years, I'm presuming, Mrs Wendy Wiggleswade?' He said mockingly to mum. She showed him her press card while rolling her eyes but he shook his head. 'Oho, not this time, Wendy. If you're here on _Prophet_ business, you should've owled ahead. You can't just barge in, no matter how much you've tried in the past.' He said. She pouted at him, widening her already big blue eyes. 'Not just tried, Andrew, succeeded too!' She argued. 'Besides, be a bit more lenient. You know who I am already. I'm just dropping off my daughter, she's here for her internship. The youngest participant in the program.' She boasted and "Andrew" looked at me curiously. 'You're here for the summer internship? You can't even be over sixteen yet, let alone overage.' He stated and I blushed. 'I'm fifteen.' I muttered shyly.

He pulled out a large list out from one of his drawers and went over it, his index fingers going over the names. 'You're right, you're on the list.' He said. 'You don't have to tell us we're right, we _know_ we are.' Mum said but he decided to ignore her. 'Congratulations Miss, you can take a lift at the back of the hall to Level 2. You'll find that the new interns are expected at the office of Ms Kettledon, room 2.22.' He told me, grabbing a badge out of a large envelope. I looked at the square silver badge that said _Cecilia Wiggleswade, Youngest Intern_ in loopy letters.

Andrew eyed my mother suspiciously. 'I'll allow this once because your daughter is underage but don't let me catch you snooping around.' He warned her and mum did the perfect impression of an innocent face.

We entered through the golden gate into one of the two dozen lifts, squeezing in with the other witches and wizards that were making their way to work in the morning traffic. Above our heads pale violet coloured paper memos were circling around, getting in and out of the lift whenever it stopped. Slowly we made our way from level 8 to level 2 and when we did we were left with only a few others. They all hurriedly left the cramped lift when we arrived. We exited last.

'Now, where to now?' Asked mum, looking around. 'The man at the security desk said room 2.22.' I reminded her and she muttered in agreement. I looked around for a sign but mum was always a lot bolder and pulled the sleeve of a young wizard passing us by. 'Excuse me, could you point us in the direction of Ms Kettledon's office?' She asked and he happily obliged, walking us halfway there even. She made sure to thank him thoroughly and I yanked her robe feeling embarrassed. 'Mum!' I hissed and mum rolled her eyes. 'Duty calls.' She said with a wink at the young wizard and I could only just suppress a groan at the pink blush high in his cheek and his equally pink ears.

We soon found room 2.22. At the door however there was a sign telling all interns that the meeting point was relocated to conference room 2.13. Luckily we found it soon after.

At the door was a witch of roughly thirty years old with curly brown hair and grey robes. 'Good morning.' She told me with a smile. 'You must be Cecilia.' She said and I nodded with a smile of my own. 'I'm her mother, Wendela.' Mum introduced herself, shaking the hand of who I assumed to be Ms Kettledon. 'Glad to meet you, I'm Abbey Kettledon.' She said, confirming my thoughts.

'Cecilia, you can join your new colleagues inside. I'm afraid your mother can't come with though.' Ms Kettledon said and I turned to mum who looked down at me with a grin. 'You look beautiful sweetheart.' She told me. 'And very professional.' She added and I chuckled, not really believing her but accepting the compliment anyway. 'I'll pick you up at five, yes? Wait for me in the Atrium and I'll be there.' She said and I nodded. 'Have a nice day, mum.' I said and she snorted. 'I'll be fine. _You_ have a nice day.' She redirected.

The inside of the conference room was fairly plane. There was a large table taking up most of it, chairs surrounding it and about half of them were occupied. I immediately saw that everyone there was older than me by several years at least. I didn't know where to sit so I decided to just grit my teeth and not pay it any mind, just taking the chair closest to me, next to a girl with light brown, wavy hair and a slightly tanned skin. She looked up from a notebook she was scribbling in and smiled at me. She had pretty green eyes. I glanced at her visitor's badge. _Hazel Willoughby, Intern_.

Only two others came in after me and then Ms Kettledon closed the door behind her and moved to the front of the room, addressing all the interns.

'Hello everyone, welcome and congratulations on getting into the Ministry of Magic Summer Internship Program.' She started and mutters of "hello" were heard in response. 'We are getting started quickly because all the departments are waiting on their new interns and there's much work to be done.' She told us, pulling a clipboard from her briefcase and opening a pot of ink, dipping her quill in it.

'Most interning positions will be on this level at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, simply because it's the largest. However there's also one position at level 4 at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and two at level 7 at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.' I noticed the murmurs at that and concluded that it must be a popular one; I wasn't good at sports so I didn't think I'd do well there.

'Furthermore there's one spot left at the Department of International Magical Cooperation at level 5. An extra language is a must, so let's start with that. Who speaks a language other than English?' She asked a group and a handful of hands went up in the air. 'What languages, one by one please.' She said, pointing at a handsome fellow with an arrogant face who sat closest to the front. 'I speak Spanish.' He told her. 'French.' The guy next to him said. After Spanish and French, German seemed to be the most popular and there was even one girl who spoke Norwegian and Russian. After some quick debate Ms Kettledon decided that the last girl would join the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She seemed pleased with her position.

'Does anyone here have a N.E.W.T. in Care of Magical Creatures?' and a few others raised their hands. It turned out there was one boy (although he seemed way overage already but I felt weird calling him a _man_ ) who had an Outstanding N.E.W.T. at the subject and he was very eager for the position so he was granted with it, much to his satisfaction.

The two spots at the Department of Magical Games and Sports were quickly filled as well by the guy at the front with the arrogant face and the wizard next to him who he seemed to be friends with as they both apparently played quidditch for their house team when they were still in Hogswart. It only made me feel younger and younger because I couldn't remember them at all so they must've been a good deal older than me.

'There is one position at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, so who has a N.E.W.T. in Mugglestudies?' She asked the room but no one raised a hand. She sniffed her nose, crossed something out on her clipboard and looked back up. 'How about an O.W.L. then?' She asked again and although I hadn't officially gotten my results back yet, I felt confident in saying that I probably had it in the bag. The girl next to me, Hazel Willoughby, raised her hand as well.

'Two candidates!' Ms Kettledon exclaimed. 'Does either of you particularly like to get the job?' She asked us and we looked at each other. Hazel looked at me pleadingly. _I don't want it_ she mouthed to me and I felt red in the face at the attention of the twenty-five pairs of eyes. 'I'll take it.' I said, my voice soft. Hazel shot me a grateful smile but I barely registered.

Why did I say yes to this? I had no interest at working with muggles or anything. Why did I let myself be pressured into this? I didn't pay attention much at all to the rest of the assignment of positions and it wasn't until Ms Kettledon addressed the entirety of the group that I again tuned back in.

'..-work hard and I'm sure your time at the Ministry of Magic for the coming months will be outstandingly pleasant, making lots of connections and building relations. This is incredible work experience so I hope you will all take it with as much seriousness as we do.' She said.

One by one we were all sent to our new offices, Ms Kettledon giving us our paperwork and map of the floors. 'Cecilia, wait up, I'll walk you over myself as you require just a tiny bit more explanation.' She said and I patiently waited by the door while the other interns walked past me, casting curious glances my way. Hazel stopped in front of me. 'Thanks for that. I'm aiming to work at the Wizengamot in the future so the Muggle Office is not going to help.' She told me. I shrugged, blushing once again. 'No problem.' I softly lied. I didn't want to work at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office either. 'We're at the same level, so I'll see you around; maybe during lunch?' She opted and I nodded in a non-committal manner.

Ms Kettledon walked out the room with me, sealing the door behind us, rearranging the inside of her briefcase as we walked. 'I think you'll like the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office; the stress levels are a little less high and you're still so young.' She explained poorly. I just nodded solemnly.

The hallways were buzzing with people but we rounded a corner and came into a corridor that was decidedly dustier than the others and a lot less busy. At the end of the corridor there were two doors, one leading to a broom closet and one to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office according to the sign on the door. Ms Kettledon knocked and a voice behind the door told us to come in.

The "office" was a shock to enter. It was tiny. I was wondering if the broom closet next door was any bigger. Two desks were somehow fitted inside and the walls were covered with filing cabinets. Files were anywhere where there was room, on top of the cabinets as well as in and the in-trays on top of the desks were overflowing. All little wall space left seemed to be covered with posters and diagrams of various muggle devices that I couldn't recognize, although one of them seemed to be an automobile of some kind. However, the biggest shock still wasn't the office; it was the man sitting crammed behind his desk.

I knew who he was before Ms Kettledon introduced him. 'Cecilia, this is Arthur Weasley, he's the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. You'll work directly under him during your time here.' She said. Fred's dad smiled at me, extending his hand. I numbly shook it. 'You go to Hogwarts? You may know my children.' He said and I nodded. 'Your children are quite well known across the school, Mr Weasley.' I said and he laughed. 'Well, I hope that's a good thing then.' He said.

'Arthur, Cecilia is only fifteen but her application was quite remarkable so we admitted her anyway. I hope you can support her and answer any questions she might have throughout her internship.' Said Ms Kettledon, handing Mr Weasley my paperwork. He dropped the stack of parchment on top of all the other files in his in-tray and nodded with a bright smile. 'Welcome to our humble abode Cecilia, we'll get along great, I'm sure.' He said. My face was red under Ms Kettledon's compliments.

Ms Kettledon left me with Mr Weasley and he scratched his slightly balding head. Fred looked like him, I realized. The narrow face, the twinkling eyes, the ready smile. His fading red hair was just the cherry on top. 'I have already memo-ed the people at Maintenance that we needed an extra desk down here but they haven't brought it yet. I'm afraid there's hardly any space left in here so we're going to have to put you in the hallway, but we'll keep the door open at all times so you're not all alone.' Mr Weasley rambled but I didn't really listen. How did I get myself into a prestigious internship only to get myself stuck at the office with my crush's dad.

Right at that moment though did a large man knock on the doorpost of the open door. 'Arthur, the desk you requested?' Said the man and Arthur clapped his hands together. 'Just in time!' Leave it in the hallway, we'll figure it out.' He turned to me. 'Well, I wish we could start on an easier note, but there have been reports of some very worrying toilets gone amuck so we got to get on that immediately.' He told me as he pulled a stack of files from one of the filing cabinets, putting them in his messenger bag right after.

'Should I tag along?' I asked as he ushered me out of the office, locking the door in the process. I saw a medium sized desk standing in the middle of the hallway. No chair. 'Well, if you'd like to! How else are you going to learn?' Asked Mr Weasley.

At the end of the day I stood sullen in the Atrium, waiting for my mother who was once again late. Today had been a disaster. Not only had I let myself be pushed onto a position I never wanted, it had also been a position under my crush's dad and then work with him had been terrible. It wasn't Mr Weasley's fault, he had been very kind and forthcoming, but it just didn't work.

Firstly the toilets; Mr Weasley's colleague Mr Perkins had brought the toilets in already, so we were stuck all morning in a forgotten basement of the Ministry trying to undo the charms done on the dirty looking ceramic bowls. I obviously couldn't legally do magic outside of Hogwarts so I was utterly useless and just stood by trying to think of spells they could try, only to find out that they were as basic as they got and were already tried out.

After that it was lunch. Mr Weasley suggested I'd have lunch with the other interns but the moment I walked into the little dinery at the Atrium level of the Ministry and saw all the other interns sitting together, talking and laughing loudly, I walked out again and spent the remainder of lunch sitting by myself in the bathroom crying. I had worked so hard for this internship and it had been a huge let down so far.

The rest of the day was spent doing paperwork for the toilets. I sat at my desk, my back to the broom closet door, filling out forms and writing letters in name of the department. Mr Weasley seemed to be pleased with me at least. 'Finally some help around here.' He said as he gave me another stack of files. 'It's too much for just Perkins and me.'

'Cecilia!' I heard mum call and I looked up to see her running my way, surprisingly elegant although on heels. 'How was your first day?' She asked, kissing me on the cheek. 'You're late.' I said moodily. She held me on arm's length. 'That bad, huh?' She asked and I ducked my head, walking past her towards the floo.

When we got home I had tea with my parents but then disappeared upstairs, ignoring dad's confused calls. I felt guilty about my behaviour ten minutes later and after putting on my night gown I moved to walk downstairs but I heard mum and dad talking and I paused, peaking through the hallway door that was open just a bit.

'…-hard day. I think it might've been a bit of a disappointment.' Mum said. 'Cecil always needs a bit of time to settle into things.' Dad answered her. 'She'll come around.' He told her and through the tiny crack of the door I could see dad leaning forward to kiss mum. I quickly, but quietly, bolted back up the stairs. I didn't want to interrupt anything either.

When I walked back into my room, there was an unfamiliar owl waiting for me at the window sill of the opened window. 'Hello there, how can I help you?' I directed at the brown tawny owl and it stuck out its paw, showing me the letter. The moment I untied it, it flew off again.

 _Hello Cecilia!_

 _Just wondering when we could meet up? Did you start your internship already? Let me know how that goes. I've started practising with my band. It's great to see my friends again after such a long time. But we are very good friends. I know that because even after a year it feels like just yesterday._

 _I'll hear from you soon, I hope._

 _Felix_

I put the letter aside, sitting down in my desk chair, facing away from my desk. I looked at my toes, pink and a bit wrinkly. Maybe I should invite Felix along with Mathilda and Aurora one time. I knew Aurora would be welcoming but I wasn't sure about Mathilda. Maybe I shouldn't after all.

My light pink night gown reached down to halfway down my shins. It was frilly and cotton and although it was fairly comfortable and reminded me so much of home, it now only made me feel impossibly young and naïve and inadequate in every way.

'Hello sweetheart.' I heard Aidan's voice say in a high-pitched tone from the doorway. I looked up in surprise. 'Aidan!' I called out, jumping up and swinging my arms around his broad shoulders. 'I didn't hear you, what are you doing here?' I asked and he laughed, hugging me close. 'I decided to come over for dinner tonight.' He murmured and I burrowed myself further into his robe, sniffing in the familiar smell of his cologne. He chuckled softly.

'You always miss me more when you're miserable.' He said as I let go. I scowled. 'I don't miss you.' I lied. He looked at me pointedly. 'And I'm not miserable either.' I added. For a moment he just looked at me, his lips pressed together but then he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. I sighed dramatically but sat down as well.

'How was your first day?' He asked. I shrugged. 'It was fine.' I muttered. He didn't say anything. 'I'm interning at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.' I continued. I groaned. 'What would I have to do with muggles?' I asked the silence in complaint and I slapped the matrass in frustration. 'I don't want to work with muggles in the future, am not particularly interested in them now either; I mean _everyone_ knows that it's probably one of the most boring divisions you can work under.' I told Aidan who was still quiet. 'And I'm useless because I'm the only one there who's underage and still in school at that. I just wish I didn't sign up for the whole thing.' I finished tiredly. For another moment it was still silent but then Aidan spoke up.

'Cecil, buddy, can you just for once please show some bloody nerve?' Aidan asked me in annoyance. I turned red but shoved my elbow in his side. He didn't take much notice of it. 'You can physically abuse me all you want but the facts remain: you're being a coward.' He said. I turned to him. 'Maybe I should tell mum that you're dating a girl from your work.' I said by means of a threat, trying to make him shut up. Aidan let out a laugh. 'Merlin Cecil, you're not acting like yourself!' He said and I rolled my eyes defiantly.

'Why are you so hard on yourself all the time?' Aidan asked me and I didn't know how to answer. 'They admitted you to that stupid internship program because you're _brilliant_ , you idiot.' He said in a rather contradictory manner. 'Listen kid, I know it's difficult but you can do it you know, you're braver than you think.' Aidan said while putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest.

I leaned into him, pulling my knees up. 'I don't know.' I said softly. 'Ravenclaws aren't known for their bravery.' I said, half-jokingly. Aidan took my comment very serious though, pushing me away a bit so he could look at me. 'Hey, your house doesn't define you, okay?' He said and I nodded. 'When I was being sorted the Sorting Hat didn't know whether to sort me into Gryffindor or Slytherin.' He told me. 'Really?' I asked. 'Yeah, the infamous house rivalry didn't stop me from having traits from both houses.' He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

'People are made up of all kinds of different things. Mum is smart and caring and loyal and fierce and although none of those are characteristics for Slytherin, no one will deny that she is Slytherin through and through, right?' He stated and I nodded. 'And dad? He is very much a Hufflepuff, but is he a pushover?' Aidan asked me and I shook my head.

'What I'm trying to say is that you should just fight for what you want and need. Don't worry so much about what others think of you.' Aidan ended his speech. And I took what he said to heart.

We were called down for dinner shortly after but before I went out of my room and down the stairs, he grabbed onto my arm. 'And don't you dare tell mum about Nina!' He said. 'She'll only bug me about grandchildren.' He added. He did a poor, whispery imitation of mum: ' _Oh Aidan, when I was your age I already had you_!' I laughed quietly. Aidan always made things better.

Maybe he was right, maybe my time at the ministry wouldn't be so bad after all. Mr Weasley was nice at least, so however bad the whole ordeal was, at the very least I had a nice boss. And it looked great on my CV, so whatever happened, at least I had great work experience, a foot in the door. The only thing that I needed to do was push through and show some bravery in the face of this challenge. Because I _could_ do this, I really could. Not just because Aidan said so, although Aidan would never lie in such a way, but because I _wanted_ to. I _wanted_ to prove that I could do this. So I would.

* * *

So who's going to review this monster of a chapter? Please? Pretty please?

ALSO; how did you guys like her parents? You hadn't met them yet, have you?

PS: about the muggles not handling books and paper with gloves by the way; that's true. We have all kinds of oils and acids on our skin that's bad for objects in the long term however paper, especially old paper, is so fragile that handling it with gloves adds the risks of tears because your nerve endings won't be able to estimate force properly. Most museologists therefor rather take the known risk of the acid rather than the accidental rip. Although mostly the practice reads "DON'T TOUCH AT FREAKING ALL" - I figured though that with magic and all we can definitely have something like a feather light charm or whatever.


	17. OWL results

I'm disappointed by my total lack of reviews guys :( I got one, which was amazing (thank you for that, lonely reviewer!), but not getting reviews does NOT help. I mean, I know how I sound now and I wish I didn't but this takes a lot of effort you know, so it's sort of discouraging to not get any feedback whatsoever. So please do review. It would make me very happy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 17

It did become better. Nothing changed so much over the week; I still interned at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts division, with Fred bloody Weasley's dad as my boss, avoiding my colleague interns like dragon pox because they were all older and way more vocal than I was and I still couldn't do magic outside of school, but I had changed my attitude a bit. I tried to do as much of the paperwork as I could to relieve the stress and workload on Mr Weasley's and Mr Perkin's shoulders. I had my lunch at my desk, in the middle of the hallway. However, the hallway was always deserted and it was at a dead end so nobody had to get past me. The door to the office was always open and if I leaned forward I could see Mr Weasley when I needed to talk to him. It was all fine really.

When the weekend came around I was relieved though. However much I kept my chin up, it was good to be able to relax at home. I could sit by the open window, soaking up the sun, while reading. If I was lucky and mum felt in a particularly motherly mood she'd bring me some iced tea or gillywater. That Saturday brought another great relief in the form of O.W.L. results.

We had been told that our results would be brought together with our Hogwarts letters and I was in a right state all morning, awaiting the owl. Rationally I believed I couldn't possibly have done very bad; I was _not_ stupid and I had studied incredibly hard, but emotionally I was in jitters. What if I had failed?

Finally, around noon, an owl flew in through the sitting room window, sitting on top of the stack of books that dad said he's sort through soon so it could go back into the shop. 'It's here!' I shrieked and from downstairs I could hear my dad quickly closing the door to the shop, the little bell jingling as he'd temporarily lock up so he could race upstairs and my mum curse from the bathroom. 'Now!?' She shrieked back. She sounded a bit busy.

I didn't wait for them and quickly ripped open the Hogwarts seal, hastily folding open the letter and sort through the short stack of parchment to find my results. When I finally found it I scanned the contents and felt my heart calm slowly as I read it over a second time.

'How did you do!?' Dad yelled as he burst through the door. I looked up from the letter, smiling. 'Let me see!' He demanded, holding out his hand but I turned away from him. 'Let me read it myself one more time.' I murmured happily.

I had done well. I hadn't failed a single subject and all the subjects I wanted to keep next year I had done well in, in accordance to the N.E.W.T. level demands. Even Potions! Professor Snape had a high standard and I had worried about it, but I'd definitely be able to keep taking it. My grin broadened. I had done really well.

 _Cecilia D Wiggleswade - O.W.L. results (schoolyear 1994-1995)_

 _Astronomy (AS): E_

 _Arithmancy (AR): O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC): A_

 _Charms (CH): O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA): E_

 _Herbology (HE): A_

 _History of Magic (HoM): E_

 _Muggle Studies (MS): E_

 _Potions (PO): O_

 _Study of Ancient Runes (SoAR): O_

 _Transfiguration (TR): O_

I looked up as mum hurried out of the hallway as well, buttoning up her pants quickly, having come from the bathroom upstairs. 'Let me see!' She shouted in excitement but dad stepped in the way. 'I was here first, get in line ma'am!' He said, plucking my results out of my hands. Mum wasn't one to wait though and she draped herself over her husband's back, reading along over his shoulder.

They both looked up at the exact same time, massive smiles on their faces. 'This calls for a party!' Mum said. 'Eleven O.W.L.'s!' Dad exclaimed. 'My daughter got eleven bloody O.W.L.'s!' He repeated and mum gave him a big kiss. 'Five of them being Outstanding!' She reminded him. They both turned to give me a big hug and I burrowed myself into their arms. I was unusually proud of myself. Right at this moment I wasn't doubting myself, or wallowing in my insecurities. I was purely proud.

But however proud I was, mum and dad were prouder. Mum owled all the family to ask them over for a celebratory dinner in my honour the next day and dad hung a banner in his shop that said in large purple letters that blinked in a very flashy manner " _My Daughter Has 11 OWLS!_ " It was a bit embarrassing, especially when I was helping out in the shop myself but I was too happy to let it get to me like it normally would. All the people coming into the shop were impressed and congratulated first me and then dad.

Aidan was proud too. 'I can't believe it! I knew you'd do good of course, but _eleven_ O.W.L's!' He breathed out in amazement. 'Now you're just being silly.' I said, but my grin betrayed my glee. 'Your seven O.W.L.'s pale in comparison, don't they?' Dad said teasingly and Aidan played mock offended. 'Seven's not bad at all!' He defended himself. 'I only took nine classes for O.W.L.'s anyway and I was hardly the only one to fail History of Magic and I didn't even try to pass Divinations.' He said. 'Whatever you say, son.' Dad said with a smile.

I also owled Mathilda and Aurora who were both very happy for me. Mathilda had gotten ten O.W.L.'s as she had, as expected, failed Divination completely but Aurora had gotten eleven like me, with not one Acceptable one, all of them being Exceed Expectations or Outstanding. It was nice to know I wouldn't be alone in my Potions class next year. I knew Marietta and Cho wouldn't be able to continue in Snape's class (nor did they wish to) and Mathilda had unfortunately gotten an Exceed Expectations for Potions and Snape only invited O's in his class, which seemed a bit unfair to me. After a bit of nervous self-debate I decided to owl Felix as well. I wrote a quick note telling him about my O.W.L. results. I didn't know why I felt so nervous owling Felix. I felt like he perhaps had grander expectations about our friendship than I could possibly fulfil. At the same time that thought made me feel horribly conceited. Felix' reply was as sweet as he always was.

 _ELEVEN O.W.L.'s!? That's ridiculous! You better hand some back in, I think they dropped the bucket when they were pouring good results in your cauldron._

 _I got seven O.W.L.'s which I'm very happy with. I was hoping I might've done well enough in History of Magic to at least get an Acceptable but that Poor was a strong signal that I shouldn't take that class on N.E.W.T level. Taking Muggle Studies and getting an Outstanding on that feels a little bit like cheating though, but I'll take it!_

 _I hope to see you soon. If you want to, you could visit one of my gigs one time when I'm performing with my band. I would love to introduce you to my friends. Not to mention the invaluable knowledge you could pick up for Muggle Studies yourself by studying muggles up close! ;-)_

 _Owl me!_

 _Felix_

I didn't know what _;-)_ meant but I could tell that he was joking. And I did look forward to seeing what his life in the muggle world would be like.

That Sunday our dining table flooded with all the family that could make it. My grandparents had given me a galleon for every O.W.L. as they had done with Aidan. Aidan complained jokingly that I had gotten more O.W.L.'s but my grandmother had given him a stern look. 'That's your own fault Aidan, you should've gotten more if you wanted more money.' She said and Aidan huffed out in disgruntlement. He leaned over to me and whispered 'Ever since you raised the bar everyone's acting like seven O.W.L's are some kind of disgrace! It's average, if not above average!' He told me and I laughed at him.

Dinner was great. Uncle Irving was making jokes over dinner the entire evening and little cousin Roderick was in a fit of giggles all the way through, his sister Stacy trying to keep her laughter in beside him. My granddad was deaf so he didn't catch any of his son-in-law's jokes but he laughed just as hard as Roderick did, my nan looking up disturbed every time he did. Aunt Odetta asked me where Mathilda was. 'She's practically part of the family.' She said to me and I smiled because I knew how much Mathilda would like hearing that and I reminded myself to tell her in my next letter. I explained that her dad had brought a new stepmother home for the umpteenth time, hoping that perhaps this time Mathilda wouldn't scare her away. Aunt Odetta laughed. 'Fat chance.' She murmured.

Mr Goodfellow has had many girlfriends over the years but the opinion of his precious little princess mattered too much to him so the moment Mathilda got to meet her, it was pretty much at the end of its short run.

Aunt Tamora didn't show up until just before desserts as she, in her own words 'had something important to do before.'. Mum was a bit annoyed by that, mumbling that there was nothing more important than celebrating my eleven O.W.L.'s but I didn't mind. I loved Aunt Tamora and I was just happy she came.

'It's a shame you couldn't be at my wedding sweetheart.' Aunt Tamora said to me after kissing my cheeks and congratulating me. 'You would love Richard.' She said to me, squeezing down next to me, pushing Aidan out of the way as she did. 'And the bridesmaid dresses were just your colour! Your mother was too proud to show up but the wedding was far lovelier without her grouchy demeanour.' I laughed. 'Why isn't Richard here?' I asked and she waved my comment away. 'I'm bored of him for the moment. We went on an exquisite honeymoon to Indonesia but after that we both got back to work and it all just became so _ordinary_! You know how I despise the ordinary.' She said and I nodded. I did know. 'And do you live with him in Liverpool or did he move to London with you?' I asked and she laughed. 'He can't move to London because of his job but as if I could ever live in Liverpool! London baby!' She exclaimed and I frowned. 'You live separately?' I asked. No wonder the marriage was once again not working.

'Never mind me, buttercup, how are you? Eleven O.W.L.'s are all good and well, but is there-' she looked around and lowered her voice to a hushed whisper '-is there a boy you like?' She asked and I flushed bright red. 'No!' I said hastily. Aunt Tamora wouldn't be able to keep a secret if it could save her life.

'No?' I don't believe you! You're nearly sixteen, there must be someone you fancy!' She called out. It luckily was a busy dinner table for no one noticed her outburst. Aidan piped in though from her other side. 'She got an invitation to see a boy in her year perform in his band soon.' He said and Aunt Tamora raised her eyebrows. 'Why are you lying to your aunt, Cecil? You didn't think I'd find out?' She said and I waved my hands in denial. 'Felix and I are just friends.' I said, shooting a glare at Aidan who chuckled in mirth, looking pretty pleased with himself. I looked back at my aunt.

Aunt Tamora was a very beautiful woman. She was a good deal younger than mum, over a decade; she was only in her late twenties. Her skin glowed, her hair was pulled in a flattering wavy bun but if it had been loose, it would've fallen down her back in a golden waterfall, much like mum's. Despite the age gap, mum and Aunt Tamora looked very much alike and it was clear for anyone that they were sisters, even it wasn't for their appearances, just because they behaved so similarly.

'We will discuss later, Cecily-' that was something only Aunt Tamora called me '-I first have to talk to your mother about you and your brother spending a weekend with me.' She told me. Aidan and I had spent a weekend with my aunt every summer since we were small children and Aunt Tamora was eager to keep that tradition alive, as was I. Aidan not so much though. 'Aunt Tamora, I'm not even in Hogwarts anymore; I have my own flat! I'm twenty years old! I'm not going to a sleepover at yours.' He told her from her right side. We both shot him a look. 'Don't be such a spoilsport, Aidan.' Aunt Tamora scolded and I stuck out my tongue. 'Yeah Aidan!' I parroted behind her.

'He Who Must Not Be Named is _dead_ and that's the end of it!' Granddad shouted across the table suddenly and we jumped in surprise. I looked up to see my grandfather heatedly bring his cup to his lips, taking a big gulp. 'Dad, that Diggory kid wasn't hit with a killing-curse by accident.' Aunt Odetta said to him and my mum backed her up. 'Alford, the Ministry has been burying this story at _the Prophet_. We've barely been allowed any article even mentioning the incident.' Mum told him but grandfather didn't seem convinced in the least. 'And what makes you think that Potter is telling the truth! The Ministry of Magic has done right by us for centuries, I'm not letting the word of a fourteen year old change my trust in them.' He said.

'Alford, let's calm down for a moment, we're all getting far too upset.' Nan said, patting her husband's arm as she said it. 'Ruby, I'm just not very-' granddad began to say but nan just shook her head and dismissively said; 'It's far too early to tell what's going on.' She was probably right in that.

After dinner we all dispersed. The grownups all sat together around the dinner table, drinking coffee and tea and talking about the state of the world. Aidan entertained little Roderick who was roaring with laughter as Aidan charmed his teddy bear to march around his feet with surprising speed and Stacy sat on the couch, looking vaguely uncomfortable. I slipped upstairs to my room for a moment. I needed a breather.

I sat down at my desk, looking out the window at the unusually blue sky, not a cloud in sight. The tops of the trees were just visible and if I sat forward I could see the top floor of the across the street neighbours. I stood up and hung out of the open window, looking down on the street, a soft breeze blowing my hair out of my face. Below me Diagon Alley was buzzing with activity. I could see Mr Ollivander making his way through the street, keeping his head down and an in brown paper wrapped packet under his arm. At the other end of the street I could see Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor boy in my year. I knew he and his family lived in one of the smaller alleys in a big house with a big garden at the back. I didn't really know him or like him, but my parents (and by extension their kids, a.k.a. Aidan and I) got invited to a garden party once by his parents. I have not spoken to him since, outside of class.

I sat back in my desk chair, opening up my Arithmancy school book. Maybe I could get a start at my summer homework. They didn't give us much luckily; the teachers had decided to give us a break after O.W.L.'s. Still, a couple of essays were waiting to be done.

'Hey, Cecil?' I heard a small voice ask. I looked over my shoulder to see Stacy standing in my doorway. 'Yeah Stace?' I questioned. She lingered in the doorway hesitantly and I quickly motioned for her to come in and she did, closing the door behind her. She went to sit down at the edge of my bed. 'What's up?' I asked, popping the p.

I had turned around completely, facing her. She looked nervous. She was a pretty girl, for an eleven year old, her dark blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She had only been adopted a couple of years ago and although I know she felt very at home with my aunt and uncle, it still felt awkward to treat the extended family as real family. I just tried to be as welcoming as I possibly could so she'd know that there was no need to feel uncomfortable.

'Congratulations on your O.W.L.'s..' She began. I smiled. 'It was no big deal! I bet you're going to outshine me in five years' time!' I said and she cracked a smile. 'That's what I was wondering about.' She took a deep breath. 'I'm just not sure I'm going to like Hogwarts.' She said and I burst out laughing. 'Why's that?' I replied and she shrugged. 'Everyone's got family there, or they have parents who went before them or something, but I have no connection to the school at all. I don't know my family.' She said. I stood up to sit beside her, putting my arm over her shoulders.

'What makes you think you're going to need any of that? Besides, you've got parents who went to the school before you as well, and a cousin who's going to take care of you.' I said to her and she looked up at me with a frown. 'Me, silly!' I clarified and she started grinning. 'Because you're Stacy Toots, daughter of Irving and Dotty Toots, sister to Roderick Toots and cousin and niece to the Wiggleswades. You've got both family and friends, don't even start to think otherwise.' I said as earnestly as I could and she nodded.

'Alright, thank you.' She said after a moment. 'You want to look at my schoolbooks? I'm doing homework and maybe you want to see what you're going to be doing when you're my age.' I offered and she hesitated again. 'Come on, I'm not asking you to make the homework for me!' I insisted and she giggled and then agreed.

We spent the entire afternoon looking through the books. We had started at my fifth year books but soon I also busted out my old first year books so she could look at those. 'If you want you can borrow mine instead of buying new ones.' I said as we were looking through the year one Charms textbook. 'It still has all my notes in the margins and it might be of help.' And she quickly accepted my offer.

When we appeared back in the living room I went up to aunt Odetta, sitting beside her at the dinner table. 'Aunt Odetta, is it alright if I take Stacy into Diagon Alley next weekend to get her school supplies? I think it would be really nice with just the two of us.' I told her and she pretended to be scandalized. 'Are you trying to rob me of my precious mother-daughter time?' She asked mock-offended. But then she started laughing. 'I think it would be nice with just the two of you too. If you take her Saturday that would be great. I need to take Roderick for a haircut and it's such an incredible hassle to get him to sit still for a minute anyway so it's nice to not have to worry about getting the other kid school supplies as well.'

Soon enough the weekend was over though and I had to go back to work. We still had trouble with the rogue toilets but we were no closer to catching the guilty wizard or witch. Although, according to Mr Weasley and Mr Perkins, that wasn't strictly our job anyway. However, the officials at the Improper Use of Magic Office and the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol were too busy with other stuff so our small understaffed and underpaid department was on their own, as it had always been.

It was just after lunch when Mr Weasley got a memo from Mr Anderssen that he had some files waiting for him. 'Would you, Ms Wiggleswade?' Asked Mr Weasley, leaning forward so he could see me through the open office door, and I sprung to my feet, eager to leave the stuffy hallway.

Mr Anderssen turned out to be a short fellow with a boisterous laugh, working at the Improper Use of Magic Office. He let out one of those laughs as he pushed the stack of files in my arms. 'Give my best to Arthur, now will you child? I haven't properly seen him since the Easter party at John Dawlish' house.' He told me, as if I had any clue who John Dawlish was. It didn't matter though; Mr Anderssen seemed like the kind of man who wanted to boast his connections so I let him until he was satisfied and then was on my way back to my trusty hallway. I was met by a surprise though when I rounded the corner.

I quickly jumped back and around the corner when I saw who Mr Weasley was talking to. I pressed myself into the wall, breathing hard and after I had mustered up enough courage I peeked around the wall. Fred and George Weasley were talking to their dad outside of his office. I looked at the files in my hands. They really did need to be with Mr Weasley. I pressed myself into the wall again. Was I really that pathetic? That I couldn't even walk up to my boss just because there was some boy I sort of liked standing next to him?

I took a deep breath and stepped from behind the wall, resolutely stomping towards Mr Weasley. 'Here are the files from Mr Anderssen, Mr Weasley.' I said, keeping my eyes trained on him. 'Cecil?' I heard Fred say and I turned my head towards him in an almost mechanical manner. 'Hello Fred.' I said, plastering on a nervous smile.

Fred looked absolutely flabbergasted to see me. ' _You're_ dad's new intern!?' He asked and I nodded. 'Yes. I told you about my internship. I got assigned to Mr Weasley's department.' I said as I looked up at his tall frame. He didn't look any different from when I last saw him. It was still the same messy ginger hair and the mischievous blue eyes. I don't know why I expected him to look different. It was only a few weeks ago that school ended.

'I didn't know you two knew each other!' Mr Weasley said but before he could start an incredibly awkward interrogation I trusted the files into his arms, muttering a short 'I need the restroom' before stalking off in the direction I came from.

I stood still around the corner. I didn't need the restroom obviously and I was ashamed at my lack of courage. I leaned against the wall and then cursed. I turned and went down the hallway once again. I was not going to let any of this stop me, was I? I was the daughter of Wendela Wiggleswade, for Merlin's sake! However, as I walked down the hallway, I heard my name being said. The door to the office was open just a crack and I ducked behind my desk, sneaking into the broom closet, leaving that door open a smidge as well so I could still hear them.

I felt guilty listening in on their conversation but I was too curious not to. 'I didn't know Cecilia was friends with you Fred, she never mentioned it.' I heard Mr Weasley say. 'She wouldn't, we're not really friends, but we talk sometimes.' Fred said in return. I heard some paper being shuffled around. 'She seemed a bit nervous, aren't you on good terms?' Mr Weasley asked and I held my breath in anticipation of Fred's answer. 'Well, she has a major crush the size of a giant on me.' Fred said with a chuckle and I felt my face get hot.

'The old Weasley genes still got it then.' Mr Weasley said laughing. 'That's not all! He snogged her too!' Presumably George said. A punching sound followed. 'Fred, don't hit your brother.' Mr Weasley said with an amused hint to his voice. I suspect he wasn't the discipliner at home.

'I just hope you're being nice to her. Don't string her along if you are not interested.' Mr Weasley said eventually. 'She's a really smart and kind hearted girl and you'd be lucky to have her for a girlfriend.' He said and I silently thanked him for his good words. 'Yeah, thanks dad.' Fred said sarcastically however. 'Okay, now get out of my office and go back to Burrow! We have to get ready to move to Grimmauld's Place by next week and you know how your mother gets; wants the whole house cleaned beforehand.' Mr Weasley finished.

Fred and George exited his tiny office while doing impressions of what I assumed to be their mother. 'Oh Frederik, didn't you tell me you'd de-gnome the garden!' The one said, a screechy edge to his voice. 'George, I've had enough of those horrible impressions you do of me! Your brother is a lot better at them!' The other said in an equally high pitch.

I waited till they had gone far enough that I couldn't hear their loud voices anymore and I had blinked back my disappointed tears and then went into Mr Weasley's office, to see what else I could do for him.

Mum would pick me up from the Ministry on most days but she had already let me know that morning that she'd probably have a long day so I should just head on home myself. I grabbed the little pouch of floo powder out of my bag, telling the attendee in the Atrium goodbye and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, which was the closest floo hub to our house. Our house was connected to the floo network but the Ministry was a public network and residential homes weren't usually connected to that. We still like our privacy.

I said hi to dad when I came in through the shop but quickly raced upstairs before he could start a conversation like he usually did. When I walked into the sitting room I saw Mathilda hanging on the sofa. She lazily waved without looking up. 'What are you doing here, Tilda?' I asked her as I slumped down next to her. She swung an arm around me. 'Just sitting a bit. I promised Adrian I'd meet him in Diagon Alley later and decided to come by here first. Of course you were still at your internship.'

'So you're not staying for dinner then, I reckon?' I asked and she shook her head. 'Adrian has surprise dinner plans. Dad wants me home by nine though so we'll see I suppose.' She answered. Mr Goodfellow generally gave Mathilda whatever she asked for but at certain things he was very firm. He saw her as his little girl and the thought that she was out with her boyfriend was quite frightening for him already I suspect. Mathilda probably fought hard for even that nine o'clock curfew. 'How did dinner with your dad's new girlfriend go the other day?' I asked. Mathilda snickered. 'She'll be out quicker than even the last. If she's around till the end of the month, I'll be genuinely shocked.' Mathilda told me. I thought of my own day. 'Let's go up to my room, I have to tell you something.' I said.

Mathilda demanded to know every little detail of my brief meeting with Fred Weasley. 'What a twat.' She concluded at the end of my story. We sat on my bed. I had turned on my desk lamp despite it being light outside still, to illuminate the book I was planning to read once Mathilda left for her date. 'Who does he think he is? You are a _catch_ , you hear me?' Mathilda said and I chuckled softly. 'Thanks Tilda, but I'm alright. I don't live in any illusions; I know Fred never really saw me that way.' I added. It was quiet for a moment as we both stared ahead pensively.

'I know what we should do!' Mathilda said all of a sudden and I looked over to her. 'We should get dressed up really nice and then go out.' She said eagerly, plucking at my knitted bedspread. I snorted. 'Go out where?' I asked. 'To a pub or a club or something.' Mathilda answered. I grew slightly nervous as I noticed the determination in her eyes. 'We're underage Tilda. Besides, my parents would never allow it. And your dad wouldn't either.' I said. Mathilda sat upright, putting her hair in a ponytail. 'We could sneak out.' She said.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. 'Sneak out!?' I hissed, leaning forward. 'Are you mad?' But Mathilda didn't seem to think it so mad. 'If we'd stay at my house for a sleepover, my dad would never walk into my room if I told him that we'd be doing girly shit all night.' She said. 'I didn't agree!' I shrieked a bit too loudly. Mathilda was undisturbed by me. 'But I don't want to go out in Oxford. Your house is way better for this sort of thing. But what to do about your parents?'

Before I could think of anything intelligent to answer she had looked at my alarm clock and sprung up from my bed. 'Bollocks, I promised to be in front of the Leaky Cauldron by now.' She muttered. 'I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?' She hugged me quickly. 'You still have to tell me about your own internship!' I yelled after her as she stormed out of my room. I heard her almost fall down the stairs. 'How's the WWN?' I yelled once again. 'I'll owl you!' She shrieked back before I heard the front door bang close.

I walked to my desk so I could stand next to it and lean out of the window. I heard the high pitched ring of the bell as the shop door opened at the ground floor. I saw the top of Mathilda's head come out as she waved inside to who I assumed to be my dad. She started speed walking up the street to her meeting place. 'Have fun with Adrian!' I called out after her and she whipped her head around, her brown hair sweeping through the air and bouncing off her shoulders. She only smiled a big pearly smile.

I sat down at my desk, my book at the ready. When I was feeling a bit down I always went for the most familiar, nostalgic reads. I had read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ what felt like a million times already but it had spoken to my imagination when I first got it read to me by dad as a kid (the writer had been a Hufflepuff like dad had so it was about House pride more than anything). I never really liked animals. I didn't dislike them either but it just never was my cup of tea. But I did like to hear Newt Scamander talk about them.

There was a knock on my door and I turned around in my chair to see mum standing in the door opening; Mathilda had left the door wide agape. 'I heard from your dad Mathilda was here earlier. It's a shame I missed her.' She said as she walked in. 'She'll be back soon mum, don't worry.' I said with a roll of my eyes. She laughed. 'So you got home alright? I always worry when I send you down the floo unaccompanied.' She said and it took effort not to roll my eyes again. 'I'm turning sixteen this summer. I have gone with the floo a quazillion times.' I simply commented and she sighed. 'I know, I know. I know I'm not being rational. It's just hard to accept that my sweet little Cillyhead is nearly grown up.' She said. She looked over my shoulder at the book I was reading.

'You used to have a crush on Newt Scamander, remember?' said mum and I reddened. 'No, I didn't.' I denied and she laughed. 'You fell in love with him through his stories. You were just eight or nine, it was sweet.' Mum insisted. I held _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ tighter in my hands but didn't react otherwise.

'It broke your heart when I told you he was already ninety and living with his wife Porpentina in Dorsett.' She added and I groaned, standing up and throwing the book on my bed. 'Mum, I don't remember inviting you into my room!' I said loudly, pushing at her back as she laughed. 'I don't remember giving you ownership of this house either! You can't push me out!' She said. 'But,-' she said as she stood in the hallway, looking back at me '-I'll allow it.'

Once mum had left I let myself fall down on the bed, picking up my book and staring at the back cover where a photograph of the author was smiling bashfully back at me, every few moments looking down and blinking. At least Newt understood me.

* * *

FRED! You didn't think I'd let her work with Mr Weasley and not also have her meet with Fred, did you? So, now you've met some more of the family.

Next chapter we'll see Felix again and we miiiight see some more Fred. But if it isn't next chapter it's _certainly_ the chapter after, so don't worry guys :)

AND **_FREAKING REVIEW PLEASE XD_**


	18. Fantastic muggles and where to find them

I've had some lovely reviews so thank you for that! Maybe we can repeat that for this chapter? ;D  
Very much a muggle chapter but it's a pleasant, jolly one I feel. Next chapter back to real (magical harry potter) life!

Please do **review** again, alright? :)

* * *

CHAPTER 18

'Where to?' Asked the conductor, Stan Shunpike. I checked Felix' letter for reference. '23 Hilldrop Road. It's in Bromley.' I answered and Stan repeated it to the driver. 'You hear me Ernie?' He shouted when he didn't answer. A grunt was heard in response. 'Sit down love, we'll call you when we've arrived.' Stan told me and I nodded, walking to the back of the vehicle.

I was going to visit Felix in his muggle home today. I was nervous to say the least but on the other hand I felt confident that Felix was going to make sure I felt comfortable and that made me feel a little better. It was only four in the afternoon now so we were going to do some of our summer homework together and then meet his friends (as well as band). They'd have a gig later, early in the evening and they had invited me along. Or that's what Felix told me.

I was worried his friends wouldn't like me. Or that I couldn't pass for a muggle. I had put on a muggle summer dress that my mum had gotten for herself one time at the muggle merchandise shop down the way at Diagon Alley when she had to be dressed as a muggle for a Daily Prophet article once. Something about owl sightings in the muggle world and how that should influence wizarding legislation (which in the end obviously wasn't influenced at all). She had done some refitting charms on it though so I could wear it (my "chest-area" wasn't as well developed as hers and she was taller). I looked down on it. I thought it looked nice, for muggle clothing, but I didn't really know anything about muggle clothing at all. I felt terribly unprepared by my Muggle Studies classes. It had a nice floral print of black and yellow, the hem of the dress reaching down to my shins when I stood up. I wondered about my shoes. I didn't think muggle and wizarding footwear differed all that much, but what did I know? Maybe my white socks and dress shoes were hugely inappropriate. I decided I'd have to risk it. I didn't have any alternatives.

I stuck my hand into my robe pocket and pulled out Mathilda's letter. It had arrived by owl just as I was about to leave and I decided to read it on the way.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _I'm in total trouble with dad. I got home way after my nine o' clock curfew. I won't say how late it was but it rhymes with done. I'm writing you now, on the morning after, but dad barred me from using his owl although dad, as you know, has always had a hard time being mad with me so I expect it all to cool down in the next couple of days. I'm sending you this as soon as I'm able. It's all a bit of a drag. But it was all worth it!_

 _Adrian's dinner was simply fantastic! He took me out to that posh place next to Gringotts and afterwards we went for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's which wasn't at all underwhelming after the lavish dinner. It felt appropriately casual. Comfortable, that's the word! And we sat there sharing a sundae (lavender and lemon) and talking till it was the middle of the night and Mr Fortescue kicked us out. Afterwards we walked around a little longer but then Adrian brought me home via the Knight Bus, kissing me goodnight before I went in. It was a wonderful kiss, soft and romantic, even in the harsh light of the Knight Bus' headlights. He just grabbed me by my waist and we stood there until the driver honked. And he looked so handsome, Cecil! I felt so lucky to call him mine.  
_

 _To answer your question from yesterday; my internship is going well. I've only just started the internship but it's hardly work at all. They want you to make tea and coffee a lot or run down the street for sandwiches but after two days I had enough of that and shoved that job off to the rest of the interns. I just sit around at the control booth of the studio most of the time, sipping butter beers. Super exciting, I got to meet Scott Vulgo, the wireless host, the other day and he said I was a great intern. All the other interns were all super jealous. I don't think Scott Vulgo knows what I'm supposed to do at all (nor do I really) because I only ever hang with the producers and the sound editors. I have_ them _bringing_ me _drinks.  
_

 _I'll send my letter and come by as soon as my dad cools down. In the meantime; lots of love from your bestest friend!_

 _Mathilda_

I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I still was as I read Mathilda's letter. This was so like her. I hoped it took a while before they caught onto her and fired her. Or, knowing her, it could also last forever. They'd make her president of the network before you knew it. Or they'd fire her. It could go either way.

The last few days at work had been far from noteworthy for me. The day after I had seen Fred at the Ministry I had been very anxious about seeing him again but he hadn't shown up and his dad didn't mention it either so I suspect it wasn't a regular occurrence to have them visit him at work. We weren't closer to solving the toilet case either. Today, before I left the office, Mr Weasley had let known that he'd put me on other tasks if we don't get another lead soon so my internship wouldn't be all about toilets. After work I went home to change and then I flagged the Knight Bus to take me to Felix' house. Wednesdays were only half days for my internship.

'Young lady, Hilldrop Road for you!' Stan shouted from the front and I dizzily got to my feet after the wild ride, swinging my bag over my shoulder. I pulled out my money pouch when I stood in front of the Knight Bus conductor. '9 Sickles, 5 Knuts.' Stan said, rolling out a receipt from the large brass machine hanging from his neck. 'There you go.' I murmured, counting out the coins.

I stepped off the purple step, onto the tarmac of a fairly cosy looking street, terrace houses lining the road. Behind me I felt the gust of wind as the Knight Bus took off again, my hair blowing in all directions and my dress around my knees. I looked at the brick terrace house in front of me, nestled in between nearly identical houses, a lush green, geometrically shaped hedge on the pavement, right underneath the wide windows. I suddenly noticed the door being open, Felix standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face.

'What was _that_?' He asked, walking forward, me walking to him, to meet him halfway. He pointed in the direction of where the Knight Bus disappeared to. 'The Knight Bus. You don't know the Knight Bus?' I answered and he shook his head. 'No, have never had the pleasure.' He answered.

I self-consciously plucked at my dress and he looked me up and down. 'And you're in _normal_ clothes!' He exclaimed and I laughed. 'If by normal you mean muggle, then yes.' I replied. He waved me over. 'Come on in.' He said and I walked up to him, hesitant about walking past him into the hallway. I looked up at his lanky frame and he smiled down at me. There was half a second of dawdling before Felix leaned down to give me a hug which I returned with a sense of surprise. I don't think the two of us ever hugged before. Had we? 'You have to meet my parents.' He said as he pulled back.

We walked through a hallway, framed pictures on the wall (I couldn't immediately put my finger on why the pictures of a smiling Felix at various stages of his life looked so weird to me but I later on realized it was because none of them moved). He opened up a door and let me walk in first. Two people of roughly the same age as my own parents stood waiting on the other side of it and one look at both their smiles told me they could be no other than Felix' parents.

'Cecilia, these are my parents, Boris and Sylvia Smythwick. Mum, dad; this is Cecilia.' Felix introduced us to each other and I politely shook their hands.

'So, you go to Hogwarts with Felix?' His mother asked me and I nodded shyly. 'Yeah, we're in the same year.' I replied. 'So not the same house?' Mrs Smythwick asked on. 'You have to excuse us, Felix is too embarrassed to tell us anything about you other than your name.' She said and I smiled, equally embarrassed. I could practically feel Felix be swallowed up by the floor beside me.

'No, that's alright. No, I'm in Ravenclaw but we do share a couple of classes.' I said. I looked around their living room. In some aspects it looked very similar to a wizarding living room but muggle living rooms were still very different in all the important details. There was a couch of course and a coffee table but they were all pointed to a big square plastic looking box with a dark window at the front of it. I tried to think back to all my Muggle Studies classes but none of my knowledge aided me as I tried to figure out what it was. And there was more. The pictures on the wall and on the table weren't moving (nor those on the magazines and papers), the clock ticked silently with no other use than showing the time and even the flowers on the dinner table at the other end of the room seemed to be completely non magical orange tulips. There were also countless of "electrical appliances" scattered among the room, seemingly at home and casual and as I saw them laying around or carefully placed on shelves I wondered what on Earth you'd need that much electricity machines for. But, I reasoned with myself, they don't have magic: all the things we take for granted need to be done somehow still.

'Felix talks so little of school when he's home.' Mrs Smythwick complained. 'He's not a great speaker at all.' She said to me and I felt uncomfortable as she spoke about her son to me when he was right next to me. 'He doesn't? Doesn't he write you letters at least?' She asked and Mrs Smythwick nodded. 'Well, yes, but he's always so short on his words. He's doing well, school's going well, his friends are doing well. Hardly informative.' I smiled at the frenzied mother.

I was about to answer her, reassure her perhaps, but her husband took it upon himself. 'Well, well, Sylvia, let's leave the kids to it. There's enough opportunity to humiliate them later.' He said with a chuckle. 'Alright, we'll just go up to my room and study.' Felix loudly announced and his parents snickered as he pushed me out the room and up a staircase.

'I'm sorry, please don't mind my parents, they don't get to meet many wizards and witches and it's all a bit new and..-' he rambled. 'Don't worry about it Felix, it was no bother at all.' I merely said and he smiled at me gratefully. Then he opened up another door.

'Well, yeah, this is my room.' Felix said uncomfortably. It was a simple room, his walls a creamy white, posters of both wizarding origin (flashy in colour and moving pictures of course – I could spot a Weird Sisters poster and a Appleby Arrows Quidditch team poster) and muggle origin (something called Nirvana had claimed a couple of posters on his wall and a "football team" – presumably a muggle sport – called Arsenal also had a poster above his desk). There was a closet and desk at the back wall and a bed under the window, a bookcase right next to it. 'It's nice.' I said with a shy smile.

'I hope my parents didn't embarrass you too much.' He said once again by means of apology but I just waved it away. 'I told you: don't worry about it. Parents are supposed to do that. It's a sign of parental love.' I said with a chuckle and he laughed as well. 'If you put it like that.' He gave in. I moved to his desk and inspected the books that were laying around on it. Again they were both wizarding and muggle. The wizarding books seemed to be schoolbooks mostly, a couple of novels all of them I had all already read. 'What are these?' I asked, pointing at the muggle books.

Felix moved next to me and I was suddenly hyper aware of his close proximity. 'These? They are muggle books. Fiction. Mostly.' He said.

I went through the short stack. I picked up a thin, orange one. 'The Great Gatsby?' I asked, reading the title. 'What is it about?' I asked as I flipped through the pages. 'How to explain?' He wondered aloud. 'It's the 1920's in America and it's about this fellow with a neighbour who's bloody fantastic but well, you know.. It's hard to explain. It's about how all the extravagance in the world can't buy happiness. It sounds lame if I say it like that though.' He concluded. Felix rubbed the back of his neck.

Felix picked up the next book on the pile. 'This one is really intense! I read it while I was still in muggle school. It's a true story about a girl who hides in an attic for years.' He said, holding it up for me to see. _The Diary of Anne Frank_ it said on the cover. 'Why would she do that?' I asked. Felix looked a bit taken aback by the question but quickly recovered. 'It's a long story, a long _history_. It was during World War II.' He explained. I murmured as a sign of a recognition, the term ringing a small bell somewhere in my head. I was sure professor Burbage had mentioned it once or twice in Muggle Studies.

'I have never actually read a muggle novel.' I confessed to Felix. 'You haven't?' He countered in surprise. 'Oh but you should!' He continued and I smiled at him, taking the book he was still holding from him and holding it up next _The Great Gatsby_. 'Pick one and I'll read it!' I offered and he gave the two books a considering look. He took _The Diary of Anne Frank_ back from me. 'I don't think you'll understand this one properly.' He said and I raised my eyebrows. 'Oh.' I replied. He picked up on my tone. 'Not like _that_ , it's not about your smarts. It's just that you probably don't know enough about the subject to fully understand her psychological struggle as a Jewish girl in a Nazi occupied Netherlands. And the story deserves that understanding.' Felix explained to me. I was reluctant to admit that I had little idea about what that meant. 'Alright, alright, I won't be offended.' I said with a chuckle, playing off the unsettling feeling I had at the irking realization that there was a whole world out there that I had absolutely no clue about, despite my bloody _Exceed Expectations_ at my Muggle Studies O.W.L.'s.

'You can borrow that, if you'd like.' Felix said, pointing at the orange paperback in my left hand. 'I _would_ like that.' I answered and I pressed it into my side. 'Talking of reading; have you started your required reading for Charms already? You wanted to continue Charms into N.E.W.T.'s right?' I asked. Thereon after we started our studying. He let me have the desk, hastily pushing aside the stuff cluttering the surface. He turned on the radio before he sat cross-legged on his bed. 'I've already read the Charms chapters so I'll get a start on the essay already, alright?' I said. 'Suits me fine!' Was his answer.

It was nice. The window was open, letting in a pleasant summer breeze. The music was an enjoyable lull in the background. I absentmindedly pulled at the muggle dress I was wearing. I felt uncomfortable wearing muggle clothes although it was a bit better now I was getting more used to it. Felix was quietly humming along to the radio.

 _Wooheewooh, I look just like Buddy Holly! O-oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore! I don't care what they say about us anyway, I don't care about that!_

The radio blared a muggle song I didn't know (as opposed to all of the muggle songs I did know?). 'I love this song.' Felix commented. I was distracted and for a moment I didn't react. 'Mmh?' I murmured questioningly after a while. 'Never mind.' He replied. Then he chuckled. 'I love that album.' He said.

It was an hour later when Felix got up, telling me we were supposed to go and meet one of his friends, James, in a bit. I instantly got nervous again. I had felt really comfortable doing my studying, accompanied by Felix, but now I was going to be thrust into an incredibly foreign environment.

I could tell Felix was making a point of not crossing his parents again. We put on our shoes in the hallway, sitting at the bottom step of the stairs, and he only opened the door to the living room to quickly say 'We're off to James', we'll be back tonight after the gig.' He didn't wait for the good-luck's and have-fun's his parents called after him, but pulled me out the front door with him, banging the door closed behind us.

'Let me just grab my bike very quickly.' Said Felix, fishing a set of keys out of the front pocket of his flannel shirt. His bike was a blue model parked against a lantern post and he unlocked it swiftly. 'I used to park it in our little patch before our house –' he pointed at the less than two square meter patch of tiles that lay underneath their windows and next to their door, lined with short brown picket fencing. '– but our neighbour complained and now I have to park it here.' He finished, pointing at the door right next to their own. Although the structure of the connected house was decidedly similar, was the done up weirdly not. The neighbour had cubed bushes in front of their classic windows and the brick seemed to be redder in colour as well. 'He's a real twat.' He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well. 'If it wasn't illegal and immoral I would jinx him for you guys.' I confided and his face lid up with his smile. It felt good to make him happy. I thought back to the last half a year. It had crept up on me but I had really grown to perceive Felix as a close friend.

'James lives just across the houses. If we're in luck number 28 will have left his gate open and we can sneak through.' Felix said as we walked side by side across the street. He was rolling his bicycle alongside him. We walked up to a wooden fence in between the gap between two houses across the way from Felix' house and he tried the door handle but it wouldn't budge. 'He remembered to lock it today, shame.' Felix commented. 'No choice but to walk around then!' He stated cheerily and he took the lead, walking to the end of the street. 'James is a bit loony by the way. Don't mind him too much.' He said and I made a small noise of recognition. I didn't really know what he meant.

The street seemed to be going in some sort of loop where on our side it was called Hilldrop Road and the other end Gladwell Road. James lived on Gladwell. Felix put his bike against the hedge and rang the doorbell, giving me an encouraging grin. 'Welcome to the Muggle World.' He muttered to me and I let out a laugh. I had actually been a bit nervous but Felix had always been good at making me feel at ease.

The door was opened by an unnaturally blonde woman in trousers and a t-shirt. 'Felix!' She greeted him enthusiastically. Her eyes flickered to me. 'You brought a friend?' She called out, obviously surprised. 'She's in school with me.' Felix told her. 'Cecilia, this is Cynthia, she's James' sister.' Felix introduced us and we shook each other's hand. She seemed nice enough. 'Just go on up, James is still getting ready, the girl.' His sister told us and Felix, after having kicked off his shoes, bolted up the stairs and I followed after him after unlacing my black and white saddle shoes.

Felix opened up the door of a room without knocking, walking in. I hesitantly went to stand in the door opening. The room was similar to Felix' room, lots of posters and messy. There was sheet music laying around on every flat surface, a guitar on a standard and another one on the bed. 'Felix, you tosser, have you never heard of knocking!?' Asked a boy of approximately the same age as Felix and I, with light brown hair hanging almost to his shoulders and eyes that were a brown dark enough to appear black. I quickly turned around though, blushing, as the boy was shirtless, in the process of changing a shirt.

'You can turn around love!' I heard the boy call out to me and I turned back to him, assuming he was done changing, but he was still shirtless, holding his shirt in his hands. Felix hit his shoulder. 'What!?' The boy said indignantly. ' _You_ brought her here, to _my_ house.' He reminded him and I felt incredibly uncomfortable, standing in the door opening. 'Sorry, I can go.' I murmured and I was about to leave but the boy leaped forward and he pulled me into the room by my arms, slamming the door closed behind me. Felix leaned into me so he could whisper in my ear. 'I did say that James was a right weird one.' He said and I couldn't help but smile at that.

I sat down at one of the wooden chairs, Felix sitting next to me. Despite the strange first meeting, I soon found out that he was a nice boy. He was the lead singer of the their band as well as their rhythm guitarist, as evidenced by his room which was exactly what you'd expect from a teenage musician. As mentioned before it was very messy but the walls were a depressing (or edgy, depending on your perspective I suppose) black, littered with posters like Felix' were except that these had no wizarding posters whatsoever. It were just dark band posters with dark violent lettering announcing tours at places I had never heard of.

'It's not that I'm not interested in who you are, because I definitely am, but we are supposed to meet the rest of the band and I can't find my trousers.' James said to us and I woke up from my curious sit-down tour. 'Obviously.' I said earnestly, although I eyed Felix because even though the sixteen year old in front of me had still not put on a shirt, he was most definitely wearing trousers. 'He has lucky jeans.' Felix explained to me. 'He wears them to every gig.'

When James had finally found the dirty pair of denim trousers under his bed and put on a shirt we went downstairs, putting on our shoes. His sister stuck her head out from behind a door. 'You're going?' She asked, a bored expression on her face and James grunted, tying his shoe laces. In the meantime I was desperately trying to hide my self-tying shoelaces from sight by draping the skirt of the muggle dress I was wearing over it so they muggles wouldn't see the laces moving on their own.

Another girl stuck her head out, her hair a more natural colour similar to James' brown hair. 'You're going?' The younger girl asked. James gave another grunt. 'Tell mum and dad I won't be back till later.' He said to his siblings and they answered together, as if practised; 'Tell 'm yourself.'

Outside James pulled another bicycle out of a narrow alley beside the house while talking to Felix, Felix meanwhile unlocking his own bike. 'Joey has made his brother bring the equipment to the pub already, so we're just going to meet him and Jack at the park.'

The boys both took a seat on their bicycles and I stood on Felix' right uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Did people bring their own bikes in the muggle world? I'm sure Felix would've mentioned it. 'Are you going to hop on or what?' Asked Felix and I frowned. 'But you're already on! Besides, I don't know how to ride a bike.' I said and James let out a disbelieving snort but before he could say anything more Felix shut him up by punching him in the arm. 'Just get on the back carefully and hold onto me.' He said and then he leaned forward to whisper 'us muggles do it all the time, promise.'

I wasn't sure how well it was going to work but I decided to trust him on it and perched on the back carefully the way I would if I ride on the back of somebody else's broom and it turned out to be quite fine.

I was hesitant to hold onto Felix but after going over a large bump in the tarmac I grasped onto his shirt and kept a hold of it for the rest of the ride. The weather was pleasant; warm with a soft wind blowing my hair out of my face as we made our way through the neighbourhood. It was a quiet neighbourhood with little people out; we only crossed a somewhat busy road while leaving Gladwell Road to cross over to more quietness, obvious residential areas. We had to wait for a proper muggle bus to pass us first. It looked a bit like the Knight Bus only with just two levels and it being bright red. It didn't go nearly as fast either I noticed as it went past.

I closed my eyes for a minute. The sun shone down on us, warming my face and after a moment of consideration I leaned down my cheek against Felix' back. He wouldn't mind. My breath slowed down in relaxation as we hobbled along the road

'That's actually where I used to go to school before Hogwarts.' Felix said and I opened my eyes. We rode past a bare tarmac square, fencing off a brick building. There was a sign on the fence that read _Burnt Ash Primary_ _School Bromley_. 'This is where little Felix spent his time?' I asked with a smile on my face as I imagined a ten year old with sandy blonde hair and crooked teeth running around the playground. James matched our speed. 'David Bowie actually used to go here too, you know.' Said James and for a moment I didn't react but I saw his face look at me expectantly so I feigned amazement and said 'Wow!'. I felt Felix' frame shake as he chuckled.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the small, wild park at which we were meeting the rest of Felix' band. They were in fact already waiting, leaning against their own bikes. They waved as they saw us coming. James went to stand by them, punching the shoulder of one of them. Felix waited to get off so I could get off first and then dropped his bike in the grass next to James', turning to his friends.

'Lads, this is Cecilia.' Felix introduced me to his mates. I looked over them. They were of course wearing muggle clothes and I was wondering if I had done well with my muggle disguise. They looked so different than most wizards looked when they dressed up like muggles, as they were wearing baggy jeans and flannel shirts and dark t-shirts underneath. Very different to my flowery dress.

'Come off it Felix, you've been talking our ears off about her for ages already. Like we wouldn't know her when we saw her.' The one on the left said. His dark brown hair was parted in the middle, hanging down and framing his freckled face. Felix's ears turned red which in turn made me turn red too. 'Hey, you two match!' James said. 'Alright, that's enough!' Said the third friend with a laugh, his black hair hanging to his ears, parted on the side. He stepped forward, two bright blue eyes twinkling at me, extending his hand. 'I'm Joey. You know James and the other one is Jack.' He said. I shook his hand with a smile. 'I'm Cecilia.' I said shyly. Joey's eyes reminded me of Fred's instantly. I had to shake off the shiver that the simple thought of him ensured.

'You all have names starting with a J.' I noted curiously. And they laughed. Felix replied. 'Yeah, they used to call me John so I'd be able to "fit in" better.' He said with a laugh. 'Shut up John!' James said loudly and he moved forward, pulling my shoulder and laying his arm around me. 'Come, I'll show you where we are going to lay ash to the world with our killer sound!' He said and I looked behind me to see Felix looking after us, a fond smile on his face.

An hour later I was being introduced to Joey's girlfriend. We had arrived at the muggle pub where they were going to perform and although the boys had to set up, Kristy, as she was called, was there to keep me company as we sat at a tiny round table. I had gotten a "beer" from the round Jack had given. I had whispered to Felix that I thought butterbeer was strictly a wizarding drink and Felix had corrected me. 'This is different. This is a muggle drink.' He had said and after a few seconds 'and please go easy on it; the alcohol levels are a bit higher than in butterbeer.'

'So you go to school with Felix?' Joey's girlfriend asked me and I ripped my eyes away from the small stage where Felix was assembling his drums. I nodded. 'I don't know Felix very well because I only started going out with Joey over Christmas and you guys go to a boarding school.' She said and I kept quiet because although her sentence came to an end, I could sense there was more she wanted to say. 'Joey told me you have a weird school though. He hasn't said much but he calls it strange.'

I simply took a sip of my beer, making a face at the bitter taste. This wasn't anything like butterbeer. 'Where was this boarding school of yours again?' Asked Kristy. 'Scotland.' I answered vaguely. Although I wouldn't really be able to be much more precise anyway. Right at that moment, thankfully, did Joey tap the "microphoney" and spoke into it. 'Are we ready for some music?' His whisper resonated through the room and cheers broke out.

'Now, this little number you all know! Stand up and get shaking for _Closer by Nine Inch Nails_!' He ended up screaming the title and there were loud screams as Joey backed away from the microphoney and James' stepped forward, starting to sing. It was a vulgar kind of song and I don't know if I would've liked it under normal circumstances but the excitement of both the band and the crowd swept me up and soon I was clapping along with a grin on my face.

The band was good, really good, and it was a joy to watch them but it was an even bigger joy seeing Felix banging his head along to the beat he shook out of his legs and arms. He was sweating, his sandy hair sticking to his forehead, his face nearly splitting in two by the grin he was sporting. 'Doesn't he look handsome!?' Kristy yelled near me and I nodded. 'He does!' I replied but then I frowned and looked at her. 'I got him that guitar for his birthday, you know.' She commented and I looked at Joey who had a shiny red electrical guitar in his grasp.

'Now put your hands together for our drummer!' Joey yelled through the microphoney as he pointed at Felix. He quickly moved the device closer to Felix, positioning it in front of his mouth while Felix and James kept on a beat with the drums and rhythm guitar. Then Felix started singing.

' _What I like about you,_

 _You hold me tight!_

 _Tell me I'm the only one,_

 _Do y'wanna come over tonight, yeah!_ '

The night was over far too soon, the band ending on a mellow sounding song that James introduced as ' _Soundgarden's Fell On Black Days!_ ' before he started singing but then they took a bow, getting off the stage as they were clapped on the shoulders and backs by the audience.

Joey bent down to kiss his girlfriend when they arrived at our little round table. 'You were fizzing!' I exclaimed when Felix went to stand in front of me and I stood up. 'We were bloody amazing up there!' James agreed and I laughed, having no objection to the claim. 'You have the Weird Sisters at the Yule Ball beat, I'd say.' I whispered to Felix and he laughed, his ears and neck turning red. 'Now you're just being silly.' He said and I joined his chuckles.

We sat all together, joking and laughing, drinking more of the beers they all seemed to be fond of (they went down a bit easier than first but I couldn't call myself a fan just yet) and before long a young man with the same striking blue eyes as Joey tapped Joey's shoulder. 'Time to go, little brother, your ride has arrived!' Joey's big brother said and we all groaned but then the boys got up to clear up their instruments.

They said bye to the bartender, to some people in the pub but then it was time to head out and we left the feverishly warm inside to discover that it was not only dark outside now, but it was also rather chilly. I rubbed my arms as I followed after Joey's brother. There was an automobile parked along the pavement close by. I wasn't an expert by any measure but it looked small, especially knowing that there couldn't have been any Undetectable Extension Charms put on it. Joey's brother (I didn't catch his name earlier) turned to us.

'I can't take all of you.' He announced but they were already expecting that and nobody complained. He put Joey's bike on top of the vehicle, tying it down with some ropes and seeing as all the instruments were stuffed into the back, Joey and Kristy shared the passenger seat, she sitting in her boyfriend's lap. 'It was good to finally meet you, Cecilia.' Joey said, giving me a pleasant smile. I returned the smile. 'Very good to meet you too. You played very well.' I said and with that, a wave to Kristy who was already waiting by the automobile, they filed into and the muggle contraption raced off round the block.

I sat on the back of Felix' bike again, not feeling so shy anymore and circling his waist with my arms, letting out a satisfied sigh. 'See you guys! See you Cecilia!' Jack shouted as he steered off into another street. 'How'd you like us, Cecilia?' Asked James as he and Felix rode alongside each other. 'You were honestly very good.' I answered him truthfully. 'What kind of music do you like anyway?' He asked and I bit my lip. Did I know a muggle musician? 'I kind of like this bloke Beethoven. Have you heard of him?' I asked and James laughed. 'You didn't say she was funny too, Felix.' He said. Well, I got out of that one at least.

Soon enough he came to a halt next to his house as we biked on and I waved at him from the back of the bike and he waved back, putting his bike in the small alleyway beside his house. A minute later I jumped off the bike and Felix stepped off as well. 'I should probably get home. I don't know what the time is but I don't think my parents will like too much if I stay out for too late.' I said to him and he nodded. 'Did you really think we were good?' He asked and I nodded. 'And I thought you were the best of 'm.' I added with a grin and he smiled, his ears red. 'How are you getting home?' He asked but I had already stuck out my wand arm and the Knight Bus appeared a couple of seconds later. His eyes widened. 'You should explain this thing to me once.' He told me and I assured him I would.

'I'll write to you.' Felix said as I got on the step of the bus and Stan Shunpike asked where to. 'Diagon Alley.' I answered before turning back to Felix. 'Please do!' I replied. 'We'll meet up soon enough, alright?' and he grinned which was answer enough.

The bus door closed in front of me and before I knew it Hilldrop Road and Felix' face had vanished out of my sight and it was a blur of landscapes and cities and I turned to take a seat by the window.

It had been an exceptionally good night.

* * *

I know this chapter was very muggle and OC heavy but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter there's going to be plenty of Fred Weasley to go around though!

Please review this chapter!

PS:  
By the way, I take great joy in making EVERYTHING in my story make actual sense. The streets are all real, as his house and James' house as is the school close by to which David Bowie also went (although I had already decided that they had gone there before I found out Bowie had gone there too haha) and the park they're meeting up in. You can look it all up on google streetview, if you're curious. Also the time! It's the summer of 1995 and I want it to be as close to it as possible. I was only a little girl at this point, my younger brother had just been born, so how to be a teenager in 1995 I can't tell, but I've done my research. The clothes, the music (except for the song "What I Like About You" by the Romantics, which is from 1980 but it's a classic and it's sung by the drummer so I thought it was fitting - Nine Inch Nails, Soundgarden, Weezer and the nod towards Nirvana however; you wanna get more 90's?). I want it to be freaking 90's!


	19. The Burrow

I've been SO busy! I got promoted at my job which is nice but it does mean a lot more hours and I'm also moving (my building is getting demolished like next week or something haha). I'm moving tomorrow morning actually and I decided to get this out there really quick since I don't know when my internet will be relocated with me so I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Aren't I considerate? ;)

This chapter was kind of difficult for me though. I had loads of individual parts written out for a long time already but it felt really hard to connect them naturally. I hope it worked out fine. Ish. I'll take the ish.

 _ **Now to help me get through my exhaustion, maybe some nice reviews? Hahaha (no but really XD)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 19

'I'm definitely going to continue with Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. I was thinking about taking the Alchemy extra for Potions too.' I said, as I wrote down my list. I was sitting in the dining area of the living room, holding down my parchment as a soft breeze came in through the open window. Mum levitated our tea cups to the dining table from the kitchen and sat down in front of me. 'Sounds good.' She said, taking a sip of her own tea.

I looked at my O.W.L. results. 'I'm dropping Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology definitely.' I said, crossing those out on the list in front of me. I looked back at my results again. 'I'm keeping Studies of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well.' I said, adding them to my list. 'That leaves Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Muggle Studies.' I said thoughtfully. 'Why don't you drop History of Magic and Muggle Studies? Suggested mum but I bit my lip. 'I was actually kind of hoping to keep those. As well as Astronomy actually.' I said. 'Really?' Asked mum surprised. 'Not many people go for their N.E.W.T.'s on those subjects. Especially Muggle Studies.' She added.

I looked at my list critically. 'I've been getting a bit more interested in muggle life lately. It might not be so useful but I think it's somewhat interesting.' I told mum and she made a noise of recognition, twirling her blonde hair between her fingers.

'I want to ask you one favour though Cecilia.' She asked after a moment. I looked up at her serious tone. 'I want you to choose whatever you want to choose, but could you please also take Defence Against the Dark Arts?' She asked and I frowned. 'What? Why?' I asked back but she just pursed her lips. 'I just feel like, these days, it would be smart.' She explained mysteriously. I thought back to the last Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The things that Potter had been saying. Did mum think he was telling the truth? I didn't ask her but just nodded. 'I'll make sure to take Defence Against the Dark Arts.' I reassured her. She patted my hand with a smile.

'So, now which classes are you going to get O's for in two years?' She asked and I laughed. 'Don't pressure me mum!' I said but I was only joking, as was she. I looked over my list. 'I'll read it out.' I said.

' _Cecilia's N.E.W.T level classes:_

 _1)_ _Transfiguration_

 _2) Potions (+ alchemy)_

 _3) Charms_

 _4) Study of Ancient Runes_

 _5) Arithmancy_

 _6) Astronomy_

 _7) History of Magic_

 _8) Muggle Studies_

 _9) Defence Against the Dark Arts'_

'Don't you think nine classes are a bit too much?' Mum asked. 'N.E.W.T.'s are a lot tougher than O.W.L.'s. I think that Professor Flitwick would tell you the same.' She told me and I looked over my list critically. 'I know how you're feeling, my little studious darling.' Mum said with a chuckle. 'Knowledge for the sake of knowledge and all that, but you are underestimating the amount of work it will cost.' She said to me and I bit my lip, still looking over the list. 'I'll think about it.' I eventually said and mum smiled, standing up. 'Please do.' She answered.

I folded up my list, picking up my cup of tea and went up to my room. Mathilda would be coming over for dinner and she could be here any minute. I thought back to mum's words earlier. If she thought Harry Potter was speaking the truth, she wasn't in agreement with the _Daily Prophet_ ,despite working as a reporter for the national newspaper. Did she know something that wasn't published? She hardly told me everything from work so maybe she did. However she did let shimmer through that the Ministry had pushed an agenda on more than one occasion by either encouraging certain story lines or by banning the publication of others. Felix had talked about the interference of the Ministry of Magic before, all those months ago, when we discussed the pros and cons of both the muggle and wizarding world. I felt like I had been starting to see his point a bit clearer recently.

On the other hand, mum might not feel Harry Potter was speaking the truth. She had always been a big fan of "covering your bases" and thought a good preparation was your best defence against anything. I was afraid to ask her though, about what her thoughts were really, because what if she said that she thought You-Know-Who had returned? What then? What did _I_ think?

I had just laid down on my bed with the book I had borrowed from Felix the day before, the fairly thin _the Great Gatsby_ , when Mathilda burst in. 'The floo was a nightmare tonight! My dad keeps forgetting to have our floo cleaned out.' She exclaimed to me, falling down beside me. Before I could answer her. 'You said you went to see Felix' band yesterday evening in your letter this morning. How was that?' She asked and I gave her a quick recap of the evening.

'Is muggle music any good?' Asked Mathilda and I thought back to the day before, to the music they had played at the gig and to the music that I had heard over Felix' wireless or radio or whatever they called it. 'Yeah, I think it is.' I answered after careful consideration. 'Maybe I can suggest some at the WWN.' Mathilda said to me. 'How is that going anyway?' I asked her. 'You only said a little in your letter.' I added.

Mathilda brightened up a lot as she talked about the fun she seemed to be having interning at the Wizarding Wireless Network. I couldn't bring up the energy to be jealous. 'The other interns cannot stand me of course, but it's better that way.' Mathilda said and I could already imagine how the situation was at the office floors up in Hogsmeade where the headquarters was located.

'They are all stuck doing tedious work and I'm having a blast. Nazir Masood, he's a producer, told me he'd let me talk on a segment on one of the morning shows.' She said and I was excited for her, I really was, but part of me also felt a tiny bit resentful that everything came so easily to Mathilda. But I loved her too much to let it overpower me. 'Good job Mathilda.' I told her with a smile.

'By the way, how about us going out this weekend?' Asked Mathilda suddenly and I blinked at her sudden change of subject. 'Going out?' I asked her and she nodded impatiently. 'Yeah, we talked about this before, remember?' She said. 'Can you not remember? It was last Monday after Fred Weasley was a complete prat when he visited his dad at your internship.' She explained and I vaguely remembered her having _some_ kind of wild idea. 'Yeah, we agreed to go out this weekend. To a club or a pub or something.' She told me. 'I'm pretty sure I did _not_ agree with any of that.' I told her back and she huffed. 'Okay, maybe you didn't agree just yet, but we could go out this weekend right? It's just what you need! I won't even invite Adrian; it's just going to be us.' She tried to convince me but I wasn't feeling it. 'I don't think so, Tilda. Maybe another time.' I said non-committedly.

Soon we were called down to dinner and we bounced down the stairs to find mum and dad already sitting at the dining table, my mum having her bare feet propped up on a stool next to the table, a glass of nettle wine in her hand. 'Come on girls, we were waiting for you!' Dad said, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table and we hastily sat down across from each other.

'Sit down, hurry up!' Dad exclaimed, raising his own glass as we sat down quickly. 'Because I want to propose a toast to the weekend!' He told the table and mum snorted but nonetheless raised her glass up. 'Dad, it's Thursday.' I pointed out. 'Precisely; only one more day till the weekend!' Mathilda countered and dad patted her on the back. 'I'm ready to adopt you on the spot.' He told her and Mathilda cast me a mocking smirk and the whole situation made me laugh. We all raised our glasses and said in chorus 'to the weekend!'.

As the next day was Friday, everyone was feeling quite light-hearted at the Ministry. 'I can't wait to start the weekend.' Mr Perkins said as he stretched out at the end of the day, his yawn showing the back of his throat. 'I'm taking my kids to the Merlin Historic Museum in Cardiff. My wife is spending the weekend with her sister in Argentina so I got to get the twins to stop missing their mother.' He told us as we finished up our final tasks for the week.

'Well the MHM should do it! All my kids loved it when I took them when they were small.' Mr Weasley said. 'What do you think, Cecilia?' Asked Mr Perkins and despite knowing the two wizards for a good couple of weeks already, I still got red in the face when they both focussed their attention on me. 'Uhm, yeah, I really enjoyed it when I was a kid.' I agreed. 'I'm going to floo over with them tomorrow although my little Emma always get so floo-sick so maybe we'll take the long route and call the Knight Bus.' Mr Perkins continued.

'There's a pretty good connection to Cardiff through portkey! Just take the one from London to Bristol and from there on the one to Cardiff.' Mr Weasley suggested. I tuned out of the conversation, filling in a form for the Wizarding Resources Department.

'So how about it?' I heard Mr Weasley say and after a couple of seconds of silence I realised it was directed at me. I looked up. 'Excuse me?' I asked and Mr Weasley laughed. 'I invited you for dinner.' He repeated himself. 'Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude on your family time.' I said lamely but Mr Weasley wasn't having it.

'Don't be ridiculous, they'd love meeting my favourite intern!' He joked good-naturedly. 'I won't take no for an answer!' Mr Weasley said, a big grin on his face. I felt like I had eaten gillyweed on dry land, hoping for an excuse to come to me so I could refuse, but nothing came. I faked a smile. 'Yes, I would like that.' I ended up saying. 'How about you, Perkins! Are you up for dinner at mine tonight? Molly has a roast in the stove.' He directed at his colleague but Mr Perkins politely refused. 'The missus has her own roast she wants me to come home to, Arthur.'

Fifteen minutes later Mr Weasley came out of the office, wearing his outer robes and carrying his run down leather briefcase. 'Time to go home!' He said, standing still in front of my desk. I looked up from the week report in front of me. 'Maybe we should do this another time Mr Weasley, I'm kind of busy with this-' but it didn't matter because Mr Weasley leaned down and closed the file, picked it up and threw it through the open door on his desk. 'Nothing that can't wait till after the weekend!' He said cheerily. 'See you Monday, Perkins, have fun with your kids!' He shouted and there was an affirmative noise from Mr Perkins.

I grabbed my outer robes and my bag and hurried after Mr Weasley. 'I should still ask my mum, she's picking me up in the Atrium.' I said but Mr Weasley waved my concerns away. 'I'm sure she'll say it's fine.' He said. I hoped she didn't.

I should've know better obviously. ' _Of course_ she can stay for dinner!' Mum said to Mr Weasley after they introduced one another ('Oh, you don't have to call me Mrs Wiggleswade, Wendy or Wendela is fine!') and shook each other's hands. 'I hope she's working hard by the way?' mum inquired with Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley laughed. 'She is, she is! She has relieved us of a lot of our stress this summer.' And they both smiled at me and I felt myself shrink into my shoes, feeling very uncomfortable to have my mother and boss talking.

Before I knew it mum had kissed me goodbye and I was following Mr Weasley to the floo hub, feeling panicky and miserable. 'We are flooing to the town floo hub. We are luckily amongst a few other wizarding families living close by so we have a floo hub not far from the house. It's always preferable to connecting your floo to the public network. You're a city girl; you understand.' Mr Weasley explained and I nodded. 'Do you have some powder?' Asked Mr Weasley and I shook my head, normally always travelling with my parents' floo powder.

Mr Weasley felt inside his large pockets. 'I normally apparate so I hope I have some with me..' He murmured but he quickly let out a whoop, pulling out a little sack of floo powder. A minute later I had flooed after Mr Weasley to the floo hub of Ottery St Catchpole, a cute little muggle town. The floo hub was hidden inside an old mill at the edge of the village. 'It's only a small walk.' Mr Weasley said as we walked along the brick path, attracting some looks from muggles wearing shirts and shorts. Our thin robes stood in stark contrast to them.

The Weasley house was a cosy looking thing that seemed to be made up out of half a dozen smaller houses stacked on top of one another, chimneys sticking out at random places. It was still light out but from the windows I saw homey yellow light shine as well. The front yard was cramped and overgrown but it smelt like summer grass and wild flowers stuck out like white and red splashes in the yellowy green of the garden. When we reached the stone fence I noticed a sign that read " _The Burrow_ ".

I followed Mr Weasley inside the agreeable looking house. 'Molly dear, I'm home!' He yelled. The inside of the house smelled delicious. It appeared we had arrived in the dining room as well as kitchen as there was a big worn out wooden table right in the middle, already set with plates and cutlery and the kitchen appliances along the wall, looking out through the windows, pots and pans waiting on the stove.

We heard yelling in the house. 'Kids! Your dad's home! Dinner!' A woman's voice screamed. From a door across from us a short, a slightly plump looking woman appeared, presumably the owner of the voice, with hair as red as her children's. 'Arthur!' She exclaimed, dashing forward and kissing her husband. 'This is Cecilia Wiggleswade, the intern I told you about.' He said to Mrs Weasley as he was released. I smiled nervously and stuck forward my hand but she ignored that and gave me a tight hug.

She held me at arm's length and looked at me. I was quite a bit taller than the rounded Mrs Weasley but under her scrutinizing eyes, despite the smile on her face, I might as well have been half her height. From behind her I saw two other redheads come down the stairs, one of them being a handsome longhaired wizard who looked incredibly cool, a big dragon tooth hanging from his ear. I felt like I vaguely remembered him but it must've been a long time ago if it was from Hogwarts because he looked like he was already halfway through his twenties; maybe I'd seen him at Platform 9 ¾ when he dropped his younger siblings off. The other one was Percy Weasley.

'This is my son Bill, he works for Gringotts.' Mr Weasley introduced the handsome wizard. He shook my hand and I felt a bit warm. I felt like such a child; I literally blushed and froze over anything. 'Nice to meet you.' I whispered and he grinned. 'I've heard great stories about you.' He said and that once again brought me into a panic. Had Mr Weasley simply said that I was a good intern, or had Fred said something? He probably wouldn't have, would he?

'And you perhaps remember Percy from school?' Mr Weasley introduced Percy Weasley and I did remember the former Head Boy, shaking his hand as well. 'Cecilia Wiggleswade, very impressive how you've landed an internship at the Ministry of Magic at such a young age.' He said pompously and I thanked him. 'It's been very nice to work with your dad.' I told him and Mr Weasley heartily patted my shoulder. At that moment the remainder of the Weasley children came down the stairs with much noise.

I could barely look away from my feet to look at where I knew Fred had just come down the stairs. What would he do, what would he say?

'You know Fred and George already and I assume you know my youngest two as well? Ronald and Ginny?' Mr Weasley said and he gestured to the lanky boy and the pretty girl. I glanced at them, smiling shyly (pointedly ignoring Fred behind them) and Ginny grinned at me, Ronald just looking bored by the whole ordeal as he sat down at the dinner table, beside his brother Bill. 'What's for dinner mum?' He asked and I was just quick enough to catch Mrs Weasley rolling her eyes.

I chanced a glance towards the other end of the table, sitting down next to Mr Weasley, trying to conspicuously have a look at Fred but I averted my eyes immediately with a blush when I stared into his bright ocean blue ones. I heard him and his twin bursting out in laughter as I shook my head as to make my hair hide my face.

It turned out dinner was near unbearable. To have to sit there and be subjected to his teasing winks and, if no one else was looking, kissing faces. Why was he mocking me? It was a shame because otherwise the Weasley family seemed to be very pleasant and welcoming. There was much laughter around the dinner table, boisterous and cheerful and even though I was feeling so nervous and stressed out that all food tasted like cardboard in my mouth, it smelled great and I was sad to not be able to enjoy it to the fullest.

I suddenly caught my name from somewhere at the middle of the table. 'You do realize, don't you Ron, that Cecilia here is the same age as you and interning at the Ministry of Magic.' Percy Weasley said to his younger brother. Ronald looked annoyed. 'Lay off.' He murmured, stuffing a potato in his mouth. 'He's right, Ron.' Mrs Weasley said from the other end of the table. 'You're going into your O.W.L. year and you have no idea what you want to do after school.' She pointed out but the fifteen year old simply gobbled up another potato, a frown on his face. 'Not that you have had any decent examples recently.' Mrs Weasley said, a passive aggressive tone to her voice as she eyed the twins a couple of seats down. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously. 'Well you know us, mum..-' Fred began. '-if we can't be a good example, then we'll just have to be a horrible warning.' George finished.

Conversation flowed onto other subjects and I ducked my head, not wanting to be asked my opinion. When dinner was done everyone moved to the sitting room. Ginny proposed an after dinner quidditch match but everyone complained about having full stomachs and in the end she called them babies as she trailed after them out of the kitchen/dining room. I stayed behind, looking at the table full of dirty dishes.

I tried very hard to help Mrs Weasley with the dishes but she insisted I'd relax instead, waving her wand. The pots flew off the table to the sink that was already filling up with soapy water. 'It'll be done in a jiffy, don't worry.' Mrs Weasley told me and I nodded dejectedly, walking out of the kitchen into the hallway, planning to move to the sitting room. However I was caught off guard by Fred waiting for me by the sitting room door.

'You seem familiar, have we met before?' He said with a grin. I refused to look away again but I couldn't help my face from warming up under his gaze. 'Hey.' I answered lamely. He pushed away from the wall he was leaning against. 'I must admit you're resourceful to come visit me this way.' He said and I sputtered. 'Your dad invited me. I was against it, I tried to refuse.' I defended myself but as soon as I said it, I knew it didn't matter. Fred was only making fun of me anyway.

'You don't really want to go in there and sit with my family, pretending all is normal, do you?' Asked Fred, pointing at the door and I shrugged. 'Well, no, but I-' I began but his face had already split into a big grin and he grabbed my wrist. 'Well, let's not then!' He said to me and he start pulling me up the stairs. 'What are you doing? Where are we going?' I questioned, feeling alarmed.

He shushed me. 'You want other people to notice?' Asked Fred with a mischievous grin, tugging me along by my arm. I stumbled after him, up two steep flights of stairs, passing many doors. At the fifth door he pushed it open and pulled me in.

I stepped into the room and he closed the door behind me. I looked around and observed a small space, two beds squashed in at either ends. There was just enough room in between them for a tiny desk, two chairs pressed next to each other. I could smell the distinct smell of gunpowder. 'This is mine and George's room.' Fred said behind me. I immediately flushed. I was in Fred's room. Fred's _bedroom_.

I quickly turned back to the room, too nervous to look at Fred. It was neater than I expected their room to look. It was clean and things were tidy and in their place as far as I could tell. 'Are you done admiring the place?' Asked Fred from behind me. His hot breath was in my neck and I shivered.

I jumped forward, which meant further into the room and Fred saw that as an invitation to step closer to me again. I looked at him once again and my mouth went dry.

His eyes were dark, his mouth pulled into a smirk and his hair was in a handsome disarray that looked very attractive on him. 'How about we make ourselves a bit more comfortable?' He asked and, as always, before I could answer he had sat down on what I assumed to be his bed and pulled my hand so I'd fall down with him. I landed on my back and he took the opportunity to lean over me.

For a moment he studied my face, the smirk temporarily disappeared but then it returned before widening in a grin. My heart swelled and he closed the small distance between us to press his lips to mine.

The feeling was simply overwhelming. His mouth moved to mine in a bewildering synchronization and my arms were sprawled over my head, my fingers clawing in the bedspread. Fred climbed on top of me, his hands gliding over my waist, massaging my sides as he deepened the kiss.

One of his hands left my waist and went down to my leg, kneading his fingers into my thigh, pulling my leg up and I obliged him by lifting my leg but he took the opportunity to move in between both my legs, his lips leaving mine and moving down my throat. I gasped for air and I felt hot and my skin was tingling. Why was Fred always pulling me and pushing me away? And why didn't I ever say no? Whatever the answer was, right now I couldn't think of it.

My hands went around his body and I felt the muscles in his back flex as he held himself up in the effort not to squash me under his weight. For a moment he pulled away, leaving me flustered and wide-eyed but he just sat up for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and the blush on my cheeks deepened but I did not protest. He grinned down at me and lowered himself on top of me again, his lips capturing mine once again and my hands feeling his bare chest shyly. He laughed against my mouth.

His hands went underneath my robe and I let out a surprised breath at his relatively cold fingers on my warm stomach. I felt lightheaded, on a high almost and before I knew it my robe was on the floor with his shirt but I had no time to feel self-conscious, his hands exploring every inch of bare skin, his fingers trailing over my bra, pulling the straps from my shoulders.

I was overcome with an intense want to feel Fred's skin against mine but a nervous pit in my belly took over slowly, bit by bit, and it was worrying about where this was going and if I was ready for anything of the sort, whether I'd be brave enough to say "no" if I wanted to but before any of it became relevant the door to the room burst open.

I shrieked and Fred cursed and I shot up, knocking Fred in the chin as I did. He let out a surprised 'Ow!' and I hastily leaned over the edge of the bed to grab my robe, holding it in front of me, hiding my childish flower bra. 'George, can't you knock!' Fred hissed to his brother who was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his lips. 'It's _my_ room as well.' He reminded Fred and Fred cursed again. 'Can't you kick out Ron from his room?' He asked and George snorted, walking in, closing the door behind him. 'I don't have my stuff in Ron's room.' George said and Fred let out a groan. 'You think this is funny?' He asked. 'Is this because I busted you and Alicia in the Hogswarts Express?' He added and George didn't reply, although his face said enough.

Fred had apparently given up because he sat up, leaving me cold. I tried to pull on my robe in such a way that I didn't show off anything, my face bright red. George looked at me. 'Did Fred mention that twins share _everything_?' He asked and I didn't know how to respond, already as red as I could be but Fred answered for me, kicking his shirt from the floor in the direction of George's face. He missed terribly. 'Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable twat!' Fred said, but (even without looking at his face) I could tell he thought the situation was very funny.

It was silent for a moment. 'Well, I'm glad that this didn't become uncomfortable.' Fred said drily and I chuckled nervously. I felt him look at me. 'Were you..-' he started to say but he couldn't finish his sentence because Bill Weasley was heard yelling up the stairs. ' _Cecilia, your brother is here for you_!' he shouted and I shot up from Fred's bed, running out of the room and down the flights of stairs. Bill had been right.

Aidan was standing by the door, wearing a pair of casual grass green robes. 'Cecilia!' He called out when he saw me and I ran up to him, suddenly feeling so relieved to see him, hugging him around his waist. He patted my back lovingly. Bill and Percy were standing to the side and I heard the twins follow me down the stairs.

'Good evening.' Aidan said to everyone, his infectious smile lighting up the room. 'I'm Cecil's brother Aidan.' He said. 'You were in Gryffindor right?' Percy said. 'You were a year above me.' He added. 'Yeah, Patrick right?' Aidan asked. 'Percy' Percy corrected him. 'We were both prefect.' He added. I could see Fred and George snicker at their brother from over his shoulder. Aidan shrugged apologetically. His eyes went to Bill next.

'And Bill Weasley, you were prefect when I arrived at Hogwarts as a first year. You showed me to my dormitory.' Aidan said and Bill laughed. 'How time flies!' He replied, shaking his hand. 'You were friends with Charlie though, weren't you?' He asked and Aidan nodded. 'Yeah, your brother was only one year ahead of me and we were both prefects. I remember one time he covered me when I was trying to get this beautiful Hufflepuff bird called Marcia Potsuckle to go out with me. He was quidditch captain at the time and he told her I was his secret weapon in the opening game against Slytherin. In reality I couldn't ride a broom to safe my life; only just passed my flying classes in first year.' Aidan told us and Bill and the twins laughed. Percy still had a frown on his face.

'I remember Marcia Potsuckle! She was the blonde busty one, right? Did she end up going out with you then?' Asked George and Aidan chuckled. 'She didn't no-' he said but he leaned in a bit and continued in a softer tone '-but I did end up showing her around the inside of a broom cupboard.' Whoops rang through the room and I blushed, sticking out my tongue in disgust. 'Don't pretend you haven't been shown around one before.' I heard Fred whisper right behind me, poking me in the back. My blush deepened.

Aidan looked at me with a smile. 'Shall we get you home then, mate?' He asked and I nodded eagerly. We said our goodbyes, I made sure to say bye to Mr and Mrs Weasley in the other room as well and to ignore Fred and George the best I could.

Aidan and I walked down the village road towards the floo hub. 'Did you have fun?' Asked Aidan and I told him I did. We were silent for a bit longer as we walked and I could tell he wanted to say something more. 'So, while we're on the topic of that boy you have a crush on.' He eventually said and I brazed myself for whatever he was about to say, cringing for having to have this conversation.

'I saw one of those twins getting in your space a bit.' He said with a knowing grin. I groaned loudly, speeding up my steps. 'Could you _not_?' I complained but he kept up with me easily. 'Should I talk to him?' Asked Aidan. I simply groaned again, hurrying off to the floo hub, muggles in the village looked at me in confusion, while Aidan's laughter followed me.

As soon as we stumbled out of the fireplace and into the living room back home I disappeared upstairs. Fortunately I heard Aidan say "it's nothing" to my parents questions while I ran up the narrow wooden staircase. I shot into my bedroom, slamming the door closed behind me and leaning against it, panting loudly.

I looked at my desk and after barely a second of thought I went to sit in front of it, pulling up a quill and some parchment.

 _Dear Mathilda,_

 _Remember you saying the other day that we should go out together? I made up my mind; let's do it. I can come over to yours tomorrow evening? I'm leaving it all up to you (Merlin, am I going to regret this?)._

 _See you tomorrow. Let's say at six?_

 _Love,_

 _Cecil_

* * *

What did you think? Let me know in a **_review_ ** please! ;D


	20. Going out

First of all THANK YOU for the lovely reviews! They simply made my week! I was so happy to see the amount of effort and time that was put into them. It felt amazing to read them and they motivated me greatly.

Maybe we can repeat this? They made me feel so honoured!

Please read and review and most importantly _enjoy_!

* * *

CHAPTER 20

I took the floo to my aunt and uncles house so I could pick up my adopted cousin Stacy. I had promised to take her into Diagon Alley for her school supplies but aunt Odetta thought she was too young to use the floo by herself. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace I became aware of violent shrieks echoing through the house.

'Cecilia!' Stacy exclaimed as I appeared in their kitchen. She dashed forward from her place on top of the kitchen counter to wrap her thin arms around my waist. I hugged her back and once she stepped back I saw that my aunt had come into the kitchen from the sitting room. 'Hello darling, thank you for taking Stacy shopping.' She said as she came up to us to hold me in an embrace as well. 'Roderick is up for a haircut today and that is a challenge by itself.' She told me.

That was when my uncle Irving came in too, carrying a screaming Roderick. 'Hello!' Uncle Irving yelled over the surprisingly loud nine year old's shouts. 'Look Ricky, your cousin is here!' He added and Roderick stilled his cries to clamber out of his dad's arms and look at me. He started grinning, his dark curls bouncing of his head as he ran up to me. 'Cecil!' his greeting was muffled by my robe as he pressed his face into my stomach.

'Wow, I feel very welcome!' I said with a laugh. 'I would stay longer but I think Stace and I need to get a move on; I have plans this evening.' I said. And what kind of plans. Mathilda had owled me back, obviously overflowing with excitement. How she had already picked out our outfits, the music to which we'd be getting ready, how she'd prepare dinner in the morning so she'd have all day to do whatever she was planning to do. She was positively mental. The last I had heard of her was in her letter this morning asking me if I had any idea on how to get to central London from Oxford without apparition license or personal floo powder pouch. I didn't and had told her so in a short scribble before I had gone to my aunt and uncle's.

'Of course, you and Stacy should go. Here is some money to pay for her supplies.' Aunt Odetta said, handing me small purse with jangling galleons inside, grabbing her son and prying him away from me in the meantime. He protested but giggled when uncle Irving started tickling him.

Stacy and I said goodbye to the three smiling spectators and took some floo powder from the powder pot on top of the hearth. Before we knew it we were back in my own living room. Mum was out for lunch with her sister (she complained a lot at breakfast 'Tamora is _guaranteed_ going to tell me why she's not enjoying marriage anymore.') and dad was downstairs manning the shop.

'You want something to drink first or do you want to get going?' I asked Stacy but Stacy had practically run to the door already. 'Let's buy my school stuff!' She opted.

I followed after her, the two of us silently passing my dad as he helped a customer with an 18th century book on medicinal potioneering. He shot us a quick grin and wave before focussing back on the wizard in front of him. And then we were outside, in the busy street that was Diagon Alley.

Stacy looked thrilled, taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders. 'Do you have your Hogswarts letter?' I asked her and she nodded, taking it out of her robe pocket. 'Where do you want to go first?' I asked her as she looked over the supplies list. 'Wand?' She wondered out loud and I smiled. 'A right of passage!' I called out and I put my arm over her shoulders, pulling her down the street.

The bell of Ollivander's shop rang as we opened the door. He wasn't behind the dusty counter but I was sure he was somewhere in the back. Aidan used to sweep his floor in exchange for a couple of sickles. Mr Ollivander was really just doing him a favour; he could've charmed the broom to do it by itself, but Aidan had always been charming and people were always eager to please him. If it was only to see his disarming smile.

'Cecilia Wiggleswade. Larch, 11½ inches, flexible with a unicorn hair core, is it?' The cracking voice of Mr Ollivander said. We both spun around to see him standing in the door opening of his stockroom, a big box in his hands. His milky eyes studied me closely. 'Your memory is impeccable, Mr Ollivander.' I told him. His eyes left me and landed on Stacy. 'And who's your companion?' He asked. 'This is my cousin. She is up for Hogwarts after the summer.' I said. 'Hello sir, I'm Stacy Toots.' Stacy said nervously, although it didn't still her excitement.

Mr Ollivander didn't react other than scurrying to the counter, putting the box on top of it. 'Maybe..' he murmured, bending down and reaching under it. He surfaced with a sleek looking wand box between his fingers. 'Try this one.' He said, handing the wand to Stacy.

Stacy looked thrown off by his lack of formalities, shooting me a questioning look but I nodded at her and she took the wand from him. 'Go on then, give her a wave!' Mr Ollivander urged and Stacy slightly flicked her wrist. A lantern exploded and Mr Ollivander swiped the wand away from her, waving his own wand to repair the damage. 'Wrong, wrong, wrong!' He yelled out to the anxious looking Stacy.

It took about a dozen tries before Mr Ollivander's frown lightened, a small smile softening the wrinkles on his face. Stacy seemed to feel it as well, her worries fleeing her expression and a satisfied grin taking it over. 'Blackthorn, 13¼ inches, unyielding with a phoenix feather core.' Mr Ollivander said. 'Congratulations Ms Toots.' He added.

Five minutes later and seven galleons lighter we were standing on the cobble stones of the street outside. 'You want to get some ice cream before we get the rest?' I asked and a giddy Stacy nodded. Mr Fortesque was happy to see me. 'I know you usually like your yuzu and mint but do you want to try our oats and rose hip today? My wife came up with it.' Mr Fortesque said, already scooping the ice cream onto a cone. I didn't want to say no so I merely nodded. 'And you young lady? You want to try the same?' Mr Fortesque asked Stacy. Stacy wildly shook her head. 'I want chocolate and star anise!' Stacy requested and Mr Fortesque laughed. 'You are very right, it is my favourite too.' He said with a chuckle, handing her the cone.

Late that afternoon I was proud to say that I had made sure that Stacy had an unforgettable day. We were sitting on the sofa, laughing and looking through her new school supplies. 'You think I'll be in Ravenclaw with you?' Asked Stacy, curling her legs up underneath her. I leaned my elbow on the back of the sofa. 'That depends; do you want to be?' I asked her instead. She thought about the question. 'I don't know.' She said eventually. 'Your parents were both Hufflepuffs obviously. Maybe you'll follow in their footsteps.' I offered and she gave a curt nod. 'I wonder where my biological parents went.' She said, leaning her head back. I didn't know what to say to that. 'Do you think it matters?' I asked her and she once again took a moment. 'I don't know.' She repeated herself. We both looked up when the fireplace roared to life.

'Mum!' Stacy greeted aunt Odetta, jumping up from the couch to hug her. 'We had so much fun! I have everything I need and when we get home I just got to show you the parchment we got and it has matching quills and I have purple ink and-' she rattled off and aunt Odetta interrupted her. 'I would love to hear _all_ about it but Cecilia mentioned having plans tonight so maybe we should talk about it when we get home, okay?' She said and Stacy agreed.

She turned to me. 'Thank you so much, I had a great time.' She said, her blonde braids bouncing off her shoulders. Aunt Odetta mirrored her daughter's grin. 'She's lucky to have an older cousin like you.' She credited me but I felt uncomfortable under the praise. 'It was nothing really. I was happy to help.' I said.

It wasn't ten minutes after they had left that mum came home. She flopped onto the sofa next to me. 'You are _very_ fortunate not to have a sister.' She informed me. 'I went to get my hair done after our lunch, just to try and get rid of the stress she causes me.' She said and I took note of her unchanged hairstyle. 'It looks nice.' I tried to compliment her. She rolled her eyes.

'Tamora is _so_ predictable, whatever _she_ might think about it.' She continued as if I had said nothing. 'Isn't even married for four months yet but is already moaning about her new monotone married lifestyle.' Mum huffed. 'They live on opposite sides of England for Merlin's sake, don't see each other more than once a week. What does _she_ know about being married.' She grumbled.

I would probably have listened to my mother's complaints for a while longer if it weren't for the owl that flew in through the open window, delivering a letter to me from Mathilda. 'Is that Mathilda? Tell her hi!' She called out as I read the letter.

 _CECIL!_

 _We NEED to figure out this transport thing! I mean we_ could _go out in Oxford near my house but I'd much rather go out in London. Come on, think with me! Knight Bus? I'm pretty broke and asking dad for money before a supposed sleepover might be a bit suspicious._

 _Suggestions! Please!_

 _Love,  
Mathilda_

'I should get ready for the sleepover at Mathilda's.' I said, excusing myself from mum's company. I wasn't sure what to pack. Probably just the regular; night clothes, tooth brush and my current work of literature (still busy with _the Great Gatsby_ ) but what else? Should I bring a dress? Mathilda said she had something picked out but I wasn't sure I trusted her choice.

Nonetheless, soon after it was time to leave. I had packed nothing other than the aforementioned after telling myself that Mathilda, if it were only to please me, wouldn't pick out anything too outrageous.

We ended up agreeing to put all our money together so we could take the Knight Bus to London. I felt guilty leaving home. Dad was still in the shop but mum saw me off in the living room. 'Floo if you need anything, yeah?' She said and I had nodded, kissing her goodbye before stepping into the fireplace.

Mathilda had waited for me at her end, her hair in a ponytail and huddled in flannel pyjamas. 'Cecilia!' She shrieked, pulling me out of the floo as soon as I arrived. 'I have your dress ready for you and my outfit is all picked out already. We just have to wait till dad comes home from work first because otherwise he's going to come up to say hello. 'When is he coming home?' I asked and she shrugged. 'Around seven? Seven-thirty maybe?' She answered me, hurrying me upstairs to her bedroom.

The Wireless was turned onto an upbeat pop song when I came in (Rosemary Elphick's newest hit " _Bewitched Bitch_ "). 'We can't get ready until he's seen us all innocent and in pyjamas. Then we can disappear upstairs, jump into our heels and climb out the window.' Mathilda fuzzed as she pushed me down on the bed and went up to her closet to pull out the dress she envisioned me wearing.

'I'm not wearing that!' I immediately said as I saw the velvety red dress she had in her hands. 'What! Why not?' She replied indignantly. I stood up again to look at the dress up close. It was a very pretty dress but I could tell that the spaghetti straps would allow for way more cleavage than I was comfortable with. I didn't even have all that much cleavage!

I took the dress out of her hands and held it up to my body, pointing at the low chest. She rolled her eyes. 'I knew you'd say that. You're wearing a t-shirt under it.' She told me, grabbing a plain white t-shirt from the back of her desk chair. 'Oh.' I murmured, taking the shirt from her. 'The dress is a bit short though.' I tried but she just raised her eyebrows, taking both the dress and the shirt back from me. 'You'll live.' She only said.

Downstairs we heard a door bang close. 'I'm home!' I heard Mr Goodfellow's voice bellowed. 'Quick, put on your pyjamas!' Mathilda hissed. She opened up the door an inch. 'Shrewt, he's home early!' She cursed as I hurriedly dug through my bag for my pyjamas. 'Hi dad! I'll be down in a sec!' She called down, shutting the door right after. 'Tonight is going to be _incredible_!' She said. I was too busy feeling nervous to agree with her.

When we walked in the kitchen Mr Goodfellow was looking in the pots on the stove. 'Smells good Blossom!' He said, grinning widely. 'How was work?' Mathilda asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. I sat down next to her. 'Hiya sweetie, how are you?' He said, waving his wand as he sat across from us. 'Very well, Mr Goodfellow.' I answered.

The pots flew over to the table and from the cabinets shot bowls and spoons. 'Work was killing!' He answered Mathilda as he caught a ladle from the air. 'The equipment manager of the Caerphilly Catapults came round to order new Firebolts for the entire team. Wanted Wind Resistance Charms, Compass Charms, Water Repellent Charms and the whole lot for all his brooms.' He told us as he scooped us all a bowl full of tomato soup.

'The Cearphilly Catapults? They have a budget for Firebolts?' Asked Mathilda, slurping her soup from her spoon. 'Some Chinese businessman bought the club.' Her father replied. 'Wants the team in the top three and is willing to invest in it.' He yawned, sitting back for a moment. 'It was tiring, but definitely a nice change from sitting in the office all day.' Mr Goodfellow admitted. 'I'm glad you had a good day dad.' Said Mathilda. 'Thank you kiddo.' Mr Goodfellow answered with a smile.

He put the bowl at his lips and took a big gulp. 'So, what are you girls planning for tonight?' He asked when he put the bowl back down. 'By Circe, dad, none of your business!' Mathilda whined. 'Just girl's stuff!' She added. He laughed. 'Alright, alright, I'll just leave you alone then!' He said, turning around to summon the bread from the counter. I saw Mathilda smirk next to me. 'But pancakes tomorrow morning?' Mr Goodfellow asked when he turned back. 'Obviously!' Mathilda called out.

When we were done with dinner Mr Goodfellow offered to clean up and we cheerfully thanked him. 'Say Cecilia, sweetheart, you know my little pumpkin's boyfriend, don't you? Tell a concerned father she's going to be fine?' He asked as we had tea. I laughed as Mathilda groaned. 'The two of them are a very nice couple.' I tried to reassure him. 'Yeah, yeah, he's not some creepy dark wizard who tortures kittens and steals away innocent girls from their anxious fathers.' Mathilda said impatiently, tugging me along out of the kitchen. I could hear Mr Goodfellow chuckle as we ran up the stairs.

'Now!' Mathilda said, clapping her hands together. 'Get your outfit on, I'll get mine on and then I'll do your hair.' She said and I did as she said. 'Are you not taking this too serious?' I asked her but she looked annoyed with me for even mentioning it so I let it go immediately after.

Turned out that Mathilda had given me only the second most beautiful dress because the one she was going to wear was simply magnificent. I had never seen her look so glamorous before. 'Wow, where did you get that?' I asked her and she looked up. 'Mmh?' She answered. 'Oh this old thing?' She said fondly, ironing the dress out with her hands. 'I bought it about a week ago. I was planning to safe it for my birthday party at Adrian's but I think going out with you is more important.' She said. I felt vaguely honoured.

The dress was a fairly tight number, reaching halfway down her thighs, the base was white in colour with fluorescent snitch-sized polka dots in yellow, green, orange and pink covering it in a horizontally striped pattern. It looked fabulous, making her seem much older than her almost sixteen years old. Like a proper celebrity. 'You look incredible.' I told her honestly.

Although Mathilda generally liked being in the centre of attention quite well, she was different with me. 'That's enough of that now; sit down so I can brush your hair.' She said, a very rare blush high on her cheekbones.

It took quite long to get ready but once we were I felt weirdly accomplished. We stood together, looking the other over for flaws or irregularities but once we found nothing we grinned in unison. 'Can we do this?' Asked Mathilda. I felt like she was giving me one last way out if I wanted it and I felt that was very considerate of her but her enthusiasm had caught on and I felt as excited as her. 'We can definitely.' I replied.

It turned out that climbing out of a window on the first floor was not so easy. I never considered the first floor to be all that high up before but right now it might as well have been three or four floors. 'I don't want to fall!' I squealed and Mathilda shushed me. 'Don't be so loud!' She hissed. She let herself glide down the plants that were hugging the side of the house and hopped onto the grass. 'Now you!' She said and I shut my eyes tightly as I followed her example and slid down as well. I couldn't help but let out a small shriek but Mathilda clamped her hand over my mouth immediately and after a couple of seconds of tense silence we went on as we were. We both picked up our shoes as we had thrown them down in order to climb downstairs. They were hardly climbing boots, especially Mathilda's white platform heels. Although neither were my own saddle shoes. Mathilda hadn't been pleased with my shoes, saying it didn't compliment the outfit she had picked out for me, but we didn't wear the same size so there was nothing we could do about it.

After we had hastily put our shoes on we ran quietly across the garden, crossing the street and running a couple of blocks the other way. We didn't want to hail the Knight Bus too close to a place where either Mathilda's dad would be able to see it from the window or any of the neighbours that were close to her dad would.

'Are you sure you have everything?' Asked Mathilda and I nodded. 'You?' I replied and she nodded as well. With a nervous grin she stuck out her wand arm. Within seconds the big purple three-decker bus appeared in front of us, coming to a screeching halt. 'G'evening ladies, where can we take you t'night?' Asked the conductor, Stan Shunpike. 'To London.' Said Mathilda as we stepped aboard. 'Any particular spot?' Asked Shunpike and Mathilda pursed her lips. 'We're looking to go out tonight. Can you recommend us anything?' She asked. He looked at her and I saw his eyes go over her dress and her bare legs before coming back to her face. 'Yeah, I know a place.' He said.

It was half an hour later when Stan Shunpike called us from the front. 'Girls, this is your stop.' We shakily got to our feet, the wild ride having shook our bones and when we arrived at the front Shunpike stopped us before we got off. 'It's just through the alley. It's the poster on automobiles; the password is " _Vampire Funk_ ".' He said. 'Like the band?' Mathilda asked. 'Exactly like the band. They used to own the place back in the day.' He answered.

We got off and the Knight Bus disappeared behind us again as we looked around the muggle street. It looked vaguely familiar, as if I had been there before or maybe I had seen it in pictures but before I could try and place it Mathilda had already dragged me towards the alley that Shunpike had talked of. The street had been busy with muggle nightlife (I suppose Saturday nights had that same significance in the muggle world) but inside the alley it was eerily quiet, garbage containers filled to the brim and reeking of rotten vegetables. The ground was moist, despite not having rained in days and it made me want to not stand in one place too long. 'Do you see the poster?' Asked Mathilda and I was about the say no when I saw it. 'Right here!' I called out.

It looked worn out and the ink had run out a bit as if it had been hosed down with water a couple of times but it definitely advertised some kind of muggle transport vehicle, a smiley blond pointing at it, giving us the thumbs up sign with her other hand. Mathilda and I both looked at it critically and the blonde's smile soured. She raised her eyebrows at us as if to ask us "what do you want?". 'Vampire Funk.' Mathilda said and the blonde rolled her eyes and stepped aside as if to grant us passage and the whole brick wall turned liquid as if washing itself away, giving us the illusion of a waterfall, if it were brick-like with watery posters on it.

'Come on!' Mathilda said, pulling my wrist as we both stepped through the surprisingly warm waterfall, coming out dry at the other side. 'Welcome to the _Watchfire House_.' A cool voice welcomed us and we saw a sleek looking wizard with broad shoulders stand by a heavy blue curtain. He was all smiles until we stepped closer and into the light. His smile faltered and he raised his eyebrows. 'Are you girls even of age?' He asked and I felt my face flush but Mathilda just raised her own eyebrows. 'My cousin turned seventeen today. You're not going to ruin that, are you?' She asked him and it took me a second before I realized that I was supposedly her cousin. The Welcome Wizard looked at us sceptically for another moment but then he shrugged and said 'Happy birthday' while waving his wand, the curtain shimmering as it slid aside.

It was a huge hall, it almost looked like a mixture between a factory hall and a ballroom. Cast iron staircases at the back led up to an elevated stage and even further up to some sort of private area. Against the walls there were round tables with cosy yellow lamps illuminating fancy cocktails and white linen and it seemed like a huge contrast to the vibe of the rest of the nightclub.

And what a vibe it had! The hall was smoky, making the flashing lights pulsate almost mysteriously through it, huge glass chandeliers overhead had black flames casting shadows over the dancing bodies. Wizards and witches and a multitude of other magical creatures were moving together in close proximity, making them seem like _one_ organism almost rather than hundreds of individual ones.

'Let's get a drink first.' Mathilda yelled in my ear. I would've told her not to scream but the deafening rhythm of the music made it hard to hear her otherwise. The bar was pretty full but we squeezed in between a goblin and a group of giggling witches halfway through their twenties as it seemed like. 'Gigglewater?' Mathilda questioned and I nodded. She held up two fingers to the barwizard and shrieked "TWO GIGGLEWATERS PLEASE" at him. He seemed to understand.

'Aren't you two a bit young for this place? Or those drinks?' Asked a voice to our right and we turned to see the goblin looking at us with an amused smirk on his face. His long fingers curled themselves around his firewhisky as his pointy eyebrows moved up. 'Mind your own business.' Mathilda said as she took the drinks from the man behind the bar, paying him quickly before handing one to me. 'Forgive my indiscretion.' The goblin said, the smirk not leaving his face but turning away from us again.

Mathilda looked at me, her eyes wide and her forehead shining, the heat in the air already making us both sweat. 'On three?' Mathilda asked and I nodded. 'One.' Mathilda started. 'Two.' I continued. 'Three!' Finished Mathilda and we both put the tiny glass to our lips and swigged it back together. I felt it burn on the way down and I was about to cough but before I could something else came up and an explosive laugh escaped my lips.

'Dance!' Mathilda said and we made our way onto the dance floor and we laughed and danced around to the beat. Before we knew it we had been absorbed by the mass of people like a huge sponge. From all sides I felt people pressing into me and though that would normally would make me feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic, it made me feel alive and exhilarated now. I was at a nightclub! A proper and real nightclub! I was fifteen years old and my best friend and I had snuck out of the house and we were at a nightclub!

I moved and I kept moving, my hips twisting and my shoulders shimmying and my arms were raised over my head, swaying in the rhythm of the music. I didn't feel self-conscious; everyone was here for the same thing. Nobody was going to see me as anything out of the ordinary.

'The way you move is simply lovely.' A deep voice whispered in my ear, an incredibly posh accent lacing it. I spun around to see a tall handsome man stand in front of me, black hair swept aside and equally black eyes staring into mine. I felt on a high, almost in a different universe and who cared if he had to be around ten years older than me and I had never even met him before, I just couldn't help but smile at him brightly. He smiled back and my heart skipped a beat when I saw his pointy fangs. A vampire. Probably a bit older than just the ten years then.

I had only consciously seen a vampire twice before. One time when I was having dinner with my mother and grandmother in the Leaky Cauldron when I was about nine years old. He had come in and sat down at the bar and my mother had made me switch seats with her so I sat further away from him. I couldn't remember how they knew he was a vampire but I remember the hushed discussion mum and her own mother had while I sat in between them about vampires and their legal standing as _Beings_. 'The Ministry is out of its mind!' Grandmother had said. 'It's well known what their dietary preference is.'

The other time was when I was back home for the Christmas holidays in third year. It was snowing and everyone was wearing their winter cloaks in Diagon Alley but I had seen a stately looking redheaded woman come out of the passage to Knockturn Alley, wearing nothing but a light silk cape and robe, a shimmering black that contrasted strongly with the pure snow and her pale skin. She was walking alongside a small man and she had grimaced at something he had said, exposing her fangs. We had talked about vampires a lot during Defence Against the Dark Arts (there were even questions about them on the O.W.L.'s) but this was the first time I had personally met one.

'Thank you.' I said after a few seconds, overcoming my shock, not even remembering what he had said to me. 'You too.' He raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened into a smug grin, giving me a better look at his teeth. My eyes lingered at them, probably slightly too long because I could tell that he had seen my hesitance when I looked him back in the eye.

'I can tell you are too young, you know. Your friend as well.' He said. I started shaking my head, excuses milling through my head but before I had picked the best one he had reached up and softly stroked my cheek. 'Such innocence.' He said and although the music was playing loudly and he wasn't speaking in a tone to equal it, I heard him clearly as if he spoke directly in my ear. I suddenly realized that we had both stopped dancing. His hand trailed down to my neck and I was distinctly aware of my heart beating fast in my throat and the glistening hunger in his gaze told me he was as aware as I was.

'Cecilia!' I heard yelled in the distance. I didn't react, just kept staring up but then I heard it again and a hand grabbed me by my shoulder and I broke away, looking around to see Mathilda. 'Excuse us.' Mathilda said to the vampire and she pulled me away through the throng of people. I could barely catch his disappointed look, his face turning into a frown and his fangs disappearing behind his no longer smiling lips.

'You can barely handle a boy in school, I'm not going to let you go off with some _man_ at a nightclub.' Mathilda said with a chuckle. 'Tilda, he was a vampire!' I said with some urgency. She looked surprised. 'He was? He _did_ seem pale. How do you know?' She asked. 'How do you mean "how"? I saw his fangs and everything.' I said. 'He had his hand on your neck. Why didn't you stop him?' She asked and I shook my head in frustration. 'I could barely fathom what was happening. I think he hypnotized me perhaps.' I said. 'You're safe now though.' Mathilda said.

I was shook enough to consider asking Mathilda to leave with me but she looked so thrilled that I decided to try and get over it for now. And we did have fun. Mathilda made an effort to get me to have fun by taking my hands and spinning me around and I couldn't supress my laugh when she started making silly faces.

We danced at least another hour before Mathilda backed away from me in her dancing routine into a girl behind her who spilled her drink over her own dress and yelled out in a startled shriek. Mathilda spun around and immediately started apologizing but the girl wasn't having it. I stepped closer, putting my hand on Mathilda's elbow and the girl looked at me before narrowing her eyes at Mathilda again.

'Did you even look behind you?' The girl asked in a haughty tone. Her own friend backed her up. 'Don't even bother with these _children_ , Norma, they look like they aren't even of age yet. Let's just go to the bathroom to _scourgify_ those stains.' She said, turning her nose up to us. Mathilda looked affronted, a bit misplaced considering that we were indeed not of age, but it didn't hinder her biting reply. 'Well, take it from this _child_ that you better touch up on those glamour charms while you're in there; your wrinkles are showing.'

Both their jaws dropped at her nerve and I couldn't believe in what kind of situation we had ended up now. 'You listen here girlie, that young face of you might get some interest now but soon enough there will be another younger face and you'll be left in the dust in no time.' The first girl said. 'You'll only ever be as good as the looks you get and the looks are limited.' She added before grabbing her friend by her arm and dragging her off to the bathrooms.

I stared after them for a few seconds but then turned to Mathilda. 'Well that was all very unnecessary.' I commented and I expected her to make a nasty remark in expense of the two women but she stayed quiet. 'Mathilda?' I asked, shaking her shoulder. She shook her head, looking me in the eye. 'Is it alright if we go somewhere quiet for a little?' She asked. 'Yes of course!' I said, a bit shocked. Mathilda wanted to go somewhere quiet? _Mathilda_?

We couldn't go to the bathroom in risk of seeing the two witches again so we went out through the curtains back out the front, standing in the cool lounge. The Welcome Wizard tried to seem like he wasn't looking at us but I saw him glancing at us from the corners of his eyes. I tried not to be self-conscious as we stood in the corner of the room, Mathilda leaning her back against the wall. 'I'm sorry, I just suddenly didn't have a lot of fun anymore.' Mathilda muttered to me.

It was an unfamiliar feeling to have to comfort Mathilda as it usually was the other way around, especially because I wasn't quite sure what I was comforting her about. She had had way bigger rows with way more important people than two bints in some club.

We were silent. There must've been a silencing charm on the curtains because I couldn't hear any of the music that was playing inside. Sometimes people would come in through the waterfall that was the entrance and the Welcome Wizard would be all smiles as he led them in. The longer we stayed by the wall, the more questioning glances he'd throw our way.

'You want to go home?' I asked Mathilda and she took a while to answer. 'Yeah, okay, let's go.' She said eventually. 'I hope you had a good night?' The Welcome Wizard asked as we neared and it might've been intended nice but it just came off as nosy. Mathilda seemed to feel the same way. 'Do you know there are vampires in? One hypnotized my friend.' She said in annoyance. The man flushed but nodded. 'This placed was opened by _Vampire Funk_ , the band, and was owned by them till '87. A lot of their old friends still frequent.' He answered. 'You ought to keep an eye out.' Mathilda said. She didn't wait for an answer but just walked out, passing through the waterfall and I quickly ran after her. I was glad to see that she was at least partially herself still.

We didn't say anything as we called the Knight Bus but when Stan Shunpike caught sight of us he let out a laugh. 'Already done? It's only one in the morning!' He yelled and Mathilda shot him a glare that shut him up although I heard him and the driver laugh from the front as we sat in the back. 'Don't listen to them.' Mathilda whispered. She didn't look at me but looked out the window where the landscape was swirling by in a display of colours, while gripping the seat in front of us as we were thrown around by the bus constantly changing directions rapidly. I had my legs locked against the seat in front of us as well, digging my fingernails into my bus seat. 'I'm not listening to them.' I lied.

We once again got off a couple of streets away, walking away while ignoring the cheery goodbyes of Shunpike before the Knight Bus sped off again. We didn't really talk apart from the occasional 'through here' when pawing through the bushes and 'watch out' while climbing the branches up the side of the house to Mathilda's bedroom window.

It wasn't until we both had our pyjamas on and were sitting in bed (or on the conjured cod next to Mathilda's bed) that I decided to ask. 'What is it, Tilda?' I asked her and she sighed, letting herself fall backwards on her pillow. 'I don't know.' She admitted. 'They just struck a chord I suppose.' She told me. 'But why? What struck what chord?' I kept on asking. Mathilda didn't open up much. I felt like it was important to take this opportunity.

'People are going to lose interest in me.' Mathilda said. 'What?' I questioned, surprised. 'That's what I'm afraid of. The girl at the nightclub said that people are only temporarily interested.' She continued and I looked at her seriously. She looked at the ceiling.

'You know, Cecil, that I consider you my sister in all the ways that matter.' She said and I felt my heart warm at her words. 'Vice versa.' I simply said. 'Is it okay that I mull it over for myself a little? I can't answer your questions yet.' Mathilda said and I nodded. 'Yeah alright. You should sleep.' I said. 'I really should.' She said with a smile.

'I hope I didn't ruin your night.' She wondered as she turned off her little night light. 'Of course you didn't, you know me; I'm much more at home _at home_.' I said with a laugh and she chuckled as well. 'I still have too much energy bouncing around my body so I'm going to read a couple of chapters in my book before sleeping. Will the light bother you?' I asked, leaning back to reach into my bag, fishing out _the_ _Great Gatsby_. She shook her head, putting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. 'Nah, part of me is sleeping already.' She murmured.

She was right. Not five minutes later a slight snore whistled from between her lips. I smiled at he from over my book. I wasn't tired yet, despite the late hour. I had said that the energy was still bouncing around my body but it was my mind more than my limbs, the adrenaline keeping my brain alert and wide awake.

I was reading but the words didn't reach inside. It was a relatively thin book but for some reason I was taking a long time reading it. Normally I would've read a book this length in an afternoon or in two or three lunch hours. I had been carrying this around with me everywhere already for days and I could still not get through it.

The small light shone over my shoulder onto the pages. I turned another page. I could barely remember what had happened up till that point of the book. I stilled and looked up when Mathilda groaned in her sleep, turning around. I stayed frozen for a little while longer, making sure that she wasn't about to wake up but then turned back to the book in my hands. I let out a soft sigh. Maybe I should just start over. I wasn't _that_ far in anyway.

Before I could change my mind I closed the book and opened it once again at the first page. I was soon glad I had started over. First time round it had not really sunken in, the words on the thin muggle paper bouncing off my brain as my eyes glided along. Disconnection to the world that it described was probably the main culprit; it spoke of things and places and cultures that were unfamiliar to me. Muggle studies had left me ill prepared. Sometimes I'd come across words that Felix had mentioned, most notably university (apparently called "college" in the American lingo of the book). It was too difficult, almost like I was trying to read a foreign language that I only spoke a mouthful of words from. This time though I felt my blood flow faster and faster and hotter in my veins as the book peaked my interest and imagination.

Soon I felt my bladder was about to burst and I was forced to put the book down again, running on tiptoes to the bathroom. As I looked at the blue and white tiles beneath my feet I imagined myself in the place of Nick Carraway moving "East", hoping to find more excitement, more people that were more like myself.

When I snuck back into Mathilda's room, Mathilda's breath was still slow and heavy. I picked up the paperback again but held myself off from reading a second longer, looking at my friend's sleeping face. She looked so normal all of a sudden. When awake Mathilda had such a larger than life air about her; charming, unapologizing and always a force to be reckoned with. But sometimes I'd be reminded about how insecure she was and how unsure and uncertain she was about herself and her own standing in life.

I eagerly went back to reading.

 _I was rather literary in college—one year I wrote a series of very solemn and obvious editorials for the "Yale News"—and now I was going to bring back all such things into my life and become again that most limited of all specialists, the "well-rounded man." This isn't just an epigram—life is much more successfully looked at from a single window, after all._

How right he was.

* * *

How was that? Review?

Also; Monkey87 (or something - can't remember by heart and too lazy to look it up hehe) - welcome back to reading for pleasure! Happy I could help a little in that haha!

Also also; Soleil the whatever exchange student at Twente University (you know who you are) - liberation day was awesome! But it's thanks to your canadian (great) grandparents! (also did you know the funny history behind the name of the university of Twente? Or the abbreviation in particular?)

IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN MATHILDA'S DRESS THIS CHAPTER BY THE WAY: www.1stdibs fashion/clothing/ day-dresses/gianni-versace-vintage-1990s-90s-neon-polka-dots-body-con-dress/id-v_539512/?utm_content=test (Make sure you remove the spaces - I've had that dress saved somewhere for ages already and planned for Mathilda to wear it for just as long! It's an absolutely fabulous 90's versace number)


	21. Mr Weasley is upset

Well, it took a long time but it's finally here. A new chapter. You have no idea how much trouble I had with it. I wanted to get the summer holidays over with in an X amount of chapter but I couldn't limit myself to a certain amount of words. It was frustrating and I found no place to cut in or what I could live without. Everything had to be in.

This chapter in particular was an absolute bitch. The following chapter was originally included in this chapter but it was waaaay too long. And with way too long, I mean _way_ too long. The chapter was about 12000 words long (to compare; a bloody long chapter is usually not longer than 6000 words). I couldn't find a natural place to cut it in half either so I kept stalling for a long time. Even as it is now, the chapter is over 7000 words long which means it's probably the longest chapter so far.

The good thing though is that I did a lot of writing for future chapters. Far in the future though - you won't be able to read it for a long time still. War time chapters, is all I'm saying. It's some really thrilling writing if I can say that about myself.

Now read this chapter, please review, and then move onto the next chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 21

 _Dear Felix,_

The Great Gatsby _was amazing! I've finished it in a single night! Do you have more? Has the writer written more? He or she is called F. Scott Fitzgerald, can you look in your bookcase? I'll write more about my opinions and thoughts later but like I said; I have literally not slept so I'll leave that for later._

 _I'll write you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Cecilia_

I tied the letter to the family owl. 'Have a safe trip Aremis.' I said to the bird, petting its head gently and it cooed before taking off through the living room window that was almost permanently open in this hot summer weather.

'One of the hottest summers in years, I reckon!' The Wizarding Wireless host said. 'So at least suffer under this cool summer tune. We all know the _Living Dead_!' He said and music started playing. It was an old timer band with an old song but it felt like it fit the weather. 'Long, long, loooong day ahead of me!' I sang along shrilly as I sat on the dining table, spreading butter on my toast.

I was late with sending the letter. I had left Mathilda's at the end of the morning the previous day and despite being so tired all day that I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write a letter, even a short one, I did it anyway. However the family owl was out to send a letter to my dad's pen pal in Switzerland so by the time it had come back, I was already in bed. I went to bed early and now I felt a lot more rested. It was Monday once again and the weekend was over.

'Long, long, _looooong_ day ahead of me, stretching out for all of eternity!' I heard my mum sing from the kitchen. I felt good. Despite our early departure from our night out I still had fun and I hadn't expected to enjoy myself much at all. I had slept well and I had finished a great and mind-broadening book (and you always feel so enlightened after reading one of those) and I looked forward to go back to working on my reports that I had left at work before the weekend. Mum walked in, humming along to the lyrics she didn't know. 'I'm just going to go upstairs and brush my teeth and finish my hair up and then I'm ready to leave.' She said to me. I told her I'd be ready too and she disappeared up the stairs.

'And I wish it was gone, gone, _gooooooone_..!' The song finished on a three way harmony. 'That was the _Living Dead_ with their 1976 song _Day That Lasts_. It's a song that lasts, that's certain!' The Wireless host said. 'Now I'd like to introduce the listeners to my favourite intern here at the _WWN_.' The host said and the only reason I suddenly tuned into the mumbling conversation in the background and turned up the volume is because it was Mathilda's voice that came on next. 'Thanks for having me! I'd go as far as to say you're my favourite wireless host too.' She said cheekily and the host laughed.

'You are very young, are you not? Please introduce yourself.' The host urged and Mathilda's light chuckle floated through the room as I stared at the wireless dumbfounded. 'My name is Mathilda Goodfellow. I'm very nearly sixteen years old and I am in Ravenclaw.' Mathilda told us and I started laughing. 'I was in Ravenclaw too when I was in Hogwarts.' The host said happily.

'You heard it right by the way, listeners, she's only fifteen years old! We normally don't have 'm that young, but I was told that her application was extraordinary.' The host added and I almost spat out the toast I had bit into. Another laugh escaped my lips. 'Mum!' I screamed upstairs. 'MUM!' I yelled once again. 'What?' I heard. 'Mathilda's on the wireless!' I yelled back. 'Extraordinary application.' I murmured to myself. 'Don't make me laugh.'

I had missed the last few sentences but when I focussed back on the conversation I heard Mathilda answer the presenter's question (whatever the question was) '..-actually got inspired by my best friend Cecilia who's the youngest intern at the Ministry of Magic.' She said and my face split into a grin. Mum came down the stairs, toothbrush still in her mouth. 'What did you say?' She asked. 'She mentioned me!' I replied excitedly, pointing at the wireless.

'Thank you for hanging out Mathilda, I'm sure you have other things to do so I'll leave you to it and..-' the host started to say but Mathilda interrupted him and said 'I actually don't; I can hang around all day if you like.' To which the host laughed.

Mum was delighted and although we had to leave quickly we were both gushing over Mathilda's two minutes of fame on the country's top wireless station. 'August, honey, Mathilda was on the wireless a little while ago!' Mum said to dad as we walked through the shop to go outside. 'She was?' Asked dad. 'Is she coming back on?' He asked, reaching for the wireless set under the shop counter to turn it on. 'I don't know, but knowing her she just might be.' Mum answered.

I was at the Ministry a bit early. Mum had an early deadline at the Prophet so I was sitting at my desk at 8:30 instead of 9. Mr Weasley and Mr Perkins weren't there yet so I just sat at my desk and went over my administrative work from before the weekend. Twenty minutes later Mr Weasley arrived.

I was about to greet him merrily, feeling like I was in a fairly good mood, however Mr Weasley walked right past me, tapping the doorknob with his wand and walking in, not looking at me once. I leaned forward on my desk so I could look into his office.

Mr Weasley laid his outer robes over the back of his desk chair, sitting down and then proceeded to take a file off the top of the in-tray, staring at the text although his eyes weren't moving. I stood up, walking up to the door and knocking on the doorpost. 'Hello Mr Weasley.' I said carefully. He looked up and laid the file down. It was upside down.

'Oh Cecilia, did you just come in?' He asked and I blinked at him. 'Uhm, no, I was sitting at the desk. You must've been in your own world a bit.' I answered and he nodded but I could tell that he barely heard me at all. 'Yes, sorry, I'm a bit out of it. Rough weekend. My son and I had a disagreement, well, more than that, well anyway, he left but I..' His sentence came to an abrupt halt. 'Never mind, no need to burden you with all this.' He finished. He quickly stood up, taking another file out of one of the filing cabinets. 'We don't get report back on the toilets till the end of the week so until then we can catch up with older cases. You take this one and ask when you have questions.' He said and I took the thick stack of papers from him. 'Yes sir.' I said, hesitantly leaving him to himself once again.

This continued for the rest of the day. He would absentmindedly start to read something, frown, start over again a million times. He'd nod along to whatever Mr Perkins or I were saying but minutes later ask us questions as if we had never said it before. It was like working with a pensioner who had taken a double dose of a Forgetfulness Potion.

I had sent a note to Mathilda to congratulate her with a Ministry owl when just arriving at the job (I was sure I wasn't supposed to for personal stuff but I decided to take a leaf out of Mathilda's book of self-confidence and did it anyway) and I got a reply from her just after lunch.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _So glad you got to hear it! I sent Adrian a letter asking if he had heard me and he apparently was sleeping in. What a wanker. Which reminds me though! He said that his parents will be back from their holiday already by the time that my birthday rolls around next week so I'm holding it early. I'm not sure when yet but be ready alright? I'll tell you more as soon as I know more._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mathilda_

I had forgotten that Mathilda was going to hold her birthday party at her boyfriend's manor house. I knew for sure that it certainly wasn't going to be as fun as it was going out with Mathilda last Saturday. Mathilda had only me to focus on then. Now there would be other people, I would be on my own nearly. I vowed to owl Aurora that evening to ask her what she thought. Maybe we could agree to stick together a bit.

Felix sent me a reply that afternoon as well. 'Hello again, Aremis.' I said to my family owl, stroking its feathers back. 'I'm sorry, I don't have any treats here for you but back home there are some.' I offered and it made a gesture that I could only interpret as the owl version of rolling your eyes before taking off again.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _You loved it? I shouldn't be surprised but I somehow still am! Wizarding folk generally aren't really into any muggle culture. I don't have any more of Fitzgerald's work in my bookcase but my parents might so I'll look for you later. Maybe you want to come over for dinner this evening? You can bring back the book you borrowed and you can get a new one to take back._

 _Love,_

 _Felix_

I was excited to have more to read. I scribbled back that I'd ask my mum but that I didn't think it'd be a problem and that they could expect me around six-thirty.

Dad came to pick me up this time. 'Your mum's still at work. Big news somewhere apparently so she has to stay late.' He told me as we flooed to Diagon Alley. 'Is it alright if I have dinner at Felix' house?' I asked as we walked down the street. 'Your muggleborn friend?' Dad replied. I nodded. 'I took the Knight Bus last time.' I explained. He took a moment to consider. 'Yeah alright, but make sure you're home by nine-thirty, yeah? I don't want you taking the Knight Bus too late.' He answered and I happily agreed. I quickly dropped off my stuff and then went to say goodbye to my dad before I ran out again.

I was at Felix' house in no time. It wasn't until I was standing on his doorstep that I realized that I hadn't changed out of my robes. I looked down on the olive coloured robes. Should I go back home to change into something muggle? After a moment of consideration I decided not to. Felix wouldn't find it weird and his parents must've been some sort of used to it by now. Their son had been in wizarding school for the past five years already after all.

I rang the bell (or what I thought to be the bell but what was actually just a little button next to the door – thank Merlin I had Muggle Studies in my curriculum) and a couple of seconds later I heard someone stumble down the stairs after which the door was pulled open. It revealed a grinning Felix. 'Cecilia!' He called out and I grinned back at him. 'Tell me you have more of Fitzgerald's books?' I answered and he laughed. 'I might have.' He conceded and I whooped.

He let me in and we walked past the open living room door. 'Felix! Let us say hi to your friend.' Came a voice from inside the door. I caught Felix rolling his eyes but he dutifully walked in the living room and I followed him. Mr and Mrs Smythwick were as I remembered them; smiley and good natured. 'Wonderful to have you join us for dinner.' Mr Smythwick said.

'Cecil and I are just going to go up to my room for a little bit.' Felix said. I looked at my friend curiously. Why was he so eager to escape his parents all the time? Last time he had pulled me out of the room at the earliest opportunity as well. 'That's alright, dinner will be done in half an hour so I'll call you kids down then.' Mrs Smythwick replied and Felix nodded, leading the way as he set out to leave the living room once again. I was about to follow when I remembered that I had stuffed an object in my bag before leaving home.

'Oh wait up Felix!' I said, stopping in my track and reaching into my bag to pull out the book I brought his mother. 'Mrs Smythwick, I remembered you talking about how little Felix talked about school and I figured that you might want to know a bit more about where he hangs around all year.' I said awkwardly, extending my hand to give her _Hogwarts: A History_.

Mrs Smythwick took the book from me and a grin grew on her face as she looked at the cover. 'Oh thank you sweetheart!' She said happily. She looked back up. 'That is very thoughtful of you!' She said and I smiled back at her. 'It's standard literature so I've already read it so you can borrow my copy for as long as you like. I don't take it to Hogwarts as there are a dozen copies in the library as well.' I said.

'Very considerate.' Mrs Smythwick said quietly as she gazed upon the cover, stroking the front with the palm of her hand. She smiled gently. 'You two go up and relax and I'll call you down.' She repeated from earlier. I smiled back and left the room with Felix.

'That was kind of cool of you.' Felix said as we sat in his room. He was laying on his bed, his hands behind his head as he leaned back and I was on the floor, leaning against the leg of his desk. He had offered his bed but I felt uncomfortable sitting on a boy's bed, even if it was only Felix' so I declined and perched on the floor before he could protest. The desk chair was filled with clothes but I was reluctant to touch that pile, knowing that my own heap of clothes on my desk chair was all dirty clothes.

'Yeah, I figured that it might be very scary to have a son be off into a world you don't know or understand most of the year.' I said to him and Felix hummed in agreement. 'Yeah, probably.' He murmured. I sat forward a bit and hugged my knees. 'Do you feel embarrassed to have muggle parents?' I asked but immediately as I asked I flushed red. What a question to ask someone.

Felix looked taken off guard as well. 'Am I..-what?' He asked bewildered. 'I'm sorry, that was stupid to ask.' I backtracked but Felix had sat up completely, swinging his legs back over the side of the bed. 'Why would you ask that?' He asked. He didn't seem angry with me but I felt ashamed for even thinking the question, let alone asking it. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend or anything. It's just that you seem very eager to get out of the room every time your parents talk and you didn't tell them much about life at Hogwarts either and it just got me wondering, that's all.' I explained poorly. Why couldn't I think over my own words a bit more? Mathilda wouldn't be in this situation.

Still, I felt like I was right. He did not tell his parents about his wizarding life, which was most of his life really (he was a wizard after all, not a muggle) and every time I had seen them together he didn't seem happy to be there. I remembered a conversation we had months before. He had mentioned that whatever he wanted to do after school, it was going to be magical. He didn't feel part of the muggle world.

'Well..' Felix began. 'I didn't really think of it like that but maybe you're on to something.' He admitted. 'I guess that my parents sort of represent a life that I can't wait to leave behind.' He said softly and I didn't know what to say. 'Don't get me wrong though!' Felix hurriedly added. 'I love my parents very much! They know that.'

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. 'I didn't mean to make this weird.' I apologized and he chuckled. 'Nah, we're good.' He said. 'I'm happy, you know.' Felix assured me and I couldn't help but laugh. 'I believe you.' I answered.

However strange that conversation was, we were called down for dinner at that moment so we couldn't say anything about it anymore. We sat down at the table, both of us quiet and pensive as Mr and Mrs Smythwick chattered away at us. I caught Felix' eyes and we grinned at each other. That relieved me. It was a bit silly, especially because it was Felix I was talking about, but I was immediately frightened he wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Why did I even say something like that out loud? Are you ashamed of your _parents_? For Merlin's sake, Cecilia!

'So Felix mentioned that you borrowed _the Great Gatsby_?' Mr Smythwick asked me while cutting his meat. I nodded with a smile on my face. 'Yes! I finished it in a single night.' I replied. 'So how did you like old Gatz then?' He added and I took a moment thinking over my answer. 'Very much so.' I answered. 'What is your take on it?' Mrs Smythwick questioned me. 'What did you like best about it?'

I saw Felix position his elbows on the table, folding his fingers together and look at me interested. His mum and dad were both holding their cutlery with their wrists resting on either side of their plate, similar expressions of polite attentiveness on their faces. 'Just the sense of exploration the book represents. Nick Carraway, having come from the countryside to set up life in the midst of that exciting scene.' I said. 'You feel like you identify yourself with Nick?' Asked Mrs Smythwick. I took a bit of my potato, reflecting on the character.

'I suppose I do.' I admitted thoughtfully. 'I grew up with a literary background, my dad owns an antiquated book shop and my mum writes for the Prophet. Uhm, it's a newspaper.' I explained to them and they nodded, the interest not leaving their faces. I was uncomfortable being the centre of attention. 'So like that I'm like Nick. We dream and observe, I suppose you could say.' I said, a blush on my cheeks but Felix' parents smiled. 'I can see that.' Mrs Smythwick said.

'I remember reading the book for the first time.' Mr Smythwick reminisced. 'When I was young I really loved the book but I read it again when I was a bit older and I couldn't stand the characters anymore. They're not at all likeable.' He told us and we all chuckled. 'They aren't.' I agreed. 'But I think that adds to the realism of the book.' I said. Mrs Smythwick nodded. 'It's a commentary on the American Dream. Fitzgerald was known to have a very sceptical attitude towards the established rich of the time.' Mrs Smythwick added to that. I didn't entirely understand what the "American Dream" entailed but I had my guesses.

I didn't properly explain why I _really_ liked the book so much though. Because it was decidedly different. It was incredibly new and exciting and not at all similar to anything I had ever read. The setting of the muggle world changed everything. I didn't want to explain that to Felix' parents though. They were muggles, how would I explain to them that everything they deemed normal was strange and unfamiliar to me by its very essence?

It was a pleasant dinner. We talked about books for a bit longer and then switched to school. The two parents were understandably very interested. Felix seemed a bit embarrassed at first but as he noticed my encouraging smiles he lightened up a bit and joined in with my explanation of the Quidditch House Cup and the rivalries that existed. 'Hufflepuff nearly won the cup this year too.' Felix told proudly. 'If only you hadn't been so utterly defeated by Ravenclaw!' I quipped mockingly which earned a round of laughs from everyone around the table. When the conversation had already moved on Mrs Smythwick leaned over to me and whispered 'because you're a Ravenclaw, right?' and I nodded with a chuckle.

Conversation also touched upon Mr and Mrs Smythwick's jobs, which I was far more interested in. Turned out Mr Smythwick was a bus driver. I was delighted to know what that involved, having a vague understanding of the vehicle used. 'So you just drive around until someone wants a ride?' I asked and Mr Smythwick seemed amused by my fascination. 'Why yes.' He answered. 'But how do you know where to go? Without magic and all, how do they signal you.' I asked. 'Well, I don't go to them, they come to me. I always drive the same route and people know the route so they come to designated stops and wave at me to stop. It works very well.' He explained and I was absolutely overjoyed at the concept.

Mrs Smythwick was what she herself called a "council woman". She explained it as a government job of some kind where she helped push legislation on behalf of the people but while still being in a party of some other sorts called the Labour Party, although she admitted herself that there was another bigger party at the moment (but that they wouldn't be bigger much longer). It sounded complicated and almost unintelligible. 'Cecilia did an essay on democracy.' Felix said and I reddened. 'After listening to this, I'm not sure I really understand though.' I said jokingly and Mr Smythwick in particular got a good laugh out of that one. 'Nor do we, love!' He said.

'What's really cool is that mum used to be a volunteer fire fighter!' Felix boasted right after. 'What's a fire fighter?' I asked curiously. 'She would go into burning buildings and safe people who were stuck in there.' Felix explained and I was sufficiently impressed despite Mrs Smythwick holding up her hands in denial. 'There was very little of that!' She exclaimed. Muggles were incredible!

I made sure to take the Knight Bus back home on time and also told Mr Smythwick to come out and watch the wizarding answer to his job. He touched the side of the bus in wonder and even stuck his head inside to have a peak at the beds, curtained windows and burning candles. 'How much horse power does this thing have?' He asked a bored looking Stan Shunpike. 'What are you talking about, you nutter?' Shunpike replied however. 'Either get on or get out of the way so we can go!' He added and Mr Smythwick quickly went to stand beside his wife and son again. I waved at the family before the outside of my window became a blur to my eyes. The last thing I saw were Felix' friendly brown eyes twinkling at me.

When I came home dad was snoring on the sofa, one of his favourite novels laying open on the coffee table (" _Blowing the Gjallerhorn_ " by Robert Smirke). I smiled at him and after staring down at him for a few moments, I perched down on the edge of the sofa and leaned into his chest, sniffing up the familiar scent of home. He murmured and I closed my eyes, feeling content. His arms circled around my shoulders and I felt his soft breath tickle the hairs on top of my head. 'Did you have a good time at your friend's house?' He asked, the grumbling bass of his voice buzzing against my back.

'Yeah, it was great. You remember that muggle book I told you about?' I replied and he nodded, his chin almost knocking me in the back of the head. 'They lent me more so I'll be holed up in my room a lot in the coming days.' I joked and his laugh rumbled through me. I snuggled into him, feeling like a little girl as I relished in my father's embrace.

When I had shot into my pyjamas later that night and had crawled into bed I was forced to climb out once again when Mathilda's dad's owl tapped its beak against my window. 'Thank you very much.' I said as I took the letter from the unusually big barn owl. I left the window open as I read the letter by the window, using the moonlight to light the parchment.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _Remember that I said that you'd have to be ready to come to my party any moment? Well I hope you're ready because it's happening tomorrow night! Adrian's parents are coming home this weekend and the gardener is going to work on the garden the day after tomorrow and he'd definitely go and tell to Mr and Mrs Pucey and Adrian's leaving for Quidditch camp the day after, on Thursday. It absolutely_ has _to be tomorrow night. Write me back as soon as possible and I'll send you directions on where to meet me. Also, I think it's easiest if you and Aurora come together, don't you think?_

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Mathilda_

It was very difficult to sleep after that, my mind only fixed on the expectations of the following night. Maybe I could find an excuse so I didn't have to go? But no, Mathilda would be crushed. I would just have to go through it. But who was I going to know, besides Aurora and Mathilda? Adrian and his friends probably but I didn't _know_ them. They were quidditch players and older and Slytherin and boys and because of all that very scary. I just sat quietly most of the time when Adrian's friends joined us at the Ravenclaw table.

The next day at the Ministry I was feeling very nervous. Mr Weasley definitely didn't notice, he was still stuck in whatever feeling the fight with his son (or whatever had happened over the weekend) had left him in. However my colleague interns did notice, strangely enough.

I had seen very little of them since I started, partly because I was the only one stationed at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office but also because I was going out of my way each day not to run into them. They were all years older than I was, fully into their careers and they all beat me to positions much more interesting and prestigious than mine. However I was not prepared to run into Hazel Willoughby in the bathroom.

I was washing my hands when she came in to look at herself in the mirror. She looked at me sideways and let out a shriek. 'It's you!' She called out and I jumped in surprise. I looked at the tanned smiling lady as she smoothed over her soft brown waves of hair and remembered our first meeting.

It was our first day at the Ministry when we were assigned our jobs. Hazel Willoughby and I were both up for the least coveted internship in the room and I had taken the fall, allowing her a far better position. She had said that we would see each other over lunch but I had gone that out of the way since I started working there.

'Oh, hi.' I said in the most underwhelming fashion. She didn't let that deter her and moved forward to crush me into a hug. I was shocked by the enthusiasm, hesitantly hugging her back. 'Cecilia, right?' She asked as she pulled back. She didn't wait for an answer though. 'I'm _so_ thankful for you! I'm positively excelling under Mr Anderssen at the Improper Use of Magic Office and if you hadn't taken the job at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, I might've had to work there.' She boasted at me and it took all my effort not to stick out my tongue at her childishly.

'It was no bother, really.' I lied but she let out another shriek. 'I'm so happy to see you! I didn't catch you at all since we both started our internship. They must work you hard at the Muggle Office, I barely ever see you.' She commented. 'Yeah, very hard..' I muttered but she barely seemed to hear me.

'You look tired as well, are you sleeping well?' She asked and I shrugged. 'Had a hard time getting to sleep last night.' I told her. Mathilda's party had been on my mind all evening. 'Don't let work stress you out. It's up to ourselves to keep our stress in check, right?' She prodded and I shrugged, not sure what to reply. She let out a laugh. Her laugh was a bit annoying, like a unicorn choking on a carrot. 'I'll make sure not to be too stressed.' I said.

I got out of the bathroom quickly. She probably wasn't a bad person but the fact that she had gotten out of doing the work I was now doing and was now talking to me so familiarly just rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't think I'd have to talk to her ever again. This was only the first time since I had started working at the Ministry ages ago. However, that evening I was waiting for mum in the Atrium so she could take me home and Hazel walked by, together with two other people I recognized to be interns as well.

The two boys, men already I guess, I remembered to be interning at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. One of them, a guy with short spiky hair and an arrogant face, was called Kevin and his friend, a short but butch fellow, was named David. They greeted me politely as Hazel introduced me. I was uncomfortable with the whole interaction.

Hazel chattered at me. 'You should join us at lunch sometimes!' She called out after a bit. 'Most interns try to make it down to the café over there-' she pointed towards the other end of the Atrium '-for lunch each day. It's right fun every time.' She said. I was hesitant. 'I don't know, there's loads of work to be done. My boss and I both usually have lunch at our desks.' I said.

Before Hazel or Kevin and David could respond my mother arrived, late as the norm. 'Cecilia, darling, introduce me to your colleagues.' She said, patting my shoulder. Mum saw any moment as an opportunity to network. I lazily introduced everyone.

After a minute of talking, I quickly said goodbye to the three and went with mum towards the floo. I was about to mention to mum how weird Mr Weasley had been acting he last couple of days when she said something instead. 'That Kevin is going to make it far in the department.' Mum said thoughtfully as we waited in line. It was five fifteen and it was rush hour. 'How do you know?' I said sceptically. Mum smiled at me as we moved up a space in the line.

'His handshake was very firm, he spoke confidently, that sort of thing.' She answered me and I snorted. 'You can't be serious.' I said. 'That's what you base that off?' I replied. 'What about if he's actually good at his job or not?' I asked her but she kept smiling. 'You're naïve, Cecilia, young and naïve, if you think that is all what's going to matter in the end.' She told me but that answer didn't satisfy me at all.

'So I don't have a chance at all?' I asked angrily as we stepped out of the floo again at the Leaky Cauldron. She rolled her eyes. 'Don't be dramatic. You're going to do perfectly fine in life.' She said calmly. We were walking through Diagon Alley but I sped up my walk so I didn't have to walk next to her anymore. She jogged after me.

I burst into dad's shop and dad looked up from the book he was reading with a grin. 'Mathilda was on the wireless again!' He called out but I was too annoyed to have any kind of reaction to his comment. 'Are you alright?' He said right after, when he saw my face.

Mum burst in after me. 'Cecilia, you can't just run away from me like that.' She scolded me but I huffed. 'You're saying that the best I can hope for is doing " _fine_ " in life.' I said. 'I didn't mean it that way, Cillyhead. Your dad and I are incredibly proud of you.' She said but I didn't need to hear it right then. I groaned and dashed past her, back outside, down the street.

I ended up at _Flourish and Blotts_ and wandered around the fiction section until the manager walked by, noticing me. 'Hiya, Ms Wiggleswade, haven't seen you here in a while.' Mr Pedersen said, standing still for a moment. 'I've been very busy.' I explained. He nodded understandingly. 'Yeah, your dad did say that you got an internship at the Ministry this summer. Congratulations with that. On your O.W.L.'s too.' He said. I thanked him and he went on his way.

I remembered the 20 galleon gift certificate Mr Goodfellow had gotten me for Christmas and I started compiling a stack of books. Mathilda's dad had more money than he knew what to do with. He wasn't extraordinarily rich, not by any means, but he did well enough and liked to shower his only daughter with gifts always. Mathilda's mother wasn't in the picture, Mathilda had never known her mother, and Mr Goodfellow's parents were both already dead by the time Mathilda was born. Mr Goodfellow was an only child, like Mathilda. They were the only family they had. However, as close as I was to Mathilda, Mr Goodfellow had grown very attached to me as well which resulted in ridiculously generous gifts for Christmas and birthdays.

I paid at the till with my gift certificate that I fished out of my money purse, saying goodbye to Mr Pedersen, but as I stepped out of the shop I realized I had no desire to go home yet. Instead I went to _Rosa Lee Teabag_ , a tea shop just two shops down from my dad's. 'Cecilia, there you are!' Rosa Lee shrieked when I came in.

'I am.' I agreed in a confused manner. Rosa Lee Teabag (apparently that was her real last name although mum says she had it changed) was a chubby lady with pink, round cheeks. She usually had quite a cheery disposition but she had a concerned look upon her face now.

'Your dad came in not ten minutes ago looking for you.' She said. 'Said you had run out after fighting with your mum.' She added and I turned red. 'It wasn't so bad.' I muttered, feeling embarrassed. 'I'm sure it wasn't, love.' She said, rubbing the top of my arm. 'You sit down, I'll bring you a cup of tea and floo your parents to say you'll be home soon again.' She said and I nodded, sitting by the window. After I got my tea, Rosa Lee disappeared into the back, presumably to use the floo. I looked into my shopping bag and pulled out the book at the top, _New Theory of Numerology_ by _Lukas Karuzos_ , and started reading.

I had gotten to page sixteen by the time mum sat down at the table, across from me. 'I'm sorry Cecilia, I didn't mean to make you upset.' She said. I sighed. 'No, I overreacted, I know you don't mean it badly. You're right, I'm not confident.' I admitted, my cheeks burning hot. Mum leaned forward though, grabbing onto my hand.

'I will not tolerate you thinking of yourself that way.' She said sternly. She looked at me intently, her blue eyes studying me and her loose curls pushed away from her face, the blonde catching the light of the low sun outside perfectly. My mum was very pretty. It made me feel worse.

'I know that look on your face.' Mum added. 'You're not taking what I'm saying seriously at all.' She accused. 'No I am!' I lied, but I lied poorly and my mum noticed immediately. 'You know how I've always imagined your future?' She asked me and I shook my head, a bit surprised by the way this conversation was going. 'I never told you about my expectations of you much because I didn't want to pressure you in any kind of direction, like my parents used to do to me, and still do a bit if we're being honest, or dad does anyway, but they are grand. My expectations I mean.' She told me, her words jumbling up a bit. She looked down on our intertwined hands.

'I've always thought you'd be an academic, researching your whole life. You'd write many books, published at big publishing houses like _Obscurus Books_ and _Whizz Hard Books_. They'd use your books for teaching, at Hogwarts as well as other educational institutes.' Mum said softly. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

'You'd be on expert boards of all kinds of prestigious organisations. People would seek out your advice on your field, whatever it ends up being. They'll quote you in the media, take your findings as the basis of changes in the political landscape; you'll be trustworthy above all else.' She said. My bottom lip was trembling.

'That's what I've always seen you do in the future.' Mum said, squeezing my hand. 'I never was any good at Divination though.' She said jokingly and I let out a breathless laugh. 'But even if you did none of that. We're already so proud of you, not because of your achievements, academically or professionally.' She explained. 'No, we're proud because of your character. The only way you could ever disappoint me, darling, is by being disappointed in yourself; you are absolutely wonderful.' Mum finished grandly.

I let go of her hand to quickly rub a few hot tears out of my eyes. 'Thank you.' I said quietly. What could you say to something like that? She reached forward, over the table, to press a kiss to my cheek, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. 'You want to go home and have dinner?' She asked me and I nodded. She kissed my cheek once more but then we stood up and left the shop (mum leaving a couple of knuts on the table to pay for my tea). We walked home, my arm looped through mum's as we walked. I hadn't felt so young in quite a while. But I felt warmed inside by her kind words. Mum was never generous with compliments and definitely not with the sappy love proclamations.

We were almost done with dinner that evening when I broke them the news that I'd be going to Aurora's house that evening. Aurora and I had exchanged owls on the subject of Mathilda's birthday party and we had come up with a plan where I'd tell my parents I was at her place and she'd tell her parents she'd be at mine. We'd obviously be going to Mathilda's. Or rather her boyfriend's house. 'Is that a good idea? You have work tomorrow morning.' Dad said. 'We won't make it too late.' I assured him, shovelling a mouth full of pees in my mouth.

Dad seemed unsure but mum shot him a look and then smiled at me. 'Yeah, alright, we trust you to be responsible.' She said. The warmth of her earlier words surged back into my stomach. I smiled back at her. I didn't even think of the fact that I'd actually be sneaking off to a house party.

When it was time to go I went downstairs to the shop, where dad was repairing the cover of one of the antique books he sold. Mum was sitting on top of the counter, next to him and she had just leaned in to kiss him when I came in. 'Ew.' I commented and the two pulled back. 'Have fun sweetie.' Dad said with a smile. 'Be safe tomorrow morning, travelling to the Ministry all alone.' Mum said. 'I'll be owling before lunch to see if you're okay and I'll pick you up at five as normal.' She continued and I rolled my eyes. 'A good ten minutes _after_ five you mean?' I asked and she jokingly glared at me. 'Haha, very funny young lady. Now come here and let your parents kiss you goodbye.' She replied. I let myself be kissed, suppressing my smile and hastily kissed them back, rushing back upstairs.

I took a bit of floo powder out of the jar on the mantelpiece and threw it in the fire that mum or dad had already started up for me and I spoke out the address that Mathilda had given me as I stepped in.

* * *

Next chapter is Mathilda's party!

Have you reviewed yet? Please do! I've worked hard ;)

And to "Le soleil brille pas pour toi" - Twente university's name used to be de Katholieke Universiteit Twente (Catholic University Twente) which abbreviated was KUT which is a naughty Dutch word for the female genitalia, in English rhyming on "blunt" :) People used to call it the KUT until at some point the university changed its name


	22. Mathilda's house party

Have you reviewed last chapter already?

Now here you go, Mathilda's party. I posted this one quickly as well in order to be able to quickly move on with the summer holidays. Only a little more to go and then we can go back to Hogwarts! Whooh!

* * *

CHAPTER 22

I arrived at a post office with yellow walls and soft green countertops. I could hear (and smell) the owlery in the back. A couple of seconds after I was spewed out the fireplace, a woman with black hair and a mole above her lip came in through a back door, wearing the uniform robes of the National Magical Post Services. 'Hello, how can I help you?' She said in a friendly tone. 'I'm sorry, I was given this address to meet my friend.' I explained. 'Oh.' She replied, a sour look on her face. 'Well, feel free to take a seat.' She said, gesturing to the wooden benches by the wall. I took her suggestion and sat down.

The woman didn't go back to the back but instead said on a high stool behind the counter, giving me suspicious glances as she sifted through letters, sorting them into two piles. I was thankful when Aurora finally showed up.

I hadn't seen Aurora in weeks. She had gone to visit her boyfriend, friendly Robin from Germany, at his house in the Black Forest, down south. She had only just arrived back in Britain. I had received a short note when she came back but we hadn't met yet so I was happy to see my friend again.

'I haven't seen you in a million years!' She shrieked as we grasped at each other, crushing one another in a hug. 'A trillion!' I corrected happily. 'You're so tan!' I added. I suddenly realized how many blonde people I knew. There was Aurora, obviously, my mum and aunt, there was Felix too. I had some sort of blond hair too, albeit a dirty looking ash blonde. But Aurora was a really _light_ blonde. And it looked even lighter now her skin had become so tan.

'Yes, there was a river near Robin's house that we would swim in.' Aurora said as we left the post office. We looked around the street we were in. It seemed to be a tiny muggle village. The end of the street seemed to be the end of the town. There was only one man in the street, a muggle man with a dull face and a hat with a short cap. He didn't seem to see us though so I guessed that there were muggle repellent and disillusionment charms on the magical post office and the front step we were still standing on.

'Which way is Adrian's house?' Aurora wondered out loud. 'I think we need to go left.' I said, sounding more confident than I felt. Still, I had gotten directions from Mathilda in her letter. 'Anyway, I was soaking up the sun pretty much half the time I was there.' Aurora continued her story as we walked down the street, finally catching the eye of the muggle. He looked up, looked back down again but then promptly looked back up, taking in our robes. We quickly kept moving.

'I mean, it rained a couple of days too.' Aurora said, shrugging. 'But nothing that us U.K. girls can't handle, right?' She joked, pricking her elbow in my side.

'How was Robin doing? Did you two have fun?' I asked her and she sighed dreamily. 'It was simply amazing.' She told me. 'He taught me more French as well and since his parents spoke more French than English, I really got to practise as well.' She said and I laughed. 'I don't think I've ever met anyone more suited for Ravenclaw than you.' I quipped with a laugh. 'Visiting your handsome foreign boyfriend and one of the first things you tell me is how you've been improving your language skills.' And at that Aurora also started laughing. 'Maybe you can teach me a bit though. I'd love to learn too.' I admitted and she nodded. 'Let's start once we're back in school. We could make it a weekly thing?' She suggested.

Next she asked me about my internship and I told her about how my job had been since we had started the holidays. The Kent landscape around us was bushy, with trees and little towns in the distance but the golden hay on the fields made the soft hills glow in the hue of summer, even with the darkening skies. 'Are we nearly there?' Aurora asked me and I was about to say "I wish I knew" when I saw what we were looking for.

It was a wooden pole only slightly taller than the two of us, a large bell hanging of the end like it was at the gallows. The wood had copper letters nailed to it, spelling out " _Pucey Manor_ ". I wondered if this pole was also charmed not to be noticed by muggles. 'We have to ring it.' I said as I reached my hand up to grab the rope, thrashing it about to make the bell ring an impressive " _ding dong_ ". With a cracking sound there was a house elf that apparated next to us.

'Oh hey.' Aurora greeted the small creature as it bowed to the two of us. 'Deeley at your service, miss and miss.' The house elf squeaked at us in a high pitch. 'We're here for Mathilda's birthday.' I said hesitantly but luckily the elf knew what I was talking about. 'Yes miss, Deeley will take you.' Deeley said. It took both our hands and disapparated.

I had never apparated before, side-along or otherwise. It was illegal for under aged wizards and witches to apparate to begin with, let alone without a license and side along apparition was only allowed if there was an emergency because it was so risky. I wondered if house elf apparition was different to wizarding apparition, considering that house elves could in fact legally side along apparate. Whatever the case, it was an uncomfortable experience. It felt like I was suddenly forced through a shoot, the sides pressing into me and for the slightest panicky moment I couldn't breathe. Then we arrived.

The sea was roaring underneath us as we stood atop the White Cliffs of Dover. Faraway, in the curve of the cliffs, I could see a muggle town, lights were glowing in the night. 'Deeley has brought you to the house, miss and miss!' Deeley squealed and we all turned around away from the cliff to see a manor house of a dark brick. It had a distinct 18th century feel to it, spires sticking out by the roof and the walls stone and thick. It was almost dark already (only a small sliver of sun at the horizon was still painting the sky a dark grey) but I think I could spot a greenhouse at the side of the house.

'Adrian's got a nice little place here.' Aurora commented. 'What a view.' I agreed, looking over my shoulder once more to look off the cliff. 'The Master inherited it from his father and he from his father. The family built it in 1748. Young Master Adrian will inherit it in due time too, he will.' The house elf told us.

We got to the front door and Deeley traced its long fingers along the doorpost until we heard a clear " _click!_ " and the door swung open. 'If the two misses would move along to the salon, that'd make Deeley very happy indeed!' Deeley said. We thanked the creature and went in. 'Wow!' Aurora said and I had to agree.

It was a grand hall. Dark brown wood, lush red tapestries, golden chandeliers and cold stone floors covered in rich carpets. We could hear music down the hall and we followed our ears. 'It's just two doors away, ladies.' One of the paintings said and we thanked it and went in the mentioned door. The painting was right, but we were blocked from seeing the salon by Mathilda. She must've been standing right by the door because as soon as we entered she let out a shrill scream and almost tackled us in an embrace.

'I'm so glad you guys are here!' She yelled and when she pulled back I saw that she was wearing an expensive looking pair of golden robes, shimmering in the lantern light of the fancy salon. 'And Aurora!' She called out. 'I haven't seen you in weeks! How was visiting your Beauxbatons beau in Germany?' She asked and Aurora was about to answer when Mathilda interrupted, swinging her arms around our shoulders. 'Come on, we're going to have so much fun tonight.' She said.

The salon was full with people. I vaguely recognized some of them, probably from Hogwarts (although seeing them out of uniform made it slightly more difficult to place them) but others I had never seen before. Some were dancing, some were sitting on the sofas and on tables talking to each other. It looked like a successful house party and I felt ill thinking that I had to spend all night pretending to feel at home. Mathilda pulled us from the quite magnificent salon into a smaller parlour, that was similar to the room we just left but even more crowded.

'Aurora, join me for two seconds alright, I have the book I borrowed from you.' Mathilda said, taking Aurora's hand. 'Don't leave me!' I hissed but Mathilda rolled her eyes, not stopping and Aurora gave me an apologetic look.

I stood in the entrance, frozen, but luckily no one seemed to notice me. Except for one person. 'I didn't think you'd want to come.' A voice said from behind me and I spun around to see Adrian's friend Cassius Warrington stand there with a drink in his hand.

'I'm wondering why I did, right at this moment.' I joked, a sour look on my face. He laughed and went to stand beside me as we surveyed the room. 'Adrian's in a right state. He wants to have everything perfect for his girlfriend.' He said and I smiled. 'Mathilda's a pain sometimes.' I said fondly and Warrington chuckled. 'Adrian can take it.' He just said.

I still felt uncomfortable talking to boys, especially older Slytherin boys, but Warrington had always been nice to me as we were both stuck being the best friends of the weirdly happy couple. 'You have a drink already?' He asked and I held up my empty hands. 'Can I get you something?' He asked. I shrugged. 'Maybe? A butterbeer would be nice.' I said and he gave me a nod. 'I'll be right back.' He said, disappearing into the crowd.

That's when Mathilda and Aurora came back, Aurora carrying a copy of _A Halcyon Ailurophile_ by _Tabby Gatto_. 'Sorry for leaving.' Aurora said, stuffing the book in the purse she was carrying. 'Don't apologize, Cecilia is a big girl.' Mathilda interjected. 'Come on, let's dance!' She said, pulling at my wrist as well as Aurora's. I peeled her fingers away though. 'You go, I'll be right here.' I said, not at all feeling confident enough to dance. Mathilda gave me a look but then relented and slipped away through the throng of people, together with Aurora.

I almost immediately regretted letting myself be let alone. I was in a room with loads of older people I didn't or barely knew. What was I going to do? Luckily Warrington came back with my butterbeer then. I thanked him before taking a sip. 'Adrian and I and a couple of others were playing a game of Exploding Snap, if you want to join..?' He wondered out loud, already turning away. 'I don't think that, ehm..' I murmured. He turned back to me. 'Lighten up Wiggleswade, you're at a party.' He said. I shrugged. 'I guess I'll come.' I replied.

In the corner of the room a group of about four people were indeed playing a card game around a small salon table. Adrian Pucey was one of them and I recognized Terence Higgs, another Slytherin in their year. The other two I didn't recognize. 'Well, you know Adrian.' Warrington said, introducing me to the group. 'The pretty boy is Terence Higgs, next to him is Noah Blumenthal, he works with Terrence's uncle overseas and that's his cousin Jacob Blumenthal.' He pointed at the two men, both stocky with dark hair and eyes. They greeted me, a distinct American accent lacing their words. I nervously waved back. 'Chaps, this is Cecilia Wiggleswade, she's a friend of the birthday girl.' Warrington told them.

'Is there room for two more players?' Warrington asked, sitting down on a free armchair. 'Yeah, we'll deal again.' Jacob Blumenthal said and all the cards were gathered and passed down to his cousin who first cut the cards and then shuffled them. 'You should get some self-shuffling ones.' Noah Blumenthal complained as he put the cards face down on the table.

Warrington looked up. 'Are you not going to sit? It's very uncomfortable to play while standing up.' He commented drily and I looked around the table. There were no more free chairs. It was silent for a moment as they all looked at me and I flushed, feeling embarrassed. Then Adrian stood up. 'Merlin, take my bloody seat then.' He said and I was about to refuse but he had walked off already to get another chair. I sat down gently.

When Adrian came back, he set the chair in between me and Warrington. 'Move over Cassius.' He grumbled and Warrington made room for Adrian to fit in. 'Thank you.' I whispered at Adrian but he either didn't hear me or he ignored me and I flushed an even deeper shade of red and looked down at the cards that had been dealt for me in the meantime.

'Before we start, anyone wants some drinks?' Asked Terence Higgs and there were murmurs of agreement. He was about to get up but Adrian stopped him. 'I'll get them.' He said and he smacked the table with a flat hand. Deeley the house elf appeared with a cracking sound next to its master. 'Firewhisky all around.' He barked and the house elf bowed, its nose reaching the floor. 'Yes, young master Adrian!' It peeped, disapparating once again. 'Now, let's play.' Adrian continued.

I wasn't good at card games. It required a level of fast thinking and facial composure that I didn't possess. To add that we also played an American version of the game that I didn't know the rules of perfectly well. The two American cousins, apparently from New York, wanted to gamble money on the game but after Adrian and Warrington gave each other a pointed look and glanced at me sideways, they declined the offer. I was thankful that they did.

I also didn't really know what to do with my drink. Deeley had brought me a firewhisky as well even though I was still working on my butterbeer. After I had pushed it around the table for a couple of minutes Terence Higgs had reached in front of me and took my glass of firewhisky and downed it one go.

I found a chance to escape when Mathilda showed up and distracted the whole table by stealing Adrian's playing cards and holding them over her head as he irritably tried to reach them without having to get up from his chair. I quietly slipped out of the room, leaning against the wall as I stood in the corridor. There were only a few candles burning around me so it was a bit dark, but at least I was alone. The music wasn't as loud either and the air felt cooler in my lungs.

'You want to explore the manor?' I heard Aurora's voice ask. I looked around to see Aurora stand by the entrance of the drawing room, light of the room shine from the back of her, illuminating her almost platinum blonde hair. 'You don't always get a chance to see the family manor of such a rich snobby sort from the inside.' She added as I stayed quiet a little longer. I smiled. 'Yeah, alright.' I agreed and together we started down the hallway.

We left rooms alone to which the door was closed, not wishing to intrude, but all else was as imposing and impressive as the location of the house on top of the cliff. We were stoked when we found the library. It was certainly not as big as the Hogwarts library or even the public library in Diagon Alley. It was the size of a good sized bedroom but the ceiling was high, books reaching all the way up. There was a sliding ladder positioned against one of the walls.

'Oh wow!' Aurora exclaimed as we tentatively walked into the room. 'I'd do anything for a private library like this.' I fell in with her. Aurora stepped onto the wooden ladder, holding onto the handles tightly. 'What books do you think they have in here? I bet they have some real rare ones.' Aurora said to me and I shrugged as I walked up to the grand cherry desk at the end of the room, its back to the window. It was pitch black outside the window.

I gasped out loud when I saw what was on the desk. 'Merlin almighty, they have a copy of _Roots of Power_ by Eric Wanbe!' I called out and Aurora laughed in disbelief. 'That's been a Forbidden Book since Grindelwald already!' Aurora said. She looked up the ladder. 'What else do you think they have?' She took a breath. 'The _Shrieking Book_?' She asked out loud. Nothing happened. 'How about _Most Potente Potions_? Aaaah!' She shrieked out as the ladder zoomed away along the wall speedily, only to suddenly come to a halt again. 'Hey!' Aurora said happily. 'Rory, are you okay?' I asked her concerned. 'I've found it!' She replied excitedly. She pulled a big, fragile looking book out of the bookcase. 'Phineas Bourne's _Most Potente Potions_.' She said as she stepped off the ladder and showed me the book. She was right.

I held up _Roots of Power_. 'That's at least two Forbidden Books in the Pucey private library. 'Maybe it's better we get out of here.' I suggested, opening the book to look at the page of contents. It being Forbidden made it all the more interesting. I couldn't supress a shiver as I read the chapter titles, including "Takers of Power", "The Greater Good", "The Muggle Takeover" and "The Oppression of the Pureblood" among other chapters that glorified pureblood customs and prejudices.

I put the book down on the desk again. 'Yeah, let's leave.' Aurora said as she walked back to the bookcase and slipped _Most Potente Potions_ back in between the other books. I looked at _Roots of Power_ as it lay in the middle of the desk. I realized that it must've been read recently if it was just lying there.

Aurora and I quickly left with one last wistful look at the ceiling high bookcases, and were now exploring the upstairs. We had accidentally walked in on a couple making out on a sofa in one of the upstairs drawing rooms and we were giggling as we zigzagged through the pillars. 'Are you ready to go back to the party now?' Asked Aurora as we stood still by a window, looking over the grounds at the back of the house. We couldn't look far due to nightfall but I could still tell there was a labyrinth at one side of the gardens. The image of a maze on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch flashed through my mind.

'I don't really feel like it, Rory. But I understand if you want to go back. I know you like parties more than I do.' I told Aurora. I turned around and slipped down the wall, leaning my head against the velvet wallpaper, adorned with a lovely flower pattern. Aurora sat down next to me. 'You're not mad at Mathilda, are you?' She asked me and I shrugged. 'No, it's her birthday. She should have her party.' I replied.

I let out a puff of air, feeling frustrated. 'It's just that Mathilda doesn't really understand how hard it is for me, these kinds of things. I mean she _does_ try.' I said and Aurora put an arm around me. 'Let's stay out here a little longer.' She suggested.

When we finally made an appearance back at the party I found a space by the wall and spent the rest of the night there, looking over the dancing, smoking and drinking crowd. Aurora stayed with me for a bit but then joined Mathilda who was dancing along with the choreography of _Blush!_ , a girl group with upbeat pop songs. Mathilda had shouted at us to join, all the while fumbling through the girl dance steps herself, but I had smiled at her and shook my head. She relented and settled for just having Aurora with her.

Aurora didn't come back to the wall and I didn't blame her. She was more sociable than I was. Mathilda did come to see how I was. Or to tell me how _she_ was really. 'I'm having the best time, Cecil! How do you like my robes by the way? Adrian bought them for me.' She said, her cheeks red from the heat and exercise. I took a look at the glimmering gold robes she wore as she spun a circle for me. 'They're gorgeous, Tilda.' I told her.

'Also, I was talking to Adrian and later, when the party is over, we are going to get some coffee at a pub he knows. Just you and me and Adrian. And maybe Cassius.' She said. 'Not Aurora?' I asked but Mathilda shook her head. 'Aurora has to go home in the morning.' She told me. 'You are planning this for the morning!?' I called out and Mathilda laughed. 'Mathilda, I have my internship in the morning. I have to be there at nine.' I said. I felt a slight panic take over. 'Can't you owl in sick?' Asked Mathilda but I quickly shook my head. 'No, I can't. Don't you have your internship as well?' I asked her and she let out another laugh. I suspected she might've had a drink too many.

'Two producers of the WWN are here right now. They know I'm not coming in tomorrow.' She said with a giggle. 'Well, I'm still going.' I countered. She groaned. 'Whatever, we'll get you breakfast at the pub.' She told me. 'Afterwards we'll personally drop you off at the Ministry.' She added.

Mathilda was right when she thought that the party wouldn't wind down until the morning. It was almost seven in the morning when the last person, one of her colleague interns apparently, left the front entrance. 'I'll see you, Goodfellow!' he called in a drunken slur as he walked towards the edge of the cliff. I held my breath as he stumbled, dangerously close to falling to his death, but then he righted himself again and looked back. 'I'll tell the boss that you feel too good for the job.' He shouted over the roaring of the tides down below. Mathilda held up two fingers to him and he waved before apparating away.

Mathilda turned to me, looking at the grandfather clock over my shoulder. 'It's time for breakfast I reckon, so our pristine Cecilia can get to work prim and proper.' She said, referring to me. I didn't hold it against Mathilda because she was still a bit drunk and she was still with her head up her own birthday party, but it hurt just the teeniest bit to have her be so dismissive about something that I put so much value in.

When Aurora had left she had given me a hug and told me to take care before flooing off but I vowed to owl her later in the day to tell her I appreciated her sticking with me. Normally it was Mathilda who would but Mathilda was in no state for that. I watched as she shrieked loudly, trying to open the drawing room door by pulling rather than pushing.

The breakfast run party consisted of four people; Mathilda, Adrian and Warrington, as well as myself. We flooed to the post office Aurora and I had met at the day before. There was a wizard rather than a witch behind the counter now though. 'Is there an outgoing portkey to Canterbury anytime soon?' Adrian asked him and he nodded. 'At ten past seven there is one going to the Canterbury local post office.' The wizard said. 'Well, we'd like to go with.' Adrian told him, putting a Galleon on the counter. 'Keep the change.' He added.

I looked at our party of four as we sat in the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for our portkey. I had changed in one of the bathroom's at Adrian's house, now wearing a professional pair of blue, pinstriped robes. The rest however was still in their fancy attire. Mathilda had her golden robes on, Adrian was next to her in his purple robes, silver stars stitched onto it, his arm over the back of her chair. Warrington was next to his friend, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his teal silk robes unbuttoned to show his woollen grey pants and white shirt underneath. I was on a chair against the opposite wall as there was no room left next to them.

'Your portkey is leaving in ninety seconds.' The postal wizard said to us and we all got up, following him to behind the counter where there was a table with a broken toothbrush on top of it. We all went to stand around it and when it was time I felt the familiar tug behind my navel and we travelled to Canterbury. When we arrived, I crashed into Warrington, who stood on my right, but luckily he was able to catch me by the shoulders before we both keeled over. Mathilda was less lucky and was on her backside when I looked up again.

I flushed red and thanked Warrington who seemed unbothered and helped up Mathilda as Adrian was doing his best not to fall over himself, albeit from laughter rather than the aftereffects of the portkey. I felt a bit nauseous but had felt worse over a portkey so I just took a deep breath, ignoring Mathilda as she punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, although it didn't still his laughter.

The post office we had arrived in was nearly identical to the one we had left behind, yellow walls and green countertops and all. 'Eleven past seven, Canterbury post office.' A voice said from by the wall. A post officer was standing there with a big cardboard box (labelled "used portkeys" on the front with shaky handwriting) in his hands. He quickly ushered us aside, picking the dirty toothbrush up and dropping it in the box. 'Have a good day.' He said moodily, not even looking at us as we wished him a good day in return and left through the front entrance.

The post office turned out to be on a small wizarding street somewhere in the centre of Canterbury. I had never been in Canterbury before but it looked quite stately for as far as I could tell from this small glimpse. Most shops were closed at this early hour but Adrian let us to a dingy pub that was either still or already opened.

Surprisingly enough we weren't the only ones in. Beside the waitress annex barmaid, there was a sleepy man with a pointy hat sitting at a table in the corner and a woman wearing spiffy robes was looking over a big file at the bar. We sat down at a table in the middle of room.

The lady behind the bar took her time to get to us and when she did she didn't say anything but only stood next to our table, raising her eyebrows. 'Four butter beers and some chips, please.' Warrington said to her. ' _Three_ butter beers.' I corrected him. 'And a tea please. And could I have some eggs and beans on toast too?' I asked her. She shrugged and walked off.

'Friends, take a look at what I brought.' Adrian said as he reached deeply into one of his pockets. It occurred to me that there must've been an Undetectable Extension Charm on his pocket as he was down to his elbow already. He pulled out a dusty glass bottle with a yellowed label. 'I figured we could do with some more quality firewhisky.' He explained to us. 'Mate, you must know Legilimency!' Warrington said as he prodded his friend in the side with his elbow.

'I nicked it from father's personal collection.' Adrian boasted, setting down the expensive bottle of firewhisky. 'He's going to disinherit me when he finds out.' He said with a loud laugh. I looked around the small, shabby looking pub. We were by far the most lively guests, the other patrons being of either the crinkly robes and bags under the eyes variety or the strung high and focussed hard sort. At the table in the corner sat a wizard who had three empty coffee cup in front of him but was still looking ready to fall asleep any moment. But to be fair; it was still early in the morning.

The witch at the bar had her back turned to us but I could see her tense up every time one of my tablemates laughed loudly or scraped their chairs back. I felt embarrassed. I hope we didn't disturb her too much.

I looked back to the table. Adrian had opened up the bottle, pouring it into our mugs in generous amounts. Mathilda looked happy at least. She was glowing in the birthday present of her boyfriend. The gold made her skin glow and the shimmering material looked expensive. Everything looked quite expensive actually. Adrian, the rich heir, as was Warrington beside me. It made me feel a bit underdressed. 'Here's your chips, lads.' The waitress said, tossing a basket of chips down the middle of the table. 'And your butter beers.' She added, waving her wand so a tray of butter beers shot its way down from the bar, only to come to a skidding halt in front of us. The golden liquid sloshing over the edge of the glass. She once again left without saying anything.

'Merlin, how do you reckon _she_ is in the sack?' Warrington wondered out loud and Adrian hit the table with his fist, laughing loudly. I could see the witch at the bar once again tense her shoulders. 'I don't suppose _you_ 'll ever find out.' Mathilda said drily and Adrian once again hooted. 'Now, I'd much rather discuss how much of a star I am at the WWN.' She went on, leaning both her elbows on the table.

Warrington groaned and Adrian rolled his eyes (although I could see the corners of his mouth tuck up a bit). 'Not again!' Adrian commented. Mathilda ignored him. 'I've been on the wireless a total of four times already.' Mathilda boasted. 'I've only heard you the first.' I told her. 'I didn't even hear you then.' Adrian said. 'As far as I know you've never been on, you've just been telling people.' He said, a cheeky grin on his face but Mathilda barely acknowledged him. 'The producers said that they'd let me read the announcements after lunch tomorrow.' She giddily said.

'I'm glad for you, Tilda.' I told her as my tea and breakfast came levitating our way. The eggs as well as the beans on toast looked and smelled delicious. I had barely eaten anything since dinner last night. 'After lunch tomorrow you say?' Adrian asked her and she nodded. 'You must be joking around with me, love; I'll be on my way to Quidditch camp by then. I'll once again won't hear you.' He said. 'Same for me.' Warrington fell in with his mate.

The three of them bickered back and forth and I listened quietly as I ate my breakfast. I was so tired. My eyes were drooping, my limbs were heavy and my chewing was much slower than it normally was. I couldn't wait till I got to dive into bed after work.

Luckily I zoned out for most of the conversation and I didn't zone back in until it was time to pay and Warrington shoved my shoulder. I blinked a couple of times and looked up at him as he stood next to me, looking back down at me with an amused smirk on his face. 'Time to go, sleepyhead.' He said. 'Don't let Goodfellow know that you weren't paying attention.' He added at a whisper and I blushed. 'I was.' I contradicted him but he merely raised his eyebrows before stepping towards the bar to take care of the bill. I didn't feel great having others pay for me, but it wasn't like I got paid for my internship and I couldn't very well ask my parents for money to finance my unapproved all night binge. And Adrian and Warrington had enough money to spare.

'Let's get you to work.' Mathilda said, walking alongside me as we stumbled out of the pub. She wormed her arm through mine and onto me tightly. She wasn't very sure on her feet, the firewhisky doing its job, and apparently really did need me to lean on.

At the post office we all borrowed some floo powder from Adrian and flooed ourselves to the Ministry. The Atrium was busy. It was a little before nine and people were all on their way to work. 'We should visit your office!' Mathilda cried out enthusiastically and the boys agreed. I felt a panic come up. I didn't want them to see my pathetic desk in the hallway of the broom closet-size Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

Luckily the desk clerk refused to let them through. 'Not unless you have an appointment.' He told them and after Mathilda unconvincingly prodded on a little longer, she turned to me. 'I'll see your work place another time then.' She said. She leaned forward and hugged me tightly. She simply reeked of alcohol.

'Thank you for coming Cecilia. I know it's not your thing but it means a lot to me that you made such an effort.' She softly said, so the fellows wouldn't hear. She pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back. 'It was no effort at all.' I said and she laughed at the obvious lie. 'I can't wait till _your_ birthday rolls around.' She joked and I pushed her, almost making her fall into the desk of the welcome wizard. 'Oops, sorry.' I apologized.

I said goodbye to Warrington and Adrian as well and waved at the three as I looked back, walking towards the lifts. Now I only had to get through the day.

Mr Perkins was a patient man, dealing with the still out of it Mr Weasley as with the exhausted me. At the end of the day we had accomplished nothing and Mr Perkins had seemed done with the day as much as we had. Mum waited for me in the Atrium, for once not being late to pick me up, which I was thankful for. 'By Circe, you look terrible.' She commented, letting out a cackle at my expense. 'At least my mother sees the best in me.' I said tiredly.

'So you had a good time at Aurora's?' Mum asked me sceptically and I nodded. 'Yeah, we went to bed on time and everything.' I said sarcastically, hoping she wouldn't question it. It was a testament to how spent I was that I didn't know better. 'So if I would owl Mr and Mrs Price tonight, they'd tell me that both you and Aurora spent the night at theirs last night?' Mum asked. I was quiet as we stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron.

'Can I expect an answer?' She asked and I sighed, stopping in my tracks, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I was too tired for this. 'Mum, whatever happened, I was responsible, did nothing bad by any measure and I'm one hundred percent sure that I'll never do it again.' I said to my mother. She guffawed. 'That's all I need to know.' She said and we walked on again. I felt too worn out to feel relieved.

When we got home I barely said hi to dad and just shuffled up the stairs, dropping into a coma as soon as I hit the my bed.

* * *

Now, please review this chapter, alright guys?

I'll try to be quick with the next chapter


	23. The end of summer

[EDIT: sorry for the people who get notified for this chapter twice but chapters never seen to pop up for me which is ridiculous and I never know whether it's something that's just for me or if they're not visible for others either. Apologies!]

The last chapter of her summer holidays! Wooh! I like the summer but at the end of it you're always ready for it to be over, right?

Who's going to review?

* * *

CHAPTER 23

I had a restless dream. In it I was playing an incomprehensible version of Exploding Snap, sitting in an arm chair around a big round salon table. To my right was Felix and to my left Matilda and across from me were Aurora, Adrian and Warrington. Behind them, in a large, hard to distinguish crowd, I could recognize my parents as well as Aidan and also Hazel the intern. My playing cards were ripped out of my hands by a large freckly hand and when I looked up, shouting out in protest, it was Fred, holding them above his head, laughing at me. 'Why can't you get them, Cecil?' He asked me, grinning his cheeky grin. I would try but I was firmly stuck to my chair.

I was confused and disoriented that morning and I could barely look Mr Weasley in the eye when I saw him at work. Almost as if I was worried that he could see in my eyes that I had dreamed of his son, even though the dream was innocent and absurdist. I shouldn't have worried though because Mr Weasley hadn't been the same since Monday, when he came to work mumbling about the fight he had had with one of his children. He finally addressed it that afternoon though.

'Cecilia, would you join me in my office for a moment?' He called out through the open door and I dutifully got up and squeezed myself into the tiny little room, sucking in my stomach so I could fit between the desk and the wall. 'Yes sir?' I asked expectantly. Mr Weasley had taken off his glasses and sat back in his chair a bit (for as far as the space would allow him anyway). 'I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my behaviour these past few days.' He said. I shook my head, holding up my hands. 'No, please, don't worry about it.' I said. Mr Weasley insisted though.

'I haven't been particularly professional. As I mentioned already, my son Percy and I have had a disagreement, but it was no reason to let it influence my work here or your internship.' He told me. 'It's fine, I understand.' I replied. He smiled tiredly.

I wondered what kind of disagreement former Head Boy Percy Weasley could possibly have with his father to a point that it would distress Mr Weasley to such a degree and would cause Percy to move out. He didn't seem like the type to leave in a huff like that.

'I would also like to tell you how pleased Perkins and I are with your work here. You've been of huge help and you pick things up quickly.' Mr Weasley continued. I reddened but I couldn't help myself but grin. 'Thank you sir, I've enjoyed it.' I said and I felt a bit surprised by how true it was. It wasn't exactly what I had been hoping for and if I could choose now, I'd probably still pick one of the more relevant departments, but I liked Mr Weasley and Mr Perkins very much and I liked even more that we were left to our own devices so much. There was less pressure here, despite the heavy workload.

It was August before I knew it, blowing past Mathilda's actual birthday at the end of July. Mr Goodfellow invited us all for cake and a low key garden party and it was fun. I had gotten her a homework planner, partially as a joke but also because she had gotten so serious about studying before O.W.L.'s and I was hoping she might keep that up in sixth year. She had laughed though and moved on immediately, gushing over the quill set that Aidan had gotten her. As if that was any more interesting.

A couple of days after Mathilda's birthday, in the night between the second and third of August, mum was suddenly owled in the middle of the night to come into work. I was already in bed but I was roused from sleep when she stumbled around in the bathroom across the hallway from my room. 'Mum?' I asked, standing in the doorway, rubbing my eyes sleepily. 'No time, darling.' She replied, looking frazzled and quite tired herself as well. 'Don't worry, go back to sleep.' She told me around her toothbrush.

The next morning mum didn't come back till I was halfway through breakfast. 'I'm sorry Cillyhead, your father will take you to the Ministry today. I'm knackered. I only have time to take a nap before I have to get back to the editors' room.' She told me, her eyelids hanging halfway down her cheeks. 'What happened anyway? Why did you have to go to work so suddenly?' I asked her. 'In the middle of the night at that.' I added. She shook her head. 'Harry Potter did magic in front of muggles. The Ministry is trying to keep it secret but I camped outside Mafalda Hopkirk's office all night and she got me an amazing exclusive. They expelled him although it was retracted later. Now he's suspended until his disciplinary hearing.' Mum let out an ugly smirk. 'What a scoop.' She murmured, sipping her coffee.

I finished my oatmeal pensively. 'Why would he do underage magic like that?' I asked mum. Mum set her coffee down and tightened her messy ponytail. 'People say he's gone off the deep end.' She said. 'And what do you say?' I asked her and she produced an affectionate smile. 'I'm not saying anything at all.' She replied dismissively. 'Now, I have to quickly catch up on some sleep and you need to get your father to hurry up so he can drop you off at the Ministry.'

Although no one talked about it to me, I could tell that the Ministry was in a frenzy as well. People were more on edge, were whispering gossip to each other in the hallways and conversations would suddenly die down abruptly every time you walked into a room unexpectedly. Mr Weasley looked annoyed with it all. 'A bunch of vultures, the lot of them.' He grumbled to himself.

That evening mum was home in time for dinner but she wasn't happy. She was seething at the dinner table, her nettle wine sloshing around in her glass dangerously as she gestured about wildly. 'Absolutely outrageous!' she called out, followed by a string of profanities. 'The Ministry is banning the story until further notice.' She growled. 'We don't even know half of the story yet but Minister Fudge personally came to visit our editor-in-chief to make him drop the Prophet's investigations in the matter. I had to hand in all my notations.' Mum complained angrily. Dad was playing the part of the understanding listener as he gently cut his food but I was frowning at my own plate. Hadn't Felix and I had this exact conversation? Where he accused the wizarding government to be "totalitarian"? Mum, as a journalist, wasn't allowed to even write a story and the Prophet was being blocked from publishing it. And why? As far as I could tell from my mother's stories, the Ministry had been encouraging every other story that painted Harry Potter in the light of someone who had completely lost it. And now he had performed magic illegally. Why did this need to be such a secret?

Mum stayed angry for days and even after the anger subdued, she was still grumpy. At work there was enough distraction for me at least since two more regurgitating toilets were reported both in Wimbledon and in Elephant and Castle. Luckily Perkins had come up with a counter jinx which helped us solve it as quickly and quietly as possible. Mr Perkins and Mr Weasley had gone down together with a couple of officials from the Magical Law Enforcement Patrols, while I got a head start on the paperwork that it would surely involve.

In the weekend I slept over at my Aunt Tamora's together with Aidan. Aidan had been very reluctant. Whiny arguments consisting largely of proclamations of his age, the ownership of his own flat (even though he only rents it and it's only one room) and least of all his independence, but in the end Tamora had once again gotten her way ("it's a tradition!" she shouted) and on Saturday both me and my brother stayed on a cot on her living room floor.

It turned out to be a nostalgic kind of night. Aunt Tamora told us stories about her London socialite lifestyle (her husband not even once appearing in any of her tales – I couldn't find a trace of him in her glamorous flat either), I told them about my struggle to pick my subjects for my N.E.W.T.'s and Aidan gushed about his girlfriend Nina. We ate junk food, listened to music and when we finally all succumbed to exhaustion, Aidan and I both on a cod and Aunt Tamora on the sofa (a bowl of ice cream still balancing on her stomach), I felt happy. I felt small and like life was simple.

It couldn't last though because the week after I came to work (at nine as always) to find out that I had only just missed Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing. Mr Weasley wasn't in the office but Mr Perkins was and he looked a bit giddy, to be honest. 'Weasley will be in soon.' He reassured me when I asked about his absence. 'He's just accompanying Harry Potter down to Courtroom Ten for his hearing.' He explained. I nearly dropped the stack of files I was holding. 'Courtroom Ten? He's appearing in front of the Wizengamot? For underage magic?' I asked in disbelief and Mr Perkins shrugged. 'Apparently so. The Minister has something to prove I suppose.' He said mysteriously. I thought of Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. He was also head of the Wizengamot, the court of law in this country. It made it rather easy for him to force his political agenda, didn't it? I once again thought back to Felix' words from back in the spring. It felt disconcerting to have a reality I had taken for granted for all my life being disproven like that. Or challenged at the very least.

'In the meantime we'll deal with another toilet case, I'm afraid.' Mr Perkins pierced my thoughts. 'There came an owl this morning. It's in Bethnal Green so Weasley will head over there when he is done. Do you mind starting on the filing? I'll help you out after I got this thing to stop hiccupping.' He asked and I shook my head. 'Don't bother, Mr Perkins, I'll finish them before lunch.' I promised him. He gave me an approving nod as he turned back to a metal object, one of those muggle plugs sticking out of it. The metal box hiccupped under his wand. From across from him, on Mr Weasley's desk, a pair of empty gloves were snapping their fingers.

It was half past one when Mr Weasley finally appeared at the end of our little hallway. I stood up immediately, stepping out from behind my desk. 'Hello!' I greeted him. 'How are you doing?' I asked and he smiled and nodded. 'Well enough.' He replied. 'I had an early appointment this morning. At eight already!' He told me as he stood in front of me. I looked at him expectantly and he chuckled. 'I'm guessing you've already heard about what my appointment entailed..?' He wondered out loud and I shrugged sheepishly. 'How did it work out?' I asked very curiously. 'He got acquitted. Anyone with half a brain could tell that he acted in self-defence.' Mr Weasley said before walking into his office where I could hear him greet Mr Perkins.

Self-defence? Was that why Harry Potter had performed underage magic? I had just assumed that it had been some kind of stunt, but now suddenly dots were connecting. First Cedric died (or was killed?) during the Third Task and according to Potter it had been You-Know-Who who was responsible, despite the dark wizard being presumed dead for over fourteen years already. Then, Potter gets ridiculed in the papers, the story fully endorsed by the Ministry but suddenly Harry Potter is attacked and in self-defence he hexes his assailants. The Ministry rather believes that Potter would lie about being attacked than face the reality of what Harry Potter being attacked actually meant. But what _did_ it mean though?

You-Know-Who couldn't have returned, could he? Same case Potter had indeed gone mad. Anyone would after all the stuff that fourteen year old had been through and seeing your fellow student die in whatever kind of accident Cedric had supposedly been in could very well have been a triggering kind of event. But then why was the Ministry so eager to cover up Potter getting arrested? Because it would confirm his claims perhaps?

I could hear Mr Weasley tell Mr Perkins about his trip to Bethnal Green. '..– and it worries me, Perkins, because it's only a symptom of anti-muggle sentiment that has been around for a long while already.' He said. I could hear in his voice that he was tired. 'Muggles are people like everybody else but somehow wizarding folk see them as nothing but a laugh.' He sighed. Mr Perkins agreed. 'I know, I know, but what can we do? The legislation you made regarding the bewitching of muggle objects was already almost impossible to pass.' He said with a sigh. 'And that was _years_ ago, in a much more muggle friendly government, not to mention before your little mishap with your _own_ bewitched automobiley.' He added and I could tell that he was smiling widely. I heard Mr Weasley laugh humourlessly himself. 'Haha, you're a hoot.' He commented drily.

That night Aidan took me and Mathilda to _l'Opera Magica._ He had gotten me tickets for Christmas and this night it was finally time. I had dressed up in a nice pair of lilac robes and Aidan had picked me up right on time. Mum and dad had been embarrassingly happy to see us both dressed up and together. Mum wouldn't let us go either before dad had taken out the camera and taken a photograph of the two us (annoyed and impatient), the device letting out a puff of purple smoke, making dad cough.

We flooed to Mathilda's who was waiting for us eagerly. 'Yes!' She cried out when we fell through the hearth and she hugged us both. 'You're looking stunning.' Aidan complimented her and she blushed happily. 'Don't I always?' She countered cheekily, making him laugh as well as roll his eyes. He was right in his assessment. Her shimmery grey robes made her look like an ice fairy.

 _L'Opera Magica_ , a yearly music show on its twenty-fourth year now, was as amazing as promised. Aidan had gone before with one of his previous girlfriends but it was the first time for both Mathilda and myself. 'Aidan, it was so good!' Mathilda squealed afterwards. Aidan walked in between us, an arm around my shoulders as Mathilda skipped alongside. 'What were your favourite parts?' He asked us and Mathilda said it was the enchanted cellos. 'For me it was the soprano. Shivers down my back, seriously, what a voice.' I said happily.

'Talking about shivers down your back.' Aidan said. 'How's that Weasley twin doing?' He asked and I stopped in my tracks, although I was dragged along due to the arm on my shoulder. 'He found out!?' Mathilda yelled happily and Aidan grinned a boastful smile. 'She can't keep secrets from me.' He said and I huffed in disagreement. 'I know you wrote to him about it but you didn't actually tell him though, did you?' Mathilda asked. I was ready for this conversation to be over immediately. 'No, she always underestimates my intelligence.' Aidan told Mathilda and she laughed. I sped up my pace and Aidan was forced to drop his arm as I was out of his reach. 'Oh don't be mad, Cillyhead!' He called after me in a mocking tone, all the while cackling with Mathilda.

They had unknowingly touched a soft spot though because I had no idea what to do about Fred. The last time I had seen him was in his house, right after he snogged me and had me half undressed on his bed. The memory still left me blushing. It wouldn't be long before my birthday and it was only a couple of days after my birthday that we were expected back at Platform 9¾. When I saw him, what would happen? And what did I want to happen? I was so fed up with him stringing me along. I was so infatuated with him and the moment he was anywhere in my vicinity I became too breathless to do anything of consequence, let alone when he started kissing me with those expectant lips of his. How could I talk to him about this? That I wanted more than the snogging out of sight from everyone else.

Nevertheless, at the end of August it was time for my own birthday. My parents were acting secretive and I wasn't allowed in their bedroom anymore because that's where they kept my presents. At the morning of the 29th mum and dad came to wake me up quite early, a candle in their hands, casting a gentle light through the room. They softly sang a birthday song for me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, a grin cracking my lips.

It was not exactly dark still but the sun hadn't fully come up yet and when I came down into the living room I saw that the oil lamps were set low to illuminate the room. The table was decked for breakfast. Dad had made pancakes and mum had gone out to get my favourite carrot, coconut and ginger juice. 'Thanks beloved parents.' I said jokingly as I sat down, still in pyjamas.

While eating breakfast I opened up my presents. 'Loads of gifts came in for you the last couple of days.' Mum said, sipping her tea. Aidan had gotten me a cream coloured cloche hat (which I was sure Nina had picked out – no way that Aidan would've come up with that) that I thought was very pretty. Mr Goodfellow had once again gotten me a gift card although this time for _Tomes and Scrolls_ so I could spend it in Hogsmeade next trip and Mathilda had copied off her dad and gotten me a book. I was surprised by her choice which was a thick book called _Muggle 'Law & Order' - Complete Guide_. A note was attached that said _I know your internship is nearly over already but keep on learning_.

From Aurora I had gotten a pretty jumper in the Ravenclaw blue and bronze of a luxurious cashmere to put on in the upcoming chilly Scottish autumn. Felix had gotten me a book too, a book called _Pride and Prejudice_ by an author named Jane Austen. It seemed to be a muggle book for as far as I could tell. Inside the cover Felix had written _Mum thought you would like this so tell me what you think when you've finished. Happy birthday!_ In the middle there was a stitched book marker as well, charmed to call out at you if you neglected continuing the book. I recognized it from _Tomes and Scrolls_. I suddenly remembered that Felix had mentioned not long after the Second Task that he had gotten me something for my birthday already. I smiled fondly.

I had gotten many lovely presents from all my extended family as well but my parents managed to beat all of them with the last one. I had finished my breakfast already and the last package was wrapped in brown paper with golden stars printed on. I squeezed it before ripping the paper off and it gave way. It felt soft, like a pillow almost. Inside was a satin pouch, a dark purple. I frowned, pulling the strings to look inside.

'My own pouch of floo powder?' I asked, looking up from the purple pouch. My parents nodded. A large smile cracked onto my face. 'We decided that you're old enough to be independent from us in your travelling. We trust you to be responsible.' Dad told me and I stood up to crush the two of them together in a big hug. 'Thanks mum, dad, I appreciate this greatly.' I said to them. 'So how about you go to the Ministry by yourself this morning?' Mum suggested and I beamed at my parents. What freedom!

Mr Perkins and Mr Weasley both congratulated me but after that it was back to work because I only had two days left and there was still so much to do. All the booby-trapped toilets were doing the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in; it created a lot of extra work and dozens of muggles were hit by the insides of their toilet bowls due to the supposed pranks. It was incredibly obnoxious, that's what it was. At lunch though, I was taken off my work by my two fellow toilet protectors as they surprised me with a slice of persimmon pie, a single birthday candle stuck into it. I mumbled some thank-yous and flushed red but dug in with a flattered smile.

That evening the whole family came over for dinner, as well as Mathilda and her dad. My dad's parents, Alford and Ruby Wiggleswade, were already there when I came home, independently by floo and Nan pinched my cheek. 'Sixteen years old already!' She exclaimed. 'Taking the floo all by your lonesome.' Granddad added, pinching my other cheek.

Uncle Irving and Aunt Odetta arrived together with their children soon after. Roderick was as hyper as he always was, bouncing about and jumping on the sofa. Stacy looked a bit shy, but happy to see me. Aunt Odetta was dad's younger sister but I often felt like she was the older one. Not because dad acted immature or anything, although he was quite youthful, but because Aunt Odetta was so incredibly motherly. When Aidan came in after them, she reached up and fixed his hair for Merlin's sake, although Aidan laughingly swapped her hands away.

Aunt Tamora stopped by too although she only stayed "for cocktails and a kiss" because she had some important party to get to after. Mum was visibly annoyed but didn't say anything when she finished her drink, gave me a kiss on the cheek and with a wave to the room left.

The biggest surprise that evening was when my grandfather decided to come as well. Mum's parents were very different to dad's, who were loving and soft-mannered. My grandmother had died the year before I started Hogwarts. At the time I felt sad at her funeral but honestly only because I felt obliged to. You're supposed to be mourning when someone dies, especially your grandmother, but Grandmother Jane Reekes had been a stern, aristocratic woman who was incredibly daunting to the shy bookworm that I was (and am). I knew mum was sad although mum wasn't the kind of person to let you know.

Mum's family had been of quite the noble-born ancestry and although they didn't quite have the wealth to back that up like they did a century or two ago, they enjoyed keeping the appearance. Now Grandmother had gone, it had not dulled Grandfather's edges. He was a stately man with a well-defined sense of proper behaviour. Mum had a difficult relationship with both her parents and since Grandmother had died, the relationship with Grandfather had only become more strained. As a result I didn't see Grandfather much at all, apart from Christmas and sometimes New Year's and once in a while even my birthday, like apparently this one.

'Cecilia, I hear congratulations are well deserved. Those O.W.L.'s are very impressive.' He told me gruffly, patting my shoulder. 'Thank you Grandfather.' I answered dutifully. I was always a bit intimidated with his presence. 'And your mother wrote that you landed an internship at the Ministry of Magic as well. A very commendable feat.' He complimented, although the way he said it sounded more like it was expected and that I was merely meeting his standard. He turned away from me, greeting Granddad.

'Malcolm Reekes, what a pleasure to see you again!' Granddad greeted him. Grandfather nodded, shaking his hand, all the while unclasping his cloak. What was he wearing a cloak for anyway? It was still very warm out. 'Alford, how are you?' Grandfather asked. They exchanged some pleasantries while the rest of the room silently watched. Even Roderick was hiding behind his mother's robes. Mum came to stand next to me, leaning down so she could whisper in my ear. 'Tamora got out just in time. Can you imagine if your grandfather caught sight of her?' She muttered and I stifled a giggle.

Mum marrying a Hufflepuff with no reputable wealth or family name, only a bookshop to call his own, while writing for a newspaper herself, was in no way something that made her parents happy. But Aunt Tamora gallivanting through life, in and out of marriages, from party to party, still living on her trust fund was downright disappointing.

After a while the room settled down a bit, although it stayed a bit awkward to have the smartly dressed wizard of very nearly seventy watch everyone with slightly distasteful look on his face as he sat at the head of the table. Mathilda sat next to me and Stacy on my other side while we ate cake. 'Are you feeling ready for Hogwarts? Only a couple more days until we board the train.' I asked my cousin. Mathilda seemed interested. 'You're starting first year?' She asked. Stacy nodded. 'Yeah, I am.' She answered.

'What house are you hoping for? Hugglepuff like your parents?' Mathilda asked jokingly and I elbowed her but Stacy chuckled. 'I don't know, I don't think I care.' She said. We both nodded. I remember feeling the same way in my first year. I just wanted to get through it. At the time, part of me wanted to be in Gryffindor, solely so I could be with Aidan, but I already knew long before that I was not at all Gryffindor material. In hindsight, Ravenclaw was really the only house for me.

The next day was my last day at the Ministry. Mr Perkins and Mr Weasley were both sentimental. 'What are we ever going to do without you, Cecilia?' Mr Weasley asked me as he put another stack of files on my desk. I smiled but didn't look up and kept on writing. In the office the wireless set was turned onto the WWN. Usually we didn't have music on but it was my last day and we weren't working quite as hard as normal, I must admit. My ears sharpened when I heard my best friend's voice on the set.

'We just heard Magical Madness with their summer hit _Breezy Wheezy_ and although you listeners may have expected WWN host Scott Vulgo back, he is just in the bathroom for now so he decided I could sit in for him for a bit.' Mathilda's voice floated through the office door. I stood up excitedly to stand in the door opening, so I could hear better. 'This is my best friend!' I explained Mr Perkin's and Mr Weasley's questioning glances.

'I won't bore you with too many introductions but my name is Mathilda Goodfellow and the next song is Charlie Charm's _Love's the Charm_ , pushing the Weird Sisters off their number one spot this week.' She continued and a sweet acoustic melody came on. 'Charlie Charm is quite fanciable isn't he?' She asked out loud just before Charm's raspy vocals came on and I laughed loudly. 'Your friend works at the WWN?' Mr Weasley asked and I nodded. 'She managed to get an internship as well.' I told them.

That evening Mr Weasley and Mr Perkins gathered around my desk as I cleared it out. All the files were finished and stacked up on the corner and all the stationary was put together so it was easy to clean up. Mr Perkins and Mr Weasley looked eager as I stood up from my desk chair anticipatorily. Mr Perkins had his hands on his back in a way that made me suspect that he was hiding something from my sight.

'Cecilia, we once again want to thank you for your efforts in our office.' Mr Weasley said, motioning towards Mr Perkins. Mr Perkins revealed what he had been concealing behind his back. 'We got your visitor's badge from your first day here back from reception.' Mr Perkin's explained the simple black postcard-sized frame he was holding. In the middle of the frame was the square silver badge that read _Cecilia Wiggleswade, Youngest Intern_ in loopy letters. I looked up at my bosses with teary eyes. 'Thank you for a wonderful time.' I told them genuinely. They had been nothing but lovely to me.

I spent the whole next day at home packing. I put all my new textbooks at the bottom of my trunk, piling all my clothes on top. No surprise that I couldn't get the top to close. Mum came to help me out. 'You know how I am with household charms but if I just try really hard..' she murmured, waving her wand. My school robes, which were on top, flopped around a little in an effort to fold themselves. I laughed. 'Mum, I can't wait till I'm of age and can show you.' I said and mum huffed, an amused expression on her face. 'You're getting awfully cheeky lately.' She said, yanking my braid teasingly. She once again waved her wand, this time just pushing everything down as another wave closed the top of my trunk. 'Done!' she said.

That night Aidan came over and we all had dinner together, having my favourite food. 'Shepherd's pie? How original.' Aidan commented. 'Don't listen to him, Cillyhead, he's just sad that he won't see his little sister again till Christmas.' Dad said and I smiled, taking a big bite. 'And you _will_ be coming home this Christmas. Even if they have twenty Yule Balls, we'll not go a year without you again.' Mum said grumpily. 'I will definitely come home.' I promised. I looked around the dinner table, around my family. My parents, my brother, these people I loved so dearly. Like every year I would miss them unmeasurably.

The morning of the 1st of September was an exciting one. Despite feeling glum for leaving my family behind once again, it was a cheerful prospect to be back at Hogwarts. To see the Ravenclaw common room, sleep in my four-poster bed, sit together with my friends at the Ravenclaw table; it filled me with anticipation.

We arrived at Platform 9¾ by floo with fifteen minutes to spare. Dad helped me put my trunk in an empty compartment and we met back up with mum on the platform and saw that Mathilda and Mr Goodfellow had arrived as well. Mathilda bounced forward to hug me. 'I can't wait to be in school again! We'll rule it this year!' She promised and I laughed, waiting for her to let me go. 'Sure, Tilda, whatever.' I replied, shaking Mr Goodfellow's hand. 'Hello sir!' I greeted him.

'Cecilia!' I heard someone call out and I spun around to see Felix together with his parents, who were talking to the parents of Felix' Hufflepuff friend Karl Limpley, said friend standing in between his parents looking bored. 'Felix!' I called back. He abandoned his friend and their parents' conversation to come over for a moment. We briefly embraced before I introduced him to mum and dad as well as Mr Goodfellow. 'This is my friend Felix Smythwick.'

'How is it that I'm only meeting you now?' Asked mum, shaking Felix' hand after he shook dad's and Mr Goodfellow's. 'I don't know Mrs Wiggleswade, blame Cecilia!' Felix said jokingly and dad let out a snort, putting his arm around mum. 'Well, it's nice to meet you.' Mum said. 'Yes, vice versa.' Felix answered with a grin. 'Cecilia, I'll see you on the train.' Felix directed to me before running back to his parents. Mathilda also pranced off. 'I'm going to find Adrian.' She gushed. 'And I'm going to size him up.' Mr Goodfellow said before following behind.

Mum turned to me. 'Now, the train is departing in a couple of minutes so you better get on and..-' She began but her eyes caught something over my shoulder. I looked around to see that a large group of people had just gotten through the barrier coming from the muggle station. 'Well that sheds a new light..' Mum muttered.

The group largely consisted of the Weasley family, my eyes immediately going to the twins (although I couldn't tell which one was Fred from this distance), but surrounding them were an assortment of wizards and witches with alert expressions on their eyes, as well as a big black dog that rubbed its side against Harry Potter, who was laughing. I didn't often see that boy happy, I realized.

With a shock I noticed that two of the menacing people (that I really could only call guardians) were Professor Moody and Professor Lupin, our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Lupin left when everyone found out he was a werewolf and no one really knew what happened to Moody although it was generally believed that he left on ominous terms.

'When the kids have gone off, I'm going to try and pry a bit.' Mum whispered to dad as he rolled his eyes. 'I bet they know more about Potter's run in with the law this summer.' She added, leaning on her husband's shoulder so she could hoist herself up a little higher to look over the heads of the people, spying on the group.

I got the breath knocked out of me when my little cousin Roderick ran into me, putting his tiny arms around my stomach and squeezed it tightly. 'Hello there mate.' I said with a chuckle, turning around and bending down so he could kiss my cheek sweetly. 'And Stacy, ready to start first year?' I asked Stacy as she and my aunt and uncle came walking up behind Roderick. 'Ricky, give your cousin some breathing space, yeah?' Uncle Irving said, pulling Roderick up into his arms.

Uncle Irving and Aunt Odetta kept up talk with dad while mum had her eyes trained on Harry Potter's arrival party. In the meantime Stacy and I were looking at the shining red locomotive. 'Did you pack everything?' I asked Stacy as we stood beside each other. Dad laughed at something his sister said and Roderick was hanging onto his dad's leg. Stacy nodded at my question and I could tell from the way her eyes flitted around the platform that she was nervous. I leaned down just a tad to grab her hand. She looked a bit surprised but I didn't say anything and neither did she but after a moment of hesitation she grabbed my hand a little tighter.

The conductor blew his whistle and with great rustle students started to hurriedly kiss their families goodbye. 'Goodbye sweetheart.' Dad said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him and breathed in the smell of his robes before pulling back. 'Christmas will be here before you know it.' Mum fell in, tearing her eyes away from my old professors to clasp me close too. 'I'll miss you.' I told them, hoisting my backpack higher up my shoulders.

Stacy and I stepped onto the train, letting other students pass us so we could look out the window once the doors closed. We waved at our relatives as the train started rolling down the tracks and Roderick tore himself away from Uncle Irving's grasp and started running alongside. 'Stacy! Stacy!' He shouted and Stacy reached out, trying to touch his hand. But the train was too fast and Roderick fell behind, Uncle Irving catching up and grabbing him by the shoulders. We waved and waved and soon enough they were too far away for us to see.

We stepped away from the little windows and I looked at her. Stacy was rubbing away tears, not looking at me. I smiled, putting my arm around her shoulder. 'You have an amazing seven years ahead of you.' I said to her. She took a shaky breath, also smiling. 'Now, let's find my friends.' I proposed and together we walked down the train.

The summer was over.

* * *

Now, review, yeah? _**REVIEWWW**_

I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter. We're going to be back at Hogwarts baby!

PS: I also was very critical when it came to this chapter. Originally I had planned on Mathilda getting grounded for staying out too late again with Adrian after which she couldn't join Cecilia to l'Opera Magica (which I imagined to be some kind of wizarding Cirque du Soleil but I'm leaving it all up to all of your lovely readers' imagination). Cecilia would ask Aurora first but she can't come and in the end she invites Felix. It would be an opportunity to show off the subtle ways in which muggleborns are discriminated against in the wizarding world and another bonding moment for Felix and Cecilia who I intend to be the thickest of mates, however I decided that we've had enough of Felix and Cecilia bonding this summer and there was enough opportunity left in the future to show the prejudice of the wizarding world so I completely took it out. There was also another gig with Felix' muggle band in which Mathilda would come along and we'd hear one of Felix' own songs however I decided to postpone that to the winter holidays for similar reasons. They needed to get back to school, it was time. Don't you think?


	24. Sixth year has started

Although I'm always thankful when people read my story and favourite it or alert it or whatever, it's also a bit disappointing when they in turn don't review it. I put a lot of effort into my fic and I am very curious about your thoughts and feelings regarding it.

one person did review though so thanks dude(tte)! :D

So just please review this chapter, alright?

* * *

CHAPTER 24

'I think I'm going to join some other first years, Cecilia.' Stacy murmured to me as we walked down the train corridor. 'Are you sure?' I asked her, a bit surprised, knowing how daunted she was by starting school. She nodded though, a determined look on her otherwise pale face. 'Yes, I'm quite positive.' She told me. 'It's well known that those first moments are the most important when it comes to forming friendships.' She told me and I laughed. 'Well, if that's true, you better find the first years.' I told her. She took a deep breath, gave me one last smile but then started down the train by herself. Maybe she would be in Ravenclaw.

I looked after her for a moment but then walked to the compartment in which I had left my trunk and I knew Mathilda would have left hers as well. Mathilda was already there when I arrived. 'Aurora's in a Prefects' Meeting.' She told me as she looked away from her magazine. I nodded, already expecting it. 'Hey, you want to do a quiz?' She asked me, unfolding the quiz section of _Teen Witch Weekly_. 'Maybe later.' I replied.

She had worn me down quickly though and we had started the stupid quiz in her magazine right before Aurora came by the compartment, together with fellow prefect Jeremy Stretton. 'Hiya girls.' Jeremy said, the blue prefect's badge gleaming on his school robes. Aurora was already dressed in her uniform as well. Mathilda and I were still in our own comfortable robes. 'Hello Jeremy.' Mathilda said, her eyes not leaving the magazine. 'Cecilia, if you had to choose between strict observance or immediate action, which would it be?' She asked me. I took a moment to think, but before I could answer Mathilda had already scratched an answer on the quiz, her quill tickling her cheek. 'I didn't even answer yet!' I called out. 'Your hesitance was answer enough.' Mathilda argued.

'Guys! Jeremy and I are going to patrol the train. I just came by to ask if you'd buy me some Cauldron Cakes when the trolley comes.' Aurora interrupted. 'We will.' Mathilda promised. 'See you later!' I called after them as Aurora shut the door again.

By lunchtime we had learned that I was a "Nervous Nellie" whereas Mathilda's quiz resulted in being labelled a "Pollyanna" which we both thought was misrepresenting her completely. When Aurora came back from patrols Mathilda tossed her Cauldron Cakes her way. 'Yes!' She exclaimed, catching them. 'It's been a complete Code Red since yesterday so I've been craving these all day.' She said, tearing the wrapper off and digging in.

'My monthly visitor isn't due till next week. I have already stocked up on Honeydukes' finest though.' Mathilda commented as she was trying to bite through a liquorice wand that was proving particularly chewy. I looked outside the compartment door and saw students walking by, already in uniform. 'Maybe we should change.' I opted to Mathilda. 'Yeah maybe.' She replied disinterestedly.

'I'm going to go to the bathroom but when I come back I'm going to go change.' I warned Mathilda, standing up, so she could find her school robes which knowing her would surely be located at the bottom of her trunk. 'Yeah yeah, I'll be awaiting you eagerly.' She told me sarcastically as I closed the compartment door behind me.

I had already almost reached the bathroom when I ran into Felix and his friends. I opened the door and walked in. 'Hello everyone!' I greeted them enthusiastically. Felix was sitting together with Karl Limpley on one side and Thora Marple on the other, Anthony Rickett, Raashid Hussain and Heidi Macavoy across from him. They all said hi back, equally enthusiastic. 'Where is Peter?' I asked, knowing that Felix was close with Peter Hollywood and I was suddenly made witness to a simultaneous eye roll and the whole compartment collectively let out a sigh. 'Pete got together with Katie Bell from Gryffindor somewhere over the summer and they've been attached at the lips ever since.' Heidi explained and I laughed. 'I'm sure he'll have to come up for breath sometime soon.' I reassured them with a chuckle. 'I was just on my way to the bathroom so I'll see you guys around, alright?' I said and we all said bye again and I went on my way.

On my way back I once again ran into familiar people. 'Marietta!' I yelled. 'And Cho!' I added, seeing the pretty girl behind her. They both looked behind them and when they saw it was me they smiled. They both hugged me and asked me about my holiday. 'Busy! I had my internship.' I told them and they "ah"-ed. I took a good look at the two. Marietta was nicely tan from her family holiday in Spain, her darker reddish-blonde curls appearing lighter against her browned skin. Cho on the other hand was pale, much more than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired and although she was smiling, it looked like it took an effort. And then it hit me.

'It is good to see you again, Cecilia, we will see you at dinner.' Cho said and Marietta nodded. 'Yeah, I can't wait for the feast tonight!' She said. They walked past me and I managed an uncomfortable 'see you' before they disappeared down the corridor. I was an idiot.

I arrived back at the compartment I shared with Mathilda and Aurora to see that Mathilda was now making Aurora take the quiz from her magazine. I sat down in a daze. Mathilda glanced up from the answer sheet. 'Merlin, you look like you just witnessed Dumbledore getting it on with McGonagall.' She said and Aurora laughed. 'She's right you know.' Aurora agreed. 'I came across Cho and Marietta on the way back from the bathroom.' I said however.

They both made a face. 'How is she doing?' Asked Aurora and I shrugged. 'She seemed alright although she looked a bit worn out.' I answered. 'Did you guys write her over the summer?' Asked Aurora and I shook my head, looking at my feet. 'She doesn't even like me, why should she want _me_ to write her?' Mathilda defended herself although I could tell that she was feeling as horrid as I did. 'I only wrote her twice after I got back from Germany.' Aurora said. We were all silent.

Cho must have had a terrible summer. Her boyfriend had died at the end of the school year. How must she have felt? I could hardly imagine. It had been such hectic months for me that I could hardly remember to get dressed in the morning, I simply forgot amid all my own worries. But at the same time I knew that was making excuses. I was not too busy to put a quill to paper and let my dormitory mate know that I supported her in these strenuous times. She had been so in love with Cedric.

'I feel so selfish.' I murmured. No one said anything. In fact, it wasn't until the Ravenclaw boys in our year joined us in our compartment that conversation sparked up again, although I (as well as the other girls I could tell) stayed a bit out of it, contemplating our own behaviour.

It was already almost dark out when I realized that I still hadn't gotten changed. 'Mathilda! School robes!' I called out and we both sprung up and grabbed our uniforms, hurrying to the bathroom once again. 'You know what I just thought up?' Mathilda called across the bathroom stalls to me. 'What?' I asked, slipping on the white shirt, buttoning it up quickly. 'Well, I just thought that you and Eddie would make a good couple.' She said and I was suddenly very glad that the third stall in the narrow bathroom was empty.

'Eddie?' I exclaimed. 'As in Edward Carmichael?' I clarified. I could hear Mathilda snort in laughter. 'I wasn't aware you knew so many Eddies.' She commented and I exited my stall, adjusting the hem of my black school robes. 'What possessed you to have such a thought?' I asked her, honestly quite flabbergasted. 'I don't know.' Mathilda pondered. 'I just saw him sitting next to you and I thought you looked good together.' She said, also exiting the stall, her robes folded over her arm. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. 'We do not.' I said. 'I respectfully disagree.' She answered me snootily, sticking her arms into the sleeves of her robes.

'We do not.' I repeated. 'Besides, that's no basis for a relationship.' I argued seriously. 'Sure it is!' Mathilda said however. 'Adrian and I got together because we look great together.' She joked. Or I think it was a joke. 'Well, it doesn't matter, you know I don't like him and I'm positive that he doesn't like me.' I tried to finish the conversation, not at all at ease with the subject matter.

'And why can't you like him? He got _nine_ Outstanding O.W.L.'s, you know.' She told me. 'That's more than you and even more than Aurora. Don't you usually like smart boys?' She asked. I shrugged. 'I've only ever really liked Fred.' I said, a blush on my cheeks. 'That's not true!' Mathilda said. 'In second year you were besotted with the Head Boy, what was his name, Sebastian Cinderford? He was a total swot.' She said. I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't thought of him in ages.

'And your favourite member of Magical Madness is Jonathan Flux and he's a total boffin, for a rock musician that is.' Mathilda continued, leaning forward over the sinks to look into the mirror, picking a pumpkin seed from between her teeth. She had pumpkin pasties earlier. 'I don't know, I've been liking the drummer more lately.' I said drily. Mathilda rolled her eyes.

'Can we be serious for a moment?' Asked Mathilda, turning my way completely. 'Can _you_?' I replied. I was in a bit of a defiant mood. Mathilda was not to be deterred though. 'It's just that I'm not happy about the way Fred Weasley has treated you.' She said. I sobered up immediately. 'Mathilda..-' I started but she interrupted me. 'No, please, it's true.' She told me. 'Snogging is all nice and well but I know that it's not you to want just that.' She took a couple of steps forward so she could put her hands on my shoulders.

'Don't tell me what to want.' I said annoyed. Mathilda narrowed her eyes sternly. 'Tell me honestly that you're content not being in a proper relationship with him.' She said. 'I am.' I lied. She sighed dramatically. 'Alright, keep on living in broom closets then. In the meantime I'll see whether Eddie's interested.' She said. 'You won't!' I shrieked after her as she pushed past me, back into the train corridor. I ran after her, forcibly stopping her from walking on.

'Mathilda, promise me you will not.' I hissed. 'I already have enough going on as it is, I don't need some boy I don't even like to be egged on by you.' I told her. 'And he doesn't like me either.' I added. 'He's a sixteen year old boy, he'll like whoever I tell him to like.' Mathilda contended but I gave her a look and she let out a big puff of air out of her nose and then chimed in with me. 'Alright, alright, I won't attempt anything. I promise.'

Even when we sat back down in our compartment, I didn't see what Mathilda saw. Eddie looked cute enough I suppose, with his light brown hair and that doe eyed look he had going on, but it was nothing that attracted me in any way and although he was truthfully very smart, he was always spending his time on silly stuff together with his best friend Marcus Belby. They were never serious about anything. Although neither was Fred I suppose. No, that wasn't true; he was very serious about being unserious. He wanted to have a joke shop with his brother after all.

When we arrived in Hogsmeade and stepped out of the train and onto the platform, I took a big gulp of the crisp Scottish mountain air. This was a step up from the smoggy London streets. 'It's good to be back.' Aurora muttered behind me and I looked back at her with a smile. 'It sure is.' I replied to her.

In the distance I was surprised to see that it wasn't Professor Hagrid who was waiting for the first years like he usually did, but it was Professor Grubbly-Plank instead, the witch who had taken over his lessons for a bit the previous year as well. I saw Stacy gather around Professor Grubbly-Plank together with the other first years to take the boats across the lake and I wanted to wave at her but she wasn't looking my way so after a few moments I followed my friends towards the carriages. It wasn't too lengthy a ride and it was in no time that suddenly we were back underneath the night sky and thousand floating candles of the Great Hall, sitting ourselves down at the Ravenclaw table.

'I hope they'll hurry the sorting along a bit, I'm starving.' I heard Roger Davies say down the table from us. 'How can you be? You ate half the trolley.' Marietta commented. I leaned forward and saw that she and Cho were sitting together with Roger and Grant Page, the Keeper for the Ravenclaw team in the same year as Roger. Jason Samuels, one of the Beaters sat with them too as well as Marcus Belby, who was on the team too, best friend Eddie sitting next to him. I had made sure that I didn't sit close to him, although he didn't sit with us either way, to not give Mathilda any more strange ideas.

My eyes went down a familiar path and wandered down to the Gryffindor table. However normally I could study my crush in peace, knowing he wouldn't be looking my way. But today was different. Two ocean blue eyes looked back at me and I looked down at my empty plate hurriedly in shock. Was he still looking? I glanced up and saw that he was. Before I could look away again he winked at me. I was red in the face. " _hello there, beautiful_ " he mouthed to me. I once again looked at my empty plate. I could never tell whether he was being genuine or just making fun of me and it was befuddling and confusing and I never knew what to do with it. When I looked up again I saw that he was now talking to his twin and Lee Jordan. I swallowed my embarrassment.

I noticed there was a new face at the head table, a short woman (even sitting down it was easy to tell) with a wide face, her mouth stretching from cheek to cheek as she surveyed the hundreds of students in front of her with puffy eyes. She had a pink fluffy cardigan on over her robes and a matching Alice band in her dull brown hair. 'Is that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?' Asked Aurora, following my gaze. 'I suppose she is.' I answered. 'Where is Professor Hagrid?' Asked Mathilda. 'He wasn't there to pick the first years up either.' She continued and we both nodded. 'I don't know.' Aurora answered for both of us.

When I saw Professor Grubbly-Plank come in through the smaller door behind the staff table, I knew the sorting ceremony was about to start and I sat up a bit straighter, eager to see my cousin sorted. I didn't know whether it was justified or not but I felt that I needed to show her even more, on account of her being adopted, than I did my little cousin Roderick that her family was there for her.

Finally the double doors leading to the Entrance Hall opened up and Professor McGonagall, followed by a string of tiny looking first years, briskly walked in between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables. I didn't remember ever being so young myself. I caught Stacy's eye but her eyes were so nervous that I don't think she even saw me smiling at her.

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat and the wooden stool down and stepped aside and after a few moments the hat opened up the rip at the front and started singing.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with duelling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin_

The hall erupted in applause like it did every year but unlike every year the cheers were subdued and confused. 'I have never heard of the Sorting Hat getting so political.' Aurora murmured to us. 'What brought this about, you think?' Mathilda wondered and I thought back to the summer. Minister Fudge and his government interfering in the Daily Prophet as they did as well as the mysterious Wizengamot trial for Harry Potter's sprout of underage magic. 'I don't know.' I said however.

The hushed talks across the Great Hall were silenced immediately by a glare of McGonagall, who stood waiting with a long list of names in her hands. She took one more second but then planted her eyes onto the parchment and read out the first name. 'Abercrombie, Euan.'

Little Euan, looking incredibly anxious to be where he was, was sorted into Gryffindor and slowly but surely the long line of first years got shorter and shorter until we eventually got to the T's. 'Toots, Stacy.' McGonagall read out.

Stacy hadn't been part of the family for long yet and I felt like she didn't feel like she was really part of it. I was desperate for her to know that we wanted her with us. She was my cousin just as well as if she was related to me by blood. Maybe I was overcompensating though and it was just giving her special treatment that she didn't want from me at all. Whatever the case, I was excited to see her walk up to the small elevated stage, perch down on the wooden stool and get the Sorting Hat put on her blonde head by McGonagall, the edge sliding over her eyes like it did with most first years.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat yelled out and I clapped along with the Slytherin table as Stacy shuffled over, her face nervous but also relieved that the wondering was finally over. I saw her look over to me and I shot her a smile. She smiled a watery smile back.

With 'Zeller, Rose' lastly being sorted into Hufflepuff and a couple of words from Dumbledore, food finally appeared on the table. We stuffed our faces with everything the feast had to offer. Mathilda groaned loudly in pleasure. 'My dad just doesn't cook like this.' She said, spraying potatoes. She let out another moan and a second later a piece of bread hit the back of her head. We looked back and saw Adrian sitting across the Slytherin table, smirking her way. 'You cheating on me?' He called out. Mathilda didn't answer but just let out another moan as she shoved a second buttery potato in her mouth.

When the last crumbs had disappeared we sat back in satisfaction. I couldn't wait to let myself fall into my bed, draw the blue curtains around me and sink into a deep, dreamless sleep. The house elves would've heated up the furnace so the room would be toasty warm when we arrived.

The headmaster stood up from his high-backed chair and the students stilled.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.' I heard a couple of chuckles across the Great Hall.

'Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.' The headmaster said, a twinkle in his eyes.

'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' People clapped obligingly but apprehensively. A new year, a new Defence teacher. Who knew what this one was like? Dumbledore went on.

'Try-outs for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the..—' He started saying but he stopped when Professor Umbridge, the new teacher, had suddenly stood up. It didn't make much difference as she was about as short as she was while sitting down. Not everyone had realized what had happened, but then Professor Umbridge coughed a weird sounding cough. 'Hem, hem.' Was she intending to make a speech? And had she interrupted Professor Dumbledore to do so? Dumbledore for that matter looked quite surprised for at least a moment, but he sat down and looked at her with an engaged expression. Other members of staff were not as low-key about it as the headmaster. Professor McGonagall's lips were pressed together in displeasure and Professor Sprout's eyebrows had gone up far enough to be hidden by her wild hair. I don't think any new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Nor any other teacher, really, if I thought about it. I looked around and saw students snickering. 'Well, she has _no_ idea how things are done here. She was obviously home schooled.' I heard Eddie whisper. Marcus was chuckling beside him.

'Thank you, Headmaster..-' Professor Umbridge tittered coyly '-for those kind words of welcome.' Her voice was girly and high in pitch and she talked as if she took a large breath of air, the air wheezing soundly through her teeth with every word. 'Hem, hem.' Another throat clearing cough escaped her lips. 'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled. 'Not home schooled afterwards, Eddie.' Marietta hissed. Some hushed laughter went around our end of the Ravenclaw table. 'What house was she in, you reckon?' Roger asked.

'And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!' Umbridge continued. It felt a bit like she thought we were toddlers and she needed to dote on us as such. I felt myself frown. 'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!' Another snicker, as well as giggles. 'Hem, hem.' She coughed again.

When she talked again, her tone of voice had suddenly become much more business-like. The breathiness had vanished from her voice and the quality of her delivery had gotten a much more studied feel to it, as if she had memorized it.

'The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.' Professor Umbridge took a moment to bow curtly to her colleagues, none of whom bowed back. I saw Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall exchanged a look I couldn't quite decipher while Umbridge once again let out a little 'Hem, hem.'

'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..'

I don't think anyone was still listening. Around the Ravenclaw table people were chatting animatedly and as I looked at the other house tables I saw they were no different. Cho and Marietta were giggling behind their hands as Eddie and Marcus were making jokes and a few seats away from them, the weird girl with the blonde hair and the necklace made out of butterbeer caps was reading a magazine. At the Hufflepuff table I saw that Felix was laughing at his friend Karl who was balancing his cup on his head.

Professor Umbridge did not seem bothered by how little attention her audience payed to her. The teachers, on the other hand seemed very interested in every word she uttered. '..-because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.' And with that she sat down.

It took Dumbledore clapping for most of the student body to notice that it was over and before anyone could really start clapping along, it had already finished as Professor Dumbledore had stood up himself again, resuming his own speech. 'Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating.' he said, bowing to her. 'Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held within the coming two weeks at the discretion of the house captains.'

'What was that Professor Umbridge all about?' Mathilda asked as we walked up to the Ravenclaw common room. 'Stupid stuff.' I answered childishly. 'Wow, useful reply.' Mathilda said. 'Ask Aurora then, when she comes back from prefect duties.' I answered her. 'It sounds like she has an agenda though.' I said a minute later. Mathilda nodded. 'Yeah, but what agenda could a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor possibly have?' She asked me in return.

The next morning the schedules took a little longer than usual because Professor Flitwick had to check with all the new sixth years whether they had the O.W.L.'s to support their subject choices. When he came to me and looked at my list he raised his eyebrows. 'I've been doing this job for a fair amount of time and I would say that nine classes are probably a bit too much, Ms Wiggleswade.' He said with a chuckle. I shrugged. 'I couldn't decide, Sir.' I confessed. He looked at my O.W.L. results. 'You came back with an impressive list. I must say, I'm very proud of my Ravenclaws. The overall results have been exceptionally well.' He said. He put down my results as well as my list and put his wand to my schedule, making text appear in the small squares. 'With those results I can't very well stop you from doing whatever you want.' He said, handing me my schedule. I took it from him gratefully. 'Let's meet in a month's time to see how you're holding up, alright?' He suggested and I agreed.

It didn't take long before we had settled into our new routines. As expected was Professor Umbridge out of her mind. She didn't let us do any magic at all and we were all sentenced to reading the book in class, although it did take a lot of stress out of my workload. I had more homework than I had space to write it down on in my homework planner. Sixth year was as tough as they had all promised me, N.E.W.T. classes taking a lot more work than even O.W.L. classes did. However it had been two weeks since the start of the year and up till now I had still managed to keep up with the course load. Professor Umbridge's agenda was pretty clear though. The Ministry of Magic had been interfering in everything all summer and I wasn't surprised that they now wanted to keep a look out at the country's major educational institute. Her speech at the feast did make more sense now.

We had a free period and although I had four essays to finish Mathilda and Aurora, who were both taking less classes, had convinced me to come out onto the grounds with them. 'The weather won't be this good again till spring probably.' Aurora said as we walked onto the grass, moving in the direction of the lake.

It was indeed a particularly sunny day. Many girls, including Mathilda, were even sporting bare legs, although I thought that was a bit excessive. It was not _that warm_. 'It's Adrian!' Mathilda called out and I looked at her to see her sprint ahead to give her boyfriend a surprise peck on the cheek. He stood with his year mates from Slytherin. He slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her back. It gave me a squeamish feeling in my stomach to look at them. He was not at all hesitant to be seen with her in front of his friends.

Aurora and I went ahead and found an empty patch of grass and soon Mathilda joined us, as well as Adrian and Cassius Warrington. They were there to study, as evidenced by the Charms textbooks they were carrying. They sat down with us, stretching their legs out in front of them.

I watched Adrian and his friend Cassius Warrington open up their Charms books, pulling parchment and quill and ink out of their bags. Warrington caught my eye, making me blush at being caught staring. 'Be glad you're not in your final N.E.W.T.'s year yet.' He muttered grumpily as he turned the pages of the book to the right chapter.

I turned to Aurora as she grabbed a pack of Exploding Snap cards. 'You want to join, Mathilda?' She asked but Mathilda merely shook her head as she stood in the grass, having kicked off her shoes. She did a cartwheel, brushing the dirt off her hands when she stood upright again. After a second of deliberation she did another two.

'You're flashing your underwear to the entire school.' Adrian said drily and Mathilda frowned, lifting up her skirt slightly for a split second and looking down herself. 'No harm, I'm wearing cute ones today.' She replied and Adrian laughed, growling at her when she did another cartwheel and winked at him cheekily.

He got up from the ground and tackled her and they rolled through the grass as their laughter echoed across the black waters of the lake. I glanced at Warrington but he had his nose buried in his homework and when I looked back at Aurora I saw her still concentrated at setting up the game.

I turned my eyes to the couple again and saw that they had stopped rolling and that Adrian was now laying on top of my friend and they were kissing deeply. I looked away again embarrassed. However much Mathilda sometimes made a joke of it, she was very much in love with the Slytherin chaser and by the way I would sometimes see him looking at her, I think the feelings were returned whole-heartedly.

I hadn't had any kind of real contact with Fred since he had winked at me a little less than two weeks ago. I mean I had _seen_ him but at no point had we hung out in private or even really talked. I had waved back at him when he waved at me in the corridors but that was all. Why couldn't he look at me the way that Adrian looked at Mathilda? Why wouldn't he invite me to sit with his friends or ask to sit with mine? Why would he always make fun of my feelings for him, like they were something to laugh about? Another one of Mathilda's laughs woke me up from my thoughts.

At dinner that night I was still pensive. No matter how torn up I was about the case, I missed Fred. His kisses, his touch, his mischievous smiles and his unconcerned laughs. And it hurt to see that he didn't miss me like I did him. But then, at moments, when he waved at me or just looked at me, only a couple of seconds but long enough to call lingering, all those butterflies would fly amok again and it would just be worth it.

He probably didn't mean to not look me up like he did last school year. He had N.E.W.T.'s this year, it must be busy for him. Honestly, I could barely handle my own homework. Mum and Professor Flitwick might've been right when they said that nine classes were too much.

I was busy, he was busy, we'd hang out again eventually, no need to worry, no need to feel anxious. But I couldn't help feeling a strong bout of anxiety when two days later he came walking down the Study of Ancient Runes corridor, a determined smirk on his face, looking me straight in the eyes.

* * *

Fred Weasley in abundance in the next chapter (but make sure you review this chapter alright? It means a lot to me)


	25. A lovely afternoon

Well, it's once again been a while. Nobody can accuse me of being inconsistent haha! It's been a busy Christmas, New Years (Happy New Years guys!) and I've been sick. I've seen Star Wars twice and I might actually see it again today. I don't care what the obsessive fanboys think; I really loved it. I thought it was surprising, refreshing, interesting and very exciting. I think the sequels (and rogue one) have been hitting it out of the ballpark.

Ah well, back to Potter. Enjoy the new chapter guys! New chapter will follow soon after, have almost finished it.

Don't forget to review.

* * *

CHAPTER 25

'Cecil!' Fred said, stopping in front of me. 'Fred.' I replied breathlessly, clutching my Study of Ancient Runes textbook to my chest, looking up his tall frame. 'I thought we should hang out.' He told me, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. 'Just the two of us.' He added.

I could hardly think of an answer but after a moment I shook my head and said 'Yes, alright.' He grinned at me widely. 'Wicked!' He answered, taking his right hand out of his pocket and grabbing my left hand. 'Let's go.' He added. 'Now!?' I asked alarmed. 'I was supposed to meet my friends for lunch.' I supplied. 'I bet they can spare you for a couple of hours.' Fred told me, dragging me along the corridor. Students turned around to look at the popular redhead who was lugging the mousy Ravenclaw around.

'Sixth floor. It's a little bit of a walk.' Fred groaned, despite the fact that he hadn't told me where we were going. 'A little walk to _where_? And how did you even know where to find me?' I asked but Fred only looked over his shoulder at me with a disarming smirk. My heart melted.

We went down stairs, through secret passage ways, behind drapes, tapestries, paintings and got to the Entrance Hall but instead of going into the Great Hall for food, he dragged me down the stairs towards the basements, where I knew the Hufflepuff common room was located somewhere. I almost never went down there as there was nothing of much consequence in the basements where I needed to be. Unlike the dungeons, the corridor we arrived in after descending the stone steps was brightly lit and warm. The walls were covered with cheerful paintings of food. At the far end I saw wooden barrels stacked up against each other and at first I thought we were going that way but suddenly Fred stopped walking and I nearly fell into him.

We were standing in front of a large painting of a silver fruit bowl. 'Turn around, love.' Fred said, raising his arm as he was still holding my hand, twirling me around. 'Why can't I look?' I asked, feeling him step away from me for a moment as he did something behind my back. There was a disturbing giggle I heard that was definitely not Fred's voice. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me back. 'I made the mistake of telling my little brother's friend about this place once.' He merely answered. That didn't explain much.

To my surprise the painting concealed a large door opening. Inside I saw an enormous room with a high ceiling. There was a large fire place down the end of the room and heaps and heaps of brass pans and pots stacked along the walls. I saw four tables stretch out along the length of the room. Before I could admire it all fully though, dozens of tiny figures crowded around Fred and myself.

As soon as I got over my shock I realized they were house elves. They were wearing tea towels, stamped with the Hogwarts seal, that were tied around the shoulders and their squeaky voices were demanding for us to want something, want _anything_.

'Settle down, settle down.' Fred said, straightening his back self-importantly. 'Mr Weasley, sir, how can we help you, sir!' One of the elves peeped at him. 'If you'd set a table for my friend and I.' Fred asked. 'And I know she'd love shepherd's pie to eat.' He added. Shepherd's pie? Did he know? When would he have noticed? I didn't go for my favourite dish more than once a week, wanting to keep it precious and special. Did he ask someone?

The house elves all went their separate ways in an organized chaos and we stepped further into the room. I got a better look at it now and I realized that this must be the kitchens. The long tables seemed to be copies of the house tables up in the Great Hall and they were half filled with plates of sandwiches, crisps, fruits, pickles, sausages, cod and haddock. 'Lunch is on right now. Once everyone's had their fill, they'll swap it out again.' Fred supplied as he saw me looking. 'It's interesting to see behind the curtains.' I said, tearing my eyes away from two elves who together lugged a huge pudding platter and set it on top of what I guessed to be the Gryffindor table. I ripped my eyes away from the small elves hoisting pots twice their size around together.

When I looked back up at Fred I saw that he was already looking at me. 'I suppose you'd like to sit down?' Fred asked and I shrugged sheepishly. 'Why can't we just have lunch with the rest?' I asked him as he led me to the end of one of the tables, the Hufflepuff table, his hand on the small of my back. He let me sit first and then sat opposite from me, stretching out his legs underneath the table and leaning forward so he could look at me properly.

'What kind of date would that be?' Fred asked and I flushed red. 'You didn't ask me to go on a.. On a date..' I stuttered and he grinned at me. 'I like it better when you are all red and startled.' He told me and I didn't know what to think of that. 'Besides, I came up with it about ten minutes before I found you.' He admitted and I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

He looked particularly handsome this afternoon. His red hair gleamed in the bright candles of the kitchen, the colour appearing even redder against the wall of copper pots behind him. The freckles across his face were livened by the sunny summer weather of the past months and I noted that he had not done up his uniform. He wasn't usually very strict with it but now his tie was just hanging around his neck, untied, his shirt unbuttoned with a t-shirt underneath, his robe hanging open. His careless smile was confusing and mind numbing and it made my heart beat faster the way nothing else did. His mouth was moving as he spoke and I looked at his lips. I wondered if he thought of kissing me as much as I did about kissing him.

He was talking to me, I know he was, but whenever I was in his presence it was just so difficult to concentrate on anything but his gorgeous sea blue eyes and the way the freckles had dusted themselves across the bridge of his nose and – 'Merlin, Wiggleswade! Were you even listening to me or were you just checking me out?' Fred said with an amused smirk, shaking my shoulder, reaching forward across the table, and I quickly shook my head to wake myself up.

'I just zone out whenever you talk.' I confessed, immediately embarrassed by my own confession but by sheer luck he took it as witty repartee and he laughed a booming laugh. 'Ouch, Cecil! That was harsh!' He said to me but then he chuckled. 'You become funnier and funnier each time I talk to you!' He told me with a grin and I blushed even brighter.

Right at that moment a house elf came with Fred's food orders, setting a shepherd's pie between us, along with two plates, cutlery, two goblets and a flask of pumpkin juice. 'Thank you!' I exclaimed before the elf disappeared to one of its other tasks again. It didn't even look back and I think it didn't realise that I was thanking it. I was overthinking it anyway; house elves didn't need thank-yous.

'Dig in, dig in!' Fred said, sticking a big spoon into the shepherd's pie and giving me a reasonable portion. I doubt I'd be eating much anyway. After he had put some on his own plate as well and taken the first bite (me taking the tiniest of bites as well), I looked at him curiously. 'How was your summer?' I asked him timidly. I already felt embarrassed by my question but if he saw, he didn't let it be known.

'It was alright, a bit strange. Best part was that George and I are of age now so we can do magic outside of school. Mum was about ready to do us in by the end of the holidays.' Fred told me and I simpered at the thought of the plump ginger woman pulling her hair out in frustration. I could very much sympathise.

'Next best part was Ron making prefect!' Fred told me next and I frowned. 'Ron? As in Ronald Weasley? _He_ made prefect?' I asked, not meaning to sound so insulting but Fred obviously took no issue with that as he chuckled in glee, nodding. I thought it was out of character for Fred to be glad about his little brother's academic accomplishments, but that assumption was rectified right after. 'We bullied him with it all summer. That he'd turn out as just as big a twat as Percy.' He added. Percy Weasley's name reminded me of the fight he'd had with Mr Weasley that left Mr Weasley so undone at work.

'George replaced Ron's shoe laces with self-tying shoe laces but switched the pairs around so they keep lacing the shoe laces together with the opposite shoe.' Fred continued his story, still snickering. I was far too curious to laugh along. 'I don't mean to be rude, but I thought for sure that Harry Potter was going to be the Gryffindor fifth year prefect this year.' I said and Fred laughed. 'Everyone thought the same! Even Ron was checking if the letter wasn't wrongly addressed to him.' He said and I smiled.

'Your dad mentioned that Percy moved out.' I carefully said after a couple of seconds. He had just taken a big bite so he couldn't answer immediately but I saw his face darken considerably. He swallowed. 'Yeah, good riddance.' He said. 'That prick picked a fight with dad and packed his bags like a bloody coward.' He told me. He didn't give any other explanation to satisfy my curiosity, mainly about what the fight was about, but I didn't feel comfortable prodding so I left it.

'How are you liking Umbridge?' Fred asked me but he didn't wait for an answer as he ranted on about her. 'What a bint! I can't believe they made up this utter bollocks position, just to give the Ministry more power in Hogwarts.' He said. 'Is that why they created the position, you reckon?' I replied thoughtfully. 'The _only_ reason!' He exclaimed.

About a week before there had been an article on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ that announced the appointment of Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, they called it. The decree was signed by Minister Fudge but what it meant for the students wasn't entirely clear until rumours started going around the school in the following days of Umbridge sitting in with other professors. She would ask her colleagues questions about their teaching as well as the students.

'She was in my Charms class for an inspection. Good old Flitwick did fine of course so there's nothing for that hag to get her claws in.' Fred said. 'I haven't had her in any of my classes yet.' I told him. 'I think she's had most teachers by now anyway.' Fred concluded.

We chatted on for a bit, mostly Fred as he shovelled food into his mouth, but then he pushed aside the plates and stood up. 'Enough talking!' He announced as he fastened the clasp on his robe, shaking up his hair. I couldn't help staring for a moment. He was just so bloody handsome. The house elves rushed to thank us, clear away the dishes, offer us more food on the way but we managed to get out of the kitchen unscathed and our robe pockets bulging of blueberry cookies. 'Lunch hour must be nearly over.' I said as we reached the top of the stairs out of the basements and stood at the side of the Entrance Hall. 'I should get to my next class.' I added as I turned back to Fred. Fred did not seem to share that thought.

'I always forget what a bore you can be.' He whined. Before I could react, whether that'd be an affronted protest or a hot blush, he had pulled me aside, just behind a column. 'Watch it, McGonagall is on the prowl!' He hissed, peeking around the stone pillar. 'If she sees me she's going to make sure I don't skive off Charms again. Follow me to class and everything.' He told me, looking back at me.

After a minute or so he relaxed his stance. 'She went up the stairs. Probably went to class herself.' He concluded. He turned his eyes away from the Entrance Hall and when they settled on me the blue of them erupted such a shiver under my skin that I couldn't help myself when I reached up for his collar and pulled his face down to mine.

He seemed startled by my initiative and I couldn't blame him. I wasn't usually the one to start our kisses; I was too shy, too self-conscious, but it had been months since I had last kissed him and even though it had ended rather awkwardly, being busted by his twin while half-undressed in his bedroom, it ached to have him this close but not quite close enough.

He responded eagerly after overcoming the surprise, snaking his arms around my waist and turning me so I had my back against the pillar. His lips were as they always were, insistent in their pursuit and I obliged, gliding my hands into his hair. He pulled back for a moment. 'I take it back, you're not a bore.' He joked and I let out a breathy laugh. He dove back in, putting both his hands on my cheeks, kissing me deeply.

'Let's go outside!' Fred suggested against my lips and I laughed at him. 'It's too cold.' I protested. 'It's autumn in Scotland, I don't even have my cloak with me.' I pointed out. Fred once again kissed me, not minding my words. He pulled back again, pulling my hand along to the entrance. 'It's too cold!' I repeated myself, still an overwhelmed grin on my face.

'Oh, come on, it's not at all that cold!' Fred insisted and after tickling me in the side, I reluctantly agreed. If I had known that he'd put my arm around me when we got outside, to shield me from the biting wind, I would've agreed sooner.

We strolled along the lake until we got to the rocks on the opposite side, sitting next to them so they could hide us from the sharp breeze. The air was blowing over the water as if it was hunting for something, the high grass and reeds by the waterfront bending over to comply with the force nature was exerting. I shivered.

'You're feeling chilly?' asked Fred. I shrugged. He leaned in to peck me on the cheek with a laugh but then unwrapped his scarf and rewrapped it around both our necks and tightening it, forcing me to come closer, nearly falling into his chest. I had to safe myself from falling by steadying myself with my hand on his chest, like in all the sappy romance novels I had read. I flushed. 'Oh good sir, I didn't think you'd be this forward!' Fred called out in a silly voice and I laughed. How could I still be so nervous around this boy? Wasn't I used to this by now?

He leaned down, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss, far sweeter than his kisses usually were. Not as hot, not as feverish and hungry. It wouldn't stay behind though. Soon he had pushed me on my back and he was lying on top of me, snogging me hard. His body was warm, his hands rubbing my waist. I pushed him away for a second. 'Are you not cold at all?' I asked him with a smile and he pecked me on the lips before answering; 'That cute red nose is making me feel plenty hot.' He told me and my grin widened. My blush was probably a permanent fixture anyway. He leaned back down, pushing his lips to mine.

After a while the temperature did eventually get to Fred as well and he sat up, rubbing his hands together. 'Maybe you were right after all.' He said with a snicker. 'Maybe?' I questioned. He winked at me as he took out his pocket watch, his wizarding watch (he _had_ turned seventeen this year). 'It's nearly time for quidditch practice for me as well so I need to get going anyway. Angie will jinx me up and down if I'm late.' He said. I grew uncomfortable as he mentioned Angelina Johnson and he must've noticed because he shot me a frown.

'What is it? I wish I could skip it, you know. It goes without saying that I'd much rather straddle you than my broom in this weather.' He tried to say reassuringly and I sat up a bit, ignoring his phrasing as I rubbed my hands along my in tights wrapped legs, trying to create some warmth. 'Here.' He murmured as he put both his hands on my lower left leg, assisting my own hands in their work. I felt heat rush to my face again. 'Didn't you go to the Yule Ball with Angelina Johnson?' I asked him timidly after a minute as he moved to my right leg and he let out such a booming laugh that I nearly choked in my own breath, just from the shock.

'You're getting your knickers in a twist over _that_?' He asked, pinking a tear out of the corner of his eyes when he was finished laughing. I started to feel a bit silly. 'Not in a _twist_.' I murmured stupidly. 'George is the one who likes her.' He confided in me. 'He does?' I asked and he nodded sincerely. 'Not as much as he likes talking about the weather or 1980's wizard rock, but yes.' He answered. 'Won't do anything about it, the twat, even though Angelina definitely is into him too.' He told me. I laughed and quickly stood up. His hands fell away from my legs. 'I need to get to my own homework. I have to ask my classmates what I've missed.' I said. 'Not much, probably.' Fred suggested, standing up himself as well.

Together we walked back to the school and in the Entrance Hall he finally unwrapped his Gryffindor scarf from around my neck. He didn't say anything before he sped up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower but when he was at the top of the stairs he looked back down knowingly, as if he had predicted me looking after his retreating figure. He winked, waved and shouted, making all the students in the hall look up from their daily business; 'I'll see you around, Cecil!'.

I was on my way upstairs as well, too lightheaded after my afternoon of snogging by the lake to go have dinner like a regular person right that moment. On my way to the Ravenclaw Tower I ran into the Ravenclaw boys of my year. Jeremy Stretton, Oliver Quirke and Marcus Belby were standing pressed against the wall, looking around the corner. 'What are you guys doing?' I asked, making all of them jump. Oliver shushed me. 'We're watching Eddie and Heidi Macavoy.' He told me in a whisper. I peeked around the corner with them and saw that Eddie Carmichael was indeed chatting with Heidi Macavoy at the end of the corridor.

'And why is watching them such a sport?' I asked, stepping away from the wall again. 'Because Eddie's been telling us he'd ask her out the whole of past year already and now he's finally doing it for real.' Marcus said. 'Ask out Heidi? Wasn't she with Anthony Rickett, from Hufflepuff?' I questioned. 'They broke up during practice, as word goes.' Oliver replied in a gossipy manner. Heidi and Anthony Rickett were both on the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

'Oh, their captain must love that.' I laughed. They all shushed me, looking back around the corner. I joined them, curiosity taking over. I couldn't hear their conversation but as far as I could see it definitely had a flirty edge to it, Eddie leaning against the wall and Heidi hitting him in the shoulder weakly as she smiled coyly. Eddie looked very cocky, constantly smoothing his hair over and puffing his chest.

After a couple of minutes Heidi went her way and Eddie went our way and as soon as he rounded the corner, the three boys jumped him, patting him on the back and punching him in the stomach in a congratulatory manner, asking him questions about what the two had talked about.

'She says she _might_ go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend.' He boasted happily and his best friend Marcus whistled, clearly impressed. 'That's more than any of us thought you were going to get out of this.' He said and Eddie nodded in agreement. 'You and me both, chaps!' He said.

I walked a couple of steps behind the boys as they made their way up to the common room, shoving one another around and shouting and laughing loudly. I didn't pay attention to them much, I wasn't very loud myself and even thought it was just these boys, they were still a bit daunting to me.

In the common room I saw that Marietta and Cho were sitting across from each other at one of the study tables and I let myself fall into a chair to join them. 'Anyone else who still needs to finish their Transfiguration debate piece?' I said without greeting them, bending over my bag to grab my quill and ink pot as well as the roll of parchment I had already started at. When I straightened my back, I noticed that my two dorm mates were weirdly quiet.

I looked at Marietta first but she looked just a bit moody but when I glanced at Cho I saw that her eyes were red-rimmed. She had her head leaning forward so her hair would fall around her face like a curtain but I could still her empty expression. 'I'm just going to get started.' I said awkwardly, ducking over my parchment.

It had happened often since school started, walking in on Cho with red eyes. Sometimes, late at night when everyone else was sleeping, I'd hear her sobbing in her bed. I didn't know what to do with it. What could I even do with it? How was I ever supposed to relate and through that comfort her? Her boyfriend was killed in a dangerous competition. Regardless of whether it was an accident or, as Potter was still shouting (he had gotten into detention with Umbridge apparently for causing a scene over the matter), a murder by You-Know-Who; it was nothing that I had ever experienced.

After a couple of minutes I heard the rustling of parchment as they bowed themselves over their own homework as well. I tried to stop thinking about anything other than what I was working on. Transfiguration principles were hard enough as it was.

After I had dotted my last "i" I rolled it up, stuffed it in my bag and put my bag upstairs in the dormitory. I went down to have dinner. I met Mathilda and Aurora there. 'Hey, we were wondering where you were!' Aurora greeted me. Mathilda gave me a questioning look, her eyes narrowed. 'I heard you weren't in your double Potions class with Rory. You weren't with me either. What have you been doing?' She murmured to me as I sat next to her. I blushed brightly but couldn't contain my smile as I thought of my wonderful day with Fred.

'You'll never guess!' I squealed. 'Never guess why you skipped lunch and class? I think you're right about that.' Mathilda said to me. My two friends leaned closer as I beckoned them to. 'Fred Weasley swooped me away for a date.' I whispered to them. Both erupted in cheers. 'Tell us everything!' Aurora said and Mathilda swung one of her legs over the bench in order to face me completely. I did tell them everything, about having lunch in the kitchens and how he somehow knew my favourite dish and how we'd gone down to the lake and had snogged and how he had wrapped his scarf around both our necks. 'It was great.' I told them last and the both of them sighed. 'That sounds really nice.' Aurora said. 'Yeah.' Mathilda agreed dreamily. I knew she had grown critical of the arrangement Fred and I shared but she was always happy for me when I was.

I stared down the table and my eyes drifted to the Slytherin table where I saw my cousin Stacy sitting together with a few of her year mates. I wondered how she was doing. I hadn't really spoken to her apart from in passing since she had been sorted in Slytherin but I wanted to make sure she was okay. She seemed happy, smiling while she ate her roast beef and listened to her friends talking. Maybe I should suggest we'd have lunch or dinner together sometimes.

I went back to my own dinner, all the while smiling to myself. I couldn't wait till I could go to bed that evening, just so I could have dreams of Fred Weasley being sweet and lovely to me always.

* * *

How did you like it? Was that alright? Review-worthy at least? You know how much I love some reviews.

I would like to admit that this chapter and next chapter were a bit tiresome for me. They took me a long time, they don't flow like I want them and it just felt like I was blinding myself trying to put it together. There was so much that I needed to put in. I don't want to spend six chapters on just the first few weeks of school, but there's just so much! In the fifth Potter book a lot of stuff happens in the first month of school but I was trying to assess which of those things were important to Cecilia's life. Of course, Umbridge was important but not as important as she was to Harry. I'm happy about the priorities I put into it but I'm just not thrilled about how I put it together. But I just had to get it out there. It's just fanfiction, no need for me to get frustrated haha!

I'll see you next chapter. It'll actually be really quick. It's pretty much finished already.


	26. Swamped with schoolwork

I told you I'd be quick! Star Wars was still good a third time by the way ;)

If you could leave me a review, you'd make me the happiest girl in the world! I'm kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews last chapters. It wasn't _so_ bad, was it? :O

* * *

CHAPTER 26

'Ms Wiggleswade, your record at this school has been rather exemplary up till this point. You've only ever had one detention, your teachers are all full of praise about your accomplishments, your O.W.L.'s are certainly something to be proud about and you managed to bag a very prestigious internship over the summer.' Professor Flitwick said.

I was sitting in his office, looking at my hands as he talked to me. He was sitting on top of a stack of books. There were many books in the office. His desk was covered in them and there was barely a bit of wall that wasn't covered with a bookcase. It reminded me of home a bit, where the living room was positively filled with bookcases as well (not to mention dad's shop). All of the stone walls that were in fact bare in Flitwick's office, were scratched in with runes, charms of all kinds adorning the walls. I wish my knowledge of both charms and runes was better already so I could make out what it all meant.

'So tell me, Ms Wiggleswade..' Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice and I looked up at him, feeling embarrassed. 'Why did I hear from Professor Snape that you failed to make attendance in his Potions class after lunch yesterday?' He asked me. I hadn't a good excuse and I didn't have the nerve to lie to him anyway so I just stayed quiet, just shrugging instead.

Professor Flitwick sighed. 'Ms Wiggleswade, I was planning to call you into my office anyway concerning your class schedule. It's never my intention to discourage anyone from learning, but when talking about your personal health, I think it'd be wise to give up a couple of classes.' He said. I looked down again. I felt like a failure.

'I stress once again Ms Wiggleswade, I admire your enthusiasm and your determination, but you're sixteen years old and you need some breathing space as well.' He said and although I recognized his good intention, I only heard " _you can't do it_ ". 'Can I think about it a bit?' I asked timidly and he nodded. 'Of course. Let's meet in my office again tomorrow at..-' he opened a drawer and took out a folder labelled " _sixth form_ ", sifting through parchment. He pulled out my schedule. '-..at five-fifteen? Right after your Defence Against the Dark Arts class?' He suggested. I agreed.

When I joined my friends at lunch I found that they had already put some sandwiches aside for me. I bit into one quietly. 'What did the professor want?' asked Aurora. I shrugged. 'Just wanted to know how my schedule was going.' I said. 'Are you still taking nine classes?' Asked Marietta, who was sitting across from me. I nodded. She groaned at the thought. 'Can you imagine that, Cho?' She asked her friend, elbowing her and although Cho shook her head, smiling, the smile slipped off her face right after as she looked down at her plate. I saw that her food was untouched.

An hour later we were sitting silently in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was easily my least favourite class at the moment. It was incredibly boring to have to sit still all class and read the chapters. It was only narrowly beat out by History of Magic, but only just. The only thing that was really good about the class was that it required very little extra work. We read all the material in class instead of out and the essays Professor Umbridge assigned were very easy to write because she really only wanted to see direct quotes from the chapters anyway. It required very little actual thought which left me more time for my other, more demanding homework.

A piece of parchment folded up in the shape of a little bird flew onto my desk and I looked up to see Felix across from the classroom, next to Thora Marple, which surprised me. He usually sat next to Peter Hollywood as the two were close friends. I raised my eyebrows at him and he motioned for me to read the note he had sent my way. I first looked at Umbridge at the front of the class but it seemed she was going over a book of her own and then I looked at the origami bird at the corner of my desk. When I reached out to touch it, it unfolded itself. I took it in my hands and read;

 _I'm bored_

That was all it said. I rolled my eyes and I looked back at Felix but he was folded over his desk, not looking back at me and I turned back to the small piece of parchment, turning it over and taking my quill and ink out.

 _Don't let Umbridge catch you waving that wand around. She seems to hate the thought of magic, strangely enough._

I scribbled down. I carefully slipped my wand out of my robe pocket, tapping the parchment silently and it folded itself back up into a bird, taking off immediately. My eyes followed the flapping creation but in the middle of its flight it got struck down with a violent jinx, the parchment flaming up mid-air and falling to the ground in ashes.

My head snapped to the front of the class and I saw that Umbridge had stood up from her chair, her wand outstretched. She was not any taller standing on her feet, but that didn't hinder the intimidating figure she struck at that moment. She smiled an icy smile. 'That's one detention, Ms Wiggleswade. I'll inform you about the time and place. Now everyone, chop chop, back to your books.' She said to the class. Everyone had looked up curiously, craning their necks, but as she said it the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff class bowed over their books again.

I sat on my hands and stared at the pages of my book, my ears burning. This would be only my second detention ever. The first one wasn't even my fault to begin with. What had I done? I didn't even have _time_ for detention!

Felix was quick to apologize after class. 'I'm sorry Cecilia, I didn't mean to get you in trouble! I'll tell Umbridge that it was my fault.' He said to me, moving to turn back to the classroom but I quickly stopped him. 'Don't worry about it, she'll only put you in detention as well.' I said. He halted, the cogs in his brains working but I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 'Really Felix, it's fine.' I said with a smile. He smiled back. 'Sorry.' He said once again. 'Maybe I can make it up to you sometime?' He asked and I shrugged. 'Yeah perhaps. You'll think of something, I'm sure of it.' I said and he grinned at me. I was glad I had managed to reassure him. 'Sorry.' He said once more and I smiled a small smile, shrugging my shoulders again. We both went out our own way after that and although I felt really bad about the detention I had gotten, Felix was a ray of sunshine and that made everything a little bit more alright.

Two books fell onto the table, right in front of me, startling me from my essay. I managed to not blot the ink before looking up in fright and saw that it was Aurora who had dropped the books, sitting herself down on a chair across from me. 'I would've made you rewrite my essay if I had ruined it in shock.' I told her and she chuckled.

It was late that evening and I was one of the only ones in the library. The nine classes were a heavy load on my shoulders and it was every second of every day that I had to spend on my studies or I couldn't even hope to keep up, let alone excel. I had seen a difference in my grades as well. N.E.W.T. classes were a lot harder than O.W.L.'s which is why you didn't pick nine bloody classes. I should've listened to others. They told me it would be too much.

'I came to teach you.' Aurora said as she pushed the two books she brought towards me. I frowned. 'Teach me what?' I asked, taking the books from her. 'French! Remember, I'd teach you, right?' She reminded me. The covers of the books were in agreement with her words. _French for the Fledgling_ was the title on one of them and _France et Français_ on the other. I felt my stomach drop. Yet another responsibility.

'I was thinking we could meet here every Monday night to go over the material and then you do the work over the week until we get together again the next Monday.' Aurora said, not noticing my inner panic. 'Yeah, alright.' I said reluctantly. Because I did want to learn French, I really did, but the overwhelming wall that was my schoolwork was already giving me anxiety attacks.

The next hour and a half till curfew was spent listening to Aurora as she detailed the conjugations and necessities of the verbs _avoir_ and _être_ , meaning "to have" and "to be". When Madam Pince announced to the study hall that the library would be closing in ten minutes, Aurora explained the exercises she had prepared for me and when we left I was burdened with yet another task for the week. I was thankful but the stress was rising higher and higher up my throat.

The next morning I nearly walked into the doors of the Great Hall as I was buried in my Potions book. Mathilda managed to yank me sideways just in time and I dropped my book. 'Cecilia, watch it!' Mathilda snapped at me as I bent down to pick up _Advanced Potion-Making_. 'You're doing yourself in, Cecil. It's not healthy.' She said as we sat down for breakfast. I just nodded, not putting the book away as I grabbed a roll and poured myself a cup of tea.

'What isn't healthy?' Adrian asked when he came up behind Mathilda. He kissed her on the cheek as he sat next to her, taking a bite of the apple he had carried with him from the Slytherin table right after. 'Cecilia has nine classes and it's too much.' Mathilda summarized. Adrian nearly choked on his apple. ' _Nine_ fucking classes!? For N.E.W.T.'s!?' He exclaimed. I hid behind my book, not saying anything. Luckily right at that time the post came.

There was a letter from mum and dad as well as one from Aidan. I felt my stress-heavy heart jump up just the tiniest at the familiar scribblings of my big brother. I read his first.

 _Dear Cecilia,_

 _First of all, I have grand news! I have been promoted! Buckling down and going the extra mile like I've been doing the past year was not for nothing. Before I was only allowed to do the glamour spells, execute the orders, that sort of thing. But now I'm not just a running boy, I'm a proper ads agent! Sure, I'm a junior so I don't get to say anything when the big men are talking, but I'm allowed to stand in the back of meetings now and me and my fellow juniors get to brainstorm about ideas all the time. It's a step up definitely._

 _How are you doing? How is Stacy? I heard from Aunt Odetta and Uncle Irving that she has landed herself in Slytherin. As a Gryffindor I can obviously not approve but I do hope she feels at home there. Mum is pleased at least. She told Aunt Odetta that Slytherin is "the best house", "the reason of her success" and the classic "Slytherin takes care of their own". I was sitting with them in the kitchen and told her how much better Gryffindor is. I was uninvited for dinner, although she re-invited me half an hour later after I had "learned my lesson"._

 _Nina is doing well too. She is still working as a secretary here at the ads agency but I know that she has another job offer at a different company and I told her to take it. The only reason she is hesitating is because she will miss having lunch together in the lunch café around the corner every day. And making out in the supplies closet, that too._

 _I'll send you another letter later this week but this is it for now._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Aidan_

'Aidan got promoted!' I announced to Mathilda. Mathilda whooped. 'I knew it couldn't be long! He's so talented after all.' She said giddily, clapping her hands together. Adrian huffed, standing up without saying anything and stalking back to his own table. Mathilda looked after him only momentarily, turning back to me. 'I always find him so much more attractive when he's a tiny bit jealous, is that bad?' She asked me and I laughed. 'A little, yes.' I answered and she smiled pleasantly. 'It's great for Aidan though.' She continued. I nodded. 'Yeah, he worked really hard for it.' I agreed. 'Nina got a new job offer though.' I added. 'His girlfriend?' Mathilda clarified and I told her yes. 'Yeah, she was hesitant apparently, but Aidan told her to go for it.'

Mathilda looked back to the Slytherin table. 'Adrian is going to work for his dad after school.' She said. 'Is he?' I replied. I knew that Adrian's dad was a businessman of some kind, although I didn't know what it was he dealt in. I knew his mother worked at the Ministry of Magic. It was as non-descript a job as her husband's, something at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, some kind of advisor or something.

'Adrian doesn't say it but he wants to play quidditch really. Or be a Hit Wizard. He knows his dad will never approve though.' Mathilda whispered to me. She leaned forward on her forearms and I followed her example. 'He won't say a bad word about them, but his parents are _really_ strict, Cecilia. He gets angry when I suggest they're _too_ strict.' She murmured. I shook my head sadly. 'His family is _old_.' I said and she nodded. 'His dad wants him to be this heir of the name Pucey or something.' She huffed. 'It sounds like my mum's family.' I answered her.

'Mum always says she escaped.' I told her. 'She is forty years old and Grandfather is still trying to control her. They pretty much stopped talking after Grandmother died but he still forwards her owls with offers from business associates of his.' I told Mathilda. Mathilda thoughtfully drank her tea. 'I've been to your paternal grandparents' house but never to the house of your mum's parents.' She pointed out and I nodded. 'Yeah, we only ever go with Christmas too.' I said. 'It's this little castle here in Scotland, although not near as big as Hogwarts though obviously, but it's from back when the Reekes family was still wealthy and important.' I described. 'Now it's just great old Malcolm Reekes, patriarch of the Reekes family, living alone in an empty castle, one demented old house elf by his side. Most of the family heirlooms and furniture and all that are sold off in auction in the last couple of decades. Most rooms are completely bare. It's all a sham, seriously.' I said.

Mathilda put on a snooty face and voice, holding up her butter knife as if it were a pipe. 'Cecilia, my dear darling granddaughter, I do hope you will not direly disappoint as my two children have. Try and please my dead wife while you're at it and make a bloody load of money to bring back honour to the Reekes' legacy.' She said, making an effort to look extra silly. I laughed. 'My grandfather does _not_ speak so familiarly to me.' I protested. 'He doesn't pay so much attention to me yet, although he strangely came to my birthday this year, you remember? Told me he was impressed with my internship as well as my O.W.L. results.' I reminded her and she nodded. 'He's sort of alright with Aidan though, although he wants him to marry one of the daughters of one of his friends, merge the families and all that. Aidan will never though.' I told her.

'Aidan has been together with that Nina for quite a while already, hasn't he?' Mathilda said. I shrugged. 'Yeah, around ten months now, I think. Ish.'

On the way out of the Great Hall after breakfast I spotted Stacy going down the stairs to the dungeons together with the other Slytherin first years. 'Stacy!' I shouted out and she whipped her head around, her pigtails swinging across her shoulder. I waved at her and she shot me a grin when she saw me. She said some quick words to her year mates and then ran back up the stairs. 'Hiya Cecil!' She said, swinging her arms around my waist to hug me. I hugged her back. 'How are you? Is Slytherin still treating you well?' I asked.

She nodded excitedly. 'Very well!' She replied. 'I've made a ton of friends already.' She gushed, grabbing onto her bag happily. 'I'm glad.' I said, a smile on my face. 'I thought we could perhaps have lunch or dinner together soon?' I suggested and she seemed to like the idea. 'We'll do that then.' I said. 'I have to get to the library now, but I'll see you soon, alright?' I said. We said our goodbyes and I went up to the library for a quick studying session before Muggle Studies in second period.

My only friend in Muggle Studies was Felix actually and we sat together near the back of the class. 'I still feel really bad that I got you that detention.' He whispered to me as Professor Burbage detailed the lesson plan for the day. I groaned quietly, putting my head to the table momentarily. 'Don't remind me!' I said before jumping back to attention, taking my quill and jotting down notes. Felix lounged back in his chair. He never seemed to take notes in class much.

'Has everyone asked their parents to sign the permission slips for the outing in November?' Professor Burbage asked at the end of class when everyone was packing up their stuff. There was a chorus of murmurs and we all piled out of the classroom.

'Are you not going down to lunch?' Felix asked as I walked towards the library. 'No, I still have some essays to finish.' I said vaguely. He looked behind him to all our classmates who were on their way to stuff their faces with food and then looked back to me. 'I'll go with you.' He said.

In the library I sat down at one of the tables in the middle, Felix sitting down across from. There weren't many people in the library, most of the students having gone down for lunch. Felix took out his Muggle Studies book. 'I suppose I'll start on Muggle Studies. You?' He said and I looked into my bag. 'It doesn't matter. I still have to do essays for almost every class.' I answered him jokingly. The joke hurt a little.

'I'll do as you do.' I decided, taking out my own Muggle Studies book. 'Have you done last week's already?' I asked him and he sheepishly chuckled. 'Take a guess.' He said. I chuckled as well. 'Well, surprise, surprise, I haven't yet either.' I said. 'You take too many classes, you know that right?' Felix pointed out and I grimaced at him. 'Yes, people have told me.' I said moodily and he laughed. 'Then why do you keep it up?' He asked and I sighed, resting my hands as they were fumbling through the pages. 'I don't know, I just don't know how to choose.' I confessed. He nodded understandingly. 'You just can't be an expert at everything.' He told me gently. 'You're right.' I murmured. 'I'll think about it.' I said genuinely. 'Now, let's get started at this ruddy essay!' Felix cried out, changing the subject. It earned him a hush from the librarian, Madam Pince. We hadn't been at it long before we got interrupted.

'Felix!' Someone called and we both looked up to see Thora Marple dashing our way. Thora was in Hufflepuff with Felix, in our year. I didn't know her well at all. I had once partnered with her in Potions in fourth year, but that was the most I had spoken to her.

Felix obviously knew her better. They were housemates and year mates and had been able to get to know each other since they were eleven. Which they must have considering that she dove forward and planted her lips right onto Felix'.

I was stunned into speechlessness as I witnessed the short black haired girl stick her tongue down my friend's throat. It must've been less of a shock to him because he returned her enthusiastic kiss although he cut it short after a few seconds, pulling away from her. 'Hey Thora.' He greeted her, his ears red. She was beaming. 'I was just getting a book for Herbology when I saw you sitting here and I just couldn't resist!' She called out. 'I have to go back though; Heidi is waiting for me. Or for the book, to be more precise.' She continued. She leaned forward once more to kiss Felix, shot me a grin and a wave (which I was too astonished to return) and ran out of the library again.

'You have a girlfriend?' I asked surprised. He smiled, a bit uncomfortable looking. 'Yeah, we've been going out since the beginning of the schoolyear. Thora confessed that she couldn't stop thinking about me all summer while we were on the Hogwarts Express.' He said sheepishly, a blush on his cheeks. I laughed.

'Aren't you a ladies' man!' I said and he chuckled. 'So how's that been going then?' I asked and he shrugged. 'Alright. Thora is really nice. It's funny, I hadn't really thought of her that way before but it's been going really well.' He said. We were quiet for a moment. 'Why didn't you tell me about her though? You've been together for, what? A couple of weeks already?' I asked. He blushed deeper.

'I was embarrassed.' He said. I leaned forward a bit. 'What for? I asked. 'I don't know.' He replied. We were quiet again. 'Well, there's no need.' I concluded. 'Having a girlfriend is no reason for feeling embarrassed. Having a boy you snog on a regular basis but don't have any other kind of relationship with, _that's_ embarrassing.' I told him self-deprecatingly and I expected him to laugh but he just sighed.

'Thora wants to snog me all the time.' He said to me. 'Does she?' I asked and he nodded. 'Yeah. I'm not complaining but it'd be nice if we could talk a bit more too, you know?' He told me and I nodded. 'Yeah, I know.' I said. 'Talk to her about it. That's the only way to do anything about it.' I advised him and this time he did laugh. 'I'm guessing you don't take your own advice?' He asked me. 'I think we'd do well to get back to our studying.' I said, scowling (although it turned into a smile after a couple of seconds) and he chuckled, but turned back to his book, picking up his quill once again to make notes.

I kept looking at him and my smile slowly slipped off my face. Felix had a girlfriend. Then what prevented me from getting a boyfriend?

That evening after classes I made my way down to Flitwick's office. 'So, what are your thoughts?' The professor asked me after I had sat down across from his desk and had put my book bag down. 'I have thought about it and maybe it is indeed best to drop a few of my classes.' I said. Professor Flitwick smiled at me encouragingly. 'Nobody will think less of you for it.' He told me and although he was probably right, I still felt like a failure.

'I suppose I'll drop Astronomy and History of Magic then.' I said moodily. Professor Flitwick smiled. 'I must say I am relieved. I was frightened you'd want to drop Charms in order to get back at me for making you drop some classes.' He said and I couldn't help but laugh. 'I would never, professor. I love Charms.' I replied.

'Now, before you leave my office so you can have dinner, Professor Umbridge wanted me to inform you that you would serve your detention with her Monday evening after class.' He said. I blushed as he raised his eyebrows. 'I was thinking if I still had to give you detention for skipping Potions on Wednesday, but it seems she got in before me.' He said. 'It was silly, sir, it really was.' I told him. 'Yes, I believe you.' He said. 'But be careful, yes? We're living in a different world these days.' He said mysteriously.

I nodded hurriedly although my mind was rolling over itself trying to make sense of his words. Be careful of what? With who? What were "these days" and what was different about it? Why could no one talk straight, ever? But I also knew I was guilty of it as well. I never really said what I felt.

'Now, get out of here and have something to eat. Don't think I didn't notice you weren't at lunch this afternoon.' Flitwick squeaked, his tiny hands motioning for the door. 'I was only studying in the library, sir.' I defended myself. 'You'll one day learn that taking care of yourself is the most important thing.' The professor told me. 'Have the Flobberworm fritter! I know it isn't usually any good but I had it yesterday and the elves really outdid themselves.' He advised me. 'Thank you, sir.' I said as I left his office. I probably wouldn't have the Flobberworm fritter, but I felt like I'd eat anything really at this point. I was indeed very, very hungry.

* * *

Review?

I can't promise next chapter will be quite as quick but I'll try to not let it take as long as last time!


End file.
